


Don't Tell the Gods (We Left a Mess)

by Hazzaczuwa, oneitherside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nemma Wedding, Past Relationship(s), Wedding, fake lilo, friends lilo, past larry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneitherside/pseuds/oneitherside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po nieporozumieniu z matką Liama, Louis zgadza się towarzyszyć swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi na rodzinnym weselu i udawać, że jest najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie. Ale ich łatwy plan biorą diabli, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Harry były chłopak/była miłość życia Louisa, również tam będzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't tell the gods (we left a mess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615377) by [bottomlinsons (grimgrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimgrace/pseuds/bottomlinsons). 



Louis zauważa trzy rzeczy, kiedy się budzi.

Pierwsza, jego głowa boli. Kwaśny fetor tequili w jego oddechu i niewyraźne wspomnienia picia kolejki shotów są wystarczające, aby wyjaśnić tę tajemnicę. Louis szybko przestaje o tym myśleć.

Drugą rzecz, jaką zauważa, jego mózg pracuje zdecydowanie wolniej tego ranka przez oczywiste powody, że jest gorąco. Jest uwięziony pod kołdrą, ciało kompletnie pochłonięte i przytrzymywane w miejscu przez muskularny biceps Liama, owinięty mocno przez ramiona Louisa. To irytujące, będąc zupełnie szczerym, ponieważ jest bardzo rzadki ciąg okoliczności, przez który Louis pozwala spoconemu, ciężkiemu mężczyźnie owinąć się wokół niego, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest pijany do nieprzytomności i przylepny i nie bierze ich pod uwagę.

Zazwyczaj, Louis nie narzekałby tak bardzo. To nie tak, że nie jest przyzwyczajony do ogromnych rąk Liama i miłości do łyżeczkowania – tylko, że z pulsującym kacem i ustami smakującymi jak stopy, Louis może wymigać się od bycia nieco bardzo nerwowym.

Trzecią i być może najważniejszą rzeczą, którą zauważa Louis jest wyraźny, przeszywający dźwięk dzwonka Liama. To popularny sygnał, ten, który Louis słyszy przynajmniej raz dziennie, kiedy jeden z jego studentów zapomina wyciszyć swojego iPhone, zanim pisze w klasie i to działa Louisowi na nerwy.

Popycha Liama najlepiej, jak umie.

\- Hnngnngghhh – jęczy. - Liam. Telefon.

Liam wypuszcza niskie, niezrozumiałe narzekanie, wzmacniając swój uścisk na ramionach Louisa i chowając twarz w poduszkę. Potem znowu nieruchomieje i zaczyna chrapać.

Telefon nadal dzwoni.

Louis ledwo powstrzymuje się od uderzenia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w twarz. To bliska rzecz, szczerze, ale kontroluje się w ostatniej sekundzie.

Nie wywołuj chłopaków-którzy-opłakują-swoje-niedawne-rozstania z lasu.

Walczy przez moment całym ciałem z chwytem Liama i daje radę wyszarpać jedną ze swoich rąk. Zmaga się, aby sięgnąć przez ogromne, głupie ramiona Liama i przeklina kilka tysięcy razy, kiedy natychmiast nie znajduje telefonu. W końcu, w końcu, jego palce uderzają o zimny metal i dają radę go wziąć.

Odsuwa się na miejsce, wypuszczając wyczerpane westchnięcie i podnosi telefon do ucha.

\- Telefon Liama – mówi i natychmiast się wzdryga. Jego głos jest bardziej, bardziej chropowaty, niż się spodziewał. Chrząka niezręcznie i próbuje znowu. - Uhm, mówi Louis?

\- Louis! - niespodziewanie entuzjastyczny głos odpowiada. - A to niespodzianka!

Mózg Louisa naprawdę nie jest wystarczająco obudzony, aby sobie z tym poradził. Tylko teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie musiał odbierać telefonu, mógł go wyciszyć i wrócić do spania.

Ale nie. Jest tutaj, spocona, niechętna mała łyżeczka obudzona o oczywiście niedorzecznie wczesnej godzinie, przy telefonie z mamą Liama.

\- Karen – mówi, próbując nie brzmieć na tak zmęczonego, jak się czuje. - Cześć, jak się masz?

Nigdy nie spotkał mamy Liama, ale chciałby. Od spotkania Liama trzy lata temu na pierwszym prawdziwym dniu nauczania Louisa, rozmawiał z Karen kilka razy przez telefon. Za każdym razem, bez wątpienia, ona pyta o jego mamę i siostry. Sprawdza, jacy są jego uczniowie i, jak ocenia szkołę – ona jest zasadniczo tak zaangażowana w jego dobre samopoczucie jak jego własna mama.

Ponadto, jest mamą Liama. A mamy kochają Louisa.

To nie tak, że w tej chwili naprawdę spisuje się jak najkorzystniej.

\- Mam się dobrze, kochanie – mówi Karen. - Jak się masz? Ta szkoła nadal traktuje cię dobrze?

Louis uśmiecha się ponuro, nagle przypominając sobie referaty wszystkich studentów, które powinien oceniać, zamiast wychodzić i schlać się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Podnosi dłoń i przyciska ją do czoła, nakładając uśmiech na twarz.

\- Taak, mam się dobrze – mówi, mimo że absolutnie, na pewno tak nie jest. - Dużo sprawdzam, wiesz.

Prawdopodobnie nie wie. Liam jest nauczycielem muzyki, który przez większość czasu jest zajęty przez ocenianie występów swoich uczniów. Kiedy on ocenia ich pracę, to zazwyczaj wypracowania, które zajmują większość jego czasu. Louis, z drugiej strony, ma eseje od trzech, oddzielnych klas angielskiego czekające na niego, kiedy weźmie się w garść. A potem musi zadbać o oceny uczniów aktorstwa.

Karen wypuszcza zrozumiały dźwięk, co jest wszystkim, o co Louis może prosić.

\- Co z tobą? - pyta Louis. - Jak Geoff? - Ma dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewności, że Geoff to imię taty Liama i jest wystarczająco skacowany, że ostatnie dziesięć procent nie martwią go.

Karen odpowiada wystarczająco szczęśliwie.

Gdy zaczyna entuzjastycznie opowiadać Louisowi wszystko o tym, jak tanie truskawki stają się o tej porze roku i, jaki niesamowity układ dostała w sklepie dzień przed, Liam zaczyna się ruszać. Ręka, którą przerzucił mimochodem przez ciało Louisa przesuwa się kilka razy, uścisk Liama rozluźnia się i zaciska, kiedy odzyskuję przytomność. Jego oczy mrugają i Louis patrzy, kiedy pojmie, gdzie są i, co się dzieje.

Jest zmęczony, jego oczy mają opadnięte powieki i są senne, kiedy przytula się bliżej do Louisa.

\- Dobry – przerywa Liam, jego głos jest chrapliwy. Skręcił swoją szyję kilka razy, wyciągnął mięśnie, zanim pozwolił policzkowi spocząć na ramieniu Louisa. - Z kim rozmawiasz?

\- Shhh – mówi Louis.

\- Louis? - mówi Karen.

Liam wypuszcza zmęczone ziewnięcie i szarpie za koce. - Jezus, Lou – mówi. - Przestań zabierać koce, jest cholernie lodowato.

To zbyt dużo, aby poradzić sobie z tym wcześnie rano.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Louis, pochopnie odrzucając telefon, starając się z całych sił ignorować zrzędliwe dłonie Liama. Puszcza koce, zastanawiając się, jak do cholery Liamowi może być teraz zimno. - Przepraszam, Karen, ja tylko…

Głowa Liama szarpie się w górę na imię jego mamy. Marszczy brwi na Louisa, skupiając uwagę na swoim telefonie przy uchu Louisa, nagle wyglądając na bardzo, bardzo zaniepokojonego. Jego matka przerywa, zanim Liam może zacząć zadawać pytania.

\- Czy słyszałam mojego syna?

\- Rozmawiasz z moją mamą?

Louis posyła Liamowi wściekłe spojrzenie. - Zamknąłbyś się na jedną, pieprzoną sekundę? - syczy.

\- Dlaczego rozmawiasz z moją mamą? - Liam także syczy.

\- Och, mój boże – mówi Karen.

Louis ma nagle złe przeczucie, kiedy coś zaraz niespodziewanie pójdzie źle.

\- Jesteś chłopakiem?! - Karen nagle mówi.

Pulsująca krew Louisa nagle brzmi niespodziewanie głośno.

Wprawdzie, panikuje.

\- Twoja mama nie wie? - szepcze z piskiem. Liam i jego eks zerwali ponad trzy tygodnie temu, jak Liam mógł jej jeszcze nie powiedzieć?

Liam staje się o odcień bladszy, zaczynając potrząsać głową.

Boże, Louis cholernie nienawidzi tego, kiedy ma rację.

\- Och, mój boże – mówi Karen. Brzmi na rozbawioną, śmiech wplata się w jej słowa, jak gdyby była zadowolona z tego, co najwyraźniej odkryła. To złe, tak złe. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tym, którego ukrywał przez cały czas.

Z szerokimi oczami, Louis szalenie patrzy na Liama w desperackiej próbie zrozumienia, co zrobić. Nie może tego zrobić; nie może być tym, który wyjaśni mamie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, że jej syn rzucił swojego chłopaka, nie ma cholera mowy.

Cisza trwa nieco zbyt długo. Karen wypuszcza kolejny zadowolony śmiech, a potem wzdycha.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie powinnam dowiedzieć się w ten sposób, prawda?

Louis czuje się trochę, jak gdyby oglądał auto wymykające się spod kontroli na środku drogi. Tylko, że samochód jest nim, a droga jest jego życiem i wszystkimi pozorami normalności.

\- Cóż – mówi Karen. - Zostawiam was, abyście sobie wyjaśnili, dobrze? Powiedz cześć do mojego syna ode mnie.

Liam macha do Louisa, próbując bez słowa żądać odpowiedzi, których Louis mu nie daje.  
Louis może naprawdę tylko się gapić.

\- Och, i Louis?

Louis połyka ślinę. - Tak? - mówi.

\- Do zobaczenia na ślubie!

Rozłącza się z ostatnim, radosnym śmiechem, zostawiając Louisa samego z szalenie zdezorientowanym najlepszym przyjacielem i wymagającymi wysiłku, przypadkowymi gruzami jego życia.  
.  
\- Okej – Liam mówi czterdzieści minut później.

Miał trzy kubki kawy, ale nikt nie wie czy jego szerokie, szerokie oczy są z powodu przytłaczającej ilości kofeiny lub samej paniki na twarzy po tym, co powiedział mu Louis.

\- Okej – mówi znowu.

Louis bierze głębi oddech. To wygląda, jakby mógł musieć przejąć kontrolę.

\- Spójrz – mówi ostrożnie. - Możemy to naprawić, racja?

Liam wpatruje się ze smutkiem w kubek kawy.

Louis przełyka ślinę, przygryzając narastający lęk, który osiedla się w jego brzuchu i próbuje znowu. - Liam? - I pewnie, jego głos brzmi nieco niebezpiecznie, ale on panikuje, okej, a nadal jest zbyt skacowany dla tego gówna, więc pozwala sobie brzmieć na nieco zestresowanego. Liam mruga kilka razy i w końcu ogarnia się. Louis czuje, że jego ramiona opadają, kiedy się relaksuje – uspokojony po prostu przez fakt, że Liam w końcu nadąża za nim, że Liam wydaję się myśleć o tym, co zamierzają następnie zrobić.

Pociera przez sekundę dłonią swoje oczy, zanim znowu opuszcza ją na stół i patrzy na Louisa swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczami.

\- Uch, taak, pewnie – mówi. Kiwa niepewnie swoją głową, jak gdyby nie wierzył w cholerne słowo, które opuszcza jego usta. - Możemy zdecydowanie to naprawić.

\- Liam? - mówi ostrożnie Louis.

Liam, ponieważ on jest Liamem, przykleja niesamowicie fałszywy uśmiech na swoją twarz i robi, to co jest oczywiście najlepszą próbą, aby wyglądać pozytywnie. To okropne. Gładka skóra w kącikach oczu Liama powoduje, że Louis myśli o zmarszczkach, które powinny tam być z durnym, małym śmiechem i coś, jak gdyby poczucie winy miesza toksyczny bałagan w brzuchu Louisa.

Kurwa, myśli Louis, to nie zamierza skończyć się dobrze.

\- Nie, naprawdę – mówi Liam. Jego fałszywy, szczęśliwy głos jest mniej więcej najgorszą rzeczą, jaką Louis musiał kiedykolwiek słuchać. - Naprawdę, to w porządku. W porządku. Zadzwonię tylko do mojej mamy, to – jego głos urywa się tutaj, a serce Louisa łamie się na pół. - To w porządku.

Cholera, myśli Louis. Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera.

Liam był najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa przez długi czas. Trzy lata, będąc dokładnym, i jedynym powodem, dlaczego byli przyjaciółmi jest to, ponieważ od początku Liam zawsze próbował się o niego troszczyć.

To był Louisa pierwszy dzień, pierwszy dzień mniej więcej wszystkiego, dzień, w którym się spotkali. Mieszkał w Manchestrze tylko przez około dwa tygodnie, całkowita suma, którą Louis spędził w swoim niewielkim, nowym mieszkaniu, otoczony przez pudełka (cały jego dobytek i po pizzy, którą zjadł), tarzając się w zwątpieniu w siebie i melodramatycznym cierpieniu. Liam był jedynym, który poznał go na początku jego pierwszego dnia nauczania, jego pierwszej, prawdziwej pracy w szkolnictwie, od kiedy otrzymał stopień naukowy.

Liam przeszedł do pokazania mu miasta, przedstawiając go kilku jego przyjaciołom i kierując go do wszystkich najlepszych pubów i kawiarni. Ich przyjaźń zajęła kilka miesięcy, aby znaleźć w niej oparcie – Louis był nieco szorstki, wiedział to, a Liam był skrupulatny co do zasad – ale, kiedy to się stało, to się stało.

I teraz jego najlepszy przyjaciel, od trzech lat, siedzi naprzeciwko Louisa, ostatnio porzucony i wygląda bardziej przygnębiająco niż kiedykolwiek wokół perspektywy dzwonienia do jego matki. Louis wzdycha.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś swojej mamie? - pyta cicho.

Fałszywy uśmiech natychmiast znika i nagle Liam wraca do patrzenia na kubek swojej kawy. Jego głos jest delikatny, cichszy, niż Louis słyszał go od lat, kiedy odpowiada. - Nie wiem – mówi. – Nie nadarzyła się okazja.

Liam był w dwóch związkach, odkąd Louis go poznał. Pierwszy z tancerką o imieniu Danielle, która miała niesamowicie ładne włosy i bardzo kochała Liama. Louis wiedział dokładnie, jak to jest kochać się w sposób, w jaki Liam i Dani się kochali, przytłaczająca potrzeba bycia blisko, dotykania się cały czas, nawet jeśli to tylko trzymanie dłoni. Jednak Louis wie również, jak to się kończy. To była szczenięca miłość, a kiedy ich zerwanie się wydarzyło – Louis był wystarczająco przesycony, aby nie być zaskoczonym.

Liam był.

Dani dostała ofertę od tańczącego zespołu, baletu, który podróżował dookoła Ameryki, który dałby jej więcej okazji, niż mogłaby znaleźć w Manchesterze. Również rozglądała się za czymś, a grupa prosiła o nią w szczególności. Nie mogła powiedzieć nie.

Louis wiedział, co się wtedy również czuje.

Liam zareagował spokojnie, w sposób, w jaki zawsze reagował, kiedy był zasmucony. Starał się z całych sił w pracy, zawsze głośny i wesoły z dziećmi – ale w weekendy i przez godziny, kiedy siadali razem w pokoju nauczycielskim, aby zjeść lunch, był zamknięty w sobie, nie rozmawiał dużo lub nie śmiał się z żartów Louisa.

(A Louis opowiadał dobre żarty, okej?)

Tam nie było już żadnego rzeczywistego czasu, w którym poczuł się lepiej. Louis spróbował i nie udało mu się pomóc przez kilka tygodni, zanim ostatecznie dostał nauczkę. Nie było sensu wyciągać Liama do barów i klubów, kiedy jedyną rzeczą, jaką Liam chciał robić, było siedzenie u niego, tuląc dziewczynę, która przeprowadziła się trzy tysiące mil od niego. („Czas leczy rany” powiedziała mama Louisa przez telefon, otrzymując szczere „uuugghhhhhhh, w porządku” w odpowiedzi.)

Pewnego dnia, uśmiech Liama znowu zaczął dosięgać jego oczu. A potem jego chichot stał się głupkowaty i zaczął pytać Louisa, czy mogliby wychillować po pracy i się polepszyło.

Louisowi wystarczało, że ta sama rzecz działa się teraz, ale oni byli śladem przez trzy tygodnie i zerwanie Liama z Seanem było niezwykle bardziej nieprzewidywalne. To zerwanie nie było niczym, tak jak smutne pożegnanie na lotnisku, kiedy Dani wyjeżdżała, to było wysyłanie wściekłych oskarżeń i kończenia z trzaskaniem drzwi i blokowaniem numerów telefonów.

Louis nigdy nie miał tego przedtem. Jest królem polubownych, pasywnie agresywnych zerwań. Nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak pomóc, kiedy Liam zadzwonił do niego, starając się z całych sił ukryć dźwięki pociągania nosem, kiedy poprosił Louisa, aby powiedział w szkole, że nie może pracować następnego dnia. Louis nie wiedział, jak pomóc Liamowi poradzić sobie z wyzwiskami, które Sean rozrzucał z okropnymi rzeczami, które wypełniały mózg Liama.

Starał się z całych sił. Louis był jedynym, który był tam, kiedy Sean przyszedł, aby odebrać swoje rzeczy z mieszkania Liama. Nie dostał nic więcej niż szyderczy uśmiech za jego trud i mściwe poczucie zadowolenia, że Louis pomyślał, że wygoni Liama z mieszkania. Potem tego popołudnia siedział na kanapie Liama i sprawił, że Liam oglądał jakiś idiotyczny film akcji, próbując rozproszyć go od pustych miejsc, które zostały po rzeczach Seana.

To okropne poczucie, że Liam nie powiedział swojej mamie. Louis prawdopodobnie też by nie powiedział.

\- Ale dlaczego ona myśli, że to ja? - pyta Louis, zanim może się powstrzymać. - Nie wspominałeś o nim kiedyś?

To brzmi bardziej oskarżycielsko, niż powinno, a Louis krzywi się, kiedy słowa przecinają powietrze. Liam krzywi się na to jeszcze odrobinę bardziej. Wzrusza ramionami w szybkim, urwanym ruchu. - Było wcześnie, wiesz? - mówi, jego wzrok wędruje nerwowo na Louisa, nim patrzy z powrotem na stół. - Nie chciałem, zapeszyć tego po Dani…

Ponownie przeciera dłońmi swoją twarz.

\- Nie wiem - mówi z westchnięciem. Reszta jego zdania wypływa w szalonym pędzie. - Nie wiem dlaczego, to było głupie, ja… spójrz, to nawet nie ma znaczenia, prawda, wyprostuję to, nie musisz…

\- Wiem, że nie muszę - mówi Louis. - Chociaż to zrobię.

To trochę dziwne, sposób w jaki podejmuje swoją decyzję. Liam nie ma pojęcia o czym on mówi i dlaczego miałby je mieć? Louis w swojej głowie nie ma nawet całkowicie uformowanego planu, po prostu parę kłębków myśli oraz wiedza, że to może sprawić życie jego najlepszego przyjaciela trochę łatwiejszym.

Liam zerka zza stołu. - Zrobisz co?

Louis przełyka. Przyparty do muru nie ma pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić to, o czym myśli. Czy to dziwne? Myśli. To najprawdopodobniej jest dziwne. Unosi rękę, aby podrapać się niezręcznie po szyi.

\- Uhm - mówi. - Mam na myśli, no wiesz, mogę… udawać?

Liam mruga na niego.

Potem mruga trochę bardziej.

\- Co? - mówi w końcu.

Louis czuje, jak jego policzki się nagrzewają, znajomy odcień różu prawdopodobnie rozprzestrzenia się po jego szyi oraz wokół uszu. Przeczyszcza gardło i udaje, że wygląda zwyczajnie, kiedy wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem? - mówi, i tak, to nie jest nawet blisko poziomu nieporuszenia, który chciał uzyskać. - Ja po prostu… Wiem, jak gówniane jest przyznanie się do kłamstwa swojej mamie, a ty już tak właściwie postąpiłeś z tą całą, uhm, Sean-rzeczą.

Liam wpatruje się w niego nieco dłużej. - Czekaj - mówi. - Nie chcesz, abym powiedział jej prawdę?

Jego głos brzmi nieufnie i szczerze mówiąc, Louis go nie wini.

\- Nie chcę, abyś jej nie mówił - mówi Louis. - Ale jeśli chcesz trochę się z tym wstrzymać, możesz, mam na myśli, nie miałbym nic przeciwko?

Następuje przerwa.

Oczy Liama zaczynają się przerażająco kręcić.

Zazwyczaj, Louis by mu to wypomniał. Ale w sytuacji takiej jak ta, jest po prostu w pewien sposób spanikowany.

\- Och - mówi Louis, kiedy jego własne oczy rozszerzają się w zaalarmowaniu. - Och, nie! Ja nie… nie rób tego. Nie miałem tego na myśli, przepraszam!

Liam rumieni się na okropnie dramatyczny odcień czerwonego, garbi swoje ramiona oraz przeciera swoje oczy. Kiedy patrzy ponownie na Louisa, mruga nerwowo.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem, Louis - mówi.

Louis naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jak się z tym zachować. Jego własny rumieniec znowu robi się cieplejszy i niezręcznie patrzy w dół na swoje własne dłonie. - Cóż - mówi. - Mam na myśli, zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

Liam wciąż wygląda na rozdartego.

Louis wzdycha. - Och, przestań, dobrze wiesz, że byś to zrobił - mówi i to trochę dziwne, że Louis to tak zdecydowanie wie, ale tak jest. - I jeśli mogę sprawić twoje życie nieco łatwiejszym w tej chwili, oczywiście nie będę miał nic przeciwko.

\- Tylko, jeśli jesteś pewny - mówi zdecydowanie Liam.

Louis nawet się nie zatrzymuje. - Jestem.

I jest. Naprawdę. To nie tak, że to wydaje się być trudne, w każdym razie tak, czy inaczej spędza osiemdziesiąt procent swojego czasu z Liamem. A mama Liama mieszka daleko, więc te kilka przekonywujących rozmów telefonicznych nie ma znaczenia. To nie odciśnie się na barkach Louisa, szczególnie nie, jeśli to oznacza, że Liam zacznie się ponownie uśmiechać.

I to jest to. Odrobina znanego optymizmu Liama błyszczy przy całym tym smutku i gównie, z którymi musiał się zmagać przez ostatnich kilka tygodni.

Jeśli cokolwiek przypieczętowuje umowę, to jest to.

~*~  
\- Jedno szybkie pytanie, Payno - mówi Louis kilka minut później. - Twoja mama może wspomniała o ślubie?

\- Och - mówi Liam. - Cholera.  
~*~  
Cztery tygodnie później, Louis znajduje się na siedzeniu pasażera w samochodzie Liama, pędząc na autostradzie. Ich walizki zajmują całą powierzchnię na tylnych siedzeniach, bezpieczne za siedzeniem Louisa, gdzie wisi worek z garniturami.

\- W porządku! - mówi Louis. Klaszcze w dłonie, pocierając je bez absolutnie żadnego powodu, nim udaje mu siebie skontrolować. Chwyta swoje własne kolana, wewnętrzną stroną dłoni wygładza materiał swoich jeansów w wysiłku, by utrzymać się w całości. - Tak! Robimy to, zrobimy to, Payno!

Jest dobra szansa na to, że jego nerwy mają się lepiej od niego.

Liam zauważa to, ponieważ Liam zauważa wszystko.

\- Lou? - pyta, jego głos jest denerwująco ostrożny. - Wszystko w porządku?

Louis dosadnie ignoruje “puk, puk, puk” bicia swojego serca i entuzjastycznie kiwa głową. - Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, Payno! - mówi. - Dlaczego?

Mówi o wiele głośniej, niż to wymagane w małym samochodzie, ale po prostu to nie wydaje się pomagać.

Brwi Liama spotykają się razem na środku, kiedy marszczy twarz. - Wciąż nazywasz mnie “Payno” - mówi.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Ponieważ mogę - mówi, marszcząc nos. - To nasza rzecz, to jest tym, co robimy, bro.

Liam ogląda go przez kilka sekund w ciszy, jego coraz bardziej zaniepokojony wzrok szybuje pomiędzy drogą, a twarzą Louisa. - W porządku - mówi po chwili. - Sądzę, że jest czas na odpoczynek przed nami, zjadę na pobocze i…

\- CO? Nie!

\- Louis, no dalej, widać że potrzebujesz świeżego powietrza czy coś, świrujesz - mówi Liam.

\- Przepraszam cię, Liam - mówi Louis. - Mam się w porządku. Mam się wspaniale. Świetnie nawet.

Liam posyła mu puste spojrzenie, spojrzenie, które prawdopodobnie byłoby bardziej poważne, gdyby Liam nie musiał przez cały czas trzymać oczu na drodze. Jest cicho w samochodzie przez prawie minutę, a potem:

\- Przepytaj mnie ponownie - oznajmia Louis.

Liam jęczy. - Louis - skomle. - Dlaczego?

\- Wiesz dlaczego.

\- Ty w zasadzie wiesz wszystko - Liam kontynuuje protestowanie. - Robimy to od tygodni.

Louis wali w swoją pierś z oburzeniem. - I będziemy utrzymywać robienie tego tak długo jak możemy, Liamie Jamesie - mówi, marszcząc brwi. - Jeśli mam być twoim chłopakiem. Będę najlepszym cholernym chłopakiem, jakiego twoja rodzina kiedykolwiek widziała.

Liam opada na swoim siedzeniu, wpatrując się rozpaczliwie w drogę, która rozlewa się przed nimi. (Jak na kogoś, kto posłał w kierunku Louisa tak wiele osądzających spojrzeń, odwala znakomitą robotę, utrzymując samochód pomiędzy białymi liniami. Liam zawsze był dobrym multizadaniowcem.)

\- Wiesz, że to tylko sprawi, że moja mama znienawidzi moich wszystkich prawdziwych chłopaków, prawda? - mówi Liam.

\- Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - odpowiada Louis. - To mój plan.

Liam ponownie jęczy. Chociaż po sekundzie, to jasne, że miał wystarczająco kłótni z Louisem, aby wiedzieć, jak ta się skończy. Wypuszcza ciężkie, wyczerpane westchnięcie.

\- W porządku - mówi. - Jak ma na imię moja mama?

Louis przewraca oczami. Chociaż Liam tego nie zauważa, będąc obecnie zbyt zajętym oglądaniem drogi, kiedy jedzie.

\- Liam, no dalej! - mówi Louis, unosząc głos. - To jest quiz. Potrzebuję trudnych pytań.

\- Nawet nie odpowiedziałeś - mówi Liam.

\- Boże, to Karen, w porządku? Twoja mama ma na imię Karen.

Kącik ust Liama wędruje do góry, jakby był zadowolony sam z siebie. Co za kutas.

\- A mój tata?

Louis posyła Liamowi naprawdę zimne spojrzenie, wpływ jest oczywiście zmiękczony, ponieważ Liam wciąż na niego, kurwa, nie patrzy - Geoff - sapie Louis.

\- Moje siostry?

Teraz Louis w pewien sposób sobie życzy, aby Liam zjechał na pobocze. Wtedy mógłby go dobrze uderzyć w ramię za bycie problematycznym. (Odmawia potwierdzenia tego, że jakiekolwiek z jego zachowań może wynikać z jego własnych wpływów. Nope. Absolutnie nie.)

\- Liam, przestań być głupi. Zamierzam zostać zapamiętany na weselnym przyjęciu, wiesz przez tą grupę twoich starych przyjaciół, którzy będą oczekiwać, że będę cokolwiek o nich wiedział?

\- Moje siostry? - mówi ponownie Liam.

Oczy Louisa zwężają się w szparki. - Ruth i Nicola - mówi stanowczo.

Liam w końcu, w końcu, odwraca głowę, ale nim Louis może okazać słuszną furię, która wrze w jego duszy, Liam uśmiecha się promiennie do niego.

\- W porządku! - mówi, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie. - Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś. - Właśnie wtedy Louis chce porzucić wszystkie myśli o bezpiecznej jeździe i uderzyć Liama w pieprzoną szyję, Liam kontynuuje. - Teraz, powiedz mi, kto bierze ślub.

Louis bierze długi, głęboki wdech, używając uspokajających technik oddechu, których jego były go nauczył na uniwersytecie i przełyka swoją furię. Ostatecznie ma, czego chciał.

Jest bezbożne spojrzenie w oczach Liama, które sugeruje, że również to wie, ale Louis decyduje się dosadnie to zignorować.

\- Twój przyszywany kuzyn Niall - mówi Louis. I to jest miejsce, w którym wszystko staje się bardziej zagmatwane.

Louis już to załapał: rodzina Nialla i rodzina Liama żyła drzwi w drzwi ze sobą, odkąd Liam sięga pamięcią i dorastali razem z Niallem przez 24/7. Mieli tę silną wieź, którą zawsze dzieci przyjaciół rodziny mają. Faktycznie nie byli przyjaciółmi w szkole, chodzili do oddzielnych szkół. Liam poszedł do sąsiedzkiej publicznej szkoły, ale Niall był zapisany do prywatnej szkoły trochę dalej, ale w domu byli nierozłączni.

I to samo można by powiedzieć o ich matkach. Kiedy Horanowie wprowadzili się obok, Liam mu to wszystko wyjaśnił, kiedy zaczęli przygotowywać Louisa do ślubu, Karen właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że oczekuje kolejnego dziecka. I kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej sąsiadka nie tylko również jest w ciąży, ale także ma syna w wieku Nicoli, była wniebowzięta. Greg i dziewczynki nigdy się zbytnio nie zaprzyjaźnili, Nicola zawsze była szczęśliwsza bawiąc się z Ruth i jej lalkami, niż zmagać się z chłopakiem z domu obok, ale Niall i Liam zostali długotrwałymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Mama mówi, że nigdy nie dały mi lub Niallowi wyboru - zażartował Liam. - Zawsze chodziły do siebie na kawę i oczywiście musiały brać maluchy ze sobą, więc, tak jakby, nie było niczego co mogłoby to zatrzymać.

Rzecz w tym, że są praktycznie rodziną. Liam nawet nazywa rodziców Nialla wujkiem Bobbym i ciocią Maurą.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się stresujesz - mówi Liam, kiedy Louis wyrecytował mu to wszystko. - Całkowicie masz to w małym palcu, wszystko uporządkowane.

Logicznie to prawda. Emocjonalnie, jakkolwiek serce Louisa wciąż bije, jak koliber złapany w jego klatce piersiowej. Wolverhampton, mijają znak na poboczu drogi. 48 kilometrów.

Mówi to ponownie w swojej głowie, kiedy się zbliżają, a Liam wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko, gdy Louis staje się nieco cichszy. (Faktycznie, wydaje się niemal szczęśliwy.) Karen, myśli Louis. Karen, Geoff, Nicola, Ruth, Niall, Maura, Bobby. Niall ma również brata Grega, który również będzie na ślubie oraz bratanka imieniem Theo.

Cóż, myśli Louis. Jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, jest dobry z dziećmi. Ludzie zawsze są oczarowani facetami, którzy sprawiają, że małe dzieci się śmieją.

Chociaż nie może sobie przypomnieć imienia żony Grega, ale prawdopodobnie obejdzie się bez tego. Po tym wszystkim, to nie tak, że właściwie pozna tych wszystkich ludzi. I podczas gdy on oczekuje, że będzie to generalne oczekiwanie, że o nich słyszał, że Liam mówił o nich wszystkich, podczas gdy on i Louis baraszkowali wokół Manchesteru, robiąc te wszystkie rzeczy, które robią pary, jest pewny, że się przedstawią, kiedy się tam dostaną.

Ale to nie jest to, czym się denerwuje.

Rzecz w tym, że Horanowie wraz z rodziną Payne są blisko. I Karen była natarczywa, kiedy rozmawiali z nimi przez telefon. To nie będzie tylko jednodniowa wycieczka, zostanie na noc, więc mogą cieszyć się przyjęciem, a potem jadą skacowani następnego dnia. Zamiast tego, Louis i Liam zostają na tydzień, pomagając ustawić i w ostatniej chwili zorganizować wszystkie detale na ślub, i dać Liamowi szansę na zaplanowanie wyjątkowego wieczoru kawalerskiego. (Na boku uczenia Louisa, Liam spędził kilka ostatnich tygodni mając obsesję na punkcie tego planu oraz swojej męskiej przemowy.)

To długa nauka i szczerze mówiąc nie jest pewny, czy jego dwunasty stopień z dramatu poradziłby sobie z tym zadaniem.

Do czasu, gdy przyjeżdżają do rodzinnego domu Liama, serce Louisa podskoczyło do jego gardła. Jego skóra, był przekonany, że teraz jest od kilka odcieni jaśniejsza.

Liam skręcił na podjazd, obok ślicznie niebieskiego samochodu, który prawie na pewno należy do jednej z sióstr Liama. Inny samochód, teraz zaparkowany na ulicy, najprawdopodobniej należy do innej siostry. Obydwie przyjechały noc wcześniej.

Louis przełyka ciężko.

Liam kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, wyglądając na niesamowicie winnego. - Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić - mówi. - Mogę cię teraz zawieźć na dworzec, kupię ci bilet.

Louis posyła mu słaby uśmiech. - Próbujesz się mnie pozbyć?

Liam przewraca oczami, kręcąc lekko głową. Chociaż wygląda czule i pociera kciukiem ramię Louisa. To miłe, komfortowe, że Liam naprawdę jest gotowy pozwolić Louisowi odejść, jeśli to byłoby zbyt trudne. Uspokojony, Louis bierze głęboki wdech i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nic z tego, kolego - mówi, patrząc dosadnie na dłoń Liama. - Spotykamy się teraz, jeśli chcesz sprawić, abym poczuł się lepiej to złap mnie za rękę albo nie rób nic.

Spojrzenie, które posyła mu Liam jest bardzo, bardzo szorstkie, ale niewzruszony wystawia swoją dłoń. Dotykając, ale bardzo ostrożnie, nie pokazując tego, Louis wyciąga się i ją bierze. Wewnętrzna część dłoni Liama jest niesamowicie spocona i jakoś trzyma dłoń w zły sposób, ale to miły, mały gest i Louis nagle nie czuje się, aż tak spanikowany.

Następuje przerwa.

\- Musimy wydostać się z samochodu - mówi Liam.

\- Tak, racja - mówi Louis.

Puszczają dłonie i wychodzą swoimi oddzielnymi drzwiami. Louis spakowany jest naprawdę lekko, jedynie prosta torba na ramię, a Liam ma jedynie małą walizkę na kółkach. Tak jak Louis jest tym, który bierze swój garnitur z tylnego siedzenia.

Zatrzymują się na ganku na długi, finalny moment. Pamiętaj, aby oddychać, mówi sobie Louis. Musisz pamiętać o tym, aby oddychać.

\- Będzie w porządku, prawda? - mówi cicho Liam, kiedy wpatrują w zamknięte drzwi.

Louis przełyka, kiwając spazmatycznie głową. - Absolutnie - mówi. - Tak, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Jego głos drży trochę na ‘w porządku’, ale obydwoje to ignorują.

\- Okej - mówi Liam.

\- Okej - mówi Louis.

Przez chwilę są ponownie cicho.

\- Złap mnie ponownie za rękę? - mówi Louis.

Liam chwyta jego dłoń, nim Louis nawet kończy pytanie. Następnie, nim którykolwiek z nich może pomyśleć jeszcze dalej, Liam puka rezolutnie w drzwi. To jest dobre, myśli Louis, są po tej samej stronie.

“Wszystko będzie w porządku” mówi Louis, ostatni raz do samego siebie.

Drzwi się otwierają.

\- Och - mówi Louis.

\- Och - odpowiada Harry.

Dobrze, w takim razie, myśli Louis, kiedy zaczyna wpatrywać się w próg na byłą miłość swojego życia. Najprawdopodobniej nie będzie w porządku.


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry wygląda dobrze.

Naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu na powiedzenie tego, nie kiedy wyrośnięty od stóp do głów zajmuje połowę otwartych drzwi. Jego włosy urosły, jego loki wystają artystycznie z luźnego koka, ukazując ciężkie rysy jego kości policzkowych. Jego skóra nabrała koloru, zdrowej opalenizny, jakby był daleko.

Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny z przeszłości Louisa mógłby przyjrzeć mu się lepiej, mógłby uznać zmiany za tak dramatyczne, że była to zupełnie inna osoba, ale tak nie jest. To Harry i nie ma tutaj żadnej pomyłki.

Nie ma również pomyłki w tym, że Harry również się wpatruje. Jego oczy są szerokie, zastojowe. Nawet nie mruga.

Louis również nadal się wpatruje. Nie może nic na to poradzić, nie może się nawet zmusić do tego, aby opuścić wzrok. Może się tylko gapić, jego szczęka się zawiesza, kiedy zastanawia się nad czymś, czymkolwiek co mógłby powiedzieć.

W końcu to Liam przychodzi z pomocą. Tak jak zazwyczaj. Jest zbyt przereklamowany, aby zwracać zbytnią uwagę na reakcję Louisa, zamiast tego marszczy brwi widząc Harry’ego.

\- Uh, cześć? - Mówi, zakłopotany.

Harry podskakuje zdumiony i nagle patrzy gdzie indziej. Jego wzrok ląduje na Liamie i przez sekundę Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego, jakby nawet nie zauważył wcześniej jego obecności.

\- Racja! - mówi. - Racja, przepraszam, musisz być Liam, wchodź! - Jego głos jest pieprzonym kopniakiem w zęby, niski i szorstki oraz tak piękny jak Louisa pamięta.

Harry bierze wielki, płynny krok w tyłu, by zrobić miejsce dla nich i kiedy tylko Liam bierze krok naprzód, Louis przypomina sobie, że trzymają się za dłonie. To wytrąca go z szoku bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, kiedy podąża posłusznie za Liamem do środka. Jest zbyt zaabsorbowany ciągłym łańcuchem jasna cholera, jasna cholera, jasna cholera, które podśpiewuje w jego mózgu, by zrobić cokolwiek innego.

Ponieważ jasna cholera jak do kurwy mają to teraz robić?

\- Wybacz kolego - mówi Liam - używa zwrotu ‘kolega’ do każdego, kogo nie zna, zawsze zmartwiony, by nie brzmieć niegrzecznie. Louis nawet nie jest pewny za co on przeprasza. Odkłada swoją walizkę i ponownie odwraca się do Harry’ego, wystawiając rękę. - Jesteś przyjacielem Gemmy?

Notka dla siebie - myśli jakoś histerycznie Louis - kiedy przypominasz sobie członków wesela, zwróć uwagę na pieprzone nazwisko panny młodej. Gemma. Gemma Styles. Jak do kurwy mógł to przegapić?

Harry kiwa głową. Nawet nie patrzy na Louisa w tej chwili, zamiast tego skupia się na Liamie z intensywnością, której Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział.  
\- Tak - mówi, wyciągając rękę, by potrząsnąć dłonią Liama. - Jej bratem, tak właściwie.

To w porządku, mówi sobie Louis. Jego mózg krzyczy krwawym morderstwem, szum paniki oraz adrenalina przepływają przez niego, ale nie pozwoli im się do niego dostać. Myśli o swoich spokojnych oddechach, stanowczo odmawiając myślenia o tym, gdzie się nauczył tych poszczególnych trików i zmusza siebie do logicznego myślenia. To nie jest problem, stwierdza rezolutnie. Nie pozwoli temu stać się problemem, nie kiedy Liam polega na nim, nie kiedy cokolwiek pomiędzy nim i Harrym umarło dawno temu.

Poza tym to nie tak, że obecność Harry'ego udowadnia, że Louis tak naprawdę nie spotyka się z Liamem. Każdy ma byłych i pewnie to dziwne, że obydwoje będą na tym samym ślubie, ale to nie znaczy, że inni nie zrozumieją.

To niczego nie zmienia. Uznają to, podejdą do tego jak dorośli i pójdą dalej.

\- A ty jesteś?

Albo i nie.

Przez sekundę, Louis nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Harry mówi do niego. Właściwie, wpatruje się w Liama, aby sprawdzić czy zamierza odpowiedzieć, nim zdaje sobie sprawę, że Liam już oddaje wzrok, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Więc tak właśnie zamierzają to robić, myśli tępo, tak jakby nigdy się nie spotkali, jakby nie spędzili dwóch lat do góry nogami, z głowami w chmurach przez wzajemną miłość. To trochę jak bycie uderzonym w jelito, myśli Louis. To stereotypowa metafora, ale Louis naprawdę nie ma emocjonalnych zdolności, by zrobić cokolwiek lepszego, nie teraz, nie twarzą twarz z tym. To właściwie ściąga z niego zasłonę, to jak bardzo boli uświadomienie sobie, co Harry zadecydował dla nich dwóch.

Dawno, dawno temu Louis mógłby wyczytać to spojrzenie w jego oku, ale teraz jest ono całkowicie nieczytelne.

Przełyka słabo i czuje się jakby był chory.

\- Louis - mówi gardłowo. Jego głos łamie się trochę, a jego policzki pokrywają się czerwienią. - Przepraszam - oczyszcza swoje gardło i próbuje ponownie. - Jestem Louis. Chłopak Liama.

Nie ma okazji zobaczyć reakcji Harry’ego - nie żeby powinien się przejmować, nie że patrzy - ponieważ Karen wybiera ten moment, aby się pojawić. Louis rozpoznaje ją z zdjęć, które Liam porozkładał wokół ich małego mieszkania. Jest niską kobietą z jasno-blond włosami i niesamowicie uprzejmym uśmiechem. Praktycznie rzuca się wzdłuż holu, by złapać Liama w swoje ramiona.

\- Spójrz jak urosłeś! - Mówi, kiedy wspina się na palce, by przytulić Liama.

Liam oddaje uścisk, ale lekko się rumieni. - Mówisz to za każdym razem, gdy przyjeżdżam - skarży się.

Karen odsuwa się, jej grymas jest zbyt czuły, by wziąć go na poważnie. - W takim razie powinieneś mnie częściej odwiedzać, czyż nie?

Liam mruczy jakby słyszał to wszystko już wcześniej - co oczywiście jest prawdą - i odwraca się, by wskazać na Louisa.

\- Mamo, to jest Louis - mówi.

Witając się z Louisem nie jest tak entuzjastyczna jak była w przypadku swojego syna, ale to coś podobnego. Bierze krok do przodu, jej ręce trzepoczą przy jej bokach, jakby chciała go przyciągnąć do uścisku, ale wie, że najprawdopodobniej nie powinna. Jej uśmiech jest oślepiający.

Louis zmusza się by się skupić. Zamierza być najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie, prawda? Poza tymi kilkoma nieprzewidzianymi komplikacjami, to wciąż jego cel.

\- To przyjemność panią poznać, pani Payne - mówi Louis.

Karen macha lekceważąco dłonią, jakby odganiała słowa Louisa w powietrzu. Następnie bierze kolejny krok, sięgając, by wziąć dłoń Louisa pomiędzy swoje. - Tak miło jest w końcu cię spotkać - mówi. - Liam nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadził chłopaka do domu!

Liam robi się odrobinę różowy. - Mamo!

Uśmiech Karen się nie łamie, ale ona cofa się o krok. - Racja, przepraszam, wiem - mówi, wciąż uśmiechając się bardzo szeroko. Posyła Louisowi konspiracyjne spojrzenie. - Nie chce bym go zawstydzała, mała miłości - mówi. - Ale mam już przygotowane wszystkie jego zdjęcia z dzieciństwa na później.

Liam wypuszcza jęk, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, że się uśmiecha. Dobrze widzieć Liama i jego mamę tak zrelaksowanych, ponieważ to pomaga uspokoić oszalały puls Louisa.

\- Cóż, oczywiście poznaliście Harry’ego - mówi Karen i wow, ona nie ma żadnego pojęcia. Zaczyna cudować coś z rękawem kurtki Liama, znalazła jakiś malutki kawałek kurzu lub coś takiego, co oczywiście nie jest akceptowalne i ściera go. - Reszta jest na tyłach, no dalej, wchodźcie, wchodźcie.

Zaczyna przepychać Liama przez frontowe drzwi, ale ten się zatrzymuje. Nigdy nie był tym, co robi rzeczy na pół gwizdka. Unosi swoją walizkę jedną ręką i wyciąga drugą do Louisa.

To uśmiech Liama jest tym, co w końcu uspokaja Louisa. Jest szczęśliwy, pełen nadziei grymas na jego wargach, dokładnie to samo spojrzenie, które spoczywało na jego twarzy, po tym jak Louis zaoferował, że to dla niego zrobi, a Louis czuje jak się relaksuje. Jest powód, dla którego tu jest po tym wszystkim i to nie jest opłakiwanie dawno minionego związku. Jest tutaj, aby pomóc swojemu cholernemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

Louis wyciąga się, ponownie łącząc swoje palce z tymi Liama. Karen wypuszcza z siebie delikatny, kojący dźwięki, a Louis sądzi, że zrobił dobrą rzecz. Ignoruje konspiracyjną ciszę Harry’ego z rogu pomieszczenia.

Teraz z zdrowym chwytem dłoni Louisa, Liam podąża za swoją matką. Obecność Harry’ego za Louisem jest tak bliska jak są cicho, kiedy idą wzdłuż domu. Ciężko jest nie zauważyć tych ciężkich kroków za nim, szczególnie teraz, kiedy z całych swoich sił próbuje je ignorować.

Robi się trochę głośniej, kiedy Karen prowadzi ich po domu. Pomimo wszystkich innych okoliczności, Louis mógłby ociągać się z oglądaniem wszystkich obramowanych zdjęć z Liamem, które wiszą na ścianach. Byłoby wtedy dużo śmiechu, myśli Louis, jeśli jego były chłopak nie stałby zaraz za nim.

Zostaje cicho. Kiedy przechodzą obok schodów i wchodzą do salonu, dźwięki stają się niesamowicie wyraźne. Siedem osób stoi na podwórku Liama, rozmawiając wesoło i ciesząc się słońcem. Louis rozpoznaje wszystkich, choć jednego z nich po zdjęciu, nad którym spędził zbyt dużo czasu.

Nie potrzebuje zdjęcia, aby rozpoznać Gemmę. Miała różowe włosy, kiedy Louis ją znał, myśli. Nie żeby to robiło wielką różnicę, ale jej ciemnobrązowe włosy wydają się wyśmiewać lekko z niego, jakby cały świat pracował nad tym, by upewnić się, żeby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego w co się wpakował.

Ona się śmieje, chowając przytulnie za ramieniem blondwłosego chłopaka, który jak Louis wie jest Niallem. Siedzą razem z Nicolą, Ruth, Maurą, Bobbym i Geoffem, jasno wspominających stare dobre czasy.

A on to wszystko zrujnuje, myśli Louis. Gemma go rozpozna, żądając wiedzy co się tu do kurwy dzieje, a Louis będzie musiał przyznać się, że nie tylko jego były chłopak jest tutaj, ale też że całkowicie skłamał o tym.

Powinien przyjąć bilet na pociąg, kiedy Liam to zaoferował.

\- Karen? - Głos Harry’ego roznosi się ponad ramieniem Louisa. Brzmi uprzejmiej niż kiedykolwiek, w ten sam sposób w jaki zwykł zwracać się do Jay wszystkie te lata temu. Louis nie przegapia zmieszanego spojrzenia Liama wysyłanego w jego stronę, kiedy Louis zacieśnia uścisk na jego dłoni. - Może powinni oni odłożyć swoje walizki na górę?

Jak widać nie ma żadnego pokoju na walizki tutaj na dole, nie z każdą powierzchnią mieszkania już udekorowaną weselnymi ozdobami.

Karen natychmiastowo dostrzega jego punkt widzenia.  
\- Masz rację, Harry - mówi. Odwraca się do Liama i Louisa oraz posyła im spojrzenie, które mogłoby być przepraszające, jeśli przytłaczające szczęście nie przysłaniałoby jej rys. - Przepraszam, jest tyle rzeczy, którymi trzeba się zająć, że czasem nie wiem w co mam włożyć ręce. Przygotowaliśmy wam stary pokój Liama, więc będzie trochę ciasno. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko.

Liam uśmiecha się. - Oczywiście, że nie, mamo - mówi. - To nie tak, że się do tego nie przyzwyczailiśmy.

Jest w tym mnóstwo insynuacji. Liam mógłby być subtelniejszy, gdyby wynajął barkę, pomalowaną na pomarańczowo z banerem mówiącym “JA I LOUIS SIĘ PIEPRZYMY”, a następnie wprowadziłby ją do swojego rodzinnego domu.

Karen brzęczy czule. - Bezczelny - mówi.

\- Prawda - przerywa Harry. To uprzejme i mało nagłe. Wyślizguje się zza Louisa, ostrożnie unikając dotknięcia go, a następnie mija Liama i Karen. - Powiem wszystkim, że będziecie za chwilę, w porządku?

\- Oczywiście - mówi Karen, kiedy Harry wyślizguje się tylnymi drzwiami. - Oh, jest taki kochany - kontynuuje, odwracając się do Liama. - On i Niall znaleźli ze sobą wspólny język, mam nadzieję, że go polubicie.

Liam uśmiecha się, optymistyczny jak nigdy wcześniej, kiedy Louis czuje się jakby miał opaść na podłogę.

\- Jestem przekonany, że tak - mówi Liam, oczywiście mając na myśli każde słowo. - Idź, będziemy na zewnątrz za momencik. - Mówi jej, aby dołączyła do tłumu na zewnątrz, nawet jeśli szarpie Louisa z powrotem w kierunku schodów.

Louis łapie ostatnie spojrzenie, kiedy wpatruje się w szklane drzwi. Harry okrąża mały stół, przy którym siedzą wszyscy i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Gemmy. Pochyla się, szepcząc coś do jej ucha.

Jej wzrok sięga na tylne drzwi, prosto na Louisa.

Louis idzie na górę.

*

\- Och, mój Boże - mówi Liam tak szybko jak drzwi jego dziecięcego pokoju zamykają się za nimi. - Och, mój Boże, Louis jesteś obrońcą istnień.

Rzuca walizkę na podłogę i wdrapuje się na małe pojedyncze łóżko w rogu pokoju. Wygląda jakby był trochę w szoku.

Louis powinien mu powiedzieć. Louis powinien absolutnie, definitywnie mu powiedzieć.

Liam przeciera zmęczonymi dłońmi swoją twarz. - Widziałeś wyraz jej twarzy? - Pyta, wpatrując się w Louisa. - Widziałeś jak szczęśliwa była? Patrzyła na ciebie jakbyś był drugim Chrystusem, Boże.

Louis uśmiecha się i jeśli to jest trochę chwiejne, cóż, Liam tak czy inaczej nie patrzy. - Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc - mówi.

Nie może mu powiedzieć.

Porusza się wzdłuż pokoju i siada obok Liama dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Liam kładzie się wzdłuż małego materaca. Ledwo się mieści, leżąc wyprostowanym w ten sposób, ale nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Kiedy zerka na Louisa, na jego twarzy widnieje zmęczone spojrzenie, jakby zobaczenie tak szczęśliwej reakcji swojej matki spowodowało u niego poczucie winy.

Ma wystarczająco problemów, myśli Louis. I to jest pracą Louisa, aby upewnić się, że nie czuje się on przytłoczony podczas pobytu tutaj, nie tworzyć większej ilości problemów, z którą musiałby sobie radzić.

Pozwala sobie opaść, lądując obok Liama z solidnym grzmotnięciem.

\- To kurewsko dziwne - głos Liama unosi się obok niego.

\- Co? - Mówi Louis. - To, że twoja rodzina uwierzyła, że złapałeś kogoś takiego jak ja? Wiem, kolego, to dziwne.

Liam wypuszcza z siebie zduszony śmiech. - Zamknij się.

Louis chichocze. - Tylko mówię - mówi, wzruszając ramionami najlepiej jak potrafi w ledwie umożliwiającej mu na to przestrzeni. - Muszą za bardzo w ciebie wierzyć.

Liam uderza go z łokcia. - Jesteś kutasem.

Louis przekręca się trochę, aby uśmiechnąć się do niego błogo. - Kutas, którego przywiozłeś do domu, aby poznał twoich rodziców - mówi.

To nie podnosi nastroju w taki sposób, w jaki Louis miał nadzieję, że to zrobi. Zamiast skupienia uwagi na słodkim żarcie o ich głupim, fałszywym związku, Liam uczepia się faktu, że przyprowadził fałszywego chłopaka do domu, aby poznał jego rodziców. Co z obiektywnego punktu widzenia - nawet Louis musi to przyznać - jest całkowicie dziwaczne.

Liam ponownie chowa twarz w swoich dłoniach. - Och, Boże - mówi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłem.

\- My - poprawia go Louis. - Jesteśmy teraz drużyną, prawda, Payno?

\- Myślisz, że to zadziała? - Pyta Liam, ignorując komentarz Louisa.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Oczywiście, że tak. Nie powiedziałbym nie, gdybym nie był na sto procent pewny zalotnych zdolności mojej mamy.

Liam mruga na Louisa przez sekundę.

\- Och, Boże - mówi ponownie. - To nigdy nie zadziała.

I w porządku. Louis wisi tutaj na włosku, a Liam działając w ten sposób na pewno nie pomaga mu zachować spokoju. Jeśli przeżyje ten weekend, okłamując swojego najbliższych znajomych oraz rodzinę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, jak również niespodziankę w postaci byłego chłopaka, podczas gdy równocześnie okłamuje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela oraz jego najbliższych przyjaciół i rodzinę o wspomnianym były, chłopaku - cóż, wtedy Liam może okłamać swoją matkę.

\- Nie - mówi Louis, siadając prosto. Chwyta przedramię Liama i szarpie go do pionu, niezbyt delikatnie. - Nie przyjmuję żadnej z tych fatalistycznych postaw, Payne.

Liam marszczy brwi i pociera swoje ramię, gdzie Louis pociągnął za złe miejsce w jego mięśniu. - Louis - mówi. - O czym ty do diabła…?

\- Pewność siebie - mówi mu Louis. Wraca myślami do jednego ze swoich ulubionych dramatów ze szkoły średniej i ustawia swoje wnętrze na ‘ta-dziewczyna-która-próbowała-ukraść-Sethowi-od-Summer. - Pewność siebie jest kluczem… uhm Payne!

Liam posyła mu głupie spojrzenie. O czym ty do kurwy mówisz? Da się wyczytać jasno i wyraźnie.

\- Spójrz - mówi Louis. Schodzi z łóżka i odwraca się z rękami na biodrach. - To absolutnie, definitywnie nie zadziała, jeśli zaczniesz się cały denerwować i zaczniesz się zachowywać tak, jakby nie powinni nam uwierzyć.

Liam robi minę i zwiesza ramiona. - Tak - mówi smutno.  
-Hej - mówi Louis. - Nie, nic z tego. Potrzebuję cię ze sobą! Gdzie jest koleś, który przed chwilą powiedział swojej mamie, że nie mamy nic przeciwko dzieleniu ze sobą łóżka, ponieważ jesteśmy do tego przyzwyczajeni?

Zaskakująco, Liam zamiera.

W przeciągu sekund, jego twarz zaczyna być zaskakująco jasnym odcieniem czerwieni.

\- Och, mój boże – mówi, wyglądając na przerażonego.

Louis poniewczasie przypomina sobie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest idiotą.

\- Och, mój boże – mówi Liam. - Nie sądzisz, że oni pomyśleli...?

\- Tak! - mówi Louis. - To jest dokładnie, co pomyśleli, ty głupku!

Liam wypuszcza żałosny, mały dźwięk– dziwne połączenie pomiędzy kwileniem, a jękiem. Chwyta swoją twarz, ma szerokie oczy, a jego policzki są blade. - Ale to moja mama! - mówi. - Dlaczego ona– Nie powiedziałbym tego mojej mamie!

Louis przewraca oczami. - Cóż, najwyraźniej powiedziałbyś.

Liam znowu jęczy.

\- Och, na miłość boską – mówi Louis. Robi krok w przód i pociąga ręce Liama, ciągnąc go z łóżka do pozycji stojącej. Wyprostowuje koszulę Liama, zanim sięga, aby odciągnąć dłonie Liama z jego twarzy. - Okej. Posłuchaj. To nie ma znaczenia, czy myślisz, że to zły pomysł lub nie - jesteśmy w tym teraz. Skłamaliśmy, a jeśli zmusisz mnie do wyjaśnienia twojej rodzinie, że ich okłamuję, skończę z tobą, Payne i nie będzie to przyjemne do oglądania.

Liam przełyka ślinę. - Okej.

Louis kiwa głową. Dobrze. Dobrze. - Okej – mówi. - Teraz wrócimy na dół, żebym mógł udawać, że nie chce cię zamordować. - Obraca się i idzie prosto do drzwi, otwierając je zamaszyście, zanim może się zatrzymać.

\- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Louis – mówi Liam, kiedy wychodzi za nim.

\- Och, wiem – mówi Louis.

To w porządku, powtarza sobie, kiedy maszerują w dół schodów. Z tym wszystkim w swojej głowie, nie powinien mieć czasu, aby myśleć o swoim dawno niewidzianym eks chłopaku.

Harry kto?

.  
Kiedy otwierają tylne drzwi i wychodzą na zewnątrz, każda głowa odwraca się w ich kierunku, oprócz jednej. Harry zajmuje wolne miejsce po drugiej stronie Gemmy i wygląda na bardziej zainteresowanego kanapką, którą zrobił niż Louisem czy Liamem. Louis nie pozwala swojemu intensywnemu spojrzeniu utrzymywać się.

Nie może się powstrzymać, kiedy patrzy w górę, aby spotkać oczy Gemmy. Wpatruje się w niego spokojnie, jej intensywne spojrzenie jest oceniające, lecz jak dotąd z jakiegoś powodu wydaję się kompletnie nonszalancka. Na pewno nikt z ludzi wokół niej nie zauważył żadnej zmiany. Mimo że, jak Louis powiedział, są oni nieco rozproszeni.  
Niall praktycznie zrywa się, kiedy ich widzi.

\- Leemo! - ryczy. Wyrzuca ręce w powietrze, obiegając szybko róg stołu, zanim ktokolwiek może go zatrzymać.

Liam łapie go z równym entuzjazmem, klepiąc rękoma plecy Nialla. Uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy zatacza się od siły uścisku, tym cudownym rodzajem uśmiechu, który dociera do jego oczu - Nialler! - odrykuje. - Tak dobrze cię widzieć, kumplu!

Niall odchyla się, ale tylko ciałem. Trzyma mocny uścisk wokół ramion Liama, jak gdyby nie chciał go puścić.

To cudowne.

\- Prawie zapomniałem, jak wyglądasz, kutasie – mówi Niall. Jego akcent jest dokładnie tak mocny, silny, i cudowny jak Liama, a jego uśmiech szeroki.  
Robią krok w tył i w końcu się puszczają. Louis próbuje nie wyglądać tak niezręcznie, jak się czuje, otoczony przez tych nieznajomych i swojego eks. - Taak, wybacz – Liam przeprasza. - Nie widzieliśmy się przez jakiś czas.

Niall uderza delikatnie jego ramię. - Nie zostawiaj tego na tak długo następnym razem, okej? - Przerzuca łagodnie rękę wokół szyi Liama, a jego spojrzenie ląduje na Louisie.  
Liam podąża za spojrzeniem, myśląc przez sekundę, zanim sobie przypomina. Wzdryga się.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi nagle. Louis nie jest pewien, czy przeprasza jego, czy Nialla. Wyciąga swoją wolną rękę i kiwa, aby Louis podszedł nieco bliżej. - Przepraszam, jestem niegrzeczny. To Louis.

Louis stara się z całych sił, aby wymazać Gemmę i Harry'ego z głowy, kiedy stąpa do przodu. Spotyka entuzjastyczny uścisk dłoni Nialla w połowie drogi i relaksuje się trochę w obliczu szerokiego i dodającego otuchy uśmiechu Nialla. To jasne dlaczego Niall i Liam są przyjaciółmi tak długo.

\- Założyłbyś Liamowi kulę u nogi, prawda? - mówi Niall.

\- To byłbym ja – odpowiada Louis.

Niall klepie wolną dłonią ramię Louisa, a Louis czuje, jakby przeszedł jakiś test. - Dobrze, że przyszedłeś, kolego. Dzięki za przywleczenie tego głupiego gnojka ze sobą. 

Liam krzywi się, jego zmarszczenie brwi obniża się zabawnie. - Hej! – mówi.

Louis ignoruje wydęcie wargi i zamiast tego skupia się na przyjemnym brzdąkaniu podekscytowania, które cyka przez jego żyły. To jest to, co może zrobić. Jest prawdziwym ekspertem, kiedy chodzi o drażnienie Liama. To jest coś dlaczego żyje.

Wzrusza ramionami. - Och, nie mógłbym go zatrzymać, kolego – mówi. Dokładnie określa moment, w którym Liam zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co robi Louis i zwęża swoje oczy. Louis kontynuuje radośnie. - Powinieneś usłyszeć go, błagał i jęczał. Zdesperowany, aby cię zobaczyć. Płakał w drodze tutaj, prawdziwymi łzami, to nie było miłe do oglądania.  
To łatwe, znakomicie łatwe, skupić się na tym, zamiast na rozwodzeniu się nad czymś innym. To dlatego jest tutaj, mimo wszystko, aby bawić się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i mieć pewność, że wszyscy mają dobry czas.

Liam ucieka od Nialla całkiem szybko - łatwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że Niall śmieje się całkiem mocno– i zarzuca ciężką rękę wokół ramion Louisa.  
\- W porządku! - przerywa, kiedy reszta ich rodziny zaczyna się śmiać. - Wystarczy. - Prowadzi Louisa stanowczo do dwóch pustych miejsc, które Karen znalazła dla nich i wpatruje się w Louisa wesoło. - Powinieneś być po mojej stronie, lizusie – mówi.

Jego palce przemieszczają się szybko, oczywiście, aby wykręcić mu sutek – ale przepraszam, Louis wynalazł to działanie. W porę przekręca swój tors i posyła Liamowi niewinne spojrzenie. - Kochasz mnie – żartuje.

To głupie, że przez coś takiego Louis zatrzymuje się. Powiedział to tysiąc razy. Prawdopodobnie powie to tysiąc razy więcej, tak długo jak zna Liama. Nikogo wokół stołu nie wydaje się to obchodzić, śmieją się na ich wygłupy i patrzą czule, wszyscy usadowieni są wokół stołu. Jednak tak szybko jak słowa opuszczają jego usta, letnie powietrze jest jedyną rzeczą, o której Louis może myśleć. Dawno, dawno temu zwykł mówić to do kogoś innego.

(- Kocham cię – wymamrotał Harry. Zakopali się pod kocem na ich łóżku i nie wychodzili przez dni – było zbyt zimno, aby iść gdziekolwiek i byli zbyt biedni, aby zapłacić za ogrzewanie. Louis – wykończony, zaspokojony, usatysfakcjonowany – włączył swój telefon, aby się rozświetlił, kiedy Harry przesuwał się w górę, naszpikowawszy ciało Louisa pocałunkami. - Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię.

Louis zatopił palce w loczkach Harry'ego, szarpiąc go w górę, aby pocałować i powiedział. - Tak, wiem. Kochasz mnie. )

Louis potrząsnął głową, zamykając oczy na sekundę, aby pozbyć się wspomnienia z miejsca, w którym osiadło. Te kłamliwe pieprzone potwory, myśli Louis.

\- Przepraszam, nie zrobiliśmy nic wielkiego – mówi Karen do Louisa i Liama. - Nie byliśmy pewni, kiedy przyjedziecie. Mam chleb, jeśli chcielibyście zrobić sobie kanapkę?  
Składniki rozłożone są wzdłuż stołu, od maseł i dżemów do jakiejś chudej szynki, sera i sałatki. Louis natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak głodny jest. Dobrze mieć coś zajmującego ręce; myśli, kiedy Liam podaje mu dwa kawałki chleba.

Siedzi na przeciwnym końcu stołu w stosunku do Harry'ego - nie widzi go teraz, jeśli nie próbuje. Co jest dobre, myśli Louis, to dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje. Może zobaczyć Gemmę, ale ponieważ ich napięty moment kontaktu wzrokowego minął, wydaje się niesamowicie szczęśliwa, mogąc go ignorować. Nie to, żeby trzymała to z dala na długo.  
\- Gems! - mówi Niall, siadając na swoim miejscu pomiędzy swoją narzeczoną, a Liamem. - Poznaj Liama – Liam, to Gemma. - Pochyla się i szepcze teatralnie, konspiracyjnie do Liama. - Jest jedyną, która podstępem skłoniła mnie do ożenienia się.

Surowy wyraz na twarz Gemmy mięknie, a ona uśmiecha się do Nialla, wyglądając niemożliwie czuło. Oczywiście, kiedy Niall odwraca swoją głowę, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję, ona przewraca oczami.

\- Podstęp się zgadza – mówi. Nachyla się przez stół, aby wyciągnąć dłoń do Liama. - Naprawdę wspaniale cię w końcu poznać – mówi. - Niall mówi o tobie cały czas.  
Policzki Liama stają się nieco różowe. - Dobre rzeczy, mam nadzieję – mówi. - Naprawdę przepraszam, że nie mogłem spotkać cię wcześniej– dziękuję bardzo za zaproszenie nas.

Oczy Gemmy przeskakują na Louisa na chwilę, zanim wraca do Liama. Uśmiech na jej twarzy jest szczery, ale coś gra w kącikach jej oczu – kapka pogardy dla Louisa. Jeśli to pochodziłoby od kogoś innego, Louis może by zareagował. Kiedy ludzie traktują go niegrzecznie, jest bardziej skłonny do odpowiedzenia z niewzruszoną miną niż ciętą ripostą, ale nauczył się, że one mają to samo oddziaływanie.

Nie tutaj. To ślub Gemmy, mimo wszystko, a on nie może mieć jej za złe posłuszeństwa bratu. Irytującą rzeczą jest to, że nie ma potrzeby– nie, kiedy Harry i Louisa zerwali w sposób, w jaki to zrobili. To było wspólne rozstanie, jeśli Louis ma niechętnie wyrazić opinię w swoim imieniu. Harry nie był jedynym, który się wahał.  
\- Cieszymy się, że dałeś radę – Gemma mówi do Liama.

Z jego punktu widzenia, Louis może zobaczyć sposób, w jaki dłoń Nialla spoczywa na plecach Gemmy. Jego dłoń jest duża, wystarczająco szeroka, aby rozprzestrzenić ją przez jej łopatki – jednak dotyk wygląda na niemożliwie delikatny, jak gdyby nie obchodziło go, gdzie ją dotyka, dopóki dotyka. Nawet na nią nie patrzy.  
To miłe, myśli Louis.

\- Więc – Louis? Tak?

Louis odwraca się, aby zobaczyć siostry Liama - łatwo je rozpoznać nawet bez zdjęć – siedzące naprzeciwko niego. Uśmiechają się ironicznie, w ten sam sposób, w jaki Louis uśmiecha się ilekroć Lottie próbuje przyprowadzić jednego ze swoich chłopaków do domu. 'Próbuje' to odpowiednie słowo.  
Louis wierci się na swoim miejscu i subtelnie wyprostowuje swoje ramiona. Rodzeństwo zawsze zamierzało być dużą przeszkodą, przygotował się na to. Liam, wyczuwając nadchodzący sztorm, przysuwa się do niego.

(Właściwie – zauważa Louis - nawet Niall i Gemma się uspokoili. Dorośli nie są tak oczywiści w swoim podsłuchiwaniu, ale najwyraźniej to jest wymiana, na którą czekali.)  
\- Naprawdę jesteśmy podekscytowane spotkaniem cię – mówi Nicola, pochylając się przez stół. - Liam mówił mamie o tobie przez miesiące.

Liam przesuwa się nieco, tylko mniej więcej o cal, ale to jest wystarczające, aby Louis natychmiast skupił się na zadaniu. W doskonałym świecie, Louis nie musiałby być tutaj. W doskonałym świecie, Liam byłby w stanie zabrać osobę, którą by chciał, zamiast musieć ciągnąć ze sobą swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, aby zachować twarz. Ale pieprzyć tego kolesia. To nie jest doskonały świat, a Louis może zrobić to lepiej, niż cokolwiek Sean, by zaoferował.

\- To moja wina, że nie mogliśmy przyjechać wcześniej – mówi Louis. - Liam naprawdę chciał to zrobić, ale praca mnie zatrzymywała.

Ruth zaznacza. - Mama mówiła, że obaj pracujecie w tej samej szkole, prawda?

Louis może wyobrazić sobie, że Karen dużo mówi. Nie ma nic przeciwko, nie ma jej tego za złe. Właściwie, to powoduje, że myśli z czułością o swojej własnej matce i jej plotkarskich metodach.

\- Tak – mówi Louis. - Znalazł mnie mojego pierwszego dnia i pokazał mi okolicę. - Nie musiał wykrzesać fałszywego uśmiechu, ale próbuje nieco bardziej przy następnym kęsie. - Potem chodziłem za nim. Nie mógł się mnie pozbyć, prawda?

Trąca żartobliwie Liama. Pani Donovan z przedostatniej klasy teatru byłaby z niego teraz cholernie dumna.

\- Cóż, nie było aż tak gładko - mówi Liam, rzucając cień na plany. - Louis był prawdziwym terrorem od pierwszego dnia.

Louis uderza ramię Liama. - Przepraszam, Liam-

\- Nie, był, powinniście go zobaczyć – mówi Liam do niego. Louis walczy z pragnieniem nastroszenia się z oburzeniem i tylko po części odnosi sukces. Wokół nich, przyjaciele Liama i rodzina chichoczą. - Trzeciego dnia tupał, wymagając lepszego funduszu na wydział filologii angielskiej. I powinniście zobaczyć go, kiedy dowiedział się o książkach, z których miał nauczać.

I, cóż. To nie pomaga Louisowi wyjawić ich wielkiego romansu, ale jakby nie patrzeć, to nie była dokładnie nieprawda.

\- One były stare! - mówi Louis, absolutnie niezdolny, aby sobie pomóc. Odwraca się do stołu. - Żaden czternastolatek nie zamierza zainteresować się literaturą, jeśli jest zmuszony do siedzenia i dyskutowania o Szkarłatnej Literze miliony razy.

\- Napisał do rady.- Liam przejął jeszcze raz. Właściwie robił raczej wyjątkową pracę w przedstawianiu go jako chełpliwego chłopaka. - A potem pokazał to rodzicom, którzy zdecydowali się go poprzeć.

\- Zmienili to? - mówi Nicola.

Louis pozwala sobie obnieść się dumnie, tylko ten jeden raz. - Zrobili to.

\- To bardzo imponujące, Louis – mówi Karen naprzeciwko stołu. - To był twój pierwszy rok?

Louis kiwa głową.

\- Nie pracowałeś przedtem w żadnej szkole? - pyta Maura i wow, jej głos jest tak mocny jak jej syna.

Louis potrząsa na to głową i uśmiecha się nieco nieśmiało. - Nie – to moja pierwsza praca po uni.

Nawet myślenie o uniwersytecie wystarczy, aby Harry jeszcze raz przemknął mu przez myśl. Miło byłoby powiedzieć, że to zostawił, ale jednocześnie byłoby kłamstwem. Harry był obserwowany kątem oka przez Louisa od kiedy usiedli do stołu. Schylił głowę, myśląc o tym, co wydarzyło się po uni – ale bardzo ostrożnie utrzymywał oczy, wpatrzone wprzód.  
\- Powinniście to zobaczyć, pokochalibyście to. Teraz ma dyrektora owiniętego wokół małego palca – Liam chwali się.

Louis marszczy brwi. - Och, jak możesz tak mówić – droczy się. - Byłeś przeciwko mnie aż do końca, mówiłeś, że będę zwolniony.

\- Cóż, myślałem, że będziesz!

\- Więc to nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? - przerywa Nicola.

Louis i Liam parskają jednogłośnie, co jest najwyraźniej bardziej niż wystarczającą odpowiedzią. To działa na ich korzyść tym razem, myśli Louis, kiedy śmieje się razem z nimi. Jednak to najprawdopodobniej coś, na co muszą mieć oko. Nic nie zadziała, jeśli nie przestaną reagować w ten sposób, kiedy ktoś mówi, że są w sobie zakochani.

Liam nadal chichocze. Potrząsając głową, wzdycha. - Nie – mówi. - To zdecydowanie nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, prawda?

Czas, aby wytoczyć ciężką broń, myśli Louis.

\- Nie – mówi, sięgając po dłoń Liama i ściskając jego palce. - Jednak myślę, że tam docieramy.

Ostry dźwięk krzesła skrzypiącego o drewno przerywa im, wszyscy unoszą wzrok, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego na nogach. Ma dziwny uśmiech na twarzy, inny w najwyraźniej szerokim zakresie, którego Louis nie rozpoznaje.

\- Przepraszam – mówi głównie do Maury i Karen. - Przepraszam, ja tylko – przypomniało mi się, że muszę iść coś sprawdzić. - Uśmiecha się ponownie, składając serwetkę ze swoich kolanach, delikatnie kładąc ją na stole. W ostatniej sekundzie, jego spojrzenie jest na Louisie – Louis, który nadal trzyma dłoń Liama jak pieprzoną, ostatnią deskę ratunku – ale to szybko mija.

Znika w środku bez słowa.


	3. Rozdział 3

Kiedy lunch kończy się około trzeciej, Louis jest jednym z pierwszych, który zaczyna zbierać talerze. Liam jest za nim o ułamek sekundy, mrugając na wyciągnięte dłonie Louisa.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – mówi.

Louis przewraca oczami, bo to nie ma nic wspólnego z byciem dobrym, fałszywym chłopakiem. Może wyobrazić sobie twarz swojej matki, jeśli zdecydowałby się zrelaksować i pozwolić Liamowi i jego rodzinie sprzątać za niego.

Pozostali również wstają, ale wkrótce Liam i Niall przeganiają swoich rodziców. ( - Daj odpocząć swoim starym kościom – Niall żartuje ze swojej mamy, zarabiając uderzenie w tył głowy.) Więc Louis bierze stos brudnych naczyń i wnosi je niepewnie do domu.

Rozgląda się, kiedy idzie do kuchni, ale nie widzi nigdzie Harry'ego i na pewno nie zamierza iść go szukać, z pewnością nie. Harry nie jest jego problemem.

Louis zauważa, że w rogu kuchni znajduje się zmywarka, ale liczba talerzy w jego rękach jest większa niż jest miejsca, aby ją wypełnić. Wygodniej jest umyć je wszystkie teraz, żeby mieli na czym jeść, kiedy nadejdzie obiad. Spieszy się z wypełnieniem kuchennego zlewu, gdy inni wchodzą za nim, polewając naczynia znaczną ilością detergentu, a potem puszczając ciepłą wodę.

Liam ma tak dużo kubków, ile może unieść, a garść srebrnych sztućców brzęczy głośno, kiedy je odkłada. Posyła Louisowi złe spojrzenie, kiedy widzi, co robi.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego zadowolony.

\- Moje dłonie są mokre – mówi. - Użyłem płynu do naczyń. Nie możesz mnie teraz powstrzymać.

Twarz Liama krzywi się w urocze, sfrustrowane zmarszczenie brwi.

\- Przestań sprzątać – rozkazuje z rozdrażnieniem.

Louis przewraca ponownie oczami.

\- Przestań jęczeć – mówi. - Idź pomóc Niallowi.

Niall kładzie kolejną stertę naczyń i naprawdę nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. Liam posyła Louisowi kwaśne spojrzenie.

Gemma wchodzi do kuchni, jej ręce są wypełnione wszystkimi składnikami, których użyli, aby zrobić kanapki. To oczywiste od sposobu, w jaki żwawo zaczyna odkładać je wszystkie, że zna tą kuchnię jak zewnętrzną stronę swojej dłoni – ale biorąc pod uwagę zauważalnie bliską relację, którą ma z Karen i Geoffem, to nie jest niespodzianką.

\- Niall – mówi. Otwiera lodówkę, aby odłożyć paczki szynki. - Czy to dobry czas, aby zapytać Liama?

Wyraża to jak pytanie, ale jest tam coś, co utrzymuje się w jej głosie, co sugeruje, że prawdopodobnie nim nie jest. Oczywiście, Niall się zgadza.

\- Zgadzam się – mówi. - Masz coś przeciwko czmychnięciu na sekundę, Li?

Liam uśmiecha się szeroko, wyglądając optymistycznie, jeśli jest nieco zdenerwowany.

\- Oczywiście – mówi.

Kiedy on i Niall znikają za kuchennymi drzwi, Gemma zamyka lodówkę z łomotem. Idzie powoli do Louisa i opiera swoje biodra naprzeciwko granitowego blatu. Pochylając się kilka stóp od niego, krzyżuje ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Louis, mokry po łokcie w brudnej wodzie, jest w potrzasku.

\- Więc – mówi.

Louis przełyka ślinę.

\- Więc – powtarza.

Chwyta jeden z talerzy, aby mieć zajęte ręce, i zaczyna go czyścić. Utrzymuje swoje oczy na zlewie pełnym mydlanej wody i powoli zmniejszającej się ilości bąbelków.

\- Twój widok tutaj jest dla mnie niespodzianką – mówi Gemma.

To niezwykłe, jak bardzo podobna jest do swojego brata. Louis pamięta walki jak te – boże, kochał walki jak te. Te, gdzie Harry wracał do domu kipiąc ze złości, a Louis udawał, że nie zauważył, dopóki Harry w końcu nie pękał. Zazwyczaj kończyli pieprząc się z wściekłością.

Ale to zdecydowanie nie jest Harry. To jego zła, stresująca i defensywna starsza siostra. Louis się spina.

Niepewnie się uśmiecha.

\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić – mówi.

Wie dokładnie, gdzie ta rozmowa zmierza, ale nie jest wcale wystarczająco odważny, aby pomóc w niej. Ponownie urywa i czeka, aż ona kontynuuje.

\- Liam wydaje się miły – mówi po niesamowicie długiej i niekomfortowej minucie.

Louis kiwa głową.

\- Jest. - Przynajmniej o tym nie musi kłamać.

\- Jest dobrym przyjacielem Nialla – mówi ostrożnie Gemma.

\- Wiem – odpowiada. - Mówi o tym ślubie od tygodni.

Louis pomija prawdziwą przyczynę, przez którą Liam miał taką obsesję związaną z tym wydarzeniem. Gemma nie musi wiedzieć o godzinach, które spędzili przesypując zdjęcia rodziców Liama i Nialla. Liam przez ostatnie kilka tygodni pozwolił swoim bardziej wyrachowanym technikom nauczania się ujawnić, a Louis uczynił postępy, aby pokazać się tutaj. Nie, że Liam zaniedbał obowiązki świadka. To był Liam, mimo wszystko.

\- Cóż – mówi Gemma. - Jest świadkiem.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Ma zabójczą przemowę. - mówi. - Słyszałem ją kilka tysięcy razy, wiesz. Jest świetna.

\- Oczekuję na nią z niecierpliwością. - Gemma się uśmiecha. To napięty, niekomfortowy wyraz twarzy. Jeśli Louis widziałby ten uśmiech na twarzy jednego ze studentów, prawdopodobnie spodziewałby się znaleźć swoją kartę magnetyczną dopiero pod koniec dnia.

W kuchni rozbrzmiewa stukot. A potem kolejny. Louis wyszorował talerz prawie całym swoim życiem, a jego palce stają się pomarszczone.

\- Gemma-

\- Spójrz, Louis – Gemma przerywa gwałtownie. - Myślę, że oboje wiemy, o czym chce porozmawiać.

Louis odkłada teraz nieskazitelnie czysty talerz i opiera swoje mokre dłonie po obu stronach zlewu. - Ja– wiem – mówi. - To nie będzie problem.

Gemma odpycha się od blatu i wyprostowuje swoje ramiona. Stojąc przed nim z taką postawą i przerażającym spojrzeniem, Louis czuje, że nie ma pieprzonej szansy na powodzenie.

\- Spójrz – mówi, tak bezwzględnie, jak Louis się spodziewał. - Nie wiem, jak możesz mówić tak, po tym, co się stało.

Louis myśli z poczuciem winy o wycofującym się Harrym, o sposobie, w jaki z zakłopotaniem wymamrotał i wyjąkał słowa ze swojego miejsca przy stole. Louis widział jego napięte ramiona. To było coś, co było dla niego znajome w przeszłości. Cholera, w przeszłości, Louis zdarłby jego koszulę i sam by wymasował mu mięśnie.

Ale, jeśli Harry naprawdę jest tak na niego zły, Louis nie może nic z tym zrobić.

\- To nie była moja wina! On– powiedział, że przypomniał sobie coś – Louis się jąka. To słaba obrona, tak słaba jak ta Harry'ego, której próbował przy stole podczas lunchu.

Gemma również tak myśli, jeśli jej miażdżące spojrzenie można uznać za podpowiedź. Jednak, przez cały czas, w którym Louis ją znał, ona nigdy nie była za wymówkami.

Louis bierze głęboki oddech i próbuje znowu. - To nie będzie problemem – mówi, a ma to na myśli, ponieważ nie będzie. Nie pozwoli być temu problemem, ponieważ tak szybko, jak pozwoli temu się zacząć – cóż, nie jest pewien, czy będzie w stanie się tego pozbyć.

Intensywne spojrzenie Gemmy jest oceniające i chłodne.

\- Lepiej, żeby nie było – mówi w końcu. - Ponieważ jeśli nie– mogę skończyć z tobą, kiedy tylko cholera chcę.

Louis porusza dłońmi i ściska palcami krawędź zlewu. Po raz pierwszy przytłaczająca wina, którą czuł jest zastąpiona przez błysk dzikiego gniewu. To defensywna, okropna rzecz– co nie jest sprawiedliwe, ponieważ rozumie to,naprawdę rozumie. Byłby wściekły, jeśli sytuacje odwróciłyby się, jeśli jeden z chłopaków Lottie pokazałby się znienacka z lśniącą, nową dziewczyną.

Ale to nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo to rozumie, ponieważ sytuacja się nie zmieniła. I tak to jest, wszystko o czym może myśleć to to, że jest tutaj, aby zaopiekować się Liamem, nie prosił się o nic z tego i niech go diabli, jeśli Gemma spierdoli to przez wtrącenie swojego nosa.

Odpycha się od blatu i staje z nią twarzą w twarz. Gemma nie reaguje na ruch, z wyjątkiem lekkiego podniesienia brwi, kiedy przybiera srogi wyraz twarzy.

\- Spójrz – mówi, niesamowicie dumny, kiedy jego głos nie drży. - Wiem, że to jest twój tydzień. To twój ślub i rozumiem to. Ale jestem tu dla Liama i to jego dom. I zamierzam być tutaj tak długo jak on cholera chce mnie w nim.

Gemma najeża się.

\- To mój ślub!

Louis najeża się cholera również.

\- Taak – mówi. - A ja umawiam się z pieprzonym świadkiem. - Jego krew zaczyna wrzeć od adrenaliny. Czuję się bardziej odpalony niż był, od kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego w drzwiach. - Przepraszam, że, że to komplikuje rzeczy lub coś. Ale nie umniejszaj temu z powodu tego. Nie zmuszaj się do tego.

Liam byłby cholernie dumny z niego, jeśli byłby tu, myśli Louis. Mimo, że może być nieco upokorzony przez całą ‘bluźnij-na-pannę-młodą’ sprawę.

Gemma po sekundzie wzdycha.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie – mówi, jej ramiona opadają, a niezadowolenie wpełza na jej twarz. - Przepraszam.

Louis czuje, że bojowość odpływa z niego. Przez tamte dni próbował, powstrzymać się od warczenia na ludzi w ten sposób. Musiał opanować kontrolę nad sobą z powodu bycia otoczonym przez pewnych siebie nastolatków każdego dnia. Tutaj są dwójką dorosłych i powinni być w stanie porozmawiać o tym jak dorośli.

\- To okej. - Wzdycha Louis. - Tylko. Liam jest moją– moją osobą, w porządku? Bardziej niż nikt inny. Jestem tutaj dla niego. To jest to.

\- Wiedziałeś? - pyta nagle Gemma.

Louis marszczy brwi. - Wiedziałem, co?

\- Kiedy zdecydowałeś przyjechać, kiedy cię zaprosił – Gemma doprecyzowuje. - Wiedziałeś, że Harry będzie tutaj?

To pozbawia go tchu, uświadomienie sobie, że ona myśli, że jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Jak gdyby wiedział, że była panną młodą i widział jej ślub jako jakąś okazję, aby chwalić się nowym związkiem. Nawet jeśli naprawdę umawiałby się z Liamem, Louis by tego nie zrobił. Jeśli rozpoznałby nazwisko Gemmy na zaproszeniu- cóż, zdecydowanie nie było mowy, aby opuścił Manchester.

\- Nie – mówi. - Nie miałem pojęcia.

Gemma zaciska swoje wargi.

\- Nie ma tak dużo Stylesów na świecie, kolego. Myślałeś, że będą dwie Gemmy?

Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nawet nie spojrzałem na twoje nazwisko, będąc szczerym – mówi. - Byłem zbyt zajęty próbowaniem nauczyć się wszystkiego, co mogłem o rodzicach Liama. - To też nie było kłamstwo.

Gemma patrzy na niego spokojnie, a potem kiwa powoli głową.

\- Wierzę ci – mówi. Twarz Louisa krzywi się, instynktowna reakcja do protekcjonalności w jej tonie, a ona przewraca oczami. - Och, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Widziałam, jak panikowałeś na zewnątrz. Nie wiedziałeś, gdzie patrzeć- przypuszczam, że Haz cię zaskoczył, huh?

Louis wypuszcza niezręczny śmiech. Czuje jakby stracił grunt pod nogami, patrząc na to w jakim kierunku potoczyła się ta wymiana. - Uch, taak – mówi. - To dobre słowo.

Gemma znowu milczy, jej intensywne spojrzenie jest refleksyjne.

\- Będzie w porządku – mówi po kilku sekundach. - Będę cicho, Haz nie zrobi z tego nic wielkiego- powiedziałeś Liamowi?

Louis trzęsie swoją głową i broni się, kiedy Gemma wygląda na zaskoczoną. - Ma wystarczająco powodów do stresu – mówi.

Gemma ponownie unosi swoją brew. Ma wprawę w kontrolowaniu swojej własnej mimiki.

Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- On chce, abyś go lubiła, tak myślę – mówi, w ogóle nie jest pewien, dlaczego to wyjaśnia. - Dodatkowo jest ta cała 'poznaj-rodziców’ sprawa.

Gemma wzdycha, a potem – po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Louis zobaczył ją – uśmiecha się nieco.

\- Ugh – mówi, pochylając się nieco, tak, że jej biodro uderza w blat. - Rozumiem to. To tak jakby dwie w cenie jednego razem z teściowymi. To dobrze, że mnie lubią, w przeciwnym razie musiałabym zostawić Nialla przy ołtarzu.

\- Hej!

Obydwoje się obracają, kiedy zszokowany głos Nialla przecina kuchnię. Wchodzi do kuchni w pośpiechu, Liam drepcze za nim.

\- Nie chce słyszeć, aby ktokolwiek o tym rozmawiał! O czym do cholery wasza dwójka rozmawia?

Gemma posyła Niallowi spojrzenie, jak gdyby wiedziała wszystko we wszechświecie, a on zupełnie nic. Z jakiegoś powodu, to czułe.

\- O niczym, kochanie – mówi.

Niall zwęża swoje oczy na nią.

\- Pięć dni, kochanie – mówi. - A potem nie ma znaczenia, o czym rozmawiasz, ponieważ będziesz na mnie skazana.

Gemma uderza Nialla delikatnie łokciem w brzuch, pochylając się instynktownie w jego przestrzeń, przez cały czas utrzymując oczy na Louisie. Posyła mu miękkie, znaczące spojrzenie. 

\- Bądź miły dla niego, okej? - mówi.

Ona nie mówi do Liama czy Nialla– to oczywiste. Cóż, przynajmniej dla Louisa. Przerywa, jej oczy wwiercają się w duszę Louisa, kiedy patrzy na niego. To zajmuje ułamek sekundy, ale ostatecznie wydaje się zadowolona z tego, co widzi. Potem ten moment się kończy, tak jak ich rozmowa, a ona odwraca się, aby wyjść.

\- Co? - Liam mówi, podchodząc do boku Louisa, kiedy Gemma wychodzi z kuchni. - Co to znaczy?

Niall i Liam wyglądają na zdezorientowanych, a Louis cieszy się z tego nieco dłużej, niż prawdopodobnie powinien. Wzrusza ramionami i posyła im pewne siebie spojrzenie.

\- Nie wasz interes – mówi.

Nie wygląda tak spokojnie jak Gemma, kiedy wychodzi z kuchni, ale myśli, że jest całkiem blisko.

.

Dowiaduje się później, że, gdy Gemma maglowała Louisa, Liam i Niall planowali.

\- Idziemy na kilka drinków – wyjaśnia Liam, wracając do sypialni. - Jest naprawdę dobry, mały pub kilka bloków stąd. Tata zabrał mnie tam, kiedy skończyłem osiemnaście lat, na moje pierwsze piwo.

Oczy Liama praktycznie świecą, kiedy to wspomina. Louis parska.

\- Oczywiście że byłeś pełnoletni, kiedy piłeś swojego pierwszego drinka.

Louis przypomina sobie czule swój własny pierwszy alkohol– kiedy dzieciak o imieniu Tim wsadził wódkę ze spritem w dłoń piętnastolatka, a potem wepchnął go do szafy z dziewczyną o imieniu Trish.

Liam wydyma wargę, a Louis wzdycha.

\- Więc drinki? - mówi, chcąc przywrócić rozmowę na odpowiedni tor. Nie potrzebuje radzić sobie z większą ilością szczenięcych oczu tego wieczora – nie, kiedy one wpakowały go w ten cały bałagan.

Liam rozpromienia się znowu.

\- Tak! Drinki! Idziesz? Harry również idzie, więc nie będziesz piątym kołem. Niall naprawdę chciałby cię poznać- i potrzebujemy, aby cię polubił, ponieważ prawdopodobnie będzie wkurzony, że zamierzam zostać twoim przyjacielem, kiedy mnie rzucisz.

\- Hej! - mówi Louis, nie myśli o pierwszej części tego zdania – a o wieczorze, w którym kończy okłamywać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, starego przyjaciela Liama i jego eks. Zamiast tego, skupia się na drugiej części. - Dlaczego jestem tym, który zamierza zerwać?

Liam wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – mówi. - Rozumiem, że będziemy mówić, że znudziłeś się lub coś.

\- Co?! - Louis wrzeszczy, zszokowany.

Liam gestykuluje szalenie, wykrztuszając.

\- Cóż, nie wiem! - mówi defensywnie. - To jest tym co się stanie!

Spojrzenie, które Liam posyła Louisowi jest tak szczerze zdezorientowane, że to powoduje, że część duszy Louisa boli. Pewnego dnia, on i Liam muszą usiąść i porozmawiać o wszystkich, wszystkich niepewnościach, jakie ma Liam, które pozostały po jego szkolnych dniach. Jeśli Louis naprawdę umawiałby się z Liamem – co zrobiłby, jeśli on nie byłby, wiesz, Liamem – Louis byłby zły, dając mu odejść.

Na tą chwilę…

\- Nie, nie stanie! - Louis mówi gwałtownie. - Dlaczego chcesz, aby twoja matka mnie nienawidziła?

Liam wzdycha zbyt głośno na ich cichy, mały pokój. - Nie chcę, aby cię nienawidziła – mówi.

Louis wypycha swoją klatkę piersiową z oburzeniem.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, chcesz!

\- Louis, przestać być głupi.

\- Głupi?! Nie jestem głupi, ty jesteś gł-

Ktoś puka w drzwi. Szczęka Louisa natychmiastowo się zamyka, a pokój jest cichy przez moment, zanim ktokolwiek, kto jest na zewnątrz puka jeszcze raz.

Louis zwęża swoje oczy. - Ta rozmowa nie jest skończona, proszę pana – syczy przez ramię, kiedy idzie do drzwi.

Niall czeka po drugiej stronie, uśmiechając się entuzjastycznie. - Gotowi? - pyta.

Louis posyła Liamowi niesamowicie złe spojrzenie. To prawdopodobnie nie jest tak subtelne, ale Louis naprawdę się o to teraz nie martwi. Kiedy obraca się do Nialla, jego twarz jest obrazem słodkości.

\- Przepraszam – mówi. - Daj nam pięć minut?

Niall kiwa głową zadowolony.

\- Oczywiście – mówi. Potem celuje oskarżycielsko palcem nad ramieniem Louisa w kierunku Liama. - Ale bez żadnych nielegalnych zagrań albo dowiem się o tym. Znam wszystkie dźwięki masturbującego się Liama.

Jego słowa okrywają Louisa jak najmilszy, ciepły koc. Czuje nikczemny uśmiech rozprzestrzeniający się na swoich wargach. - To prawda? - pyta.

Niall wygląda naprawdę diabelsko, kiedy się uśmiecha.

\- Yup – mówi. - Twój chłopak był głośny od podstawówki.

Louis nie może zobaczyć, jaką Liam ma twarz za nim, ale wyobraża sobie, że to coś niesamowicie prześmiesznego. Desperacko chce odwrócić się i spojrzeć sam, ale musi utrzymać pozory.

\- Och, są historie, które mógłbym ci opowiedzieć – mówi lubieżnie.

Niall wygląda na radosnego. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się, jak gdyby Louis powiedział mu, że Boże Narodzenie będzie cztery miesiące wcześniej. On i Louis zamierzali dobrze się dogadywać, myśli Louis. Cofa się i mówi.

\- Liczę na to, kolego. - A potem Niall mruga i podąża wzdłuż korytarza.

Louis zamyka drzwi, a potem powoli obraca się, pozwalając swoim plecom uderzyć o drewno. Twarz Liama – jak Louis się spodziewał – jest raczej atrakcyjnym odcieniem brązowofioletowego.

\- Więc… - mówi Louis.

\- Zamknij się – mówi Liam.

Louis porzuca temat, ponieważ jest dobrym, fałszywym chłopakiem, a nawet lepszym, najlepszym przyjacielem.

Idą na dół po trzech z pięciu minut, na które Niall im pozwolił. Harry i Niall czekają przy schodach. Również się przebrali, Niall z t-shirtu w koszulę, a Harry w parę jeansów, które są z jakiegoś powodu ciaśniejsze niż te, które ubrał po południu.

Louis przełyka i ma pewność, że się nie gapi.

Louis, kiedy nie patrzy na Liama zauważa, że Karen również tam stoi i uśmiecha się do Liama jak głupek.

Liam wygląda na zdenerwowanego.

\- Co? - mówi, bez emocji.

Jeśli już, uśmiech poszerza się.

Krok w bok. Twarz Niall jest prawie wierną kopią.

\- Twoja mama zaoferowała, że nas podwiezie – mówi.

Liam wzdryga się natychmiast.

\- Och, co? Nie, mamo, nie musisz-

\- Cicho! - Karen przerywa mu natychmiast. - Minęły lata, od kiedy podrzucałam mojego małego chłopca, kiedy chciał spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, tęskniłam za tym.

\- Możemy iść – mówi Liam. Jego oczy są duże i okrągłe, zawsze stają się takie, kiedy czuje się winny. - Naprawdę, mamo, nie musisz się martwić- to tylko dwa bloki!

Louis może poczuć własny uśmiech rozprzestrzeniający się przez swoje policzki. Rumieniec, który rośnie na tyle szyi Liama jest zbyt dobry. Louis zamierza pamiętać to przez lata.

Karen kiwa głową.

\- Dwa bloki, które zamierzam przejechać – mówi. - Teraz chodźmy do samochodu. Niall zaklepał sobie miejsce obok mnie, więc wasza trójka musi gnieść się na tyle.

Louis przestaje się uśmiechać.

Oczykurwawiście.

Znosi przejażdżkę samochodem z tak dużą godnością, jak może, zmiażdżony pomiędzy ogromnymi ramionami Liama, a drzwiami samochodu. ( Był chwilowy spór o wejście do auta: „Louis, jesteś najmniejszy, musisz usiąść w środku” powiedział Liam, na co Louis natychmiast odpowiedział „pieprz się”, zanim zapiął się po lewej stronie). Harry wyglądał na urażonego, kiedy wspiął się po drugiej stronie, ale Louis nie zapomniał odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy Karen zatrzymała się na krawężniku.

\- Okej – Karen powiedziała śpiewnie, kiedy Louis desperacko odpina swój pas bezpieczeństwa i praktycznie wyskakuje z auta.

\- Pijcie z umiarem, dzwońcie do mnie, jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować!

Liam sapie na jej tylne reflektory i, ponieważ nie może narzekać na swoją matkę, zadowala się kolejną, najlepszą rzeczą. Obraca głowę w kierunku Louisa, jego klatka piersiowa rośnie, a jego głos z oburzeniem wrzeszczy. - Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat! - praktycznie piszczy.

Louis nie może powstrzymać się. Podchodzi i łapie policzek Liama, szczypiąc go. - Taak, masz – grucha.

Liam wzdryga się w tył tak, że potyka się o krawężnik, na Nialla, który rechocze. Pcha Liama żartobliwie, który odzyskuje równowagę, rumieniąc się i pocierając swój policzek, a potem klepie Louisa zadowolony w ramię.

\- Lubię cię – mówi Niall, prowadząc go do baru. - Możesz zostać.

Bar jest niezwykle małym miejscem. Jest schowany w róg bloku, pomiędzy kolorowym fryzjerem męskim, a przystankiem autobusowym. Wewnątrz, boksy są ustawione w linii z ciemnoczerwoną skórą i powietrzem pachnącym jak whiskey.To trochę dalekie od tego do czego Louis jest przyzwyczajony, trochę bardziej ‘małomieszczańskie’, niż to co Manchester ma do zaoferowania, ale wejście do środka jest niczym powiew świeżego powietrza. Niall prowadzi ich do boksu w rogu, siadając i ciągnąc Louisa. Liam i Harry siadają naprzeciwko nich, Liam rozgląda się w pubie ze zdziwieniem. Jego policzki nadal są czerwone.

\- Dave przerobił bar? - pyta Liam.

Niall kiwa głową.

\- Taak – mówi. - Były robaki w drewnie lub coś i to zaczęło butwieć. Powinieneś to powąchać.

Liam marszczy swój nos.

\- Robaki w drewnie? - mówi z niedowierzaniem.

Kiedy Niall zaczął wyjaśniać, Louis zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z taktowności swojej obecnej sytuacji. Liam i Niall nie widzieli się od lat i oczywiście umierali, aby to nadrobić. A Louis nie może winić ich za to z powodu tego, jak dobrze prosperują w swojej obecności. Ale to zostawia Louisa na uboczu. I od kiedy to jest dokładnie, gdzie Harry również został, to ma potencjał, aby rzeczy stały się nieco niezręczne.

Ich oczy spotykają się przez stół. Harry wygląda na wyrachowanego, zamyślone spojrzenie w jego oczach podkreśla niezręczność, przez proste, cienkie wargi. To inny wyraz twarzy, którego Louis nigdy przedtem nie widział.

Louis przełyka ślinę i odciąga wzrok. - Cóż – mówi, przerywając Niallowi. - Zamierzam wziąć drinka – czy mogę wam chłopcy coś przynieść?

Decydują się na piwa na pierwszą rundę. To tylko przed szóstą i to nie tak, że są pod presją czasu. Bardziej kolorowe drinki mogą pojawić się po zajściu słońca, myśli Louis. Zamierzają ich potrzebować.

Natychmiast zamawia, siadając na jednym z barowych krzesełek, gdy barman przynosi ich napoje z lodówki. Gdy czeka bierze cztery serwetki, wpatrując się w szklankę pełną słomek, która stoi na blacie baru. Słomki są oczywiście do koktajli i do wszystkich innych słodkich drinków, które są w wysokich szklankach, ale to nie jest to, co przykuwa uwagę Louisa.

Myśli o randce i wraca do czasu, kiedy Harry nadal poprawiał swoją grzywkę. Harry, z różanymi policzkami i ledwo pełnoletni, siedział przy stoliku na przeciwko Louisa i umieścił słomkę w butelce piwa. - Nie lubię smaku piwa. - powiedziałby. - Ale to powoduje, że łatwiej się pije.

Louis zamiera. Następnie przciąga się i bierze słomkę. Kiedy barman wraca z czterema otwartymi butelkami, Louis uśmiecha się do niego płacąc oraz przed odejściem wbija słomkę do środka.

Wraca do stolika i rozdaje wszystko. - Proszę bardzo, panowie - mówi, wślizgując się ponownie na swoje siedzenie. Bierze haust swojego własnego napoju i nie odwraca cię, by zobaczyć rekację Harry’ego. Kątem oka może zobaczyć lewą rękę Harry’ego na stole, która pozostaje tam przez długą chwilę. Louis liczy uderzenia, kiedy pije swoje piwo, odciągając butelkę, kiedy dłoń się przesuwa.

Louis patrzy. Kurwa. Cholera.

Harry oddaje spojrzenie, a jego prawa ręka bawi się słomką. Nie pije z niej, po prostu miesza letnie piwo, rozważnie przechylając brwi.

Louis rumieni się i spuszcza głowę. Skupia swoją uwagę na rozmowie Nialla i Liama, starając się jak najlepiej ignorować ciepło pnące się po jego szyi. Boże, to jest obrzydliwe, myśli. Nie zachowywał się tak od, cóż, od czasów Harry’ego.

Przynajmniej Niall się nad nim lituje. - Więc - mówi, obejmując Louisa ramieniem. - Co sądzisz o Wolverhampton?

Louis wzrusza ramionami i próbuje nie pokazywać ulgi jaką czuje, gdy może się skupić na czymś innym. - Będąc szczerym nie widziałem zbyt dużo.

Liam wyjaśnia. - Przejechaliśmy w drodze przez miasto, ale nie sądzę, że Louis wiele zauważył.

\- Cóż, byłem podenerwowany, prawda? - Mówi z oburzeniem Louis.

Niall śmieje się. - Nie bój się Karen i Geoffa, kolego.

\- Łatwo powiedzieć - narzeka Louis. Trudno jest sobie wyobrazić osobę, której Niall nie oczarował w przeciągu chwili.

Niall śmieje się ponownie. - Nie - mówi. - Nie skrzywdziliby muchy. Najsłodsi żyjący ludzie. Wiesz kto był przerażający? - Wskazuje swoim kciukiem w stronę Harry’ego, który do tego czasu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Pozwól mi powiedzieć, że jego mama jest siłą, z którą należy się liczyć.

Louisowi nie trzeba tego mówić. To niemożliwe, aby zapomnieć Anne. Prawie złamała rękę Louisowi za pierwszym razem, kiedy ją spotkał, tak mocno go trzymała go. Miała miłe oczy i elegancko wydepilowane brwi oraz uśmiechała się, tak jakby mogła usłyszeć bicie serca Louisa. Bawiła się z nim przez cały dzień, traktując go z długą ciszą i rozważnym ‘hmm’, nim Harry westchnął, jakoś zupełnie przed obiadem i powiedział - na miłość boską, mamo, zostaw go w spokoju.

Surowa linia na jej brwi załamała się i zaczęła chichotać oraz objęła Louisa swoimi ramionami. - On wie, że tylko sobie żartuję - powiedziała, nawet jeżeli zdecydowanie Louis tego nie wiedział. - Musiałabym być ślepa, aby nie zauważyć jak na siebie patrzycie.

Louis próbuje nie pozwolić wspomnieniom ukazać się na swojej twarzy. Jest skurcz w kąciku Harry’ego, jakby może dokładnie myślał o tym samym momencie, ale Louis w to wątpi. Prawdopodobnie boi się, że Louis się pomyli i powie coś, co może zrujnować nędznie zaimprowizowane kłamstwo.

Spogląda w bok.

\- Podsumowując prawie się stałem cały mokry, kiedy Gem pierwszy raz przyprowadziła mnie do domu - mówi wciąż Niall. - Byłem cały spocony i jąkałem się, Gemma prawie umarła ze śmiechu.

To coś mówi, myśli Louis, ponieważ Anne nie jest tak naprawdę zastraszająca. Jest jak każda inna mama, która ogląda Million Dollar Minute i chce, aby swoje dzieci dobrze sobie radziły. To była druga rzecz, której obawiał się Louis, wiedząc że będzie ona pierwszą, która powie Harry’emu, że mógł wybrać lepiej ,gdyby tego nie akceptowała. Miło jest wiedzieć, że Niall był tak samo zmartwiony, tak samo zaniepokojony tym, że Anne go nie polubi.

\- A co z twoją mamą? - Pyta Niall. - Jak zareagowała na Leemo.

Przez moment część Louisa desperacko chce skłamać. Liam widział mamę Louisa tysiące razy, wszystkie dziewczynki mają przyjaciół w mieście i Jay tak czy inaczej lubi ich odwiedzać, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Louis jest miły i ustatkowany. Jej wycieczki stały się trochę bardziej ograniczone teraz, kiedy ma małe dzieci, ale bardzo często rozmawiają na skype, aby to nadrobić.

Ale Louis nie chce mu tego mówić. Próbuje to uzasadnić, kilka sekund po tym jak odpłynął w swoje własne oszalałe myśli, byłaby rozczarowana, gdyby wiedziała, że kłamał w ten sposób, nie chce jej wciągać w ten bałagan, nie chce…

Nie chce, aby Harry myślał, że to aż takie poważne, mówi zdradziecki głos w jego głowie.

Liam tak czy inaczej kradnie mu podjęcie decyzji. - Jest przerażająca, kolego - mówi i to w porządku, naprawdę, ponieważ Louis nie powinien się o to na pierwszym miejscu martwić. To nie tak, że Harry będzie się tym przejmował. - Prawdopodobnie gdyby chciała mogłaby zawładnąć światem.

Louis ignoruje wszystko inne i pozwala sobie czuć się z tego zadowolonym. Całkowicie może to zrobić.

\- Przypuszczam, że mamy już takie są - mówi Harry.

Jego niski tembr zaskakuje Louisa, chociaż nie jest pewny dlaczego. To nie jest tak, że oczekiwał, iż Harry pozostanie cicho przez całą rozmowę, oprócz tego, że kilka części jego, dokładnie tak myślało.

\- Są najlepsze - zgadza się szczęśliwie Niall. Rusza swoim piwem w kierunku Louisa, zyskując ponownie jego uwagę. - Swoją drogą powinieneś wziąć tego tutaj, by oprowadził cię jutro trochę po mieście - kontynuuje. - Jest trochę fajnych rzeczy do zobaczenia.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i patrzy na Liama wyczekująco. On również wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie mamy nic zaplanowanego na jutro, prawda? - Pyta Liam Nialla.

Kręci głową. - Nie, liczę się z tym, że jutro będziemy mieć ostatni dzień, nim Gems zacznie się mentalnie przygotowywać.

\- Zacznie…? - Mówi Harry. Kiedy Louis patrzy na niego, ten się uśmiecha.

Niall posyła mu ostrzegające spojrzenie. - Oglądaj to - mówi zabawnie. Chociaż Louis nie może go sobie wyobrazić bardziej figlarnego z nikim innym, z tego co widział do tej pory, Harry jest najprawdopodobniej jedynym, który może rzucać inteligentne komentarz o Gemmie bez zostania uderzonym przez Nialla w ramię.

\- Jest cokolwiek co chciałbyś jutro robić? - Pyta Liam, wracając z rozmową na właściwe tory.

Louis kręci głową.

Liam przez chwilę wygląda jakby myślał. - Możemy iść prosto do parku, jeśli chcesz? - Sugeruje. - Urządzili te miejsca, położyli naprawdę śliczną fontannę. Jest tam również kilka miłych kawiarni, jeśli chcesz iść na lunch? Może jeśli będzie ładna pogoda moglibyśmy wziąć piłkę i trochę pograć?

Louis uśmiecha się do niego. Teraz, kiedy jest za. (W dodatku, nigdy nie mówi nie, ślicznej fontannie.) - Brzmi świetnie - mówi.

\- W takim razie jesteś fanem piłki? - Pyta Niall.

\- Tak - odpowiada Louis.

\- Trenuje szkolną drużynę - mówi Liam, pochylając się nieco bliżej. Będąc szczerym robi absolutnie wyjątkową pracę szczycąc się Louisem. Louis nie ma pojęcia, gdzie on ukrywał swoje umiejętności gry aktorskiej. - Poniżej dwunastu lat?

\- Poniżej dziesięciu - poprawia go Louis. Patrzy na Niall, wpatruje się w Harry’ego. - Są na czwartym roku.

\- Są wspaniali - rozpływa się Liam. - Kilka razy siedziałem z boku, kiedy ćwiczyli, świetnie się ich ogląda. - Nie wspomina tego, że powodem dla którego tak wiele razy siedział na treningach Louisa jest to, ponieważ czeka na niego, aby mogli wyjść i iść na drinki do pubu. Co jest sprawiedliwe, ponieważ to sprawia, że historia wydaje się zdrowa. - Louis jest świetnym trenerem - kontynuuje. - Powinieneś go zobaczyć, jest świetny z dziećmi.

\- Whoa, zatrzymaj się tu - mówi Niall, wyciągając swoje ręce z uśmiechem. - Nie rób się jeszcze taki podekscytowany z dziećmi, Leemo. Odstraszysz go na śmierć.

Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło. - Ktoś chce kolejnego drinka? - Pyta, wstając od stołu. Uśmiecha się z łatwością do Louisa, nim wskazuje na głównie puste butelki. Natychmiastowo, Liam i Niall wypijają resztę piwa.

Następnie Niall kręci głową. - Nie, daj mi wziąć tę kolejkę - mówi. Louis szura się niezręcznie, poruszając się, by Niall mógł wyślizgnąć się z kanapy. Niall patrzy na Liama od razu, kiedy Louis tylko siada z powrotem. - No dalej Payne - mówi Niall. - Chodź powiedzieć mi jakiego chcesz drinka.

\- Oh - mówi Liam. - Po prostu kolejne piwo będzie dobre.

\- Nie! - Mówi Niall. Omija Harry’ego i wyciąga się, chwytając ramię Liama, sprawiając że ten wstaje. - To świętowanie, kolego, nie widziałem cię od lat. Mieszanki albo nic stąd nie bierzemy! - Cały czas mówi uroczyście, nawet kiedy zaczyna sterować Liamem.

Jego głos zanika. Harry wciąż stoi przez moment, nim powoli opada z powrotem na swoje siedzenie. Nagle, bar wydaje się bardzo cichy.

(Nie jest. Myśli Louisa płatają mu figle, ale to może być tylko dlatego, ponieważ jego serce bije nagle trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie i nie otrzymuje wystarczającej ilości tlenu do swojego mózgu lub coś takiego.)

\- Hej - mówi cicho Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się płasko, jednak nie dosięga to jego oczu.. - Hej - mówi.

Bardzo się zmienił. Nie tylko w sposobie w jaki wygląda, również… te wszystkie rzeczy, które Louis sobie o nim wyobrażał jaki będzie w przyszłości, kiedy byli ze sobą. W jakiś sposób jego szyja wydaje się być dłuższa, szczęka bardziej zaostrzona. Jego oczy są elektryczne, ale w jakiś sposób wydają się być zimniejsze. Jakby zdał sobie sprawę jak ukryć swoje serce, którego tak bezczelnie używał, strzegąc go teraz z chłodną zemstą, której Louis nie może dorównać.

Louis liże swoje wargi, próbując powstrzymać wpatrywanie się i polega. - Więc - mówi. - To się dzieje.

Na swoją obronę, Harry również się w niego wpatruje. - Tak - odpowiada.

To kolejna rzecz, która się zmieniła. Powolny, płynny kształt jego słów, który zawsze był znajomy dla Louisa, ale schłodzona fleksja, która z niego wypływa jest czymś całkowicie nowym.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Louis, kiedy to staje się jasne, że Harry nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej. - Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie. - Czy przeprasza za bycie tu, czy za bycia tu z Liamem albo nawet za bycie tu podczas tej głupiej, okropnej rozmowy, nawet Louis nie jest pewny.

Harry uśmiecha się ponownie, tym razem jest to coś bardziej realnego. To wciąż blade w porównaniu z tym co Louis pamięta, aczkolwiek pieprzony duch uśmiechu, który kochał.

\- To nie twoja wina - mówi cicho. - Dobrze cię widzieć.

I to nie jest tylko kopnięciem w jaja. Szok uderza w Louisa jak coś fizycznego, jakby słowa uderzyły w niego z całą swoją winą, próbując całkowicie zwalić Louisa z nóg. To nie jest takie szalone, próbuje przetworzyć dlaczego Harry mówi coś takiego, ale to to. To po prostu to. Wyobraża sobie, że jego własny uśmiech nie jest zbyt kochany, kiedy on próbuje przywrócić swój własny.

\- Ciebie też.

Ta sytuacja jest taka popierdolona, myśli. Siedzi na przeciwko kogoś z kim kiedyś planował spędzić całe swoje życie, a teraz ledwie może spojrzeć mu w oczy. To nagle dochodzi do Louisa to kim teraz są, czym zamierzają być. Nieznajomymi, którzy nie mogą ścierpieć pojedynczej rozmowy, którzy udają załadowane spojrzenia i nic więcej.

Jest chwila, stagnacyjna przerwa, w której obydwoje wydają się zadowoleni z jedynie wpatrywanie się w siebie, nim Harry ponownie przemawia. To pierwszy raz, kiedy on coś inicjuje i Louis wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Dlaczego ty…? - Zaczyna.

Niall kładzie dwa drinki przed z nimi z triumfalnym okrzykiem. Siarczyście fioletowa ciecz spływa po boku, kiedy prześlizguje szklanki. - Ziomki! - krzyczy głośno. - Wziąłem wam “panieński rumieniec”, uznałem że pasuje.

Tym razem, kiedy Niall siada, siedzi on obok Harry’ego. Liam, który jest jedynie kilka kroków za Niallem, wślizguje się po lewej stronie Louisa.

\- To nawet nie ma sensu - mówi do Nialla, kiedy ciężko pcha go w ramię, ponad barkami Louisa. Pochyla się wystarczająco blisko, by Louis mógł poczuć, że wypił o wiele więcej niż ‘panieński rumieniec’ w pięć minut, kiedy go nie było.

\- Bo go ma - mówi władczo Niall.

Liam prycha. - Ani się nie rumienisz, ani nie jesteś panienką.

Louis klepie go w ramię. - Piłeś shoty, prawda? - mówi. Liam zawsze mówi trochę inaczej, kiedy wypije shota lub dwa i to nie w zbiorowych standardach pijackich, niewyraźnych zdolności. To tak jakby jego pijana strona miała swój własny stopień z elokwencji, podczas gdy trzeźwa strona jest całkowicie lekceważona. To zawsze prowadzi do dobrej zabawy.

Liam kiwa głową, głupi uśmiech jest przyklejony do jego policzków. - Jeden z nich miał w sobie tequilę i tabasco.

Louis dławi się na samą myśl o tym.

Niall podskakuje. - Świętujemy! - Krzyczy.

Louis ponownie wpatruje się w Harry’ego. Wydaje się to troszeczkę lepsze po tym jak z nim porozmawiał. Gdy się przywitał i przeprosił za to gówno, które przypadkowo skreował. Więc łapie swoją szklankę i unosi ją na zdrowie.

Harry również podnosi swoją szklankę po sekundzie, a Louis myśli, że może, tylko może, będą mogli przejść przez tę noc bez szwanku.

*

Kiedy Liam i Niall stale przechodzą przez alkohol, który bar oferuje, ich noc się polepsza. Louis ozkoszuje się komfortowym typem nietrzeźwości. Liam tak jak zawsze robi się przytulaśny przy drinku numer pięć, a następnie robi się zmęczony, gdzieś około siódemki, co również zawsze robi. To oczywiste, że Niall przygotował się, by zostać trochę dłużej, ale odkąd Louis jest tym, który będzie musiał wstać, jeśli Liam zacznie wymiotować, błaga by wyszli około jedenastej.

Wciąż jest ciepło, kiedy wychodzą. Liam zostaje przyciągnięty blisko Louisa przez około dwa kroki, wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć Nialla podskakującego szczęśliwie na pustej ulicy, nim go braknie. Liam galopuje za nim jak mężczyzna z zemstą, co jest absolutnie zabawne do oglądania, ale to pozostawia Louisa z nieciekawym urzeczywistnieniem, że on i Harry będą musieli iść do domu razem. Jeśli chłód powietrza nie wypędził jego nabuzowania, tym myślom z pewnością się udało.

Ale to w porządku. Są dużymi chłopcami. Mogą to zrobić.

Louis wkłada swoje ręce do kieszeni, kiedy wpada w krok obok Harry’ego. Tą część, pamięta bardzo dobrze, dwa kroki każdego na jeden krok Harry’ego. Opanował to wcześniej. Utrzymuje jedno oko przed sobą na Niallu i Liamie. Mają ramiona owinięte wokół swoich barków i dzielnie udają śpiewanie dźwięków marszu weselnego.

\- Liam jest miły - mówi Harry.

To zaskakuje Louisa i spogląda on na niego. To inne od sposobu w jaki powiedziała to jego siostra kilka godzin wcześniej. Głos Harry’ego jest jasny, prawie zrelaksowany oraz ma uśmiech na twarzy. - Tak - mówi. - Jest.

\- Wasza dwójka poznała się w Manchesterze? - Pyta Harry.

Więc w porządku, myśli Louis. Najwidoczniej teraz to robią. Louis w pewien sposób przypuszczał, że zwyczajna pogawędka będzie miała miejsce przy stole, kiedy Harry musiał by udawać, że nie wie kim jest, ale to miła niespodzianka.

\- Tak - mówi ponownie. - Uhm, od razu jak się przeprowadziłem.

Obydwoje wiedzą co to oznacza. Od razu jak się przeprowadziłem, od razu jak odszedłeś, od razu…

\- To dobrze - mówi Harry. - I powiedziałeś, że pracujecie razem?

Louis ostrożnie kiwa głową. - Uhm, tak - mówi. - Właściwie, Liam jest szefem działu muzycznego.

\- Wow - odpowiada Harry. Brzmi na zaskoczonego, co jest zwyczajną odpowiedzią, którą Liam otrzymuje, kiedy niezręcznie mówi o swojej pracy. Jest młodszy od wszystkich pozostałych głów działów, ale ma talent, by to pokazać. - Jaki typ muzyki tworzy?

Kolejne pytanie jest rozległe, z udziałem studiując to co może się przydać. Chociaż Louis nie może powiedzieć, że oczekiwał posiadania tej szczególnej rozmowy.

\- Gitara jest jego główną rzeczą - mówi. - Oraz śpiew. Ale wie również jak grać na pianinie oraz wiolonczeli i uczy się gry na skrzypcach.- Również troszeczkę podoba mu się jego nauczyciel gry na skrzypcach, podejrzewa Louis, ale oczywiście nie może tego powiedzieć.

\- To fajnie - mówi Harry. - Chciałbym potrafić grać na wiolonczeli.

Louis już to wie. Harry wie, że Louis to już wie.

Obydwoje udają, że tak nie jest.

\- Może pewnego dnia mógłby cię nauczyć - mówi Louis. Jeśli brzmi niepewnie, to dlatego, gdyż tak się czuje. Nie jest całkowicie pewny czy byłby w stanie dzielić się Liamem z Harrym, nawet kiedy ich udawany związek się zakończy. Albo Harrym z Liamem, w tym znaczeniu.

Harry mruczy. - Tak, może.

Przed nimi, Niall oraz Liam przenieśli się na barana. Liam pojawia się, trzymając Nialla z wielkim wysiłkiem, do którego jest zdolny jedynie pod wpływem. Louis utrzymuje ostrożne oko na nich, wcale nie jest pełen zaufania względem zygzakowatego chodu Liama.

\- Sporo musisz z nim pracować? - Pyta Harry. - Mam na myśli, podczas dnia?

Louis spuszcza wzrok z Liama i Niall oraz zerka ponownie na Harry’ego. Wygląda na spokojnego, zebrany na te wszystkie sposoby, w których Louis nie jest oraz na szczerze zainteresowanego. To sprawia, że coś okropnego przekręca się w żołądku Louisa. To oburzające, aby okłamywać Harry’ego w taki sposób. Harry’ego, który kiedyś znał każdy pojedynczy sekret Louisa, każdą okropną myśl, która spływała z jego głowy. Zasługuje na coś lepszego niż to, zasługuje na więcej niż bycie traktowanym jak kolejny nieznajomy, którego Louis może okłamać.

\- Spotykamy się na przerwie na lunch przez większość czasu - mówi, ponieważ to robią i to nie jest kłamstwo, naprawdę nie. - Ale on pomaga mi z moimi sztukami szkolnymi i tym wszystkim. Uwielbia Szekspira.

Liam i Niall wybierają ten moment, by skręcić w dole ulicy i znikają za rogiem. Nagle ulica wydaje się cichsza. Po momencie staje się jasne, że Harry nie zamierza zadać kolejnego pytania, więc Louis znajduje coś więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł wytrzymać, gdybym widział go cały czas w szkole, wiesz? - Mówi Louis. - Ponieważ widzę go w domu i w ogóle.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, Louis siedział w swoim pokoju w akademiku i panikował, zastanawiając się co może powiedzieć na pierwszej randce. Jego mama, która była niesamowicie cierpliwa z nim przez telefon, dała mu jedną z cennych rad. - Po prostu bądź sobą - powiedziała. - I nie mów o swoich byłych. Żaden chłopak nie chce o tym słuchać.

Louis zastanawia się jaka co jego mama mogłaby sądzić o sposobie w jaki odwrócił tę sytuację w swojej głowie. Powiedziałaby pewnie coś w stylu ‘tylko ty możesz próbować sprawić, aby twój były poczuł się lepiej z twoim nowym chłopakiem poprzez powiedzenie mu, że mieszkacie razem’ i miałaby rację.

Na chwilę zapada cisza, na ułamek sekundy. Harry odpowiada, nim Louis ma szansę panikować. - Musi być miło mieć go tak blisko - mówi.

Kurwa. Louis nie chce tej rozmowy. Faktycznie, właściwie to czego najbardziej by chciał to być skulonym na swojej kanapie z szklanką czerwonego wina i swoim najbardziej miękkim kocem. Nie chce chodzić przypadkowymi ulicami Wolverhampton, okłamując swojego byłego chłopaka.

Louis wydaje wiążący ‘hmmmm’ dźwięk i tak to pozostawia.

Liam podchodzi do nich z przyjaznym, pijanym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, nim którykolwiek z nich może powiedzieć coś innego.To dziwne jak bardzo rozproszony był Louis, że nie zauważył Liama, póki nie był kawałek od niego.

\- Lou - skomle. Ma zadrapane kolano, co sugeruje, że ich ‘na barana’ rzeczywiście nie skończyło się najlepiej. - Lou, nie mogę znaleźć kluczy - wciąż idzie, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie obejmuje Louisa jak pieprzona ośmiornica. Louis trzęsie się lekko pod jego wagą, cofa się delikatnie i po prostu lamentuje, bo wie, że będzie miał siniaki, kiedy duża dłoń łapie go za tył pleców.

Harry stabilizuje ich dwójkę, Louisa i Liama, pchając ich do góry, nim zabiera swoją dłoń, ale Louis naprawdę tego nie zauważa. Jest zbyt złapany przez gorąco skóry Harry’ego, które przemknęło poprzez cienką koszulkę Louisa. Wciąż może to poczuć, jakby dotyk Harry’ego wypalił w nim pieprzoną dziurę.

\- Lou - mówi ponownie Liam. - Musimy wrócić do baru. Zgubiłem klucze.

Nie zgubił kluczy. Klucze leżą ciasno w kieszeni Louisa, gdzie je włożył, kiedy Liam właśnie kończył swojego drugiego drinka, wyciągnął Louisa na bok i poprosił go, by się nimi zaopiekował.

\- Lou, przepraszam - jęczy Liam.

\- Zamknij się, pijawko - mówi Louis. Koryguje, trzymając Liama jedną ręką, kiedy zakopuje drugą w swojej kieszeni. - Mam klucze, dokładnie tutaj.

Przez resztę spaceru do domu Louis jest zbyt zajęty negocjacjami z kończynami Liama, by zwracać uwagę na Harry’ego. Chociaż jego skóra wciąż wydaje się gorąca. Jego policzki, też. Harry zostaje po drugiej stronie Liama, nie dotykając żadnego z nich, ale przypuszczalnie gotowy, gdyby coś poszło źle.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis, kiedy przyciąga Liama do frontowych drzwi. Wszystkie światła wewnątrz są pogaszone, więc dochodzi do wniosku, że każdy poszedł już spać. - Teraz wszystko co musisz zrobić to być naprawdę cicho, kiedy wejdziemy do środka, dobra? Możesz to zrobić?

Liam mamrocze coś niesłyszalnego i zakopuje swoją twarz w obojczyku Louisa. Louis potyka się ponownie. ale udaje mu się uratować samego siebie, nim Harry musi mu pomóc.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta tak czy inaczej Harry.

Louis rumieni się. To najprawdopodobniej bardzo oczywiste. - Tak - mówi, wciąż trzymając Liama stabilną ręką za tył jego szyi. - Tak, mamy się dobrze. Będzie jak światło niedługo, kiedy wejdziemy na górę.

Liam pociąga nosem i przyciąga się bliżej. Jego mokry oddech śmierdzi przestarzale, jak wszystkie złe rodzaje alkoholu zmieszane razem.

Louis nie musiał pytać jak Niall się czuje, siedzi spokojnie na schodach swojego własnego domu, kilka metrów dalej, czekając cierpliwie na Harry’ego. Kołysze się lekko, głowę ma odrzuconą do tyłu i mruga na niego. Louis wcale nie jest zaskoczony, że po raz pierwszy widzi jak Niall zachowuje się spokojnie, kiedy jest najebany w trzy dupy i wpatruje się w gwiazdy.

\- Dzięki - mówi Louis. - Za pomoc mi w przyprowadzeniu go do domu.

\- O każdej porze - mówi Harry bez pauzy.

Louis uśmiecha się. Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż jakieś rzeczy się nie zmieniły. - W porządku - mówi. Odwraca się chwilowo tyłem, kiedy próbuje przeprowadzić Liama przez pieprzone frontowe drzwi, nim patrzy z powrotem na Harry’ego. - Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Louis - mówi Harry.

I Louis myśli, że to koniec. Naprawdę tak sądzi. Przez kilka następnych minut jego uwaga jest oddana wyłącznie Liamowi, aby wprowadzić go w głąb domu. Louis mamrocze głupie rzeczy takie jak ‘oczywiście, próbujesz teraz spać’ i ‘co powiesz na współpracowanie ze mną, wielka dżdżownico?’ kiedy idą. To zajmuje trochę pracy, ale udaje im się to wystarczająco dobrze. Liam osuwa się po frontowej ścianie pokoju, kiedy Louis odwraca się, by zamknąć za nimi drzwi.

Ale Harry wciąż stoi na ganku, kiedy się tam dostaje.

Louis otwiera swoją buzię, by coś powiedzieć, nawet jeśli Louis nie wie co, ale Harry go wyprzedza.

\- Przepraszam - mówi, zaskakując jakby został złapany na czymś czego nie powinien. Jego policzki mają odcień różu i Louis sądzi, że to jest najbardziej rozpoznawalny Harry przez cały dzień. Ale wtedy, Louis nie ma zbyt dużej ilości czasu, by o tym myśleć, ponieważ to co Harry mówi jako następnie całkowicie zwala go z nóg.

\- Przepraszam po prostu… - kontynuuje niezręcznie Harry. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwy, Lou.

Kopnięcie w zęby byłoby milsze, myśli Louis.


	4. Rozdział 4

Louis budzi się następnego poranka z bólem w szyi i z stopą na swoich plecach.

\- Ow, Jezu, kurwa…! - mówi, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Liam ląduje z ciężkim ‘thump’ na podłodze obok niego. Jego nogi są zaplątane w koce, pod którymi spał Louis, co oznacza, że Louis, który pięć sekund temu był drzemał spokojnie w kokonie ciepła i komfortu, teraz jest wyeksponowany przed chłodnym porannym powietrzem. - Do kurwy nędzy, Liam - warczy Louis.

Liam, głową do dywanu, jęczy nędznie. - Przepraszam - mówi.

Szybkie spojrzenie na telefon mówi Louisowi, że jest jedynie kilka minut po szóstej rano. Cudownie.

\- Dlaczego do cholery tak wcześnie wstałeś? - Syczy Louis. Ścisza swój głos, teraz pamiętając o tym, że reszta domu najprawdopodobniej wciąż śpi.

Liam podciąga się na łokcie. Jego oczy wyglądają na nadzwyczaj jasne jak na kogoś kto powinien być napadnięty przez kaca, ale Louis nie jest zaskoczony. Liam nigdy nie dostaje kaca. Ponieważ Liam jest dupkiem.

\- Idę pobiegać - mówi Liam. Jest roztargniony, zbyt zajęty, by zabrać Louisa z podłogi. - Dlaczego jesteś na podłodze?

Louis posyła mu cierpkie spojrzenie. - Ponieważ ktoś pieprzenie się wczoraj nachlał i wziął łóżko pomimo naszego oryginalnego planu.

Oryginalny plan był taki, że Liam bierze podłogę, podczas gdy Louis bierze łóżko. Liam powiedział, że to najmniej co mógłby zrobić, po zmuszeniu Louisa do przyjechania i udawania by był jego chłopakiem. Poza tym łóżko tak czy inaczej jest za małe dla Liama. Jest długi, odkąd przerósł szesnastoletniego siebie i jego nogi zwisają z końca od jego kostek.

Twarz Liama zmienia się w coś nadzwyczajnie smutnego i winnego.

Louis czuje jak jego postawa się rozluźnia. Cholera, myśli. To dlatego Liam jest najgorszą osobą na świecie, na którą można być złym, nikt nie może znieść jego szczenięcych oczu zbyt długo.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Liam. - Powinieneś mnie wykopać.

Właściwie nie powinien, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą jaką, by zrobił to sprawienie, że Liam jest smutny, jedyną gorszą rzeczą od smutnego Liama jest smutny oraz pijany Liam.

\- Ugh - mówi Louis, wypuszczając powietrze. - Nie, jest w porządku. W każdym razie i tak miałbyś tutaj koszmarny sen.

\- Mogliśmy się ścisnąć! - Mówi Liam.

I mogli. Robili to wszystko ostatecznie wcześniej. Ale Louis jest zdecydowany. - Nie - mówi. - Wiem co powiedziałeś swojej matce, ale sprowadzam swoje nogi na dół. To czas na to abyśmy i ja i ty zostawili trochę miejsca dla Jezusa.

Liam robi się trochę zaróżowiony, kiedy jasno odwołuje się dokładnie do tego co powiedział swojej matce.

\- W porządku - mówi. - Ale ty dzisiaj śpisz na łóżku.

Louis prycha. - Masz pieprzoną rację, oczywiście że ja - mówi.

Nawet kiedy mówi, chwyta poduszkę z podłogi i rzuca ją na dopiero co opuszczony materac. Przecierając swoje oczy, staje na nogach, chwyta koc na którym spał i rzuca się na łóżko. To nie jest tak przyjemne jakby chciał. Jego twarz ląduje na mokrym miejscu, jest dość pewny, że to ślina Liama.

Louis trochę grymasi, ale nie skarży się zbytnio. Liam zostawia go, wyślizgując się przez drzwi. Bierze swoje ciuchy do biegania ze sobą, więc najprawdopodobniej po prostu schowa się w łazience, aby się przebrać. Ale to nie ma znaczenia dla Louisa. Kładzie się kilka centymetrów z daleka od kałuży śliny, zamyka swoje oczy i czeka aż sen zawita do niego.

Do czasu nim Liam wraca, Louis wciąż nie śpi. Zamiast tego jest, przewrócił się na plecy i uparcie wpatruje się w sufit.

\- Wszystko w porządku, bro? - Sprawdza Liam, kiedy zaczyna przyciskać iPoda do swojego ramienia.

Louis odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Obudziłeś mnie - mówi lodowato. - I teraz nie mogę zasnąć.

Liam wygląda przepraszająco przez okazałe, pełne pięć sekund, nim pełen nadziei mały uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Chcesz ze mną pobiegać?

Louis marszczy swój nos. Za oknem, wygląda na to, że to będzie naprawdę miły dzień. Niebo jest trochę szare, Louis wie, że będzie niebieskie do dziewiątej i było ciepło w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Pójście biegać nie brzmi tak straszliwie, a tak właściwie brzmi lepiej, niż leżenie na prześcieradle, które jest chłodna przez nocne pocenie Liama.

\- Dobra, w porządku - wzdycha. Wyciąga się w górę i w dół na łóżku oraz kładzie swoje stopy mocno na podłodze. Jego ciało nawet nie protestuje tak bardzo, najwidoczniej jest gotowe, by zacząć dzień. - Chociaż nie wziąłem ze sobą żadnych rzeczy do biegania, masz jakieś zapasowe?

Liam pożycza mu stary t-shirt i jakieś spodnie dresowe. Są o kilka rozmiarów za duże, ale Louis obnaża workowaty materiał z godnością która mogła się udać jedynie komuś kto zwykł do bycia dość małym. Zawiązuje podwójnie sznurek w talii swoich spodni, aby upewnić się, że nie spadną, kiedy będzie biegał i podwija obydwie nogawki kilka razy, więc może zobaczyć swoje stopy.

Pełzną po schodach i na zewnątrz z o wiele większą delikatnością, niż poprzedniej nocy. Kiedy wychodzą na dwór, powietrze jest świeże i lekko chłodne. Ale Louis miał rację o miłym dniu, którego się spodziewali. Słońce dopiero zaczyna wschodzić zza domu naprzeciwko Liama, przynosząc delikatne wczesnoporanne ciepło.

\- To tylko jakieś 5 kilometrów - mówi Liam, kiedy podłącza swoje słuchawki. - To brzmi w porządku?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. Tylko jedno może powiedzieć, prawda?

Dostanie się do parku nie jest zbyt trudne. Szczerze mówiąc Louis nie ma nic przeciwko bieganiu. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje go od dołączenia do biegania Liama z powrotem w domu jest brak motywacji to wydostanie się wcześniej z łóżka, niż fizycznie musi. Ale teraz jest rozbudzony, więc to nie jest takie złe, że jego krew pompuje, a jego serce szybciej bije.

Nie rozmawiają kiedy biegną. Liam ma włączoną muzykę, najprawdopodobniej słucha “NIE PIERDOL, RÓB RZEŹBĘ” playlisty, którą Louis nazwał dla niego jakoś wcześniej w tym roku. Louis skupia się na swoim oddychaniu, zamiast na jakiejkolwiek myśli, która próbuje i współzawodniczy w jego uwadze.

Park, kiedy się tam dostają jest tak miły jak Liam mówił, że będzie. Nie jest duży, jest jedynie miejsce, które jest wolne od domów z jasnozieloną trawą, ale to zdecydowanie miłe miejsce, Louis przyprowadziłby tutaj swoją rodzinę, gdyby wszyscy mieli dzień, aby spotkać się z innymi. Wokół parku ustawione są ławeczki, kilka wybudowanych grillów i kamienna fontanna. Są kolorowe kwiaty i zielone krzewy oraz również kępy trawy.

Po stronie, Louis widzi plac zabaw. Jest wolny od dzieci tak wcześnie rano, ale Louis może sobie wyobrazić, że jest dość popularny, kiedy słońce znajduje się wyżej. Jest dość klasyczny, kilka drabinek, zjeżdżalnia i huśtawka, ale są to trochę unowocześnione atrakcje, których generacja Louisa przegapiła. Jest ogrodzony płotem, najprawdopodobniej, by powstrzymać dzieci od włóczenia się, a powierzchnia pod tymi wszystkimi sprzętami jest tym gumowym, gąbczastym czymś co sprawia, że dzieci się nie ranią, kiedy upadają.

Siostry Louisa byłyby tym zachwycone, myśli.

Kolka którą dostaje, kiedy biegną przez mały most jest denerwująca, ale nie nieoczekiwana. Naprawdę nie biegał przez jakiś czas. Poza tym to miłe miejsce, aby się zatrzymać i odpocząć jak każde inne, myśli.

Spowalnia swoje tempo, klepiąc Liama w ramię, aby zyskać jego uwagę, nim razem się zatrzymują.

\- W porządku? - Sprawdza Liam, wyjmując jedną ze słuchawek z swojego ucha. Oddycha ciężko, ale jasno widać, że radzi sobie lepiej niż Louis. Faktycznie, biega lekko w miejscu, a nawet kiedy czeka na odpowiedź Louisa, podciąga rękę do góry, aby sprawdzić swój własny puls.

Louis przewraca oczami. Liam zawsze był trochę wariatem w sprawie prawidłowego fitnessu, bredząc o biciu serca oraz cholesterolu i o czym nie.

\- Tak, tak - dyszy, pochylając się, aby oprzeć się na swoich kolanach. Przeszywający ból z jego boku prawie całkowicie zniknął teraz, kiedy się zatrzymał. - Po prostu dostałem kolki.

Liam wygląda na zaniepokojonego. - Potrzebujesz trochę wody? - To nie jest tak właściwie pytanie, to staje się jasne, kiedy Liam rzuca swoją butelkę wody w twarz Louisa i posyła mu niesamowicie poważne spojrzenie.

Louis ma picie. To miłe. Liam ma najlepsze pomysły.

Wręcza butelkę z powrotem Liamowi i wyciera swoją twarz tyłem swojej dłoni. - Dzięki - mówi. - Biegnij dalej, odpocznę tu sobie trochę.

Liam wygląda na trochę ostrożnego. - Jesteś pewny? - Mówi.

Louis macha na niego ręką, aby odszedł. - Tak, oczywiście - mówi. - Dalej, znajdź mnie, kiedy skończysz, będę tutaj.

Liam patrzy na niego przez dodatkowy moment, nim kiwa głową. Następnie z powrotem wkłada swoje słuchawki. - Nie zapomnij się rozciągnąć! - Krzyczy ponad swoim ramieniem, kiedy ponownie zaczyna biegnąć.

Louis przewraca oczami i osuwa się na ziemię. Chociaż robi to co mu powiedziano. Prostuje swojego nogi, pochylając się, by dotknąć swoich palców, trzyma swoje łokcie za głową oraz wykonuje wszystkie inne typy rozciągania, które może sobie przypomnieć. Kiedy skończył i jego serce trochę uspokoiło swoje bicie, pochyla się do tyłu i usadawia się na trawie. Jest miła i delikatna, tylko trochę zroszona, a zimne powietrze koi spocone mięśnie Louisa.

To pierwszy raz, kiedy jest sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, odkąd wsiadł do samochodu Liama w Manchester. A chłopak, ma trochę myśli.

Pierwszą z nich jest Harry. Ponieważ oczywiście to Harry. Chociaż Louis miał się lepiej w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, Harry zawsze zatrzymywał się gdzieś w głowie Louisa. Nieważne czy to było podczas pierwszych kilku miesięcy - te złe myśli, kiedy Louis nie mógł opuścić domu bez szukania jego nieobecnej głowy loków lub w ostatnim roku, przed tym wszystkim, kiedy Louis czasami spędzał tygodnie bez myślenia o nim.

Cholera, miał się o wiele lepiej.

Ale nie ma czasu, by opłakiwać sytuację, w której się znalazł, zrobił wystarczająco wczoraj. Teraz jest czas na plan, aby znaleźć sposób, by Louis przetrwał ten weekend bez nawet cienia nadziei na odzyskanie progresu, który zrobił.

Po tym wszystkim, Harry jasno się przeniósł. Jego odmowa do przyznania się do ich byłego związku przemawia za tym. I to pomaga, w pewien sposób. (Louis nie myśli o tym jak również boli to jak szybko Harry nauczył się lekceważyć to wszystko co mieli, ponieważ on nie może nic z tym zrobić. I nie dostał nawet na początku ‘cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy’).

Louis myśli o planie gry przez jakieś cztery sekundy, nim ktoś mu przerywa. Cień pojawia się wzdłuż słońca, które ogrzewa jego twarz i zakłada, że to Liam który szybko skończył swój bieg. Marszczy nos i otwiera oczy, gotowy warknąć, a następnie natychmiastowo zamiera.

Boże, dlaczego Wolverhampton jest tak kurewsko małe?

\- Hej. - Harry pochyla się nad nim. Stoi dokładnie naprzeciwko słońca, więc Louis nie może zbyt wyraźnie zobaczyć detali, ale może zobaczyć ważne rzeczy. Jego włosy są teraz rozpuszczone - są o wiele dłuższe niż Louis myślał, kręcą się delikatnie przy ramionach i obojczykach. Nosi również najprawdopodobniej najkrótszą parę szortów u mężczyzny. Bladoróżowy na jego udach jest daleko, daleko, ale zbyt blisko twarzy Louisa.

Gardło Louisa robi się niesamowicie suche. - Hej - rechocze.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Harry. - Uprawiałem trochę jogi, ale zauważyłem cię tutaj i pomyślałem, że upewnię się, że nie umarłeś.

Louis uśmiecha się drżąco. - Jasne - mówi. - Cóż, tutaj jestem.

\- Tutaj jesteś - powtarza cicho Harry. Zatrzymuje się, zamierając na sekundę i przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. Podczas gdy Louis jest zajęty wyrzucając wyimaginowane pięści na wszystkie okoliczności, które doprowadziły go do tego momentu w jego życiu, Harry ewidentnie uzupełnia swoje myśli. - Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli do ciebie dołączę? - Pyta.

Ach, myśli Louis. To zdecydowanie namiesza w jego planie.

Wciąż, nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że Louis Tomlinson nie jest masochistą.

\- Jasne - mówi. Przesuwa się na czystą przestrzeń trawy obok niego. - Nie krępuj się. Możesz dalej uprawiać jogę czy co tam chcesz.

Harry wygląda na wdzięcznego. - Właściwie mogę - mówi z małym uśmiechem. - Dzięki.

Następnie siada zaraz obok Louisa i rozprostowuje swoje długie nogi w szerokie v. Jego mięśnie ud rozciągają się nieprzyzwoicie w jego szortach. Myśl Louisa roją się od obrazów, pytań, wspomnień. Jak wiele razy był skulony pomiędzy tymi udami, jak wiele razy całował, przygryzał i lizał tą dziewiczą, brzoskwiniowo-różową skórę? Louis przełyka sucho i zmusza się do nie wpatrywania.

Harry nie zostaje w pozycji na długo. Wyciąga się, pochylając swój cały tors na podołek, kiedy sięga do palców swojej lewej nogi. Praktycznie zgina się w połowie.

Louis bezwiednie oblizuje swoje usta, ponieważ najwidoczniej Louis jest wielkim zboczeńcem.

\- Więc - pyta Harry, jego oczy pocierają jego własne kolano, kiedy mówi. - Jak się masz?

Naprawdę, myśli Louis. Naprawdę?

To zajmuje kilka prób nim mózg Louisa zaczyna łączyć, ale w końcu mu się to udaje. - Uhm - mówi. - Mam się dobrze. A ty?

Harry kiwa głową przy swoim kolanie, nim unosi się i rozciąga do drugiej nogi. - Dobrze - odpowiada. - Tak, świetnie.

Louis tak bardzo, bardzo tego nie ogarnia. Co jest okropne ponieważ kiedyś się z Harrym rozumieli. - To dobrze - mówi cicho. Następnie, ponieważ odmawia bycia tym, na którym ta rozmowa zanika, mówi - Niall jest naprawdę miły. Gemma wydaje się być naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Harry rozświetla się na to. Nie w jawny sposób jakby inni ludzie mogli tego oczekiwać, ale w sposób który Louisa pamięta z tych czasów, kiedy był wystarczająco inteligentny, aby zaskoczyć Harry’ego kwiatami lub kolacją w restauracji. To subtelne podekscytowanie, małe zmarszczenia w rogach jego oczu i zadowolony uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Tak, jest szczęśliwa.

\- Jak się spotkali?

\- Właściwie to ja go najpierw poznałem.

\- Och, naprawdę?

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Nosił kije golfowe w tym klubie, w którym pracowałem. Jest naprawdę dobry, ale kilkoro facetów wokół których się obracał było prawdziwymi śmieciami. - Louis zakłada, że Harry mówi o jakimś klubie country co oznacza, że to na pewno było po czasie Louisa z nim. To nie jest tak jak Louis oczekiwał, nie znał Nialla, wcale, więc jasno on i Harry spotkali się lata po ich zerwaniu, ale coś w jego brzuchu się przewraca. Chociaż nie ma luksusu utrzymywania się w tym uczuciu, ponieważ Harry wciąż mówi. - Rzucali piłki w każdą stronę, więc musiał biegać za nimi i każdego przepraszać.

\- Wciąż tam pracuje? - Pyta Louis. Zrezygnowałby po jednym dniu takiego gówna.

Harry kręci głową. - Nie, był tam tylko na wakacje - mówi. - Jest związany z muzyką tak samo jak Liam.

Louis patrzy w inną stronę, kiedy słyszy imię Liama. To nagły, instynktowny ruch, jeden z tych, z którego jego szkolni nauczyciele dramatu byliby zawiedzeni. Nie wiem dlaczego aż tak bardzo się marszczy za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wspomina imię Liama. Lub może wie. ‘Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwy.’

Nawet chociaż nie ma absolutnej mowy, że Harry mógł przegapić ruch Louisa, robi dzielną pracę w udawaniu. Cały czas mówi jakby Louis nie zareagował.

\- Właśnie dostał nową pracę w produkcji - mówi o Niallu. - Jest tym podekscytowany.

Louis uśmiecha się dość słabo. - To chore - mówi, wciąż bardzo świadomy czerwonego zarumienienia na swoich policzkach. - Dobrze dla niego.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Zasługuje na to.

Pamiętaj o planie gry, myśli Louis. Jest lepszy niż to, Liam polega na nim, aby kłamał lepiej, więc nie może sobie pozwolić na bycie speszony na dźwięk imienia Liama. Nie ważne od kogo pochodzi.

\- Więc - mówi, kiedy Harry pozostaje cicho przez trochę zbyt długo. - Co robiłeś w klubie? Kiedy go spotkałeś?

\- Barmaństwo - mówi łatwo Harry.

\- Barmaństwo? - Powtarza Louis. Nie może ukryć zaskoczenia na swojej twarzy i tym razem, to wszystko co tam jest. Po prostu jasne, staromodne zaskoczenie.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Jedynie wróciłem od, uh, bycia daleko i byłem złamany. Nie kochałem tego, ale w tamtym momencie byłem w stanie robić dosłownie wszystko.

Louis nie zwraca zbytniej uwagi do czasu, gdy Harry skończył. Bycie daleko. Najprawdopodobniej mogliby to dodać do metaforycznej listy rzeczy o których rozmowy unikają, ponieważ nawet te słowa sprawiają, że Louis czuje się troszeczkę chory.

\- W porządku - mówi, zmuszając się do normalnego zachowania. - Nie wiedziałem nawet, że znasz się na tym.

I boże, jego mózg jest takim pieprzonym bałaganem. Ponieważ oczywiście, że Louis tego nie wiedział, ponieważ minęły lata odkąd byli dla siebie czymkolwiek i Harry przeżywał każdy kolejny dzień, robiąc coś o czym Louis nie miał pojęcia. Ale myślenie o tym, bycia twarzą w twarz z tą wiedzą i patrząc prosto w te uprzejme, zielone oczy, sprawia że Louis czuje nudności. Jakby chciał wypierdolić z tego parku i ukryć się w pokoju Liama dopóki nie wrócą do domu.

A połowa niego, która może znieść, że jest to dokładnie taka sama część która tak ciężko znosi bycie daleko. Ponieważ czas kiedy Harry przeszedł z bycia tutaj na bycie daleko, to było czymś o wiele więcej, niż po prostu Harrym będącym daleko. I Louis nie mógł o tym rozmawiać, nie bez złagodzenia każdej podłej myśli i emocji, których w tym czasie posiadał, nie bez myślenia o ostatnich kilku tygodniach, nim wszystko się rozpadło przed jego oczami. (Nie bez utrzymywania myśli na tych nocach, kiedy Louis trzymał Harry’ego w swoich ramionami, zakopywał swoją twarz w jego skórze i z karkiem na szyi Harry’ego, myśląc ‘chciałbym abyś mógł zostać’)

Harry najwidoczniej nie ma wspomnień.

\- Uczyłem się w Pradze - mówi. - Straciłem również wtedy wszystkie swoje pieniądze i facet, którego tam spotkałem dał mi pracę w klubie nocnym swojego taty, abym się odbił - uśmiecha się wtedy do Louisa, jakby dzielili się pieprzonym żartem.

Mając wybór pomiędzy wstaniem i odejściem w pośpiechu, a zmianą tematu, Louis wybiera to późniejsze. Chociaż to dość bliskie rzeczy.

\- Więc przedstawiłeś ich sobie? - Pyta. Jego głos jest na zdumiewającym poziomie, w porównaniu z chaosem, który zabrał Louisa na wyższe myślenie. - Nialla i Gemmę?

Harry zauważa, Harry zawsze zauważa, ale nic nie mówi. Kiwa jedynie głową. - Tak - mówi. - Zaprosiłem go do siebie na kolację, kiedy ona mnie odwiedzała. Zabujał się w niej niemal od razu. To było okropne.

W porządku, myśli Louis, kiedy jego puls ponownie się uspokaja. Może to znieść. Śmieje się, małym, delikatnym, pustym śmiechem. - Nie może być tak źle - mówi. - Nie, kiedy za 4 dni powiedzą sobie tak. - Pamiętam…

Pamiętam jaki ty jesteś na ślubach. Boże, Louis nie może przestać pieprzyć. Nigdy więcej nic nie powie.

W ostatniej sekundzie się ratuje.

\- … jaki ty byłeś z Gemmą. Musi być fajny, wiesz, skoro ty go zaaprobowałeś.

Harry ma taki wyraz twarzy… i jest głównie nie do rozczytania przez Louisa, odkąd otworzył mu przednie drzwi, ale tym razem Louis je rozpoznaje. I nawet jeśli niezmiernie oczywistym jest fakt, że Harry wie co Louis chciał powiedzieć ( i Boże, Louis zapomniał jak to jest znać kogoś tak dobrze, będąc w pewien sposób jak transparent, nigdy nie miał tak z nikim innymi), Harry po prostu omija to, ponownie, ponieważ zawsze był taki kurewsko uprzejmy.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę żeby się tym przyjęła niezależnie od tego czy bym go zaakceptował czy nie - mówi. - Co w pewien sposób zrobiłem. Chodzi mi o to, że jej ufam, a ona jest pewna. To wszystko.

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę tęskni za tym bystrym, rezolutnym chłopcem.

\- To ma sens - mówi. - Myśli o swoich własnych siostrach, tylko po to, aby zatrzymać swoje myśli o Harrym. - Nie jestem pewny czy wiedziałbym jak sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Co u twojej rodziny? - Pyta Harry.

Boże, myśli Louis. To jest proste. Może to zrobić. - Dobrze - mówi. - Mają się dobrze. Moja mama ponownie wyszła za mąż.

Harry uśmiecha się, tym razem szeroko i szczęśliwie. - Naprawdę? - Mówi, zaskoczony. - Za Dana?

Minęły trzy lata, a Harry wciąż pamięta imię chłopaka mamy Louisa bez chwili namysłu. Louis musi ugryźć się w język, aby powstrzymać się od reakcji. Mruga kilka razy, wykorzystuje chwilę, by dojść do siebie, a następnie się uśmiecha.

\- Tak - mówi. - I dodali dwójkę nowych do gniazda, uwierzysz w to?

\- Co?

Nawet jeśli Harry tak bardzo się zmienił, Louis rozpoznaje ten wyraz twarzy. To twarz Harry’ego w stosunku do dzieci, powinien zacząć mówić o bliźniakach o wiele wcześniej, obroniłby ich wtedy przed niezręcznością.

Poza tym, Louis uwielbia mówić o bliźniakach. To miłe rozproszenie. - Tak - mówi. - Ponownie bliźniaki. Doris i Ernest.

Oczy Harry’ego świecą. - Masza młodszego brata?

Louis czyści cały swój umysł i pozwala sobie na ten moment. - Tak, w końcu. Powinieneś ich zobaczyć… - rumieni się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to definitywnie się nie stanie, ale tym razem trzyma się trochę lepiej i mówi dalej - mogą zauroczyć każdego w promieniu kilometra, przysięgam.

\- W takim razie zdecydowanie są z tobą spokrewnieni - mówi Harry.

Louis z pewnością tego nie przegapia. - Uch…?

\- Ile mają? - Pyta Harry.

\- Dziewiętnaście miesięcy - odpowiada Louis.

Harry pochyla się nieco bliżej, co jest wyczynem, patrząc na to jaką pozycję do jogi przypuszczalnie przybrał. - Masz jakieś zdjęcia? - Pyta.

Louis nie ma. Jego portfel i małe słodkie zdjęcia, które żyją wewnątrz obecnie leżą na wierzchu jego walizki. Chociaż nie ma szansy, by to wyjaśnić, nim zauważa Liama ponad ramieniem Harry’ego. Jest czerwony, spocony i najprawdopodobniej niesamowicie śmierdzi, ale jego widok przynosi ulgę. Nie jest pewien jak długo jeszcze byłby w stanie ciągnąć tą rozmowę.

\- Liam! - Woła, unosząc swoją dłoń i machając do niego. - Liam, tutaj.

Liam jest obok nich w ciągu chwili, oddycha ciężko i poci się jak indyk przed świętami.

\- Hej - dyszy, opierając się o ramię Louisa. Jego nogi trochę się trzęsą, tak jak Louisowi, gdy zatrzymał się godzinę wcześniej. Następnie podnosi swoją głowę i najlepiej jak może uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. - Hej, Harry.

Harry oddaje uśmiech. - Hej, Liam - mówi. - Dobrze się biegało?

Liam kiwa głową zamiast odpowiadać, widać że wciąż walczy z skontrolowanie swojego oddechu. Chociaż ma głupawy uśmieszek na swoich ustach.

\- Harry uprawiał jogę - wyjaśnia mu Louis, absolutnie bez żadnego powodu.

Liam wydaje dźwięk, jakby był pod wrażeniem. - Dobrze dla ciebie, kolego - mówi. - Jestem gówniany w jodze.

\- Tak - mówi Louis. - Ale jesteś taki w wielu rzeczach.

Liam pcha go w ramię i blokuje go ponownie na trawie.

\- Oi - mamrocze Louis, kiedy się ogarnia. - Patrz.

Liam uśmiecha się do niego czule, nim patrzy na Harry’ego. - Cóż, nienawidzę ci go kraść - mówi i … o, chłopie, Louis mruga na tą, szczególną frazę. - Ale przypadkiem obudziłem tego tutaj rano, więc jestem winny mu kawę.

Louis rozświetla się na to. Kawa to z pewnością dobry pomysł.

Chwyta dłoń, którą oferuje mu Liam i wstaje na nogi. - Uważaj - mówi Liam, kiedy Louis wstaje. - Ubrudzisz całe moje ubrania źdźbłami trawy.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Przestań być takim płaczącym bachorem - mówi, otrzepując swoje kolana. Nie ma na nich śladu. - Jest dobrze.

Liam posyła mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale Louis ignoruje to i odwraca się do Harry’ego. Również już wstał i świetnie zwraca uwagę na telefon w swojej dłoni.

\- Chcesz iść z nami? - Oferuje Liam.

Jedynie wtedy wzrok Harry’ego unosi się znad telefonu. Mały rumieniec pokazuje się na jego policzkach, które wcześniej nie było, a Louis zastanawia się co Harry mógł najprawdopodobniej zobaczyć na swoim telefonie co wywołało taką reakcję.

\- Nie - mówi Harry. - Wrócę do Horanów, ja i Gemma gotujemy im pełne angielskie. A potem pomogę w zakupach na dzisiejszy obiad.

\- Jest obiad dzisiaj? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak - mówi Harry. - Maura i Bobby robią u siebie grilla.

Liam wygląda na niesamowicie podekscytowanego tą wiadomością. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę - mówi Harry.

Louis tęskni za nim niesamowicie bardzo.

\- Cóż - mówi Louis. - Zgaduję, że tam się zobaczymy!

Zaciąga Liama z dala, nim jego zdradzieckie emocje mogą przejąć nad nim kontrolę, ale nie może tak naprawdę walczyć z rosnącym uczuciem, że ta walka z góry jest skazana na porażkę.

~*~

Spędzenie dnia z Liamem jest dokładnie tym czego Louis potrzebuje. Nie dość, że Liam płaci za ich śniadanie, pełne angielskie dla Liama, a dla Louisa dwa kawałki francuskich tostów z waniliowymi lodami i posmarowane nutellą, ale jest również szczęśliwy spędzając popołudnie z dala od domu. Louis nawet nie musi wyjaśniać dlaczego, nie musi mówić ‘myślę, że mógłbym się udusić, będąc tam zbyt długo”, ponieważ Liam już to łapie. Więc zamiast tego idą do parku. Grupa dzieciaków, która wygląda na jakiś piętnasto lub szesnastolatków grają w piłkę nożna około jedenastej i po kilku minutach ostrożnych spojrzeń pozwalają im dołączyć. Rozdzielają się, Louis razem z kilkoma młodymi chłopakami kontra Liam i reszta, jest to bajeczne, nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie bierze tego całkowicie na poważnie.

Tak wspaniale jest przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym. Nie dość, że Louis w końcu ma szansę na zrelaksowanie i nie musi się użerać przez kilka godzin z Harrym, to jeszcze czas spędzony z Liamem przypomina mu dlaczego to wszystko robi. Mniej więcej w połowie ich drugiego meczu dzieciaki się poddają w próbowaniu pokonania obrony Liama i decydują, że jego szerokie ramiona lepiej pasują do siadania na nich na barana. I kiedy Liam biega po trawie z dwójką piętnastolatków na swoich plecach, wysyła szczery uśmiech, którego Louis nie widział od naprawdę długiego czasu. (Nie żeby się nie uśmiechał, to głupie. Uśmiecha się do Louisa i uśmiecha się do swojej mamy, ale to nie to Louis ma na myśli. Jest różnica między tym jak Liam uśmiecha się do swoich przyjaciół i rodziny, a tym jak uśmiecha się dla siebie, a nie uśmiechał się prawidłowo do siebie, odkąd Sean z nim nie zerwał.)

Drużyna Louisa wygrywa pierwszy mecz, a drużyna Liama wygrywa drugi. Po tym młodsi chłopacy wymiękają, a Louis decyduje, że chce zobaczyć podstawówkę Liama.

\- Zgaduję, że możemy obok niej przejść - mówi w końcu Liam, po tym jak spędzili około 10 minut, kłócąc się nad tym. - Ale nie możemy wejść do środka. Jest środek dnia w środę, tam będzie masa dzieciaków!

Louis wskakuje mu na plecy, Liam z łatwością go łapie jak wszystko i wydaje z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie.

\- Więc co? - Mówi Louis, poprawiając swój uchwyt na ramionach Liama. - Z pewnością możemy wejść do środka i poprosić o oprowadzenie. - Ściska nogami obszar wokół bioder Liama i uśmiecha się. - Dawaj… mush!

Liam mruczy. - Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie używają tego słowa, tak? - Mówi. - To tylko Hollywood okłamuje się na temat psich zaprzęgów.

\- Mush! - Mówi Louis.

Liam rusza.

Nie bardzo udaje im się zwiedzić szkołę, kiedy się do niej dostają, ale przechodzą obok budynku. Liam pokazuje kilka miejsc, które coś dla niego znaczyły. - Tutaj pod tym drzewem całowałem się po raz pierwszy - mówi. - Byłem w szóstej klasie i zauważył nas nauczycieli na dyżurze i zostaliśmy zawieszenie, ponieważ byliśmy zbyt młodzi czy coś - nim przypomina Louisowi, że powinni wrócić do domu, aby przygotować się na kolację w domu rodziców Nialla.

Są w domu o jakieś trzeciej po południu. Karen marszczy na nich swój nos, kiedy wchodzą i wykorzystuje tylko tyle czasu, by powiedzieć im, że kolacja jest o szóstej, nim wysyła ich pod prysznic. Szczerze mówiąc Louis nie może jej winić, musiała się przyzwyczaić do braku zapach potu Liama odkąd się wyprowadził. To silny odór do pamiętania.

W każdym razie Louis bierze prysznic jako pierwszy, a następnie robi sobie małą drzemkę, kiedy Liam się tam znajduje. Do czasu nim wybija szósta czuje się się o wiele lepiej, czuje komfortowy ból w swoich kościach od biegania przez cały dzień oraz miłe oczekiwanie na myśl, że ponownie zobaczy każdego na obiedzie.

Rzecz w tym, że są teraz przyjaciółmi. Jeśli ich rozmowa rano coś znaczy to Harry wciąż wydaje się być zainteresowany życiem Louisa. I może nie jest już nim zainteresowany w romantyczny sposób i może jest część Louisa, która myśli, że to całkowicie ssie, ale to lepsze niż nic. To o wiele lepsze od tego z czym Louis myślał, że będzie musiał się zmierzyć, z ignorującym go Harrym i pozornym związkiem, który kiedyś miał.

To nie takie złe, myśli Louis. Wiele razy zobaczy Harry’ego w ciągu najbliższych dni, ale po ślubie się rozdzielą i pójdą swoją własną drogą.

Tą samą drogą, którą mieli na lotnisku, gorzka część znaków Louisa, ponieważ za pierwszym razem to poszło tak dobrze.

Schodzą na dół na obiad około piątej trzydzieści. To w pewien sposób komiczne, kiedy Karen i Geoff zamykają dom, żeby pójść dwadzieścia metrów na prawo, aby zjeść obiad, ale z drugiej strony to również słodkie. Louis myśli, że miło byłoby mieszkać obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, by mieć ich kiedy tylko chcesz z kimś porozmawiać lub wyjść. Cholera, to jeden z powodów dlaczego Louis tak bardzo kocha życie z Liamem, kiedy tylko ma zły dzień w pracy, idzie do pokoju Liama i kładzie się na jego łóżku, póki Liam nie wróci do domu. Następnie zamawiają pizzę i się przytulają, a Louis w życiu, by tego nie zmienił.

Dom Maury i Bobby’ego jest tak elegancki jak ich sąsiadów. Jest tysiąc i jeden zdjęć pokrywających każdą możliwą przestrzeń w mieszkaniu i taka sama liczba irlandzkich flag, ale to słodkie oraz ujmujące i Louis z łatwością może sobie wyobrazić jak Niall tutaj dorastał.

Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Maura i Bobby gotują im prawdziwą ucztę, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni. Na pięknym, dębowym stole znajduje się więcej jedzenia, niż Louis miał nadzieję, że będzie i nagle przypomina sobie, że nie jadł nic odkąd on i Liam byli w kawiarni. Szybko siadają, kiedy Bobby przynosi ostatni kawałek mięsa, który robił na grillu, a Maura mówi im, by się częstowali.

\- Więc - mówi Maura, kiedy nakłada trochę ziemniaków na swój talerz. Posyła Niallowi i Gemmie małe, przebiegłe spojrzenie. - Podenerwowani?

Niall czule przewraca oczami na swoją mamę i sięga po dłoń Gemm. Jego kciuk pociera wierzchołki jej palców, kiedy posyła Maurze wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Ani trochę - mówi. Louis nie zna go wystarczająco długo, by powiedzieć czy kłamie czy nie, ale jest coś wyzywającego w ustawieniu jego brwi w co Louis wierzy.

Gemma ma mały, podstępny uśmieszek na swojej twarzy, to samo subtelne i stałe spojrzenie, które Harry zawsze miał, kiedy namawiał Louisa do pomasowania mu stóp.

\- Właściwie jestem dość podekscytowany - mówi Niall, patrząc na resztę obecnych wokół stołu. - Jutro wieczór kawalerski, panowie!

Liam uśmiecha się. - Nie zapomnieliśmy - mówi.

\- Powinnam mieć nadzieję, że nie - przerywa mu Karen. - Jesteś jednym z organizatorów.

Stół trochę chichocze. Liam uśmiecha się naturalnie. - Cóż, powiedziałbym ci jak wspaniale będzie, ale to niespodzianka, prawda?

Oczy Nialla praktycznie świecą z podekscytowania.

Gemma ciągnie jego dłoń. - Chwila - mówi. - Tylko wieczorem kawalerskim jesteś podekscytowany?

Niall szybko się ogarnia, dzielnie ignorując rechoty osób siedzących wokół nich. - Ślubem też jest podekscytowany! - Mówi prędko.

Gemma patrzy na niego ostro.

\- Jestem! - Mówi Niall. - Założę nikczemny garnitur, obiecam tobie miłość do końca życia przed każdym o kogo się troszczę, a potem kiedy się skończy, polecimy na Fiji i…

\- Wystarczy - przerywa im Harry z poważnym spojrzeniem.

Chociaż Gemma wygląda na oczarowaną.

Louis również wyczekuje wieczoru kawalerskiego. Liam nie planował nic zbyt ekstrawaganckiego, nic z striptizerkami lub akcesoriami do biustu, ale zorganizował małą kolejkę po pubach. Cóż, jeśli można tak nazwać wizytę w trzech pubach, które małe Wolverhampton ma do zaoferowania. Nie będzie dużej ilości osób, tylko Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, Geoff, Bobby i kilku innych. Brat Nialla planuje przyjechać na czas, ale Liam i Louis zostali poinformowani, że może zostać wstrzymany.

\- Mówiąc o twoim niegodziwym garniturze - mówi Gemma, przerywając pociąg myśli Louis. - Może nie być tak niegodziwy jak myślałeś.

Niall wygląda na szczerze zdumionego. - Co? Dlaczego?

Gemma wzdycha. - Dzisiaj ponownie dostałam telefon od krawca. Powiedział, że ma jakieś problemy z pomiarami i że może mu to zająć więcej czasu, niż planował.

Twarz Nialla bardzo szybko zmienia się z zmieszanej na wściekłą. - Co? - Mówi ponownie. - Już to odsuwał, powinien skończyć tygodnie temu.

\- Wiem - mówi Gemma. Louis zauważa, że wygląda na trochę bardziej zestresowaną, niż dzień wcześniej, małe linie utworzyły się w kącikach jej oczy i ma pod nimi cienie. - Próbowałam coś wskórać, ale w tym samym czasie zajmowałam się kwiatami i nawet nie mogę krzyczeć na dwójkę ludzi…

\- Co się stało z kwiatami? - Pyta Karen.

Przynajmniej o tym Niall wydaje się być poinformowany. Uśmiecha się smutno. - Zadzwonili dzisiaj rano - mówi. - Mówiąc, że przez przypadek zdublowali rezerwację, więc nie będą w stnie przygotować kwiatów na czas.

Ściska dłoń Gemmy.

\- To takie wkurzające - mówi kobieta. - ponieważ dzwoniliśmy do nich w zeszłym tygodniu, aby upewnić się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i oni to potwierdzili. I przez tygodnie walczyliśmy z tym głupim krawcem, a on ciągle odkładał rzeczy i to już jest wystarczający kłopot.

\- Pojadę tam jutro - mówi Niall. - Postawię go do pionu.

\- Pojadę z tobą, jeśli chcesz - mów Liam. Louis wie, że jego garnitur jest jednym z trzech z stojących pod znakiem zapytania. Gemma prosiła go o pomiary miesiące temu. Spogląda na Louisa. - Nie mamy niczego w planach, prawda?

Louis kręci głową. - Nie - mówi. Mają jedynie wieczór kawalerski, a on rozpoczyna się dopiero o dwudziestej, co powinno dać im wystarczająco czasu, by ogarnąć wszystkie problemy. Odwraca się do Gemmy. - Czy jest coś w czym mógłbym pomóc? - Jego własny garnitur wisi na drzwiach w pokoju Liama.

Zaskakująco to nie Gemma jest tą, która odpowiada.

Harry niezręcznie oczyszcza swoje gardło. - Umm - mówi - Mógłbym… mógłbym wykorzystać dodatkową parę rąk, jeśli ją oferujesz?

Louis mruga na niego.

\- Harry rozgląda się za kwiatami - mówi Gemma. Louis zmusza swoją głowę do odwrócenia się i patrzy na nią, ponieważ wpatrywanie się przy stole centralnie w Harry’ego byłoby dziwne. Było coś ostrożnego w jej spojrzeniu. - Idzie jutro do kwiaciarni, aby zobaczyć o co chodzi.

Louis na nią również mruga.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem co będziemy musieli zrobić - mówi Harry. - Ale to dwójka ludzi to zawsze lepiej niż jedna osoba, prawda?

Louis przełyka gulę w swoim gardle i walczy z tym, by nie wyglądać aż tak oczywiście względem tego jak się czuje.

\- Uch, tak - mówi. Nie może powiedzieć nie, naprawdę nie, nie po tym jak zaoferował pomoc i powiedział całemu stołowi, że będzie miał jutro wolny czas. Tak czy siak może sobie poradzić z spędzeniem całego dnia z Harrym, to całkowicie bez znaczenia. - Jasne, brzmi dobrze.

Harry wciąż na niego patrzy. Tak samo Gemma. Louis nawet nie wie co robi reszta osób siedzących przy stole, jak zareagowali na tą wymianę, pozwala sobie to sprawdzić.

Ale Liam kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, przerywając moment i wyglądając na dumnego.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie! - Mówi. - Wygląda na to, że każdy ma jutro coś do roboty. Myślałem, że przez kolejny dzień będę musiał powstrzymywać moją mamę przed pokazywaniem ci moich zdjęć z dzieciństwa - żartuje.

Osoby wokół śmieje się lekko z tego, a Louis jak najlepiej próbuje do tego dołączyć. To średnia próba, ale nikt nie wydaje się tego zauważyć i rozmowa rusza dalej.

W porządku. Jest dobrze, ponieważ to przyjaciele robią dla swoich przyjaciół. Pomagają rozwiązać problemy i pracują razem bez powodowania dramatów. A tym jest teraz Harry, tylko tym Harry może być.

Jest przyjacielem, myśli Louis. Są przyjaciółmi.


	5. Rozdział 5

Kwiaciarnia jest dalej w mieście niż Louis kiedykolwiek był i najwidoczniej wystarczająco daleko, by Harry i Louis musieli wziąć samochód.

Louis rozważa to pod prysznicem, kiedy ogląda jak woda spływa po jego palcach do małego, srebrnego spływu. Gdyby go zatkał prawdopodobnie zyskałby wystarczającą ilość wody, aby się utopić, sądzi. Może. Najprawdopodobniej musiałby w to włożyć trochę wysiłku.

\- Louis! - Liam wali w drzwi od łazienki, wyrywając Louisa ze swoich myśli. - Harry właśnie dzwonił… będzie tutaj po ciebie za pięć minut.

W prawym rogu znajduje się butelka szamponu w odpowiedniej wielkości. Wszystkim co Louis musi zrobić jest spłukanie go, odłożenie i zaakceptowanie swojego losu. Przyznanie byłoby trochę miękkie, ale zdecydowanie może sobie z tym poradzić z odpowiednią motywacją.

\- Louis? - Woła ponownie Liam. - Słyszysz mnie? Harry będzie tutaj za kilka minut.

Louis z pewnością ma odpowiednią motywację.

Niechętnie zakręca kurki. Chore uczucie, które osiadło w jego żołądku podczas obiadu wcześniejszej nocy jest tak ciężkie, że czuje fizyczną wagę. To prawie tak, jakby ktoś sięgnął do klatki piersiowej Louisa, tylko po to, by dobrze złapać jego płuca i je ścisnąć. Wszystko wydaje się być ciasne, jego skóra rozciąga się wokół mięśni, które nie chcą się ruszyć.

Rzecz w tym, że to wszystko jest takie głupie. I właściwie to sprawia wszystko jeszcze gorszym, ponieważ wie, że jest głupi, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

Wyciera ręcznikiem swoją twarz, oddycha w wilgotny materiał i zmusza się do zrelaksowania.

To Harry, przypomina sobie. Tylko Harry. Ten sam głupek, który kiedyś był chory, bo zjadł zbyt wiele pianek i spędził cały dzień skulony w pozycji embrionalnej, jęcząc. Louis ma tysiąc innych historii takich jak ta zapisanych z tyłu swojej głowy, ponieważ poza wszystkim innym, zna Harry’ego. Wie jak brzmi jego głos rano i jak pociąga nosem podczas snu oraz jak śmierdzą jego pachy, kiedy wykona zbyt dużo ćwiczeń. I żadna ilość niezręcznych historii nie może tego wymazać, prawda? Bez względu na to co było między nimi, nie może nawet tego zmienić. Po tym wszystkim, Louis nie może. Nie w sposobie, który ma znaczenie.

Wpatruje się w siebie w lustrze, skupiając się na swoich myślach tak bardzo, że mogłoby to być modlitwą, nim owija się ręcznikiem wokół talii.

\- Louis! - Woła ponownie Liam. - Pospieszysz się, Harry…

Louis zamaszyście otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do sypialni, przerywając słowa Liama.

\- Kurwa, idę - mówi, najprawdopodobniej trochę bardziej irytująco, niż Liam na to zasługuje. - Boże, możesz przestać mnie pospieszać.

Następnie patrzy w górę i zamiera.

To nie Liam. To Harry.

Dziwacznie, jedna myśl wskoczyła do głowy głowy Louisa, nim mógł pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym. To dziwna, niepewna myśl, o której najprawdopodobniej powinien zapomnieć lata temu. Jest trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni w roku, a on i Harry zerwali trzy lata temu. To ponad tysiąc dni. Co oznacza, liczy Louis, że Harry nie widział go nago od ponad tysiąca dni.

Louisa sutki są twarde, zauważa jako następne.

Jest nagi, Harry jest metr od niego, a jego sutki są twarde. Nie może nawet tego zrzucić na zimne powietrze, pomimo faktu, że jest całkowicie wyeksponowany, ponieważ okno w sypialni jest zamknięte i w małym pokoju jest niesamowicie duszno.

Louis walczy z chęcią skrzyżowania ramion na swojej klatce piersiowej, tylko dlatego, że spowodowałoby to opadnięcie ręcznika, a to by jedynie pogorszyło sytuację.

Harry stoi blisko framugi, jakby wchodził do środka i nagle tego zaprzestał. Ponownie ma na sobie te głupie jeansy i luźny t-shirt z okrężnym dekoltem, który sprawia, że Louis chce krzyczeć. Ale nie może o tym myśleć, nie kiedy oczy Harry’ego są szerokie jak spodki, a jego usta są zamknięte w cienką linię.

Za ramieniem Harry’ego, Liam robi się nieco różowy. Na jego twarzy znajduje się zakłopotany uśmiech, podenerwowanie, wina oraz przeproszenie.

\- Wybacz - mówi. - Powiedziałem Harry’emu, że może zaczekać tutaj, kiedy ty… myślałem, że będziesz miał… - zacina się, a jego policzki stają się bardziej czerwone.

Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło, szorstki dźwięk przerywa niezręczne mamrotanie Liama.

\- W takim razie poczekam na zewnątrz, dobrze? - Mówi. Nie czeka na odpowiedź, tylko odwraca się i znika.

Zostawia za sobą okropną ciszę.

Louis mija Liama.

\- Przepraszam! - Mówi pochopnie Liam, nim Louis mógłby zacząć obrzucać go mięsem. - Moja mama go dręczyła i pomyślałem, że mógłbym poznać go lepiej, kiedy czekał, nie sądziłem…

Louis bije się w głowę.

\- Nie sądziłeś, że wyjdę w ręczniku? - Syczy. Pozostawia swój głos cichym, pamiętając że Harry jest jedynie po drugiej stronie drzwi. - Byłem pod cholernym prysznicem, Liam!

\- Wiem - mówi Liam. - Przepraszam.

Pod koniec Louis jest większą osobą. Przestaje atakować Liama i przygląda się władczo walizce, biorąc pierwszą bluzkę i jeansy jakie może zobaczyć. Zrzuca swój ręcznik, ignorując dźwięk, który wydaje Liam zakrywając swoje oczy i zakłada ubrania.

\- Jesteś takim szczęściarzem, mając tak cholernie dobrego przyjaciela - mówi ciemno, kiedy podchodzi do drzwi. Rzuca mokry ręcznik na głowę Liama, kiedy otwiera drzwi i upaja się jego skandalicznym skrzekiem, kiedy drzwi się za nim zamykają.

Harry stoi w korytarzu. Wygląda tak normalnie jak zawsze, nawet na trochę niecierpliwego, opierając się o ścianę. Koniuszki jego uszu są nieco różowe, zauważa Louis, ale to prawdopodobnie jedynie opalenizna po poprzednim dniu. Było niesamowicie gorąco, kiedy siedzieli w parku.

Klaszcze z entuzjazmem w swoje dłonie, starając się jak najlepiej wymazać ostatnie pięć minut z swojej głowy. - Przepraszam za tamto - mówi, walcząc z spojrzeniem na to jak bardzo nieporuszony jest Harry. - Możemy iść?

~*~

Louis rezolutnie nie myśli o tej rzeczy z sutkami, kiedy wsiada do samochodu. Harry prowadzi, kręcąc kluczykami na swoim kciuku. Louis początkowo myślał, że samochód musi należeć do Maury lub Bobby’ego, ale tak szybko jak wślizguje się na miejsce pasażera, poprawia się. Jest mały, pluszowy banan zawieszony przy lusterku, podłogę ozdabiają płyty Alanis Morrissette, a w powietrzu czuć subtelny zapach wody kolońskiej Marca Jacobs’a. Zapach jest bardziej niż wystarczający, by wywołać w Louisie koło wspomnień, ale stanowczo odkłada je na bok. Skup się, mówi sam sobie.

Ale nie musi się tym zbytnio martwić. Czy to jest zamierzone czy też nie, Louis nie wiem, ale Harry utrzymuje rozmowę przed odwróceniem się w niezręczność, wyjaśniając Louisowi sytuację z kwiatami w kilku więcej detalach.

\- Więc mają dla nas kwiaty - mówi Harry. - Ale przypadkiem zrobili podwójną rezerwację, więc mężczyzna, który robił aranżację pracuje już nad innym ślubem.

Louis marszczy swój nos. Nie wie za wiele o ślubach, ale pamięta jak jego mama szalała, aby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Rozważając te wszystkie rzeczy to naprawdę niesamowite, że Gemma nie krzyknęła na cały dom, kiedy to usłyszała.

\- Może uda nam się znaleźć kogoś innego do dekoracji - mówi Harry. - Ale i tak musimy odebrać kwiaty. - Dzisiaj ma rozpuszczone włosy i kilka kosmyków wpada mu do twarzy, kiedy skręcają z głównej ulicy. Unosi swoją dłoń z kierownicy i przebiega nią po swoich włosach, trzęsąc nią lekko, by pozbyć się kosmków z włosów.

Louis nieco niezręcznie przeczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- Jaki jest plan, jeśli nie znajdziemy nikogo innego? - Pyta. Przecież ślub jest w sobotę, a jest czwartek. Nie ma zbyt wielu opcji.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Zrobienie kilku wieńców nie może być takie trudne, prawda?

Louis jest przekonany, że to może i z pewnością będzie ciężkie. Jest również pewien, że Harry to pamięta. Kiedyś o wiele młodszy Harry wziął o wiele młodszego Louisa do parku, kiedy obydwoje mieli dzień wolny i zachęcał go do zrobienia kilku koron kwiatowych i to nie skończyło się dobrze.

Myśli nad powiedzeniem tego, nad plusami i minusami przypomnienia Harry’emu o ich związku, o którym widać, że nie chce mówić, kiedy Harry parkuje. Wślizguje się dużym samochodem w małe miejsce z wypraktykowaną łatwością, dokładnie przed czymś co wygląda na małą, osobliwą kwiaciarnię.

Nazywa się ‘Rose’s Rose’. Sklep przed nimi jest słodką mieszanką szkła i wyeksponowanego drewna z dwoma stołami obok wejścia, na których stoją różne rodzaje doniczek. Jest specjalny pokaz oddany bratkom oraz kilka kwiatów w rogu, które wyglądają jakby były z Amazonii. Całe miejsce absolutnie fantastycznie pachnie.

\- Dzień dobry! - Woła młoda kobieta zza biurka, kiedy Harry i Louis wchodzą do środka. - Jak się panowie dzisiaj mają?

Louis uśmiecha się. Zwykle nie miałby nic przeciwko małej rozmowie z nią. Nie wygląda na wystarczająco starą, aby być Rose z Rose’s Rose, a on pracował w sektorze usług wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że to brzmiało bardziej jak ktoś kto cieszy się z towarzystwa. Wydaje się z tym sobie radzić z zaskakująco szczerością.

\- Mamy się dobrze - odpowiada Harry. Również pracował w kilku punktach usługowych, nim on i Louis skończyli rzeczy i jak widać później również, wnioskując z ich wczorajszej rozmowy. - A ty jak się masz?

Wygląda na mile zaskoczoną, że ktoś ją o to zapytał i uśmiecha się nieco jaśniej. - Świetnie! - Mówi. - Super, że pytasz.

Biedna, mała rzecz nie ma żadnej obrony przed kalibrem uroku Harry’ego, myśli Louis. Nie żeby on miał się o wiele lepiej.

\- W czym mogę wam pomóc? - Pyta dziewczyna.

Uśmiech Harry’ego staje się nieco napięty, dołeczkom grozi zaniknięcie, a Louis natychmiast podchodzi. Zawsze był lepszy w byciu złym gliną. Posyła jej uśmiech aczkolwiek jest on trochę mniej jasny niż ten Harry’ego. - Właściwie to jesteśmy tutaj, by odebrać zamówienie? - Mówi. Ślub Horan-Styles?

Teraz jej uśmiech opada, jej oczy lekko się rozszerzają na rogach. Louis przypuszcza, że powiedziano jej, by się ich spodziewała.

\- Racja! - Mówi. - Racja, tak, mówiono mi, że przyjdziecie. - Wyciera wnętrza swoich dłoni o swój fartuch, wydaje się być mniej wesoła, niż jak wtedy, gdy weszli do środka. Jej oczy szybują z podenerwowaniem od Louisa do Harry’ego i z powrotem. - Mam tutaj wasze zamówienie.

Prowadzi ich do trzech drewnianych skrzyń, które stoją w rogu. Nie są zbyt duże i jeśli są wypełnione tylko kwiatami, to nie powinni mieć problemu z uniesieniem ich, ale Louis wciąż wpatruje się w nie nieco ostrożnie.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam za kłopot - mówi dziewczyna. Louis patrzy na jej plakietkę, tylko po to, by móc przestać nazywać ją ‘dziewczyną’ w swojej głowie. ‘Katie’ czyta. - Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, że coś się nie zgadza, dopóki nie zadzwoniliście w zeszłym tygodniu - mówi.

Jej oczy po tym się rozszerzają, jej policzki przyjmują różowy kolor. Jej szef prawdopodobnie nie kazał jej tego mówić, myśli Louis.

Wyciąga się i podnosi najwyższą skrzynię ze stosu. Harry i Louis obydwoje próbują ruszyć z pomocą, ale ona odkłada ją na podłogę, nim którykolwiek może spróbować ją zatrzymać. Używa małego, metalowego prętu, by podważyć wieczko i odkrywa je, by pokazać im kwiaty.

Wyglądają pięknie, myśli Louis.

\- Więc są tutaj różowe eustomie oraz białe, spryskiwane róże - wyjaśnia Katie. - W następnej skrzyni są zielone chryzantemy oraz malowane kwiaty woskowe, a następnie całkiem na dole są fioletowe zatrawiany i zielone dziurawce.

Dla Louisa to nawet nie brzmi jak jego język, ale Harry tylko kiwa głową. Sięga do skrzyni i swoim palcem wskazującym dotyka płatka jednej z białych róż.

\- Wyglądają wspaniale - mówi Harry.

Katie delikatnie się po tym relaksuje. - Umm - kontynuuje, jedynie nieco niezręcznie. - Oczywiście możecie zażądać pełnego zwrotu, jeśli wybraliście pójście do innej kwiaciarni. Ale jeśli chcielibyście wziąć kwiaty, zaakceptujemy zaliczkę jako pełną zapłatę.

Zdecydowanie nie mają czasu na to, by iść do innej kwiaciarni, myśli Louis. Nie, kiedy mają półtora dnia na przygotowania. Ale nie mogą jej za to winić.

\- Weźmiemy te, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - mówi Harry.

‘Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko’ myśli Louis. Jezu Chryste.

Katie szybko kiwa głową. - Oczywiście - mówi. - Jeśli podejdziecie do kasy, mogę wam uporządkować wszystkie administracyjne rzeczy. Macie kartę, którą zapłacono?

Harry idzie za nią do kasy, kiedy Louis robi inspekcję skrzynek z kwiatami. Nie powinni mieć problemu z zaniesieniem ich do samochodu. Jego największym zmartwieniem jest drewno samo w sobie i sposób w jaki delikatnie się rozbija. Louis z pewnością nie chce spędzić popołudnia z pęsetą, wyjmując małe drzazgi z opuszek swoich palców. Ale po drugiej stronie sklepu znajduje się mały, czerwony wózek i Louisa ma nadzieję, że będą mogli go pożyczyć, przynajmniej, by zanieść je do samochodu. A drewno nie może być takie złe, myśli. Poza tym właśnie widział jak Katie je podniosła bez żadnego zamartwiania się.

\- Znasz może kogoś kto będzie w stanie zrobić aranżację w ostatniej chwili? - Pyta Harry przy ladzie.

Katie ma bardzo przepraszający wyraz twarzy, kiedy kręci głową. - Przykro mi - mówi - już rano dzwoniłam i próbowałam kogoś znaleźć, ale wszyscy już są zajęci.

Harry wzdycha, ale i tak się uśmiecha. Wtedy machina pomiędzy nimi się odzywa, kiedy najwidoczniej transakcja zostaje zaakceptowana, a ona wręcza z powrotem Harry’emu kartę Gemmy.

\- Ale mamy magazyn, który może pomóc - mówi. Znika przy szafkach pod ladą i za chwilę ponownie się pojawia, trzymając w dłoniach coś co wygląda jak wielki magazyn do urządzania domu. - Tu jest instrukcja do robienia wieńców - mówi, kiedy otwiera go, szukając wspomnianej strony. - I zrobienie bukietów też nie jest takie trudne.

Louis, który podszedł do boku Harry’ego, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się katalogowi, posyła jej bezczelny uśmiech. - W takim razie może ty byś mogła je dla nas zrobić - mówi.

Oczy Katie robią się okrągłe jak spodki, Harry uderza go łokciem w bok. - Lou - upomina go z wymownym westchnieniem. - Zostaw biedną dziewczynę w spokoju.

Louis nie słyszy za wiele po tym. Lou. Lou!

\- Chodź - mówi Harry chwilę później. - Musimy zanieść te skrzynki do samochodu.

Louis mruga kilka razy, przełyka, oczyszcza swoje gardło, a potem kiwa głową. - Racja - jego głos jest nieco szorstki. - Racja, tak.

Do czasu, nim się odwraca, Harry jest plecami do niego już sięgając po pierwszą skrzynię. Louis odsuwa od siebie wszystkie myśli na temat przezwisko (które jest przezwiskiem, którego wszyscy używają, na miłość boską, więc z pewnością nie powinno go to peszyć) i klepie dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Stop - rozkazuje. - Będziesz miał drzazgi.

Harry ma miękkie dłonie, jego skóra jest jak pieprzona pupa niemowlaka. Prawdziwą tragedią byłoby dla niego zranienie ich drewnem. Louis naprawdę robi przysługe populacji, chroniąc je przed zranieniem.

To nie powstrzymuje Harry’ego od posłania Louisowi specyficznego spojrzenia. Louis się w to nie zagłębia.

\- Mam jakieś rękawiczki, których możecie użyć - mówi Katie. Podaje im dwie pary noszonych, ogrodowych rękawic, nim zakłada trzecią parę na swoje własne dłonie. Przynosi również wózek, który Louis już wcześniej zauważył. - Po prostu położymy je tutaj, a potem będziecie mogli je wziąć do swojego samochodu.

Z rękawiczkami na sobie, to był naprawdę łatwy proces. Położyli skrzynki w wielkim bagażniku Harry’ego oraz oddali rękawiczki jak i wózek z powrotem Katie, a następnie ruszyli w swoją drogę.

\- Co teraz robimy? - Pyta Louis. Magazyn bezpiecznie się znajduje na jego podołku. Katie dała im go za darmo, razem z najlepszymi życzeniami.

\- Cóż - mówi Harry. - Nie chcę marnować dnia, szukając kogoś do aranżacji, jeśli wszyscy są zajęci. A najprawdopodobniej będziemy potrzebowali całego czasu jaki mamy, jeśli chcemy to zrobić sami.

Louis kiwa głową. - Racja - mówi. - Więc chcesz być głową drużyny?

\- Myślałem, że podjedziemy do sklepu z narzędziami i kupimy wszystko czego potrzebujemy - Harry mówi, kiwając na magazyn. - Następnie po prostu ustawimy to na podwórku Nialla i spróbujemy zrobić tego popołudnia jak najwięcej się da.

Plan jest dobry jak każdy, myśli Louis. - Brzmi dobrze, kolego - mówi.

~*~

Kiedy jadą z powrotem do domu Nialla, Louis myśli, że mogłby być gorsze sposoby na spędzenie popołudnia niż siedzenie na podwórku, robiąc bukiety z Harrym Stylesem.

I pomimo wybitnie chwiejnego początku ich dnia (oraz Lou, jasna cholera) Louis nie jest aż tak bardzo zmartwiony. To kiepski stan spraw, aby być całkowicie przerażonym przy osobie przy której zawsze zachowywało się całkowicie łatwo, ale Louis może poczuć jak to równoważy z każdą minutą którą spędzają razem. On i Harry zawsze byli w tym dobrzy, tylko w tym, po prostu w spędzaniu czasu razem, a Louis nie jest pewny czy Harry mógłby się aż tak bardzo zmienić, że mógłby przestać być przypadkiem.

Jasne, spotkanie przy prysznicu jak i fakt, że Harry odmawia uznania ich związku są s trochę niekomfortowe, ale kiedy przebłądzili przez przeszłość i stanęli na nogi, rozmawianie jest o wiele, wiele łatwiejsze.

Nawet sobie żartują w drodze do domu.Bądźmy szczerzy, są one Harry’ego, więc są absolutnie okropne tak jak zawsze były, ale Louis śmieje się tak głośno jak zawsze i to miłe.

Kiedy przyjeżdżają pod dom Nialla, konfrontują się z ich wszystkimi nowymi roślinkami oraz nasionami, by wystawić je na dziedziniec.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis, kiedy on i Harry badają swoje zdobycze. Na górze trzech skrzyń kwiatów, ułożyli dwa zwoje miedzianych kabli, parę nożyczek, pełno kolorowych wstążek oraz coś co mężczyzna w sklepie z narzędziami nazwał ‘taśmą kwiatową. Co nawiasem mówiąc, Louis wciąż myśli, że jest czymś co zrobił na miejscu. Ale cokolwiek. Już to przedyskutowali. Odwraca się do Harry’ego. - Może przeniosę to na dziedziniec a ty zawołasz i zapytasz czy ktokolwiek jest wolny, aby nam pomóc?

Harry posyła mu dziwny, mały uśmiech. - Aż tak boisz się, że mogę wbić sobie drzazgę? - Pyta.

Louis jest dość pewny, że jego twarz rumieni się na najjaśniejszy różowy w jego życiu, ale utrzymuje swoją głowę wysoko. - Aż tak bardzo jestem chętny pomocy - poprawia władczo Harry’ego z tak wielką ilością godności z jaką mu się udaje.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy się odwraca, ale sięga po swój telefon i zostawia Louisa z zwartością bagażnika, więc Louis uważa to za zwycięstwo.

Horanowie mają bramę przy boku ich domu, która prowadzi dokładnie wokół ich podwórka, co pozwala Louisowi na poruszenie kwiatów i całego ich sprzętu z minimalnym zamieszaniem. To nie jest wielki dziedziniec, jedynie ogrodzony plac z bardzo zieloną trawą otoczoną przez kolorowe kwiaty zasiane po każdej stronie. Ustawia się dokładnie na środku rozkładając skrzynie i otwierając wieczka. Do czasu, nim Harry wślizguje się tylnymi drzwiami na dziedziniec ma już wszystko gotowe.

\- Jakieś szczęście? - Pyta, kiedy Harry podchodzi.

Może powiedzieć po wyglądzie jego twarzy, że odpowiedź brzmi nie. Uroczo marszczy swój nos, kiedy kręci głową. - Maura i Bobby wyszli na lunch z Karen i Geoffem, a reszta wciąż jest u krawcowej.

\- Wszystko jest posortowane?

\- Wygląda na to, że muszą tutaj być przez chwilę - mówi Harry, kiedy siada na trawie. Jakoś udaje mu się skrzyżować swoje nogi, co jest absolutnym wyczynem dla wytrzymałości jeansów, które ma na sobie. - Coś poszło źle z Nialla pomiarami. Gemma brzmiała przez telefon, jakby była gotowa kogoś zabić.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić - mówi Louis. Nagle, naprawdę, naprawdę się cieszy, że zdecydował się spędzić dzień z Harrym. Gemma była wystarczająco przerażająca w swoich dobrych dniach i Louis nie był chętny, aby ją zobaczyć w tych najgorszych.

Rozmowa ustaje na chwilę, kiedy Harry się zatrzymuje, aby rozważyć ustawienie. Louis przesuwa trzy skrzynki z kwiatami w swoje lewo i odwija wszystkie druty i taśmy, których będą potrzebować i ustawia to po swojej prawej. Resztę pozostawia Harry’emu do zdecydowania.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić z tym? - Pyta Louis.

Harry sięga do pudełek i wyciąga pojedynczy fioletowy kwiat. Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć nazwy, którą rzuciła Katie. - Jeśli chcesz robić bukiety, mogę zacząć od wieńców?

Brzmi na lekko niepewnego, jakby oczekiwał, że Louis go skrzyczy w każdej sekundzie. Louis tego nie chce, chce tego jak nieco się zbliżyli w samochodzie. Dlaczego radzą sobie z tą nienaturalną rozmową przez cały dzień, kiedy mogliby wyprostować wszystkie pośrednie niezręczności?

Louis uśmiecha się i pokazuje swoją dzielną stronę jak najlepiej w sposobie w jakim by to zrobił, gdyby Harry był pieprzonym kimkolwiek innym. - W takim razie, sugerujesz, że wieńce są powyżej moich zdolności? - Pyta.

Policzki Harry’ego robią się lekko czerwone, ale Louis jest zbyt rozproszony przez niechętny, głupkowaty uśmiech, aby zwracać na to jakąkolwiek uwagę. - Cóż - mówi Harry - jeśli oprzeć się na ostatnim razie, kiedy próbowaliśmy robić sztukę z kwiatów…?

Ah, myśli Louis. Więc Harry to pamięta.

Prycha. - To było wieki temu, Styles - mówi i wow, to mogło być trochę zbyt znajome. Z powrotem wślizgiwanie się w komfortową strefę z Harrym jest wybitnie szybkie i proste, jak zasypianie lub jak zakładanie jego kapci z łosiami w zimę. - Może jestem teraz świetnym florystą. Może jestem kwiatowym koneserem.

Harry śmieje się głupawym lekkim chichotem. Miga coś figlarnego w jego oczach, ta sama głupia ekscentryczność, dla której kiedyś Louis żyłby i umarł, jakby wiedział, że wpadnie w kłopoty, ale powie to tak czy inaczej. - Wątpię w to - mówi.

Gra, zespół i mecz, Styles, myśli Louis.

\- Oh, widzę - mówi głośno. - Wyzwanie podjęte. Tylko poczekaj, ten bukiet sprawi, że opadnie ci szczęka.

Harry chichocze, jego oczy się rozświetlają, a Louis czuje jakby był tysiące mil nad ziemią. Wie, że flirtują oraz wie, że całkowicie nie powinni, ale nie może się zmusić do zatrzymania. To wstępny poziom, ledwo cokolwiek i z pewnością nie coś o co powinni się martwić. W każdym razie to jest tym co Louis sobie mówi.

Ma cztery bukiety do stworzenia: trzy dla druhen - trzech najbliższych i najstarszych przyjaciółek Gemmy, które przylatują w nocy przed przyjęciem przedślubnym i jeden dla samej Gemmy. Ten zostawi sobie na koniec.

Wciąż, zaczyna z prawdopodobnie trochę za dużą ilością wigoru niż to konieczne. Kiedy zaczyna układać trzon z kwiatów, strzygąc je do jednolitej długości oraz sprawiając że wszystkie kwiaty pasują do siebie na wierzchu, posyła Harry’emu serię zadowolonych z siebie i tryumfujących spojrzeń. Każdy jeden dostaje uśmiech.

\- Widzisz? - Mówi Louis, kiedy ma dość imponujący pakiet. - Jestem praktycznie zaklinaczem kwiatów.

Jeden z wspaniałych uśmiechów Harry’ego, ten z dołeczkami, pojawia się na jego twarzy, a Louis czuje jak jego serce śpiewa. To bardzo jasne, że z ich dwójki, Louis nie jest tym, który ma talent do kwiatów. Krótki okres czasu zabiera zrobienie Louisowi połowy wiązki z przyzwoicie wyglądających kwiatów. Harry kończy wsparcie z drutu dla pierwszego swojego wieńca i delikatnie zaczyna dodawać do niego kwiaty.

\- Przestań się ze mnie śmiać - mówi Louis, jedynie po to, by się upewnić, że Harry wciąż się śmieje. - Nie będziesz ze mnie szydził. Ten bukiet jest fantastyczny.

Los lub Bóg albo Przeznaczenie decyduje się wtedy pracować razem z nim, jasno po prostu zainteresowany, by utrzymać to, aby dołeczki Harry’ego się ukazywały, ponieważ jeden z kwiatów opada na środek wiązki Louisa i pierwszy kwiat spada na ziemię.

Harry wypuszcza z siebie dobry, okropny chichot, tak że każdy kawałek zabawy oraz wspaniałości jak było to lata temu, kiedy Louis słyszał to po raz pierwszy. Pochyla się do przodu i przytrzymuje się lekko za brzuch i to taki kochany widok, że Louis nawet się nie przejmuje, że Harry śmieje się jego kosztem.

\- Ugh - mówi, nawet chociaż sam w pewien sposób się śmieje. - Zamknij się.

Naprawdę, tak naprawdę nie chce, aby Harry się zamknął. Ale Harry to robi po kilku sekundach, rozpościerając się, kiedy jego śmiech zamienia się w niski, dudniący chichot. - To - mówi po wzięciu kilku chwil na dojście do siebie - było absolutnie perfekcyjne.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Jasno widać, że jesteś w spółce z Jezusem - mówi, i boże, to jest głupsze niż zachowywał się przez długi, długi czas. - Tylko ty nie możesz się do mnie dostać, więc zamiast tego zabierasz moje kwiaty.

Harry uśmiecha się zabawnie, kręcąc głową. - Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił - mówi.

Louis wpatruje się dosadnie na wiązkę chryzantem leżącą z przygnębieniem na ziemi pomiędzy nimi. - Powiedz to kwiatom, kolego.

Zaskakująco, Harry właściwie sięga i podnosi kwiatka. Unosi go do swojego nosa, zamykając swoje oczy, kiedy bierze głęboki wdech i wdycha zapach kwiatu. Najprawdopodobniej wcale niczym nie pachnie, kwiat sam w sobie jest raczej kolczastą, brzydko wyglądającą rzeczą, ale wydaje się to nie mieć najmniejszego znaczenia.

A następnie, po chwili Harry, niedorzeczny, perfekcyjny, wspaniały Harry, przyciąga różowe wargi, aby pocałować kolczasty, zielony kwiat i szepcze - Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

Louis ma absolutnie przejebane.

Bez wątpienia, na sto procent, łatwo i prawdziwie przejebane.

Kiedy Harry ponownie otwiera swoje oczy, musi zauważyć sposób w jaki Louis się w niego wpatruje. To nie jest nawet subtelne. Louis może poczuć gdzie jego szczęka jest otwarta, może poczuć ciepło na swoich policzkach oraz rozszerzenie swoich oczu. Ale wyjątkowo zamiast wyglądania na wkurzonego lub niekomfortowego na na przyłapaniu Louisa na tym, że się na niego wpatruje, policzki Harry barwią się na piękny różowy, a kąciki jego warg unoszą się do góry.

\- Tutaj - mówi i właściwie brzmi na zażenowanego na miłość boską. Unosi swoją dłoń i wyciąga kwiatka, by Louis go dotknął. - Nie powinienem pozwolić, by kwiat został złapany w linii ognia.

Jest taki, taki niedorzeczny, myśli Louis.

Louis wyciąga swoją dłoń i głupio, niemądrze pozwala swoim palcom przebiec przez tył dłoni Harry’ego, kiedy bierze kwiatka. Pozwala opuszkom swoich palców przeciągnąć się w poprzek knykci Harry’ego i przypomnieć sobie ich miękkość, delikatność oraz ciepło. Te palce znały każdy skrawek niego, raz usiały skórę w słodkich i ostrożnych malinkach i Louis byłby przeklęty, gdyby zapomniał chociaż jedną rzecz o nich.

Przyciąga kwiatka z powrotem do swojej klatki piersiowej, odmawiając sobie marudzenia. Wciąż nie przełamał kontaktu wzrokowego, wciąż wpatruje się w zielone oczy Harry’ego, desperacko szukając jakieś uprzejmej odpowiedzi na jego wszystkie oszalałe myśli, które nagle zaczęły się kręcić po jego głowie.

\- Jesteś czymś innym, wiesz - mówi głośno.

Harry nie odpowiada. Słowa, chropowate i niskie, utrzymują się pomiędzy nimi. To piękny dzień, ciepło słoneczne, która spada na nich równoważy się z zimnym i delikatnym wiatrem, ale powietrze nie mogłoby być bardziej naładowane.

Louis chce go pocałować bardziej niż cokolwiek.

Ta myśl, fruwająca po umyśle Louisa i trawiąca go w jego najczystszą formę jest wystarczająca, aby otrząsnął się z niej. Nagle patrzy gdzie indziej, odrywając swój wzrok z dala od Harry’ego i wpatruje się z paniką w swoje własne dłonie. Jasna cholera, myśli. Jasna cholera, co on do kurwy nędzy robi? Nie może robić tego co robi, nie może nawet myśleć o tym o czym myśli.

Nie może zmusić swoich dłoni, by się zachowywały, nie może utrzymać ich w miejscu, nawet na pojedynczym kwiecie. Cisza pomiędzy nimi jest dalekim widokiem na to co się stało. Odeszła delikatna, miękka i pozostawiła ich w tym miejscu jako niezręczną, ciężką rzecz. Louis szuka desperacko czegoś do przełamania.

\- Dla… dla kogo są aktualne wieńce? - W końcu mu się udaje wyjąkać.

Wtedy następuje kolejny moment. Harry patrzy na niego ostrożnie przez chwilę, następnie przez kolejną dłuższą chwilę i Louis myśli, że to jest to. Tym razem Harry nie pozwoli mu na zmianę tematu i na danie temu odejść. Ale Harry jest Harrym, a Harry zawsze jest miły.

\- Pójdą na weselny stół - mówi Harry, wpatrując się w dół na swoje własne dłonie. - Będą siedziały obok chłodziarek do wina.

I właściwie to przypomina Louisowi o dość ważnym pytaniu, o którym wciąż zapomina. To błogosławiona ulga, aby mieć kogoś innego do rozmawiania, aby myśleć o tym, zamiast o tysiącu innych myśli, które krzyczą o jego uwagę.

\- Co, uhm. Co się tak właściwie dzieje ze stołem weselnym? - Pyta Louis. - Mam na myśli, wiem że wy wszyscy tam siedzicie, ale co wasze randki robią?

Zdaje sobie sprawę jakoś z opóźnieniem, że brzmi to prawie jakby starał się dowiedzieć czy Harry zabiera kogoś na ślub. W tej samej sekundzie również zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie nie wie czy Harry kogoś ze sobą zabiera i jasna cholera, co jeśli Harry ma randkę na ślub?

Harry zawsze miał powolnie przeciągany, długi, wyciągany płynny głos, który sprawia, że Louisa swędzi we wszystkich najlepszych miejscach, ale w sekundzie, która zabiera mu na odpowiedzenie, Louis myśli, że może krzyczeć. (To ledwo sekunda, ledwie nawet część sekundy, ale serce Louisa bije nagle trzykrotnie szybciej, więc nie może być winny, jeśli chce, aby Harry się kurwa pośpieszył).

\- Właściwie, siedzą razem z nami - odpowiada równomiernie Harry.

I tak jakby, to wszystko jest dobre i poprawne oraz z pewnością jest odpowiedzią na pytanie, które Louis zadał, ale to totalnie nie jest odpowiedź jakiej Louis teraz potrzebuje. Zamiast tego jego myśli są wyzerowane w sprawie jak Harry cię wykorzystuje. Czy miał na myśli tylko Louisa? Czy to miało oznaczać królewskie ‘siedzą’ jak ‘ty i moja randka oraz wszystkie randki innych będą z nami siedzieć’?

Louis nie powinien pytać. To byłoby dziwne i natrętne a nawet najprawdopodobniej trochę przerażające, a Harry nie potrzebuje borykać się teraz z dziwnym, natrętnym i przerażającym byłym. Harry zasługuje na coś lepszego, na byłego, który będzie szanował jego przestrzeń oraz jego granice i nie będzie zadawał pytań, które roztrzaskają kruchy spokój, który udało im się utorować.

Ale jak?

Louis najprawdopodobniej byłby całkowicie, z pewnością, definitywnie będzie trochę psychiczny, jeśli nie?

Poza tym, może być całkowicie subtelny. Wpatruje się w swoje palce, na zieloną wstążkę, która jest ostrożnie zawinięta wokół trzonu kwiatka i utrzymuje swój głos dosadnie czystym. - Więc, uhm - zaczyna, to wcale nie jest mocne. - Czy ty… uh, czy ty idziesz z, uhm. Siedzisz z kimś?

Biedna forma, śpiewa głos w głowie Louisa. W rzeczy samej bardzo biedna forma.

Harry jest cicho przez wystarczająco długo, że Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale spogląda w górę, jego wzrok ląduje z trzonu kwiatka na twarzy Harry’ego.

Nie jest dobrze. Louis naprawdę nie powinien pytać. Kąciki wargi Louisa są ułożone w nieszczęśliwym pochyleniu, w absolutnie okropnej kombinacji co jak Louis myśli jest smutkiem i najprawdopodobniej gniewem. Harry nie patrzy na niego, jest skupiony na kwiatach w swoich własnych dłoniach. Zmarszczki pomiędzy jego oczami są absolutnie, kurewsko łamiące serce.

Boże, myśli Louis. Kurwa, cholera, kurwa.

\- Przepraszam - cofa się natychmiastowo, jedynie pogarszając sprawę. Zmarszczki Harry’ego pogłębiają się, a serce Louis opada do wnętrza jego spodni. - Przepraszam. Nie powinienem pytać, to nie mój interes.

Harry unosi jedną dłoń z kwiatów, drapiąc się po tyle swojej szyi i wciąż nie unosi głowy. Chociaż przeczyszcza swoje gardło, efektywnie ucinając nieplanowaną paplaninę Louisa.

\- Nie - mówi. Jego głos jest jasny, przewiewny i troszeczkę smutny. - Żadnej randki dla mnie.

Jedynie wtedy na niego spogląda. Jedyną rzeczą gorszą od płaskiego, ironicznego ‘dlaczego masz coś przeciwko swojemu własnego pierdolonemu interesowi’ spojrzenia, którego Louis oczekiwał jest jasny, ciasny uśmiech, który Harry przykleja. Jakby próbował ochronić uczucia Louisa.

Boże, Louis musi być tak kurewsko oczywisty. Harry wie, oczywiście że wie, iż Louis nie wyleczył się z ich związku w ten sam sposób co Harry. Po tym wszystkim jak mógłby to przegapić? Kiedy Louis jąka się co każde drugie słowo i unika kontaktu wzrokowego oraz dręczy go swoim życiem prywatnym.

Złość byłaby od tego lepsza, myśli Louis. Wziąłby złość każdego dnia, kiedy jedyną inną opcją jest litość.

Tylne drzwi się otwierają, Niall i Liam wślizgują się przez nie, najprawdopodobniej wyglądając na o wiele inteligentniejszych niż Harry i Louis. Liam ma na sobie swój oliwkową, sportową kurtkę i radosny uśmiech.

\- Lou! - Krzyczy. Jasno widać, że on Niall zaczęli już porcję pre-drinków na ich świętowaniu wieczoru kawalerskiego. - Harry! Chcesz się napić?

Niall kręci swoimi rękami wokół, gestykulując szeroko na kwiaty. - Nie martwcie się już o to panowie - mówi. - Skończymy to jutro. Mamy swoje drinki!

Ciężko jest zwrócić na nich swoją uwagę. Krew Louisa wciąż go pali, przepływając przez całe jego ciało o wiele szybciej, niż może znieść, a jego serce wciąż dudni w wściekłym tempie. Wszystko o czym może myśleć to to co musi się dziać w głowie Harry’ego, jak bardzo musi teraz współczuć Louisowi oraz Liamowi. Biedny, słodki Liam, tak musi myśleć. Biedny, łatwowierny Liam, którego chłopak nawet nie patrzy w jego stronę.

ale nie.

Nie.

Louis jest lepszym przyjacielem niż to.

Liam czołga się w ich kierunku wyciąga mięsiste ramię, ciągnąc Louis na swoje stopy. Louis stabilizuje się, przytrzymując się ramieniu Liama jako podpórki i przypomina sobie, że w tym tygodniu Liam musi wyjść pierwszy.

\- Czy wyglądam w porządku? - Pyta Liam.

Pytał o to Louisa tysiące razy. Louis zawsze był trochę lepszy w sprawach mody, niż Liam, przed Louisem, na litość boską, Liam raz próbował założyć pasek u góry swojego płaszcza, więc pytanie o opinię Louisa, nim gdzieś wychodzą stało się rzeczą. Louis jest modowym przyjacielem Liama.

Ale tu i teraz jest czymś więcej niż tym. Jest Liama modowym chłopakiem. I tym razem, Louis musi sprawić kurewski wysiłek.

Pochyla się lekko nad Liamem, o wiele bliżej niż zrobiłby to normalnie i wygładza swoim dłońmi zmarszczenia na klapach marynarki Liama. Następnie sięga i ciągnie za punkt przy obojczyku Liam, uwalniając kawałek, który był przytrzymywany przez Liama kurtkę.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie, kochanie - mówi.

Wie, że nie powinien patrzeć na Harry’ego, bez względu na to jak zdesperowany jest, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. To nie jest tym co by zrobił gdyby naprawdę był zakochany w Liamie. Więc tego nie robi. Utrzymuje swój wzrok na krzywiźnie szczęki Liama i ignoruje sposób w jaki jego dłonie lekko się trzęsą.

W każdym razie, Harry i tak znika w środku kilka chwil później, wykonując całe zachowanie bezcelowo.

\- Aw - mówi Liam, obejmując swoimi ramionami barki Louisa i wciągając go w bardzo niekomfortowy, pijany uścisk. - Dzięki, kochanie.

Louis grymasi, jego twarz jest przyciągnięta dokładnie tam, gdzie Liam prysnął się swoją prawie-zbyt-mocną wodą kolońską i myśli, że dzisiaj czeka go naprawdę długa noc.


	6. Rozdział 6

Pierwszy bar tego wieczoru jest tą samą małą placówką, w której spędzili noc we wtorek. Barman, który jak widać pamięta Liama i Nialla z dawnych lat jak byli młodsi, daje im wszystkim darmowe drinki i pozwala im przejąć kontrolę nad muzyką, kiedy czekają aż przyjdzie reszta znajomych Nialla. W dodatku do najważniejszych mężczyzn w życiu Nialla: jego taty, jego brata, Geoffa, Harry’ego i Liama, Liam zaprosił ich kilku starych przyjaciół ze szkoły oraz parę bliższych znajomych z pracy. Wszyscy przyjeżdżają w przybliżonym czasie w dobrych nastrojach. Nawet Greg pojawia się o czasie, pomimo kilku opóźnionych lotów, przez co przybycie zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu niż planował.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli spieprzę to trochę za wcześnie, chłopcy - mówi. Brzmi na wyczerpanego, kiedy wita się uściskiem dłoni z Liamem. - Musiałem siedzieć na tym głupim lotnisku przez prawie pięć godzin.

Naturalnie, Liam obiecuje, że to nie będzie problemem. Greg przesuwa się, by przywitać się z Louisem, kiedy Liam pyta. - Jak Theo zniósł czekanie?

Greg uśmiecha się nieco ponuro. - Tak jak zawsze robią to trzylatki, tak przypuszczam. Krzyczał przez całą drogę tutaj. Zapewnił nam to, że cały samolot nas nienawidził.

Louis słyszał o Theo. Theo jest trzyletnim synem Grega i Louis ma nadzieję, że uratuje go on podczas ślubu. Oczywiście zawsze uwielbiał spędzać czas z dziećmi, ale miał trochę inny, trochę bardziej przebiegły motyw. Jeśli Louis może wkręcić się w opiekę nad porywistym dzieckiem przez cały dzień, wtedy miejmy nadzieję będzie zbyt rozproszony, by powiedzieć coś złego lub, aby zbyt długo wpatrywał się w niewłaściwą osobę.

Mówiąc o niewłaściwej osobie, Harry włożył dość dużo wysiłku w przyjęcie przedślubne Nialla. I oczywiście to sprawia, że Louis chce sobie wydłubać oczy. Ubrał się w to co Louis wie, że jest jego znakiem towarowym, czarne, przylegające jeansy są o wiele bardziej ciasną i giętką parą przylegającą do jego nóg jak druga skóra. Sparował je z lekko nieprzezroczystą czarną koszulą ozdobioną fioletowymi nadrukami.

Louis wbijał sobie paznokcie w wewnętrzną część dłoni, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Harry’ego, schodzącego po schodach w domu Nialla. Szczerze mówiąc to zaskakujące, że jeszcze nie ma smug od krwi.

Nie spędzili dużej ilości czasu w pierwszym pubie, barman jest miły, ale nie tak miły by dawać grupie tak dużej jak ich darmowe drinki przez całą noc. Po jakieś półtorej godzinie picia i nadrabiania zaległości, Liam zgarnia ich wszystkich i pospiesza ich naprzód.

Nie muszą iść długo, by dostać się do następnego baru. Ten jest o wiele bardziej nowoczesny niż poprzedni, jest w nim wiele czystych metalowych i powierzchni i wysokie, srebrne stołki, na których można usiąść. Ładne jasnoniebieskie światła oświetlały większość baru. Louis myśli, że najprawdopodobniej mają przypominać nowojorski klimat, ale realnie jest bliżej to coś z Blackpool. Prawdopodobniej jest bardziej imponujące, kiedy jest bardziej tłoczno, a tak z pewnością będzie troszeczkę później. Czwartki w Wolverhampton oznaczają tańsze drinki, Louis się tego nauczył. Ale to wciąż jest wystarczająco późno, by młodsze dzieciaki były poza, więc bar i parkiet wyglądają na całkowicie puste.

Chociaż drinki są spektakularne, Louis musi im to przyznać.

Pierwszy, który jest dany Niallowi to wysoka, prawie rozjarzona tuba niebieskiej cieczy zwanej ‘Space Walk’, Louis nie wie co jest w środku, nie wie jak to zrobili. Faktycznie wszystko co wiedział to to, że pachnie jak guma do żucia i sprawia, że zęby Nialla są poplamione jak po lizaku lodowym.

Każdy z nich próbuje co najmniej jednego głupiego drinka. Louis zamawia jasnopomarańczowego potwora zwanego ‘Carrot Top’, a Liam cieszy się dość konkretnie zielonym koktajlem o nazwie ‘Slytherin’. Udaje im się zgarnąć kilka stołków dla siebie, a Louis siada w odpowiedni czas, by zobaczyć jak Niall wylewa trochę swojego niebieskiego drinka przed siebie. Zostają tutaj przez kilka godzin, oglądając jak klub się wypełnia. Kiedy zaczyna się robić trochę zbyt tłoczno, Louis lubi się ocierać o spoconych nieznajomych jedynie w konkretnych okolicznościach, ponownie wychodzą.

To w trzecim pubie w nocy osiadają na stałe. Oczywiście Liam zaplanował to w ten sposób, upewnił się, że będą mieli wystarczającą ilość miejsca i pomieszczenie, by wszyscy mogli usiąść.

\- Harry! - Głos im przerywa, kiedy wszyscy zastanawiają się jakie drinki zamówić.

Harry odwraca się, jego sutki obcierają się obscenicznie o zwykły materiał jego koszuli, nie żeby Louis patrzył, a szeroki, jasny uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. Osoba, która wypowiedziała jego imię jest wysoka, ten typ wysokości jaką Louis chciał mieć, nim nauczył się, że wysocy ludzie są zazwyczaj dupkami. Ma małą brodę, a jego okulary są zawieszone o kołnierzyk jego koszulki.

Palant, myśli Louis, nim może się powstrzymać.

Nie ważne jak niegrzeczne lub nieuzasadnione są myśli Louisa, nie robią nic, by zatrzymać Harry’ego, kiedy wstaje. Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Nialla i mówi - Wrócę za chwilę - nim wyciąga się i przyciąga nową osobę w firmowy uścisk.

\- Tak dobrze jest cię widzieć! - Mówi żwawo tamten facet. Louis czuje się troszeczkę chory. - No dalej, pozwól mi kupić sobie drinka, jak się masz? - To jest ostatnia rzecz jaką słyszy, nim znikają w kierunku baru.

Louisowi nie jest przykro. Ponieważ nie jest nikim z jego zainteresowań, przypomina sobie. Niech to będzie lekcja samokontroli.

O nie, protestuje głos w jego głowie. To był ten sam głos, który zawsze robił zamieszanie kiedykolwiek Harry się uśmiechał w ten sposób do innych chłopaków, ten sam głos, który stał się najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa w środku klęski Grimshawa. Louis ignoruje go.

Zamiast tego utrzymuje bycie tyłem do kierunku, w którym Harry właśnie zniknął i firmowo chwyta za dłoń Liama. To prawie kotwica, firmowy chwyt, aby przypomnieć mu co dokładnie tutaj robi.

Liam tak jak zawsze wykonuje przeogromną pracę w rozpraszaniu go, kiedy wybiera dokładnie ten moment na danie Niallowi jego niespodzianki. O czasie, wielka torba, którą Liam wychyla mimochodem za swojego ramienia, kiedy nie mogli zwieźć absolutnie nikogo, ale będąc szczerym Louis jest pod wrażeniem, że Liamowi udało się to tak długo. Oczekiwał, że Liam się podda nim nawet zaczną pić, ale udało mu się utrzymać znakomitą kontrolę.

Więc kiedy Niall siada, cztery lub pięć shotów znajduje się szczęśliwie przed nim, Liam decyduje się na czynienie honorów. Kładzie swoją torbę na stole i wyciąga koszulkę na której wykonaniem spędził prawie trzy miesiące.

Niall zamiera w pół śmiechu.

Reszta chłopców podążyła za jego śladem, ponieważ Niall przestaje się śmiać z ich żartu. Poza Niallem, Louis może zobaczyć jak oczy Grega się rozszerzają. Widać, że rozpoznają kolory koszulki, ale jest tak mały czarny napis, który wydaje się przyciągać ich uwagę.

\- Czy to…? - Zaczyna delikatnie, wstępnie Niall. Oddycha ciężko, jego wzrok prześlizguje się na nanosekundę na Liama, nim ląduje z powrotem na koszulce. - Liam czy to jest…?

Liam drapie się po tyle głowy i wygląda na nieco zawstydzonego. - To twoja stara koszulka Derby - mówi. - Twój tata wysłał mi ją kilka miesięcy temu, a potem ja… - nie musi już nic więcej wyjaśniać, ponieważ Niall wstaje na równe nogi i bierze koszulkę w swoje dłonie. Gorączkowo skanuje podpisy, przebiegając swoimi palcami po materiale z oddaniem oraz delikatnym dotykiem.

\- Jasna cholera - mówi, kiedy przygląda się koszulce. - Jasna cholera, Keogh to podpisał! - Przykłada do siebie koszulkę i mruga z niedowierzaniem na to co widzi. - I Forsyth! Oraz Barid, jak ci się udało zdobyć podpis Bairda?

Liam wciąż wygląda na zawstydzonego, nawet na lekko niepewnego, jakby nie był dość przekonany czy Niall jest szczęśliwy. Co jest niedorzeczne. Greg klepie dłońmi ramię Nialla, ale Niall mięknie na sekundę. Przyciska małą, wyblakłą koszulkę do swojego klatki piersiowej z zagorzałym wyglądem i pijacką defensywnością, że Greg mądrze myśli o realizacji tego.

\- Po prostu napisałem do nich kilka listów - mówi Liam. - Wziąłem to ze sobą, kiedy byłem na Derby kilka miesięcy temu i większość z nich się podpisała, następnie powiedzieli mi, że powinienem wrócić i spotkać mężczyzn, których tam nie było.

Niall mruga na niego kilka razy. Louis jest bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy, że Liam poczekał z zrobieniem tego aż Niall będzie trochę pijany.

\- Czekaj - mówi Niall, tym razem brzmi na całkowicie poważnego. - Czekaj, poznałeś ich?

Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Tak.

Niall wygląda jakby był gotowy narobić do swoich spodni. Greg też nie jest od tego daleki.

\- Których?! - Wrzeszczy Niall. - Oh mój boże, Liam, którzy to byli? Jasna cholera, musisz mi powiedzieć.

Liam zaczyna się uśmiechać, niepewny, rozbawiony uśmiech formuje się na jego wargach jakby dopiero teraz zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo podekscytowany jest Niall. Pieprzyć ‘podekscytowanie’, myśli Louis. Niall jest praktycznie w euforii.

\- Uhm, właściwie poznałem kilku z nich - mówi i jeśli może powiedzieć, że Niall zaraz zacznie się hiperwentylować, wtedy nie zdradzi tej tajemnicy, ponieważ mówi dalej. - Wiem, że spotkałem Dawkinsa i Hendricka, byli bardzo fajni. To byli ci na których wpadłem najpierw, a potem poznałem resztę.

Niall wygląda tak nieufnie jak Louis się czuł, kiedy słyszał tę historię po raz pierwszy. Jedynie Liam Payne mógł iść rozglądać się za kupnem jakiś gadżetów i przypadkowo wpaść na całą drużynę footballową.

\- Było tam kilkoro blond facetów - kontynuuje Liam. - Byli w pewien sposób szczupli. Chociaż nie powiem ci kim byli. Jeden z nich był łysy, ale miał tą niegodziwą brodę, był naprawdę miły.

\- To musiał być Buxton - zamyśla się Greg.

Niall ucisza go z okrucieństwem jakiego Louis jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

\- Właściwie - mówi wtedy Liam. - Właściwie on jest tym, który dał mi to, to był Buxton? - Kiedy Greg kiwa głową, Liam sięga do swojej tylnej kieszeni i wyciąga dwa zmięte bilety. Louis wie dzięki absurdalnej ilości czasu, którą Liam spędził stresując się tym gdzie je schować w swojej walizce, że są to karnety na dwa sezony oraz również z miejscem na tysiąc różnych podpisów. Dumnie prezentuje je Niallowi. - Kazał również pogratulować, naprawdę go polubiłem. Był kochany.

Niall wygląda na złapanego pomiędzy chęcią płakania, a szczęściem, cóż i może jeszcze chęcią do uduszenia Liama gołymi rękami, ale na koniec, poprzednie musi wygrać. Bierze bilety trzęsącymi się dłońmi i wypuszcza głośne, pijackie pociągnięcie nosem.

Jego oczy się świecą.

\- Liam - mówi po długiej dramatycznej pauzie. - Liamie Payne.

\- Tak? - Mówi Liam.

\- Liamie. Jamesie. Payne.

\- Uh, tak? - Liam brzmi na oszołomionego oraz lekko ostrożnego co jest na miejscu, ponieważ Niall pochłania go w niedźwiedzim uścisku z taką siłą, że Liam właściwie cofa się o kilka kroków.

\- Ty - ogłasza uroczyście i troszeczkę ze łzami w oczach - jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem na całym świecie. Jestem w tobie zakochany.

Kilka mężczyzn obok nich prycha, jeden z nich idzie nawet tak daleko, aby powiedzieć - Gemma, lepiej patrz na jej tyły! - Ale Niall jest zbyt zajęty wycieraniem swojego mokrego nosa w ramię Liama, by zwracać na nich jakąkolwiek uwagę.

Kiedy uścisk się kończy, a Liam się odsuwa, uśmiecha się on tak szeroko, że praktycznie świeci. - Również jest podpisana piłka na twoim miejscu - mówi, prawie jakby po namyśle.

Niall wypuszcza z siebie żałosny, mały skowyt i przyciąga Liam z powrotem do uścisku.

To wtedy Harry się pojawia, najwidoczniej skończył rozmawiać z innymi przyjaciółmi. Ma wysokiego różowego drinka w swojej dłoni z małą parasolką i słomką obijającą się o szkło.

\- Co przegapiłem? - Pyta. Jego głos brzmi nawet jeszcze niżej niż normalnie, wystarczająco by zasugerować, że różowy drink może nie być jego pierwszym.

Louis posyła mu suchy uśmiech cały czas powtarzając ‘przyjaciele, przyjaciele, przyjaciele’ jak mantrę w swojej głowie. - Niall jest zakochany w Liamie - mówi mu.

Może to po prostu ten alkohol, który dotychczas wypił, ale przez sekundę Louis przysięga, że oczy Harry’ego się zaświeciły. Jest coś w wzroku, który posyła Louisowi, w lekkim uśmiechu, który ma wymalowany na swoich ustach. - On też?

Louis rumieni się i czuje jak dochodzi to przez całą drogę do jego palców u stóp. Oto jest, to samo spojrzenie, które widział u Harry’ego nawet tego popołudnia. Jak najgorszy rodzaj litości w zmarszczonych oczach. Louis patrzy gdzie indziej, a następnie żałuje tego w tej samej sekundzie, jeśli cokolwiek ma potwierdzić, że Harry ma rację, to właśnie takie zachowanie. Jeśli naprawdę byłby zakochany w Liamie nie byłby z tego powodu nieśmiały. Nie jest tego typu osobą i Harry to wie. Faktycznie, Harry może najprawdopodobniej pamiętać te tysiące razy, kiedy Louis chwalił się swoim związkiem z Harrym swoim innym byłym. To co robi teraz jest bardzo dalekie od tego jak prześladował Roberta (studenta z którymi spędził zbyt dużo czasu i pieniędzy podczas pierwszego roku na uniwersytecie) i praktycznie ustawił Harry’ego na przeciwko niego.

\- Udaje, że bierze łyk swojego drinka, stabilizując samego siebie, a następnie patrzy z powrotem na Harry’ego. - Tak - mówi. - Tak zgaduję.

Nigdy nie był szczególnie dobry w chłodnym zachowaniu się przy Harrym i nawet przy tych okolicznościach jego próby polegają. To brzmi delikatnie, nieco niepewnie.

Uśmiech Harry’ego nieco się ześlizguje.

W tym czasie Louis zwraca ponownie swoją uwagę na Liama i Niall, ich dwójka jest już rozdzielona. Niall założył koszulkę na siebie przez swoją głowę i jasno widać, że zmierzwił je w tym procesie. Wystają w każdą stronę, coś co wydaje się być źródłem niekończącej rozrywki dla reszty facetów, którzy praktycznie zrywają boki ze śmiechu. Liam rechocze z daleka jako najlepszy z nich, ale czerwone plamy na jego policzkach i lata przyjaźni mówią Louisa, że może nie śmiać się od dawna.

Wyciąga się i ciągnie Liama za rękę. Posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie, to które mówi ‘byliśmy tutaj wcześniej i ostatnio to się skończyło z twoimi wnętrznościami w moich butach’ nim odwraca się do Harry’ego. To z konieczności, przysięga. - Pójdę mu przynieść trochę wody - mówi. - Chcesz coś?

Harry kręci głową. - Nie, dzięki - mówi, wskazując na różowego drinka, którego wciąż trzyma. - Ale jeśli mógłbyś przynieść jednego dla Niall byłoby klawo.

Byłoby klawo, myśli Louis kiedy idzie do lady. Nawet nie wiedział, że ludzie używają słowa klawo poza złymi gangsterskimi filmami.

Wciąż pilnie pobiera wodę. Do czasu nim wraca, połowa ich grupy przemigrowała do teraz pustego stołu bilardowego. Reszta - Liam, Niall, Harry, Greg, Bobby i Geoff siedzą przy małym stole.

Louis kładzie trzy szklanki na stole i wślizguje się obok Liama. Szturcha bezwstydnie Liama w bok i patrzy dosadnie w szklankę wody, kiedy bierze chłodny łyk swojej własnej. Kiedy jest usatysfakcjonowany, że Liam właściwie słucha, odwraca swoją uwagę na resztę stołu.

\- O czym rozmawiamy? - Pyta.

Niall, który pochłania swoją własną szklankę wody z zaskakującym okrucieństwem, robiąc dziwne gesty w kierunku Harry’ego. - Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o jutrzejszym poranku - mówi, kiedy odkłada swój napój.

\- Co się dzieje jutro rano? - Pyta nieco ostrożnie.

Harry spotyka wzrok Louisa z zimną determinacją, która nie wróży niczego dobrego. - Ja i Gems jedziemy odebrać naszą mamę z lotniska - uśmiecha się. Jeśli zauważył, że Louis przestał oddychać, nie zdradza tej tajemnicy. - Następnie idziemy zapoznać z miastem i na jakiś lunch.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się nad tym do jakiej kawiarni iść - kontynuuje za niego Niall. - Whaddya reckon, Leemo? Myślałem może o The Eatery, ale mama mówiła, że Urban może być lepsza…

Louis przestaje słuchać. Krew przepływa zbyt głośno w jego uszach jak dla niego, aby być w każdym razie w stanie wiele słyszeć, jego myśli są zbyt zabsorbowane. Może poczuć jak jego odruch walki lub lotu kopie, adrenalina przepływa przez jego ciało, kiedy jego mózg się spłaszcza. Jest szansa, w której rozważa ustanowienie zaplanowania szybkiej ucieczki, jakby Anne miała właśnie się pojawić z powietrza.

Jasna cholera, krzyczy jego mózg na ten temat. Ona będzie zamierzała go zabić.

Obiecanie jej, że zaopiekuje się jej synem jest szczególnie żywym wspomnieniem, przy którym Louis zawsze czuł się dość silnie. Zawsze był pod wrażeniem jej osoby i dosłownie zawsze był zastraszany. Wciąż pamiętał sposób w jaki zaciągnęła go na bok z zaskakującą precyzją. Spędzali weekend w jej domu, Louis wtedy w ogóle po raz pierwszy ją spotkał i podczas ostatniego dnia firmowo chwyciła go za nadgarstek. Harry pakował rzeczy do samochodu, więc nie była cicha bądź subtelna, kiedy kładła swoją dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je uspokajająco i mówiąc.”Teraz się nim zaopiekuj, rozumiesz?”

W tamtym czasie bardziej niż zrozumiał. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości w jego głowie, kiedy się zgadzał… nie, obiecywał, że nie ma się o co martwić. Ale, kiedy ich bieżące ustawienie okoliczności zasugerowały z przerażającą przejrzystością rzeczy się zmieniły. Ale teraz Louis ma o co się martwić. Umawiając się… kurwa, żyjąc z… najlepszym mężczyzną na ślubie jej córki.

W tym momencie to zastanawiające czy w ogóle zrobi to na tym pieprzonym ślubie, myśli słabo Louis.

Odważnie Louis spogląda do góry i spotyka oczy Harry’ego. Harry musi mieć jakiś pomysł emocjonalnego zamieszania, które dochodzi do Louisa z każdej strony, co jest tym co sprawia, że zdumiony się lekko uśmiecha, co jest bardziej denerwujące. Chociaż, myśli Louis, po tych wszystkich gównach do których Louis zmusił Harry’ego w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, najprawdopodobniej sobie na to zasługuje. Poza tym, Harry zawsze uważał to za zabawne, to w jaki sposób Louis zawsze był permanentnie przerażony jego matką.

\- Och! - Mówi podekscytowany Liam. - Co powiecie na Gus’? Kocham Gus’!

Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Gdzie to jest?

I to był tak dobry czas jak nigdy, by Louis coś powiedział. - Nie mieszkałeś tutaj przez całe swoje życie? - Przerywa Louis, nieco trzęsąco. - Po prostu weź ją do swojej ulubionej, jest całkowicie zrelaksowana, będzie się cieszyła z czegokolwiek. - Jest przerwa podczas której Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że może był to trochę zbyt znajomy ton jak na matkę nieznajomego. Louis kaszle niezręcznie. - Mam na myśli - zatrzymuje się na chwilę. - Najprawdopodobniej. Jak większość mam. Tak zgaduję.

Rozbawiony uśmiech Harry’ego staje się nieco szerszy, ale na szczęście Liam i Niall są wystarczająco pijani, by to pominąć. Zamiast tego, Niall smutno jęczy.

\- Zrobiłby tak! Ale zamknęli moje ulubione miejsce, kiedy mnie nie było i żadne inne miejsce temu nie sprosta. Zrujnowali mnie dla tych wszystkich innych kawiarenek.

Liam wydaje niezrozumiały dźwięk. - Cherry Leaf?

Niall wydaje z siebie kolejny żałosny odgłos i strapiony kiwa głową.

\- Czekaj, wstrzymajcie się - mówi Louis, marszcząc brwi. - Myślałem, że tu mieszkasz?

Tak po prostu Niall zdrowieje. Wyprostowuje się na swoim siedzeniu i posyła Louisowi rozbawione spojrzenie, kręcąc głową. - Nie - mówi. - Przeprowadziłem się do Cheshire kilka lat temu. Tak poznałem Gems.

Najprawdopodobniej powinien to odgadnąć, kiedy Harry wspomniał o klubie golfowym, w którym oboje pracowali, myśli Louis. Holmes Chapel jest takie małe, to wydaje się mieć sens, że Harry i Niall wyrośli na bliskich przyjaciół, którymi są teraz.

\- Racja - mówi Louis. - Przepraszam, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to było dla ciebie tak wiele.

Dziwnie, Niall wydaje się bardzo w to wierzyć. - Nie - mówi. - To tylko ja i Gems. I Anne jak zgaduję.

Louis patrzy na Harry’ego. Jest zmieszany i z całą pewnością widać to na jego twarzy. - Ale myślałem… - mówi, zamiera niezręcznie.

Harry nic nie mówi. Jego zrelaksowany uśmiech zniknął. Teraz jest odrębny ‘jeleń w światłach reflektorów” wygląd na jego twarzy. Louis jeszcze bardziej marszczy brwi.

\- Och! - Warczy Niall, kiedy najwidoczniej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co Louis próbował powiedzieć. - Myślałeś, że Harry również z nami mieszka. Nie, jest w Manchesterze od jakiegoś roku, prawda Harry? - Klepie Harry’ego serdecznie po ramieniu. - Wasza dwójka jest praktycznie sąsiadami!

I to myśli Louis, jest czymś czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

~*~

\- Nie możesz sobie tego po prostu wyobrazić? - Zapytał kiedyś Harry Louisa, kiedy był rozwalony na jego łóżku. Był całkowitą gwiazdą, jego nogi był rozstawione tak szeroko, że widoczne były małe siniaki od zębów Louisa na jego udach. - To zawsze jest takie żywe, nie mogę się doczekać aż będę tam każdego dnia. Pomyśl tylko, Lou, moglibyśmy wstać o każdej porze i przejechać się na London Eye. Moglibyśmy pójść tam o północy!

Louis pamiętał, że miał względem tego dość sceptyczne podejście. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie widział absolutnie żadnego interesu w tym, aby płacić dychę za siedzenie w głupim, wolno poruszającym się kole, ale był również przekonany, że prawdziwi londyńczycy nie marnują swojego czasu na kiczowate atrakcje dla turystów. Jednak tego nie powiedział. Zamiast tego rzekł - i kiedy ci biedni operatorzy poszliby spać, gdybyśmy to zrobili, słoneczko?’

\- Louu - zajęczał Harry. Wydął dolną wargę i po prostu błagał Louisa, by ten zatopił w niej swoje zęby. Po tym rozmowa zakończyła się niesamowicie szybko, a wspomnienia stają się nieco bardziej zamglone, lepsze detale zgubiły się w myślach o miękkiej skórze i palących wargach.

Ale Louis tyle pamięta. Rozmawiali o Londynie. Zawsze mówili o Londynie, kiedy Harry miał swoją drogę. Zawsze lubił duże miasta, zawsze był poetyczny na temat wysokich budynków i wielkich tłumów. Chciał żyć w małym mieszkaniu na co najmniej 10 piętrze z doniczką na balkonie i kotem. Louis to pamięta, ponieważ to było jego marzeniem od długiego czasu, nawet zanim Louis go poznał.

Lecz najwidoczniej to bardzo się zmieniło, kiedy byli osobno. Ponieważ teraz, przynajmniej nawołując do tego co powiedział Niall, Harry mieszkał w rozsądnym mieszkaniu na parterze w Manchesterze. Nie ma kota, powiedział Niall, chociaż ma kilka doniczek z kwiatami. Pod żadnym względem nie mieszkają obok siebie, mieszkanie Harry’ego najwidoczniej jest na północ od uniwersytetu, kiedy Liam i Louis mieszkają bardziej na zachód, ale wciąż dzielili miasto przez ostatnie półtora roku.

To dużo do przetrawienia, myśli Louis, kiedy zamawia niesamowicie alkoholowego drinka w barze. Ma o wiele więcej procent, niż będzie mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

Nie mija dużo czasu nim reszta ich grupy dołącza do tych przy stoliku do gry. Teraz, gdy zrobiło się tak późno, bar nieco opustoszał, pozwalając na to, by Niall i jego goście zajęli dwa duże zielone stoły. Liam i Niall teraz grają i wytwarzają hałaśliwy dźwięk za każdym razem, gdy Niall wbija kulkę.

Louis pozostał przy barze. Kiedy barman wręcza mu jego drinka, Louis nie marnuje czasu i wypija od razu połowę. Zamyka swoje oczy, przełyka ostrą ciecz i nie zwraca absolutnej uwagi na kropelki spływające po jego podbródku. Ma o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż to czy jego tequila sunrise spadnie mu na koszulkę.

Oczywiście, oczywiście, kiedy odstawia drinka z powrotem na ladę, Harry stoi obok niego.

\- Mogę z tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać? - Pyta.

Nie można winić Louisa za to, że jest trochę ostrożny. Jest późno, a on wypił o wiele za dużo, by teraz sobie z tym radzić. Ale oczy Harry’ego są szerokie, poważne i z całą pewnością niesamowite.

Bierze ostrożny krok do przodu. - Lou? - Pyta. - Tylko na chwilę?

Jedna pieprzona sylaba, a Louis już jest gotów zrobić wszystko. Musi popracować nad swoim poziomem tolerancji Harry’ego, myśli, kiedy odwraca się, by wyjść z nim na zewnątrz. Harry prowadzi go do małego wyjścia, tego samego, które Louis zauważył, kiedy był w środku zmagania się z rewelacją o Anne, które wychodzi na małą, ciemną alejkę. W Manchesterze najprawdopodobniej nie spodobałoby się to Louisowi, ale Wolverhampton jest malutkie, a Louis naprawdę chce usłyszeć co Harry ma do powiedzenia.

Zaraz obok drzwi jest mały, szary blok wirówkowy, który pewnie służy do przytrzymania otwartych drzwi. Harry dokładnie to robi, kładąc kostkę w odpowiedni miejsce swoją stopą, nim pozwala się im zamknąć. To pozostawia lekką poświatę, sztywny kontrast do białego niebieskiego, który oferuje księżyc.

Przez moment alejka jest niesamowicie nieruchoma.

\- Nie śledzę cię czy coś - mówi nagle Harry.

\- Co? - Mówi Louis.

Harry unosi dłoń, by podrapać się po karku. To sprawia, że wszystkie włosy spadają mu na jedno ramię i podciąga mu się materiał koszulki. Światło księżyca robi pieprzone wędrówki, oświetlając setki tatuaży na skórze Harry’ego, których Louis wcześniej nie widział. Chce prześledzić je swoim językiem, aby porównać je z uczuciem, które miał przy reszcie. Ale teraz prawdopodobnie nie jest czas na to.

\- Chodzi o mnie będącym w Manchesterze - wyjaśnia niezręcznie Harry. - Ja nie… to znaczy, nie chcę abyś wariował.

\- Nie robię tego - mówi Louis i ma to na myśli. Jest tylko zmieszany.

\- Chodzi o to. - Harry i tak cały czas mówi. - Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć i nie chcę abyś sądził, że podążyłem za tobą czy coś.

To boli, trochę, kiedy słyszy jakby Harry to mówi. Jakby to było czymś niedowierzającym, czymś głupim, myśl, że Harry mógłby gdziekolwiek podążyć za Louisem. Chociaż w pewien sposób jest, mówi gorzki głos w głowie Louisa. To stało się całkowicie jasne trzy lata temu.

Ale teraz nie jest czas na takie myśli. Louis odpycha je z wielką siłą i tym razem odpowiada nieco głośniej.

\- Harry - mówi, wystarczająco stanowczo, by Harry się uciszył. - Naprawdę tak nie jest. Nie wariuję i nie sądzę, że mnie śledzisz. Mamy się dobrze.

Nie mają się dobrze. Są bardzo daleko od tego, będąc szczerym, ale nie w tym rzecz.

\- Chodzi o to - kontynuuje, niepewnie. - Jestem trochę zmieszany? - Nie jest pewien czy chce wyciągnąć ich historię, jakby to było czymś o czym Harry chce porozmawiać, ale i tak to robi. - Co się stało z Londynem?

Harry zawiesza się na chwilę. - Londyn - mówi. - Racja.

Louis nie jest tym usatysfakcjonowany. Idzie kawałek dalej. - Zawsze myślałem, że to było wielkim marzeniem? - Mówi. - Zawsze tak było.

Nie stoją dalej. Alejka nie jest wystarczająco duża, by dawać im wiele przestrzeni, między nimi jest jakieś 60 cm. Louis może zobaczyć jak gardło Harry’ego porusza się, kiedy ten połyka, ostry zarys ust Harry’ego, kiedy zwilża swoje wargi swoim językiem.

\- Rzeczy się zmieniają - mówi Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się. Nie chce dopytywać, właściwie, naprawdę, naprawdę chce, a wie, że z pewnością nie powinien, ale i tak to robi. - To musiała być naprawdę duża rzecz - mamrocze.

Harry mruczy i kiwa głową. - Była.

Widać, że Harry z jakiegoś powodu się nie określa, co zauważa rozsądna strona Louisa. Próbuje kolejnego uśmiechu i zmusza się do cichego śmiechu. - Co to było? - Żartuje. - W końcu doszedłeś do wniosku, że lubisz Man U?

Tak szybko jak żart wychodzi z ust Louisa, ten zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że było to słabe, ale jak widać nawet najgorszy żart Louisa, jest wystarczający, by Harry wykrzywił się w uśmiechu. Żadne rzeczy się teraz nie dzieją, nawet jeśli dzieli ich niecały metr różnicy i świat wspomnień.

\- Coś takiego - mamrocze Harry.

Przygląda się twarzy Louisa z pewną intensywnością, co do której Louis nie wiedział, że brunet jest do niej zdolny. Jasne, wpatrywali się w siebie w przeszłości, ale to nie wydaje się być takie jak wtedy. To jest bardziej intensywne, jakby coś ciemniejszego przechodziło za zielonymi oczami Harry’ego.

Mruga, a spojrzenie znika.

\- Nie martw się również o moją mamę - mówi Harry.

Louis przez chwilę musi wyprostować swoje myśli, aby utrzymać prędkość. Racja, myśli. Mama Harry’ego. Kobieta, która może go zamordować za mniej niż 12 godzin. To tak, jakby Harry specjalnie zmienił temat, ale Louis myśli, że naprawdę nie może mu tego zazdrościć. I nie nakrzyczy na niego, nie kiedy Harry pozwalał Louisowi na to tak wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich dni.

Więc wzrusza ramionami. - Liczę się z tym, że zawsze będę się bał twojej mamy, Haz.

To przypadek. A może i nie. Z pewnością nie taka była intencja, ale to wychodzi z jego języka z niesamowitą łatwością, Louis nawet zapomniał, że jest do tego zdolny. To jak cichy dowcip, ten, który nie zadziałałby bez tego słodkiego, małego przezwiska na końcu.

Chociaż to jest błędem. Louis nie powinien tego mówić. To wszystko sprawiło, że niewyraźne linie, o których pozostanie tak ciężko walczył, przełamały zasady, które tak ostrożnie dobrał.

Chociaż Harry nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko. Ustawienie jego ramion nieco się relaksuje, jego twarz łagodnieje. Uśmiecha się.

\- Pamiętasz jak zadzwoniła w święta? - Pyta Harry.

Nie musi mówić nic więcej. Louis dobrze to pamięta. Pamięta ten poważny wzrok Harry’ego, kiedy mówił mu, że raczej spędzą przerwę świąteczną razem. Pamięta prezenty, którym się wymienili. Obiecali sobie ominięcie ekstrawagancji, więc Harry dał Louisowi parę personalnych skarpetek. Louis kupił Harry’emu fartuch, ozdobiony czerwonymi literami, które głosiły ‘POCAŁUJ KUCHARZA’, a następnie robił to przez resztę popołudnia.

Telefon mamy Harry’ego był przerażającym przerwaniem środka tego co dla Louisa jest jednym z najczulszych wspomnień.

\- Kiedy krzyczała na mnie, że mam na ciebie zły wpływ? - Pyta Louis.

Harry uśmiecha oraz chichocze lekko. - Była na mnie taka wściekła za to, że nie przyjechałem do domu, krzyczała na mnie przez tygodnie.

Louis również się śmieje. Część z niego nawet nie wierzy, że są tutaj, rozmawiając o tym. To Harry, ten który uśmiechał się do niego z świecącymi oczami jest o wiele daleki od tego, który udawał, że nie wie kim Louis jest.

\- Byłem przekonany, że mnie zabije - mówi. - Przysięgam na Boga, myślałem, że przyjedzie tej nocy, by cię ukraść.

\- Nie - mówi Harry zwyczajnie jak zawsze. - Nie pozwoliłbym jej.

Louis zasysa oddech. Łapie wzrok Harry’ego i nagle wie, że obydwoje myślą o tym co zrobili po tym jak skończyli głupawkę w dniu. Ciepło odeszło późnym popołudniem, więc przenieśli swoje świętowanie do łóżka Louisa i zakopali się pod pościelą. Pod wełnianymi kocami było prawie za gorąco i sprawiły, że włosy Harry’ego się naelektryzowały, ale byli zbyt zaabsorbowani, by się tym przejmować. Spędzili tam godziny, potrzebując lub chcąc tylko gorącej i nagiej skóry tego drugiego.

Harry ponownie liże swoje wargi.

Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło. Kiedy mówi, jego głos jest o wiele bardziej ochrypły, niż miał to w zamiarze. - To był… dobry dzień - mówi.

Następuje ciężka, napięta pauza. Osiada między nimi jak coś fizycznego, coś co zarzuciło na nich gigantyczny, gruby koc i zassało gorący tlen z powietrza. Coś niegodziwego świeci się w oku Harry’ego, ten sam wzrok, który zawsze ostrzegał Louisa przed tym jak Harry rzucał coś na wiatr. Louis prawie wie co nadchodzi, kiedy Harry chytrze się uśmiecha.

\- Ta noc też była dobra - wspomina.

Louisa przechodzą dreszcze, jego skóra mrowi, kiedy podświadomie się przybliża. Harry wie co robi, musi wiedzieć, ale Louis czuje się prawie bezradny. Jego myśli są pełne wspomnień palącego dotyku Harry’ego, szorstkiego szurania jego zębów i szerokich uchwytów jego otwartymi dłońmi.

Harry jest bliżej, a Louis nie pamięta kiedy to się stało. Znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej Harry’ego jest kusząco blisko, a inny zapach jest własnym zapachem Harry’ego. Louis patrzy się w dół, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie ma się patrzeć i widzi jak sutki Harry’ego wystają przez materiał. Chce ich dotknąć, ich i wszystkiego innego. Chce poczuć ciepło ciała Harry’ego przez cieniutki materiał jego koszuli, chce porównać tani aksamit do niebywale delikatnej skóry Harry’ego.

Jest wysoki, zdaje sobie Louis z tego sprawy, kiedy ich orbity są jeszcze bliżej. Louis musi unieść swoją głowę i odchylić ją do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. Urósł w sobie, w dłoniach, ramionach i linii szczęki. A Louis nigdy nie myślał, że Harry’emu kiedykolwiek czegoś brakowało, ale teraz nie potrafi sobie go wyobrazić bez tej prawie przytłaczającej fizycznej prezencji.

Jest tak blisko, tak kurewsko blisko. Może zobaczyć jasną poświatę śliny na górnej wardze Harry’ego, może poczuć ciepło jego oddechu. Usta Harry’ego są dokładnie tutaj, myśli Louis. Louis nie smakował ich od trzech i nagle trzy lata wydają się być szmatem czasu.

\- Harry. - Louis wymawia jego imię niczym modlitwę. Chce go.. chce… po prostu kurwa chce.

\- Lou - szepcze Harry.

Louis czuje cień warg Harry’ego ocierających się o jego własne, kiedy głośny łoskot rozprzestrzenia się w alejce. Odskakują od siebie, Louis tak gwałtownie odsuwa swoją głowę, że uderza w ścianę znajdującą się za nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta źródło dźwięku. To barman, otwierający drzwi przez, które przechodzili z wielkim metalowym koszem w swojej dłoni. Ma uśmiech na swojej twarzy, prawdopodobnie dość srogo ich ocenia, ale Louis nie może teraz o tym myśleć.

Jasna, kurwa, cholera, myśli Louis. O czym on do kurwy myślał?

Harry opiera się o przeciwną ścianę. Oddycha ciężko, jego oczy są szerokie i kurewsko przerażone.

Jasna cholera, jasna cholera, jasna cholera.

Louis wpatruje się w niego przez kilka sekund, czuje ciepło, przerażenie i przytłoczenie. Kurwa, istnieje bardzo duża szansa, że zacznie płakać. Boże, jest tak cholernym bałaganem.

\- Louis - mówi Harry i kurwa, to takie inne od tego co właśnie, od sposobu, w którym… Louis czuje, jakby miał wymiotować.

Zamiast tego odpycha się od ściany. Kręci mu się w głowie, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi, jest zbyt zajęty sięgnięciem do drzwi, by wrócić do pubu. - Powinniśmy iść - mówi.

\- Nie… Louis, czekaj! - Mówi Harry.

Louis kręci głową, nawet jeśli waha się stojąc w progu. Harry wygląda na rozbitego, zmieszanego i Boże to Louis mu to zrobił. Louis popieprzył mu w głowie i kurwa, to wszystko na co Harry nie zasługuje.

\- Muszę iść - mówi słabo Louis.

Nie może tego zrobić, nie może zostać i patrzeć jak Harry tak wygląda przez ani chwilę dłużej ponieważ jest tchórzem, jest słaby.

Więc zamyka oczy, odwraca się i odchodzi.


	7. Rozdział 7

Pub wydaje się być głośny, zbyt głośny, kiedy Louis wraca do środka. Szura trochę swoimi stopami, zmuszając je do poruszania się naprzód i wyciera tyłem swojej dłoni swoje suche, suche usta. Liam wciąż jest przy stole do gry. Trzyma w połowie pustą butelkę, jego głowa jest odsunięta do tyłu w radosnym śmiechu, całkowicie nieświadomy tego jakie gówno Louis właśnie rzucił w jego stronę.

Louis i tak rusza w jego stronę, ponieważ najwidoczniej jest samolubny.

\- Louis! - Krzyczy Liam, kiedy Louis znajduje się obok niego. Kładzie swoje ciężkie ramię na barku Louisa i przyciąga go bliżej. Jest spocony, ciepły i pijany. - Louis… zniknąłeś! Gdzie byłeś?

Louis zaciska swoje zęby i zabiera napój Liama. Wypił go w rekordowym czasie.

Liam szybko zapomina o wszystkim o czym mówił i jęczy. - Nie! Louis! Ty nawet nie lubisz piwa!

To prawda. Louis naprawdę nie lubi piwa. Jest gorzkie, pikantne i nie tak gazowane jak powinno być. Nawet nie ma w sobie wystarczająco alkoholu. Ale to nie czas, aby być wybrednym. Nie ma opcji, by opuścił bok Liama, nie teraz, nawet by iść po następnego drinka.

\- Hej… hej teraz, nic z tego! - Przerywa im pijany Niall z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Gestykuluje dziko na Liama i Louisa, wskazując im, że są za blisko. Loui walczy z chęcią przysunięcia Liama jeszcze bliżej, nie za bardzo gotowy na to, by rozdzielić się z jego wielką, szeroką w barkach, ludzką tarczą.

Nie widzi Harry’ego. Nawet nie widział żeby wrócił po… po, ale nagle może poczuć jego obecność w pomieszczeniu. Jakby wszystkie jego instynkty z desperacją pracowały nad tym, by upewnić się, że doskonale wie, kiedy Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia. I tak jest. Włosy stają mu dęba na karku oraz dreszcz przechodzi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Louis z desperacją ściska dłoń Liama.

Liam odwraca się i patrzy na niego zamglonym, oszołomionym spojrzeniem. - W porządku? - Pyta cicho.

Niall im przerywa, nim Louis może odpowiedzieć. - Cicho tam! - Śmieje się. - Przestańcie… przestańcie parować!

Louis nic nie mówi, Boże, on nawet nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Liam rozgląda się z zmieszaniem pomiędzy Niallem, a Louisem i tak w kółko. Następnie śmieje się głupkowato. - Co? - Chichocze.

Niall macha do nich tak dziko, że nieco cieczy wypływa z jego szklanki. Spada to na zieloną powierzchnię stołu, dodając do tego już egzotyczny szyku. - To wieczór kawalerski! - Zauważa Niall. - To czas na… kawalerów!

Wszyscy koledzy Nialla ryczą w uznaniu. Geoff i Bobby, którzy siedzą z boku, unoszą swoje napoje w zmęczony toaście.

Cudownie, ponieważ Liam jest cudem w środku jak i na zewnątrz, Liam zaciska swój uścisk na dłoni Louisa.

\- Nie jestem kawalerem, Nialler -mówi.

Boże, co do kurwy Louis takiego zrobił, że na niego zasłużył?

\- I dlaczego…? - Kontynuuje pokaźnie Liam. - Miałbym go puścić, kiedy mogę mieć drinka i przytulanie w tym samym czasie?

W porządku, więc w pewnym sensie jest głupkiem. Ale to dokładnie ten rodzaj przymilnej głupkowatości, której Louis teraz potrzebuje, to uspokaja jego pędzące serce, uspokaja jego wściekłość i łomoczący umysł.

Niall wydostaje z siebie małe szczęśliwe westchnięcie. - Uch, masz rację - mówi. Wygląda nieco zabawnie, jakby próbował udawać zadumę, ale jest zbyt pijany, by to się stało i kończy wyglądając, jakby wąchał coś dziwnego. - Boże, chce się ożenić właśnie, kurwa, teraz… jestem taki gotowy na to, aby być prawdziwą parą, kurwa, spójrzcie na siebie.

Liam zaciska swoje ramię wokół szyi Louisa, uśmiecha się szeroko i unosi pustą szklankę w odpowiedzi na otrzymane owacje.

Louis wciąż ma głowę skierowaną w dół, nazbyt świadomy loków znajdujących się w rogu jego widzenia i nie ma w sobie tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy.

~*~

Louis chodzi za Liamem jak cień przez resztę nocy. Kradnie w sumie cztery drinki prosto z dłoni Liama, w dodaniu do tych, które zamawia, kiedy Liam podchodzi blisko baru. Nie rozmawia z Harrym, nawet na niego nie patrzy.

Pub zostaje zamknięty o jakieś czwartej rano i kiedy barman ich wygania, Niall szczęśliwie wychodzi. Był osowiały przez ostatnią godzinę, narzekał na to jak Gemma powinna być z nimi, ponieważ sprawiłaby tę noc o wiele bardziej ekscytującą. Louis nie jest w nastroju, aby to docenić, ale część niego wie jak ważne to jest. To dokładnie ta rzecz, którą chciałby usłyszeć od kogoś na kogo Lottie się zdecyduje. Lub którakolwiek z dziewczynek.

Widać, że Liam wie, że coś jest nie tak. Liam zawsze lubi się przytulać po pijaku, ale nawet biorąc to pod uwagę jest zaskakująco łaskawy, pozwalając na to, by Louis wisiał na nim przez połowę wieczoru. Stawia włosy Louisa do góry i łączy razem ich palce, dając mu czułe i przyjacielskie gesty, których Louis teraz z pewnością potrzebuje.

A Louis jest całkowicie pijany (i smutny, zmieszany oraz przytłoczony), ale myśli przynajmniej, że Liam jest świetny.

Zasypia tak szybko jak docierają do domu, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę dzień jaki mieli, ale również okropne, ponieważ to sprawia, że Louis jest sam w pokoju z swoimi myślami i chrapaniem Liama.

Do czasu nim słońce przebija się przez rolety następnego ranka, Louis spędza większość czasu pocierając swoje oczy niż robiąc cokolwiek innego. Właściwie, minęły jedynie dwie godziny nim wspięli się do łóżka, ale to wystarczający czas, by alkohol zniknął, a pojawił się ból głowy. W ciszy poranka, kiedy ptaki śpiewają, gdy chlubi się tym jak wspaniały jest jego kac i myśli o tym jak żywy jest jego były chłopak, Louis robi listę rzeczy, które wydają się być nie takie jak powinny. Jego usta cuchną, jego policzki są spuchnięte oraz coś łomocze mu w głowie, to jedna z części z powodu kaca i z 3 po tym jak wczoraj uderzył się w głowę.

Jego usta są pogryzione. To prawie było przymusowe przed i po tym jak poszedł spać, udało mu się być zamglonym przez jakieś 15 minut około 5:30, coś łatwego i bolesnego, aby jego myśli były rozproszone. Część z tego jest niemal znajoma, prowadzi go z powrotem do nocy, gdy całował Harry’ego dopóki nie bolała go szczęka. Jest to takie bliskie jakby właśnie tak miało być, więc delektuje się tym.

Właściwie delektuje się wieloma rzeczami. Tak bardzo jak jego logiczna część krzyczy, by to zignorował i stłumił to wszystko co zdarzyło się pomiędzy nim, a Harrym, reszta Louisa po prostu nie może dać temu odejść. Pokutuje, wspominając gardłowe szepty Harry’ego, pieszczotę jego oddechu, który opuszczał jego usta. Myślał o tym co mogło się stać, gdyby barman im nie przerwał, jak daleko Louis by się posunął, nim osiągnęliby limit. To mógłby być tylko pocałunek, słodkie przyciśnięcie warg, by przynieść im obu pewne uczucie zamknięcia, ale Louis nie może sobie ufać. Wie, po prostu wie, że jeśli miałby szansę na posmakowanie Harry’ego po raz ostatni, wziąłby wszystko co tylko mógłby dostać. Zakopałby swoje paznokcie w skórze Harry’ego, szczypałby z ciekawości jego sutki, ciągnął za jego kuszące loki.

Jeśli Louis zrobiłby to po swojemu, pieprzyliby się dokładnie w tej alejce.

Jest okropną, zdesperowaną mieszanką zażenowania, zmieszania i uruchomienia, kiedy Liam się budzi. Z łatwością się podnosi, tak jakby spał dziesięć godzin, a nie trzy oraz porusza się prosto do swojej rutyny z porannym bieganiem. Jest w połowie prostowania się, kiedy spotyka wzrok Louisa.

Zamiera, trzymając swoje dłonie wysoko w powietrzu. - Lou? - Mówi.

Jego głos jest jedynym wyznacznikiem tego, że pił, jest szorstki i przemawia, za hałaśliwym śmiechem, krzykiem, które wydobywał z siebie poprzedniej nocy.

Louis nieco bardziej zakopuje się pod swoim kocem. Ma końcówki zawinięte wokół uszu, jego pięści trzymają mocno materiał. To sprawia, że jest mu ciepło i czuje się objęty a może nawet w pewien sposób tak, jakby coś chroniło go przed światem zewnętrznym. To dziwne, ale to tak jakby ten koc był jedyną rzeczą, która wciąż utrzymuje go w całości.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi cicho. Jego usta kłują, ale nie przejmuje się tym.

Liam zamiera na chwilę, nim pozwala swojemu ramieniu upaść. Przekręca nieco swoje ramię, wykrzywia szyję, kiedy jego wzrok wciąż jest utkwiony na Louisie. - Nie myślałem, że wstaniesz tak szybko - mówi.

Brzmi ostrożnie, niepewnie, nie był taki względem Louisa od długiego czasu. To cofa ich do dawnych dni, kiedy Liam nie wiedział skąd Louis był ani co takiego mógł zrobić.

Z pewnością przypomniał sobie zachowanie Louisa z poprzedniej nocy.

Louis robi wszystko, by zachowywać się jak najbardziej naturalnie. - Słońce wstało, więc ja tak samo - mówi gładko. Przez większą część osiąga sukces, jego raźny głos i jasny uśmiech rozpływają się w małym pokoju. Ale to nie oszukuje Liama, ani na chwilę.

Louis potrzebuje trochę mniej obserwujących przyjaciół.

Oczy Liama się zwężają, tak jak zawsze, kiedy próbuje zgadnąć kto jest mordercą w serialu, nim uda się to zrobić głównemu bohaterowi. Właściwie jest w tym całkiem dobry, więc Louis naprawdę nie lubi tego, że to spojrzenie jest skierowane w jego stronę.

Liam brzmi ostrożnie, kiedy zadaje dalsze pytania. - Dobrze spałeś?

Louis myśli, że odpowiedź na to pytanie jest niesamowicie oczywista. Zakopuje się bardziej pod przykryciem, aby spróbować zakryć swoje przekrwione oczy. Może zobaczyć jego podpuchnięte policzki, poczuć wrażliwe miejsca, gdzie jego wargi są bliskie krwawieniu.

Przeczyszcza swoje gardło i wpatruje się w ziemię. Palce Liama wyglądają niedorzecznie, kiedy są skulone na miękkim dywanie. - Tak - mówi gardłowo. - Tak, było w porządku.

Zauważa, że spodnie Liama od piżam są dla niego za krótkie. Ukazują jego kostki i sprawiają, że wygląda trochę jak gigant.

Liam próbuje ponownie. - Miałeś dobrą noc wczoraj? - Pyta.

Rzecz w tym, że brzmi na tak poważnego. Jakby jedyną rzeczą jaką chce zobaczyć był uśmiech Louisa, aby wiedzieć że Louis jest zadowolony. Louis wie jak bezinteresowny potrafi być Liam. Widział to tysiące razy, był zaskoczony każdym miłym uśmiechem i współczującym zmarszczeniem oczu, ale teraz? Tym razem, gdy jego wargi są złączone, a jego oczy są jeszcze gorsze, to wszystko to za dużo.

Kurczy się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego oczy zaczynają łzawić. Boże, to tak kurewsko żenujące. Liam widział go podczas wielu dziwacznych gówien, przy wszystkich intymnych, osobistych gównach również, ale płakanie tuż przed nim jest najgorszym wykroczeniem. To on powinien się opiekować Liamem, na litość boską, nie powinien tak skończyć.

\- Tak, tak, jasne - mówi Louis z zawahaniem. Stara się potajemnie wytrzeć swoje oczy, unikając spojrzenia Liama i modląc się o to, by ten tego nie zauważył. - Świetny czas, te bary były dzikie. - To brzmi niezręcznie, słowa wychodzą szybko i z lekkim wymuszeniem. Stara się o tym nie myśleć. - A jak z tobą? Dobrze się bawiłeś?

Nie spogląda w górę, by zobaczyć reakcję Liama, ale cisza jest wystarczająca. Widzi kątem swojego oka jak Liam na chwilę zamiera, nim powoli podchodzi do niego. Ostrożnie siada na brzeg łóżka.

\- Louis… - mówi ostrożnie.

Louis próbuje się zaśmiać, próbuje obrócić to w żart tak jak zawsze, ale wychodzi z niego jedynie coś mokrego, okropnego i to jedynie pogarsza sytuację. - Boże, kurwa - mówi. - Cholera. - Wyjmuje jedną z dłoni z swojego kokonu i szaleńczo wyciera nią kąciki swoich oczu. Ocierają mocno o już wrażliwą skórę i nie robią absolutnie nic, by powstrzymać napływające łzy.

Liam kładzie swoją dużą dłoń na ramieniu Louisa i pociera ją kojąco tak jak tylko może poprzez gruby koc.

\- Hej, hej - mówi ciepło Liam. - Co jest? Co się stało?

To takie, takie głupie, że płacze z tego powodu. A to nawet głupsze, że Liam musi być tego świadkiem.

Louis kręci głową. - Nie, kurwa, nie… to nie jest nawet problemem. Po prostu jestem głupi.

Liam ucisza go szybko i przemieszcza dłoń z ramienia Louisa na jego głowę. Sprawia, że jego włosy są ulizane, najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zaczęły swojego okiełznania, który zrobił się w nocy.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie - mówi cierpliwie Liam. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Louis kręci swoją głową. - Nie… nie, nie wiem.

\- Czy to tylko twój kac? - Pyta Liam. - Masz niezłego guza z tyłu głowy, kolego, kiedy to się stało?

Boże, Liam nawet kurwa nie wie. Jakimś cudem to sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej. Wie, że technicznie nie zrobił niczego źle, że Liam nie jest jego chłopakiem i że tak naprawdę go nie zdradził, ale w pewien sposób tak, prawda? Może nie Liama, ale z całą pewnością Harry’ego. Co Harry musiał sobie pomyśleć, kiedy widział, że Louis jest taki chętny i zdesperowany? To musiało być coś o Liamie, jakiś mały, smutny moment o chłopaku, z którym Louis się bawił.

I nawet, jeśli Liam się nie wścieknie, nawet jeśli nie uzna, że to się liczy, on wciąż polega na Louisie, prawda? Co jeśli Harry powie Niallowi, po prostu niezręcznie wspomni podczas dzisiejszego lunchu ‘och tak, znasz nowego chłopaka Liama. Praktycznie rzucił się na mnie zeszłej nocy’. Co się wtedy stanie, kiedy wszyscy przyjaciele i cała rodzina Liama zaczną wierzyć, że Liam spotyka się z kimś kto go zdradza?

\- Kurwa - mówi. - Liam, myślę, że spieprzyłem.

Właściwie to wie, że spieprzył, ale nie ma pojęcia jak to powiedzieć.

Liam tylko spokojnie kiwa głową, jego dłoń wciąż delikatnie masuje tył głowy Louisa. - Dobrze - mówi. - To w porządku. Po prostu powiedz mi co się stało, a to naprawimy.

Louis zaciska swoje oczy i szczękę. Musi mu powiedzieć, musi mu powiedzieć. To nie ma znaczenia czy Harry powie wszystkim czy nie, ponieważ szkoda została wyrządzona. Wkręcił Liama w pieprzony żart.

Liam zasługuje na prawdę, myśli rezolutnie Louis, a Louis zasługuje na to, by zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swoich kłamstw.

Odsuwa się od Liama, ocierając wściekle swoje oczy i nie myśląc o tym jak czerwona i zasmarkana musi być jego twarz. Siada, kawałek koca opada do tyłu i pozwala na to, by po jego plecach przeszło zimno porannego powietrza. Teraz, kiedy jest w bardziej pionowej pozycji zawroty głowy są jeszcze gorsze, a przechylenie jego żołądka wcale nie jest obiecujące. Uznaje, że to karma.

Liam jest cicho i czeka cierpliwie.

\- Cokolwiek to jest - mówi, kiedy Louis nie zaczyna od razu mówić. - Po prostu mi powiedz. Rozpracujemy to.

Louis płaczliwie kiwa głową i próbuje się ogarnąć. To tak kurewsko niedorzeczne, jego umysł go gani. Dorośnij i przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Naciąga rękaw swojej bluzki na swoją pięść i ponownie wyciera swoje oczy.

\- Boże, cholera - Liam nagle mówi. - To ja, prawda? - I nim Louis może zrobić cokolwiek innego niż opuszczenie swojej szczęki, myśląc jak głupi jest ten pomysł. - Kurwa, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem ci tego proponować, Lou. Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, możemy teraz jechać do domu. Wyjaśnię wszystko, ty nie musisz… już zrobiłeś tak dużo. Przepraszam, Boże…

Mózg Louisa skacze z zdesperowanych myśli na zdesperowane myśli, unosi swoją głowę, aby prawidłowo spojrzeć na Liama i kręci głową. - Nie! Co, Liam?

\- Przepraszam, byłem ponad szczytem wczoraj, to dlatego, bo byłem pijany i… Boże, nie, to nie jest wymówką. Zaraz zorganizuję ci bilet na pociąg, nie martw się. Kurwa, szkoda że nie powiedziałeś niczego wcześniej, wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł - mamrocze dalej Liam.

Louis próbuje mu przerwać jeszcze dwa razy, oprócz tego, że nie wkłada w to tak wiele wysiłku ile powinien, ale za każdym razem Liam mówi dalej. Nagle wygląda na tak zestresowanego jak Louis się czuje, jego oczy są smutne, a twarz zmarszczona. To absolutnie okropne, myśli Louis.

\- Pocałowałem Harry’ego - mówi Louis.

Buzia Liama się zamyka.

Mruga.

Louis stoi niezręcznie podczas wynikającej ciszy. Wykorzystuje ten czas, by jeszcze raz przetrzeć swoje oczy, następnie składa swoje dłonie na podołku i czeka. Ktokolwiek powiedział, że oderwanie plastra i poradzenie sobie z wynikającą rzezią jest łatwiejsze od delikatnego sposobu nigdy wcześniej nie był zmuszony do spojrzenia Liamowi Payne w oczy. Dziwne, a może i nie, patrzenie w oczy Liama jest teraz jak wpatrywanie się w oczy golden retrievera ciotki, wtedy kiedy przypadkowo nadepnął jej na łapę.

\- Chodzi o to… - mówi znacznie ciszej. - Nie… nie pocałowałem go, pocałowałem, ale. Prawie. Tak by było, gdyby…

Wcale mu to dobrze nie idzie.

Liam wciąż tylko się gapi. Jest tak cicho, że przez niego krew Louisa płynie z niepokojem. Louis tak właściwie nigdy go takim nie widział, nie kiedy odszedł Sean, nawet nie wtedy po odejściu Danielle. To nowy wyraz twarzy, coś całkowicie nieznajomego i to naprawdę kurewsko przerażające.

Głos Louisa wciąż jest cichszy, kiedy kontynuuje. - Liam? - Mówi, potulnie, podenerwowanie i przepraszająco w jednym. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. Ja po prostu… my, ja nie wiem…

\- Czekaj - mówi Liam, przerywając mu. Louis ucisza się w tej samej sekundzie, czekając. - Pocałowałeś Harry’ego?

Louis zamiera, mrugając, aby pozbyć się łez z oczu, które są tak bliskie od wypłynięcia po jego policzkach. - Tak - skrzypi.

Liam ponownie jest cicho, a Louis jest pewny, że to jest to. Nie minie duża ilość czasu, nim Liam odepchnie go od siebie i zacznie żądać, aby wyjechał. Louis rozgląda się po pokoju, zerkając na rzeczy, które będzie musiał spakować na łasce patrzenia Liama, o widzeniu tego co działo się poza jego oczami. Kilka jego ciuchów leży na podłodze, jego trampki są obok drzwi, a jego kurtka przewieszona jest przez ramę łóżka. Upchnięcie tego wszystkiego do walizki i wydostanie się stąd nie powinno mu zająć więcej niż dwie minuty.

\- Louis - mówi cicho Liam.

Louis obejmuje swoje nogi ramionami. Spogląda w górę i spotyka wzrok Liama, ponieważ to najmniejsza rzecz jaką może zrobić.

Wtedy Liam zaczyna się uśmiechać. - Proszę, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób - mówi. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

I to…

To nie było tym czego Louis oczekiwał.

\- Co? - Mówi Louis bez tchu.

Oczy Liama marszczą się w kącikach. Przygryza swoją wargę i posyła Louisowi małe, smutne spojrzenie. - To ja powinienem cię przepraszać - mówi… i skąd do diabła on to wytrzasnął. - Przede wszystkim, tak właściwie się nie spotykamy. A Harry jest całkiem, całkiem, definitywnie mogę zobaczyć waszą dwójkę razem, powinieneś iść po to.

I, wow, w porządku, Louis musi to zatrzymać, teraz.

\- Nie - mówi Louis, jego głos prawie jest przesiąknięty paniką. To nie pomaga z oszalałą burzą myśli w jego głowie, nie panie. - Nie, Liam… co?

Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Z Harrym - wyjaśnia albo próbuje wyjaśnić, ponieważ absolutnie nic z tego nie ma żadnego sensu dla Louisa. Faktycznie, bicie jego serca jest prawie za duże dla niego… Może to poczuć w opuszkach swoich palców, krew gorączkowo przepływa przez jego żyły. Czuje, że mu gorąco, za gorąco w jego koszulce z długim rękawem i spodniami od piżamy. Jest mu duszno, klaustrofobicznie, chociaż może ma to coś wspólnego z gorącym wzrokiem Liama i jasnością jego uśmiechu.

\- Powinieneś, no wiesz, wejść w to - mówi potem Liam. - Jeśli chcesz. Mam na myśli, widać że jesteś przez niego złapany… i myślę, że on najprawdopodobniej się zgodzi. Czasami na ciebie tak zabawnie patrzy…

Nie, myśli Louis. Nie ma mowy. Nie ma mowy, że to się dzieje.

\- Mam na myśli - mamrocze dalej Liam. - Nie sądzę, że on aktualnie w to pójdzie, odkąd no wiesz, ty i ja niby jesteśmy ze sobą, ale to musi oznaczać, że naprawdę cię lubi i kim ja jestem, aby stawać przed prawdą…?

Po raz drugi w odstępie jakiś dziesięciu minut, łzy które Louis tak bardzo dzielnie próbował utrzymać, wypływają. Przysłania dłonią swoje usta, próbując zdusić ohydne dźwięki, które z niego uciekają i tak bardzo jak to jest żenujące tak samo jak okropne i męczące, to wciąż lepsze od tego co Liam ma do powiedzenia.

\- Och, Boże - mówi Liam i natychmiastowo ponownie obejmuje Louisa. Pozycja jest trochę dziwna, gdyż nadal niezręcznie siedzą, wciąż na w pół przykryci pod kołdrą. - Kurwa, Louis, proszę nie płacz.

Liam jest całkowicie umoczony łzami. Louis już to wie, wie że robi to trudniejszym dla ich dwójki, ale nie może kurwa przestać. Jest zmęczony, ma kaca, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest daleko, daleko od zrozumienia w jaki bałagan Louis się wpakował. Więc płacze.

Liam bierze jego głowę w swoje dłonie, wyciągając Louisa fizycznie ze swoich myśli, dopóki Louis nie patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Louis - mówi swoim stanowczym głosem. - Proszę, uspokój się. Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli nie powiesz mi co się dzieje.

I to niedorzeczne, naprawdę takie jest, że po tym wszystkim Liam wciąż planuje zrobić wszystko co może, aby pomóc.

Liam uśmiecha się, mała, malutka rzecz, jakby mógł przeczytać myśli Louisa poprzez poplamione, czerwone policzki i mokre, przekrwione oczy. - Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem - mówi, tym razem delikatnie. - Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko.

Jego dłonie wciąż są na policzkach Louisa, gigantyczne wnętrza jego dłoni trzymają Louisa w pionie. Jakoś, z niemożliwością, przez chwilę spowalnia to myśli Louisa. Szeroki rozstaw jego palców utrzymuje Louisa i daje kilka sekund odpoczynku jego oszalałym, spanikowanym myślom. To jego najlepszym przyjaciel, myśli Louis. Liam jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Louis wyciąga się, aby delikatnie złapać jeden z nadgarstków Liama, zakopując siebie jeszcze bardziej, nim bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Harry i ja spotykaliśmy się - mówi, jego słowa są chrapliwe, a szept delikatny. - I sądzę, że wciąż jestem w nim zakochany.

Słowa coś w nim rozstrzygają. To brzmi głupio, kurewsko niedorzecznie, nawet jeżeli to prawda. Jego głowa wciąż boli jak szalona i wina w jego żołądku nie zelżała, ale ciężkie bicie serca Louisa spowalnia. Jedynie wystarczająco, aby uspokoić myśli przepływające przez jego głowę, zatrzymując się na chwilę, aby pomyśleć ‘Tak, to prawdopodobnie to’. Nie pamięta odkochania się w Harrym, więc to jedynie prowadzi do tego, że nie zauważyłby ponownego zakochania w nim.

Ale jego własna reakcja bierze tylną kanapę u Liama. Jego myśli mogą być spokojne, ale nie ma możliwości pomylenia kolca podenerwowania, które przez niego przebiega, które może przelać szalę goryczy.

Liam kiwa kilka razy cicho swoją głową, kiedy przetwarza to co Louis powiedział. Następuje długa, nienaturalna chwila, kiedy serce Louisa unosi się wyżej i wyżej wprost do jego gardła, nim Liam ściera jednym ze swoich kciuków mokrą ścieżkę na policzku Louisa. Ociera resztki łez, utrzymuje Louisa zakotwiczonym, kiedy jego serce podskakuje mu do gardła.

\- Dobra - mówi Liam, kiedy zaczyna kiwać. - W porządku. Właśnie to się stanie.

Louis nic nie mówi, po prostu czeka.

\- Zejdę teraz na dół - wyraz twarzy Louisa musi ukazywać coś zabawnego, ponieważ Liam pośpiesznie idzie dalej. - Nie jestem zły, po prostu muszę iść i pogadać z moimi rodzicami. Oczekują nas na dole na lunchu z… cóż, zgaduję, że dokładnie wiesz z kim. Idę im powiedzieć, że nie czujesz się dobrze, potem wrócę tutaj i wrócimy do spania. Czy to brzmi w porządku?

Louis wcale nie myśli, że to brzmi w porządku. Faktycznie, myśli że to przeciwieństwo od w porządku. Próbuje to powiedzieć, powiedzieć jak dziwne to jest, że Liam nie chce żadnych więcej odpowiedzi, ale Liam go ucisza.

\- Wtedy - mówi Liam, zagłuszając protesty Louisa. - Kiedy zaczerpniesz nieco więcej słów i twój kac się uspokoi, będziesz wyjaśniał, w porządku?

Liam znika na dole na jakieś piętnaście minut. Louis marudzi pod przykryciem przez pierwsze trzy, nim wyczołguje się z łóżka. Myje swoją twarz w łazience, unikając spoglądania w swoje własne odbicie i zmienia koszulkę, nim z powrotem wślizguje się do łóżka. Kiedy Liam wraca porzuca swoje prowizoryczne spanie na ziemi, wspinając się na malutkie, pojedyncze łóżko z Louisem i obejmując go jak gigantyczna, spocona pijawka, którą zawsze był. Przy każdej innej okoliczności Louis by się skarżył, ale teraz jest to dokładnie tym czego potrzebuje. Gruby biceps Liama trzyma go ochronnie, kiedy próbuje wrócić do spania, szybko w sposobie w jakim Louis zawsze to robił, kiedy się wypłakiwał. I to miłe, to jest ciepłe i słodkie oraz komfortowe, takie jest posiadanie tutaj Liama i wiedza, że ten nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Chociaż musi wstać w pewnym momencie snu Louisa, ponieważ kiedy Louis się budzi ustawiony jest tutaj telewizor i x-box, których wcześniej nie było.

\- Hej - mówi Liam, kiedy Louis w końcu się porusza. - Czujesz się trochę lepiej?

Louis naprawdę nie wie jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Całe to płakanie sprawiło, że jego głowa bardziej boli, ale jego myśli są nieco czystsze i czuje, że jego płuca są bardziej jego. Powódź winy w jego żołądku nie zniknęła, ale Louis tego nie oczekiwał.

Czuje się szczerze, kiedy odpowiada skinięciem głowy. - Tak - mówi. - Tak, czuję się lepiej.

Liam uśmiecha się. - Dobrze - mówi. - Przyniosłem ci jakieś śniadanie - wskazuje na talerz pokrojonych owoców, który balansuje na stoliczku nocnym. - Jest tutaj jabłko, banan i winogrona. Oraz oczywiście truskawki. Mama nawet pozwoliła mi pokroić jednego ananasa. Przyniosłem ci kawałek chrupkiego środka.

Louis kocha chrupki środek. Bierze to z wdzięcznym pociągnięciem nosem.

\- Wszyscy wyszli około godziny temu - kontynuuje Liam. - Mama powiedziała, że ma nadzieję, iż czujesz się lepiej. Przyniesie ci również jakieś domowe leki na twoją głowę.

To miesza winę w jego jelitach w coś znaczącego, ale Louis próbuje o tym nie myśleć. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się lekko trzęsąco. - Dzięki - mówi. - Ale nie musi się kłopotać. Będzie ze mną dobrze.

Liam patrzy na niego sceptycznie. - Nie zapomniałem o guzie na twojej głowie, kolego - mówi, kiwając na górę czaszki Louisa. - Jestem pewny, że trochę leków nie zaszkodzi.

I cóż, Louis naprawdę nie mógł tego obalić. - Racja.

\- Chcesz mi może powiedzieć jak się go narobiłeś? - Mówi Liam.

Louis zamiera.

Liam podciąga się nieco bliżej, unosząc swoją wagę i podpierając głowę o swoją rękę. - Dlaczego nie zaczniemy od tego - nalega - a potem możesz mi co cholery powiedzieć co się stało pomiędzy tobą a Harrym?

Ta sentencja nawet nie próbuje niczego ukryć. Chociaż Louis stara się jak najbardziej uśmiechnąć. Końcowy rezultat jest zmęczony i mokry, ale trochę mniej jak grymas, niż Louis oczekiwał.

\- Sądzę, że to trochę bardziej skomplikowane - mówi Louis, bardziej w poduszkę niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Liam popycha go lekko w ramię. To czułe i ckliwe oraz dokładnie tego Louis tego potrzebuje. - W takim razie to od-komplikuj - mówi.

I Louis myśli, że jedyną rzeczą jaką może zrobić to spróbowanie. Liam zasługuje na co najmniej tyle.

~*~

Louis mówi mu co może ścierpieć. Jest trudno przebiec przez ich historię i nie być w stanie wyjaśnić jak wiele to oznacza. Są tu uczucia i myśli atakujące go co moment, które Louis spędza z Harrym, nawet mała, maleńka rzecz jak sposób w jakim Harry zwykł zamawiać ananasa na pizzy, więc mógł go zdjąć i dać Louisowi dodatkowe kawałki lub sposób w jaki gubił skarpetki. Przeżywanie ponownie momentu, w którym się spotkali, lat kiedy byli razem i dnia, w którym wszystko skończyli z cholernie sztywnymi detalami, przez to czuje jakby prawie zhańbił swoje wspomnienia.

Co jest nieprawdą, bo nie ma czego tu hańbić. Teraz, jest tylko Louis trzymający się przeszłości i topiący ludzi wokół niego na dno razem z nim.

Spotkali się na uniwesytecie. Ich pierwsza randka miała miejsce w bibliotece. Harry poznał mamę Louisa, a potem Louis poznał mamę Harry’ego. Kochali się, walczyli oraz wypieprzyli swoją drogę z dwóch pojedynczych pokoi i dostali swoje własne małe mieszkanie nim obydwoje ukończyli naukę.

Ich drogi rozdzieliły się w połowie maja w słoneczne wtorkowe popołudnie. Louis pamięta ciepło słońca na jego nagich ramionach, które sprawiało te wszystkie łzy gorszymi. Ból głowy, który miał po ich rozstaniu utrzymywał się przez kilka dni.

(Chociaż się tym nie przejmował. I tak pozostawał wewnątrz ze zgaszonymi światłami i zasłoniętymi zasłonami. Czym był mały ból głowy w połączeniu z oglądaniem tego jak Harry odchodził?)

Zerwali i to był koniec tego.

\- Ale dlaczego?

Głos Liama brzmi bardziej ochryple, kiedy mówi. Póki co był cicho i wciąż najwidoczniej całkowicie szczęśliwy, aby pozwolić Louisowi mówić. To pierwsze pytanie jakie zadał.

Louis marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego co? - Pyta.

\- Dlaczego zerwaliście? - Pyta. - Co się stało? To oczywiste, że byliście razem szczęśliwi, co się zmieniło?

Coś wstrętnego i defensywnego wznosi się w jego głowie i Louis czuje jak prawie instynktownie rośnie w pióra. Bawi się swoimi nogami w kolanach, ale nie może pozbyć się frustracji ze swojego głosu. - Nie wiem, Liam - mówi. - Ludzie zrywają, to się zdarza.

Mówi to twardo, próbując sprawić to jasnym jak nie chce kontynuować tego typu pytań. To powinien być koniec tego. Nie jest.

\- Nie, tak nie jest - mówi uparcie Liam. Zmarszczenie jego brwi zaczyna się przeobrażać w zmieszanie, sfrustrowane i groźne spojrzenie. - Związki się tak po prostu nie kończą. Mam na myśli, czasami tracisz chemię albo się odkochujesz, ale się po prostu nie zatrzymują. Jest jakiś powód.

Louis unosi swoją wagę, wpatrując się wściekle w dół na swoje dłonie i dosadnie odmawia uznania niezręcznego wiercenia czegoś co ciężko siedzi w jego żołądku.

\- Nie wiem! - Mówi. - My po prostu.. nie wiem, odsunęliśmy się od siebie lub cokolwiek. Dorośliśmy. Nasze życie poszły w dwóch różnych kierunkach, nie chciał zostać…

Tutaj Liam go uspokaja, nawet idzie tak daleko, że unosi swoje ręce na w pół w powietrzu. Szczęka Louisa zamyka się i przypomina sobie swoje ostatnie słowa z czerwonym rumieńcem rosnącym na jego policzkach.

\- On nie chciał…?

\- Możemy po prostu to porzucić? - Przerywa mu Louis, piszcząc. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać… ja po prostu… nie chcę, w porządku?

Liam marszczy lekko brwi i posyła Louisowi niezwykle smutne i niezwykle rozumiejące spojrzenie. - Po prostu próbuję to wszystko ogarnąć - mówi błagalnie.

Louis ściska swoje zamknięte oczy i niejasno życzy sobie, aby mógł odepchnąć świat na moment lub dwa. To jest takie frustrujące, myśli. Liam może spróbować wszystkiego czego chce, może zrobić wszystko absolutnie z całych swoich cholernych sił, ale nigdy nie zrozumie rozrzedzającego się ognia, które oświetla żyły Louisa, kiedykolwiek Harry tylko jest zaniepokojony. Czy to jest pożądanie albo adrenalina lub panika czy miłość, jest tutaj, zawsze tu jest, a Louis nie wie jak to wyjaśnić bez brzmienia jak totalnie porąbany.

\- Wiem - mówi Louis po chwili przerwy. - Wiem, że próbujesz… ja po prostu, części z tego nawet ja sam nie łapię, w porządku? I naprawdę nie chcę tak wiele o tym mówić.

Liam jest cicho przez następną minutę, zamyślony i delikatny, kiedy zatrzymuje się, by to wszystko uporządkować. W końcu, dokładnie wtedy kiedy cisza zamienia się w zły zastój, wypuszcza z siebie małe westchnięcie.

\- W porządku - mówi. - Łapię to.

Louis czuje jak jego mięśnie się relaksują i to jest pierwszy moment, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak w napięciu się trzymał. Pozwala sobie lekko zakopać się w materacu, bierze głęboki wdech i skupia się na uldze, że Liam w pewien sposób to rozumie.

\- Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie?

Louis podpiera się i kiwa głową.

Liam zamiera na chwilę. Kiedy mówi, słowa wypływają z niego jakby czuł prawie ulgę, że wreszcie może zadać pytania. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Louis marszczy brwi. - Nie wiem - mówi po chwili. - Kiedy przeniosłem się do Manchester nie chciałem za bardzo o tym myśleć, naprawdę nie lubiłem o tym mówić.

Liam kiwa głową, ale marszczy swoją twarz, jakby to nie było do końca w porządku. - Dobra, łapię ten kawałek, jasne. Ale mam na myśli, kiedy go tutaj zobaczyłeś? Dlaczego nie zaciągnąłeś mnie na górę i nie powiedziałeś, że twój były chłopak jest częścią przyjęcia weselnego?

Louis kuli się. Jak dokładnie wyjaśnić, że Harry najwyraźniej nie chce, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o ich historii?

Louis posyła Liamowi ponury uśmiech. - Nie chciałem cię stresować - mówi. - Już wariowałeś na temat naszego kłamstwa i tak jakby widać, że Harry nie chciał nikomu mówić, więc ja… to nie było ważne, nie musiałeś wiedzieć.

Odpowiedzią Liama jest rozczarowane spojrzenie, bardziej rozczarowane niż wyglądał przez całą przemianę. - Louis - wzdycha.

Louis obronnie wzrusza ramionami. - To nie było ważne, Liam! - Mówi ponownie.

\- Oczywiście, że było! - Odpowiada Liam. - Byłeś smutny i zestresowany, a ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem… po to tutaj jestem.

Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami. Niewiele może powiedzieć.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym trochę więcej - kontynuuje Liam. Wciąż gada, zbyt szybko aby Louis ponownie nadążał. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz robić tego teraz to w porządku. Chcesz pograć trochę w Call of Duty albo coś?

Tak, głos w głowie Louisa wzdycha. Tak, to dokładnie ten typ bezmyślnego gówna, który mu w tym czasie pomoże.

\- Potem pójdziemy po coś do jedzenia. - Liam kiwa głową, kiedy sięga po kontrolery. Włącza telewizor pilotem, nim siada ponownie na łóżko i wręcza Louisowi czerwony kontroler.

\- Ale póki co będziemy tylko się relaksować i czekać aż twój ból głowy minie. Czy to brzmi dobrze?

To brzmi absolutnie lepiej, niż dobrze, myśli Louis. W rzeczywistości to najprawdopodobniej najlepszy plan akcji, jaki miał przez cały tydzień.


	8. Rozdział 8

Louis pozwala Liamowi na wyciągnięcie go z łóżka o około drugiej po południu. Chce zostać, najprawdopodobniej mógłby zostać owiniętym w ich małym, bezpiecznym kokonie koców i gier x-box przez następne kilka dni, ale dzisiaj nie jest dzień na negocjacje i niechętnie to rozumie. Opuszczenie lunchu to jedna rzecz, myśli, ale opuszczenie próbnej kolacji jest czymś na zupełnie innym poziomie.

Co najmniej mogą się na nią ubrać normalnie, rozumuje Louis, kiedy wydostaje się ze swoich piżam i ubiera jeansy. Jeśli miałby spędzić noc będąc uwięzionym w garniturze, nim będzie robił dokładnie tą samą rzecz następnego dnia, najprawdopodobniej zrobiły coś głupiego jak rozpłakanie się lub wyeksplodowałby z frustracji.

\- To inteligentna codzienność - poprawia go Liam, kiedy Louis mu to wspomina, ale to szczególne wyróżnienie nie zawraca głowy Louisa. Tak długo jak może mieć na sobie swoje jeansy, nie interesuje go to czy jego koszulka ma kołnierzyk czy go nie ma.

Schodzą na dół około 17.30. Rodzina Liama omijała ich strasznie szerokim łukiem przez większość dnia, przerywając ich sesję przytulania tylko raz, kiedy Karen wetknęła swój nos, przynosząc dwie tabletki aspiryny i butelkę wody. Przyjrzała się im, usiadła w głowie łóżka, skupionych razem ze swoimi kontrolerami w dłoni, nim jej twarz się rozświetliła. - Nie przejmujcie się mną - uciszyła ich, wtargając do pokoju, aby odłożyć leki. Wygładziła lekko ich kocyk, pomimo jęków i protestów Liama i posłała Louisowi szeroki, jasny uśmiech, nim zostawiła ich samych. - Daj mi znać jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Louis kochanie, nie możesz być chory przed wielkim dniem!

Wygląda na tak samo podekscytowaną i optymistyczną, kiedy są na dole schodów. Ma na sobie ładną niebieską sukienkę, jej wargi są wiśniowo-czerwone i ma Liamowy uśmiech z zmarszczonymi oczami na swojej twarzy. Tak szybko jak stopy Liama lądują na podłodze, ona jest przed nimi i poprawia mu kołnierz.

\- Spójrzcie na siebie chłopcy, cali czyści - mówi. Spłaszcza koszulkę Liama, nim wyciąga się i tarmosi jego policzki.

Liam odrzuca się najlepiej jak może, co pod szturchającym, matczynym uściskiem wcale nie jest czymś wielkim, a zza niej, Geoff wzdycha. - Na litość boską, Karen, zostaw ich.

Karen wygląda nieco płaczliwie, ale uwalnia policzki Liama, które są zarumienione na słodki, żenujący różowy. - Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to jak szybko czas mija - mówi ponad swoim ramieniem. Następnie odwraca się z powrotem do Liama. - Mały Niall jutro się żeni, wydaje się jakby zaledwie wczoraj ty i on bawiliście się nago w brodziku na tyłach.

\- Mamo! - Liam prawie wrzeszczy, oburzony.

Louis posyła bardzo zadowolony z siebie uśmiech w kierunku Liama i czuje się o wiele lepiej w związku z wieczorem.

Tutaj Geoff przejmuje kontrolę, wykopując ich wszystkich w biegu i sprawiając, by kierowali się w kierunku drzwi. Wsiadają do samochodu Liama, jego wielki samochód dla pięciu osób jest jedynym, który komfortowo pomieści ich czwórkę. Nicola i Ruth pojechały wcześniej tego popołudnia, chętne by pomóc Gemmie z wszystkimi wstępnymi przygotowaniami. Louis oddaje miejsce z przodu Karen i dzieli siedzenie z Geoffem. (Liam oczywiście odmówił oddania kierownicy.) Rozmowa przepływa łatwo, kiedy jadą, Karen ze szczęściem mówi Liamowi o wszystkich dekoracjach i kolorowych schematach, które powinny już leżeć, a Louis jest bardzo zadowolony z siedzenia cicho z tyłu i ze słuchania. Ani Karen, ani Geoff nie czuli potrzeby pytania o ich dzień albo jak Louis czuje, co jest szczerą opcją wysłaną przed Boga, ponieważ on nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć.

Rzecz w tym, że nie wie jak się czuje. Jego krew wciąż jest kombinacją stresu, wyczerpania oraz paniki, ale wydaje się teraz nieco obniżać. To prawie tak jakby Liam zabrał ciężar z jego barków, po prostu poprzez kiwanie głową i obiecanie tego, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

To jest powód dla którego ludzie mają najlepszych przyjaciół, jest jego ostatnią epifanią. I zapomnienie jak wspierającymi i zrozumiałymi przyjacielami zawsze byli było kolosalną pomyłką.

Liam ponownie udowadnia jak wspaniały jest poprzez wyciągnięcie swojej ręki tak szybko jak wydostają się z samochodu. Żwir chrzęszczy pod butami Louisa, kiedy wysiada z tylnego siedzenia, kurz wciąż jest obecny w powietrzu tam gdzie ciężkie opony samochodu go zrujnowały, ale Louis ledwie to zauważa. Winnica jest teraz wyjątkowo piękna ze słońcem, które właśnie zaczyna zachodzić oraz w scenerii zielonych wzgórz oraz pokrętnych krzaków winogronowych.

To wtedy Liam wyciąga swoją rękę. - Powinniśmy? - Pyta.

Rozmawiali o tym jak powinni się trzymać, zanim wydostali się z łóżka. Liam zawsze pracuje trochę lepiej z przejrzystym i zwięzłym placem w swojej głowie i rozważając cholerne gówno, które Louisa rozpoczął bez prawidłowego planu, Louis uznał że przynajmniej może go udobruchać.

\- Będziesz się zachowywał naturalnie, tak? - Poinstruował go wyraźnie Liam. - Po prostu trzymaj się mnie, będziemy robić dokładnie to co Niall i Gemma nam powiedzą i to się skończy nim się obejrzymy. - Brzmiał na wystarczająco pewnego, że Louis czuł się z tym lekko optymistycznie. Może teraz jak Liam wiedział, ta cała rzecz będzie trochę płynniejsza. Po tym wszystkim, była jedna osoba mniej do okłamywania, prawda? I teraz jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie źle albo będzie niezręcznie, Liam przynajmniej będzie wiedział i będzie próbował naprawić sytuację.

\- I obiecuję, że nie zostawię cię samego z nim - dodaje Liam jako refleksję. Nie musi określać kto jest ‘nim’. - Więc nie będziesz musiał się niczym martwić.

Mam wiele rzeczy, którymi się martwię, myśli Louis. Ale Liam nie musi słuchać jego jęków o tym.

Kiedy idą w kierunku wejścia trzyma ciasno dłoń Liama. To ogólnie zabawne oraz miłe małe rozproszenie, gdy ogląda Karen chwiejącą się na żwirze w swoich szpilkach. Geoff stoi stanowczo przy jej boku, upewniając się, że ta nie upadnie i narzeka za każdym razem, kiedy ta obstawia, że nie jest starą kobietą i że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. To uderza Louisa, raczej nagle, że są dokładną definicją ‘starego, dobrego małżeństwa’. Najprawdopodobniej nawet migawką tego jacy Niall i Gemma będą za dwadzieścia lat.

To jeden z tych przytłaczających momentów, w pewien sposób introspekcja powoduje, że w jego głowie wiruje i przed sekundę wcale się nie martwi tym co może czekać go w środku wielkiego, białego baldachimu namiotu znajdującego się przed nimi. Byłoby miło znaleźć kogoś takiego, myśli, kogoś kogo kochałby tak bardzo, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby kłócić się z nim przez resztę życia.

Oczywiście ten pociąg myśli kieruje jego mózg prosto do Harry’ego, a on przełyka. Planowali… planowali to raz, parę razy o tym rozmawiali. Jedynie mimochodem, w małych słodkich momentach i w głupich, tęsknych żartach.

(Dzień w którym Louis znalazł siwego włosa, siwego włosa, był szczególnie wspaniałym dniem. Wyrwał go ze swojej głowy, krzycząc głośno, aby wybudzić Harry’ego ze snu i pokazał pojedynczy włos tuż przed jego twarzą. - Mam jedynie dwadzieścia jeden lat! - Krzyknął, szepcząc. - Jak to może się dziać?!

Harry jęknął, przyciągając Louisa do ciasnego, śpiącego i ciepłego uścisku oraz nie pozwolił mu odejść bez względu na to jak bardzo Louis się wiercił. - Mhmmmm - wymamrotał w włosy Louisa, ignorując jego syczące protesty i latające kończyny. - Cóż jesteś niesamowicie brzydki. To w końcu musiało się stać…

Ta sytuacja jedynie się wtedy zdecentralizowała.)

Bardzo wyraźnie odpycha to wspomnienie ze swoich myśli i kieruje całą swoją energię skupiając się na zadaniu w swojej dłoni.

Niall i Gemma wykonali wybitnie dobrą rolą, decydując gdzie się pobiorą. Prawie wszystko było już ustawione, co jest dobrą rzeczą, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ślub zaczyna się o trzynastej następnego dnia. Rzędy białych krzeseł ozdabiają zielone wzgórze, która góruje nad winnicą, prowadząc do oszałamiającej, kwiatowej bramy pod którą będzie miał miejsce ślub. Krzesła i alejka zostały ozdobione wstążkami i ‘kwiatowymi taśmami’. - Karen mówi, kiedy tamtędy przechodzą. - Chcą wszędzie położyć kwiatowe taśmy podczas właściwej ceremonii. - Stolik gdzie Gemma i Niall pożegnają swoje singielskie życie nie wygląda jak wiele za bramą, ale to tylko dlatego, że postanowili zostawić go bez dekoracji aż do następnego dnia.

Dalej na wzgórzu, za to bliżej winiarni znajduje się wielki, biały baldachim. Jest połączony z budynkiem, rozbudowa restauracji góruje nad winnicą. Na ten moment pod baldachimem nie ma niczego innego oprócz wielkiej, pustej przestrzeni, ale Louis wie, że tam będzie recepcja na jutrzejszą noc. Ponieważ nie mają gdzie pomieścić tak wielu gości, będą jedli dzisiaj w samej restauracji.

Ale jedzenie wciąż jest na jakiś czas wyłączone.

\- Czuje się trochę nie na miejscu - mówi Liam, kiedy się przybliżają. Pociąga za materiał swojej koszulki, jakby próbował ją wyprostować. - Najprawdopodobniej powinienem założyć płaszcz czy coś.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Jest w porządku - mówi. - Zobacz co Niall ma na sobie.

Oczywiście, oczywiście Niall ma na sobie koszulkę, którą Liam mu wczoraj podarował. Ma podciągnięte rękawy i odwrócony kołnierzyk oraz ma do tego parę wyblakłych, zakurzonych jeansów.

Gemma przemknęła się do nich znikąd, najwidoczniej łapiąc koniec konwersacji. - Tak - mówi, posyłając Liamowi znaczące spojrzenie. - Słyszałam, że to ty jesteś mężczyzną, któremu powinna podziękować za tę szczególną katastrofę.

Patrzy dosadnie na Nialla i mimo wszystko jest to czulsze spojrzenie niż Louis kiedykolwiek u niej widział. Liam tak czy inaczej się rumieni.

\- Erm - mówi, ściskając lekko dłoń Louisa. - Tak.

Louis decyduje ruszyć na ratunek. - Hej, chociaż spójrz na jego uśmiech? - Mówi wskazując na dziwny, podekscytowany uśmiech, który Niall ma przyklejony do swojej twarzy. - To jest najważniejsze.

Gemma wzdycha, ale nie może ukryć małego rozmarzonego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy. - Tak - mówi.

Louis i Liam zerkają na siebie. Liam nieporadnie blaknie, kiedy jego uśmiech zaczyna się wyłaniać, będąc w jednym czasie wszechwiedzącym, dumnym i szczęśliwym. - Jesteś podekscytowana jutrem? - Pyta powoli.

Tym razem to Gemma się rumieni. - Zamknij się - mówi twardo. - Tak. Przyprowadźcie tam swoje tyłki.

Oddala się, nim oni mają szansę na powiedzenie czegoś więcej, ignorując serdeczny chichot Liama. Jeśli jest jakiekolwiek zbawienie poprzez znalezienie się w tym bałaganie w tym tygodniu, Louis może przynajmniej przyznać, że zobaczenie jak Gemma i Niall składają sobie nawzajem przysięgę jest przywilejem. Część niego jest niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że może tu być.

Oczywiście, wtedy widzi Harry’ego i jego niepokój narasta w rekordowym czasie.

W sekundzie w której Louis pozwala sobie na niego spojrzeć, rejestruje kilka rzeczy. Pierwsza to to, że Harry wygląda dobrze i jasne, Louis ma predyspozycje do myślenia, że Harry wygląda dobrze, ale tego popołudnia naprawdę przebił samego siebie. Jego interpretacja inteligentnej codzienności jest trochę spontaniczna, jego białe jeansy i jasna, kwiecista koszula stojące wśród morza ciemnego jeansu i sprawdzonych naszywek, ale biały przywiera do jego nóg a koszulka leży na jego szerokich barkach prawie kunsztownie. Ale co ważniejsze, o wiele ważniejsze, pomimo jasnych priorytetów Louisa, Louis zauważa, kiedy się wpatruje, że Harry stoi obok kobiety, bardzo rozpoznawalnej kobiety, która kurwa również się w niego wpatruje.

Louis przerywa wpatrywanie się jakby był poparzony, fizycznie okręcając swoje ciało i odwracając się twarzą do Liama. Musi wyglądać jak całkowicie niesprawny umysłowo, myśli kiedy desperacko ściska dłoń Liama.

\- Whoa- syczy Liam, nagle się zatrzymując, kiedy Louis wpada mu w drogę. - Cholera, co to było?

Louis zmusza się do oddychania, ignoruje ciepło, które może poczuć na swoim karku, jakby Harry i jego matka barwili jego skórę swoim wpatrywaniem. - Po prostu… kurwa, przepraszam, jego matka na mnie patrzyła.

Liam został wtajemniczony w sytuację z Anne nad wszystkim innym, więc nie musi patrzeć, by zdjąć osłonę. Zamiast tego jego początkowa niespodzianka zamienia się w coś delikatnego i pochyla lekko swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć prosto na Louisa.

\- Zachowuj się naturalnie - mówi. - Pamiętasz?

Ale to, myśli Louis, kiedy przypomina sobie przyszpilający wzrok Anne, to naturalne zachowanie jest o wiele łatwiejsze do powiedzenia niż do zrobienia.

~*~

Przebiegnięcie przez ceremonię zajmuje około godziny. Louis i Paynowie przyjechali w ostatniej chwili, więc nie ma czasu na żadne ‘przedstawiania’, nim zaczynają próbę. Plan ślubu Gemmy przeskakuje krok po kroku i jest jedynie kilka wpadek (Maura zaczyna płakać, kiedy udaje, że przemawia, jedna z przyjaciółek Gemmy potyka się o nogę jednego z krzeseł i kiedy Liam uderza głową o altanę, kiedy udaje że daje Niallowi obrączki, Gemma wybucha chichotem, który najprawdopodobniej jest bardziej spowodowany nerwami, niż rozbawieniem i trwa przez solidne pięć minut.) Chociaż po tym wszystko idzie stosunkowo płynnie i Louis myśli, że wszystkim tym małym przerwom dość trudne zapobiec. Szczególnie odkąd na właściwym ślubie będzie dwójka niemowląt (które należą do jakiś przyjaciółek Gemmy) i głośny, mały irlandzki brzdąc w asyście.

Gemma i Niall ćwiczą pocałunek z szerokimi, bardzo szerokimi uśmiechami na swoich twarzach, nawet głośno stykając się swoimi zębami w pierwszej próbie, przez co zarabiają trochę śmiechu. Ostatni jest najprawdopodobniej trochę dłuższy niż powinien, kiedy robią to prawidłowo i zatapiają się w sobie, póki gburowate prychnięcie z ust taty Gemmy im nie przerywa. (Louis spotkał Desa Stylesa jedynie kilka razy podczas rozmów na Skype, ale nawet to jest wystarczające, aby Louis unikał również patrzenia na niego. Jest bardzo świadomy tego gdzie siedzi Harry wraz z ich dwójką, ściśnięty pomiędzy nimi w przednim rzędzie po stronie Gemmy.)

\- W porządku - organizatorka wesela - Suzy, Louis myśli że jej na imię - mówi, po tym jak wszyscy trochę się śmieją. - Kapłan powie parę rzeczy, mąż i żona, bla, bla,bla, a potem podejdziecie do stołu i podpiszecie wszystko co trzeba. Wtedy wszystko będzie oficjalne, kapłan wygłosi małą przemowę, a następnie przejdziecie się alejką. I wszystko skończone. Będziecie po ślubie!

Niall i Gemmą mogą również świecić, wyglądają na tak kurewsko pełnych zachwytu.

Louis siedzi w przednim rzędzie po stronie Nialla, rodzice Liama są po jego lewej, a Ruth i Nicola po jego prawej. To sprawia, że czuje się akceptowany, jakby naprawdę był częścią rodziny i spędza dużą część próby na dziwieniu się jak wspaniała i kochająca okazała się być rodzina Liama. Chociaż zaskakująco nie czuje się tak winny jak oczekiwał na to szczególne objawienie. Zamiast tego czuje się usprawiedliwiony, jakby cały dramat i cały jego stres był przynajmniej po to, aby się upewnić, że rodzina Liama się nie martwią. Nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić jakby zareagowali, świętując całą tą miłość, kiedy próbowaliby wspierać Liama po rozstaniu. To sprawiało, że Louis czuł, iż może ten cały pierdolony bałagan był tego wart.

Liam ponownie bierze jego dłoń, kiedy próba się kończy i idą stadem w kierunku winiarni. Kiedy wchodzą do środka czeka na nich wielki bufet oraz parę okrągłych stolików z niepodpisanymi miejscami. - Dzisiaj możecie usiąść gdziekolwiek chcecie! - Mówi im wszystkim Niall, kiedy wręcza Gemmie pusty talerz. - Miejcie trochę chaosu.

W porządku, Louis się zamyka. To będzie ta ciężka część.

I z pewnością się nie myli.

Ledwie skończył napełniać swój talerz, trochę jagnięciny, słodkie pomidory, kalafior i fasolka są jego wyborem na wieczór, kiedy on i Liam są zaciągnięci, aby poznać wspaniałych rodziców Gemmy.

\- Przegapiliście spotkanie Anne dzisiaj rano - mówi Karen, przyciągając ich. - Ale Des przyjechał jedynie tego popołudnia, więc nie przegapiliście wiele.

Dłonie Louisa są zbyt zajęte przez trzymanie jego talerza z kolacją, aby złapać dłoń Liama, ale to najprawdopodobniej dobra rzecz. Trochę się trzęsie, co jest żenujące.

Chociaż Liam wygląda na zdeterminowanego, stojąc niemal niezręcznie blisko boku Louisa, co jest raczej okropne niż ogólnikowo komfortowe. Louis nie ma najmniejszej wskazówki jak zareagują rodzice Harry’ego albo co mogą sobie myśleć. Przynajmniej Harry się z tego wycofał, kiedy mógł, prawdopodobnie powiedzą później z ulgą. Jaki rodzaj niegrzecznego chłopaka przychodzi na ślub siostry swojego byłego?

To bardzo jasne, kiedy Karen pcha ich w nich w jej zamierzony cel, którym nie jest jedynie przedstawienie się. Są dwa bardzo oczywiste, bardzo puste talerze siedzące przy stole do którego ich przyciągnęła, na przeciwko tych miejsc, gdzie siedzą Des i Anne.

Louis nie może się nawet zmusić do pieprzonego zerknięcia, ale głupio, okropnie, idiotycznie część niego marudzi na fakt, że Harry’ego nigdzie nie widać.

\- Proszę bardzo, kochani - mówi Karen. - Usiądźcie. Anne, Des, to jest mój syn Liam, a to jego chłopak Louis. Przyjechali na tydzień z Manchesteru…

Czas stanąć twarzą w twarz z pierdoloną muzyką, Tomlinson.

Przełyka cienko, naciągając się i patrzy w górę z uśmiechem, mając desperacką nadzieję, że nie wygląda to jak grymas, który ma wrażenie, że przybiera.

Anne spotyka jego wzrok chłodno, ozięble i nie mówi pieprzonego słowa. To samo Des.

Serce Louisa podskakuje mu do gardła i przez sekundę myśli, że z pewnością zwymiotuje na biały obrus znajdujący się przed nim. Może po prostu powinien wyrzucić swoje jedzenie w powietrze, jedynie dla zamieszania, które by to spowodowało i sprawiło, że by stąd spierdolił. Może to wszystko co po nim zostanie.

Chociaż Liam mu pomaga, jego własny głos jest fajny i zebrany. Pomiędzy nimi dwoma Liam zawsze był tym, który utrzymywał wysoki poziom, ale teraz to jest całkiem nowy poziom. - Cześć - mówi, wyciągając swoją dłoń. - Miło w końcu was poznać.

Brzmi ciepło i uprzejmie, w taki sposobie w jakim zawsze brzmi, kiedy poznaje nowych ludzi, ale Louis, nawet w połowie tego jak jego serce przestaje panikować, odbiera co innego. Jest tam ukryta notka w jego głosie, mały, kwaśny podkład, który przepływa przez słowa Liama, a Louis zdaje sobie sprawę w ostatniej chwili, że Liam jest troszeczkę wkurzony. Co bardziej jest wściekły i to nie może być od czegokolwiek innego, niż jak od obrony w imieniu Louisa.

Liam jest naprawdę kurewsko dobrym przyjacielem, myśli Louis.

Liam ustawia swój talerz obok tego swojej matki z pewnością w swoich ruchach, które nie spowodują żadnych argumentów. Chociaż wciąż się uśmiecha. - Gemma i Niall tak wiele o państwu opowiadali - kontynuuje, kiedy wyciąga się na swoim krześle. - Louis? Siadasz?

Dodaje jako zwyczajną refleksję, ale jest twardy wydźwięk w jego głosie. Nie spuszcza wzroku z rodziców Harry’ego.

Louis wpatruje się ponownie w Anne, spotykając jej kamienny wzrok, a następnie patrzy na Desa. Wygląda trochę inaczej, jego wzrok jest trochę bardziej ciekawy, niż cokolwiek innego, ale w niczym nie jest podobny do przywitania. Ale Louis myśli, że ostrożnie z Liamem przy swoim boku najprawdopodobniej może przez to przejść.

Kiwo głową nieco słabo oraz siada na krześle obok Kiama. Liam nie traci ani chwili i unosi swoje ramię, zarzucając je na tył krzesła Louisa. Zwyczajnie się opiera, tak samo jak za każdym razem, gdy tłumaczy komuś, dlaczego Batman jest lepszy od Supermana. Louis jest intymnie zaznajomiony z tym spojrzeniem, jakby Liam był gotowy pójść na wojnę.

To wyzwala w Louisie akcję. - My… - mówi błaho ze swoimi sztućcami i czuje się odważniej niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu. Jego głos brzmi w miarę normalnie, może trochę bardziej gardłowo. - Przepraszamy, że nie spotkaliśmy się z wami rano.

Anne pochyla się do przodu. Wygląda prawie dokładnie tak samo jak Louis ją pamięta, uśmiech Harry’ego i jego wargi otoczone ekstremalną inteligencją oraz bardzo ochronną kobietą. To ona jest odpowiedzialna za loki Harry’ego, ale to niemożliwe, by je dzisiaj zobaczyć, ponieważ spięła je w koka wysoka na swojej głowie. Przerażająco, płaski wygląd jej ust został zastąpiony przez ostrożny, złowieszczy uśmiech.

\- Słyszałam, że było ci niedobrze - mówi. - Przepraszam, Louis? Prawda?

Louis ma bardzo wyraźne uczucie w sobie, nie aż tak bardzo różne od kotka bawiącego się z myszką.

Ponownie przełyka. - Tak - mówi. - To ja.

\- Właściwie, to głównie moja wina. - Liam odwraca jej uwagę od Louisa. Louis nieco z opóźnieniem pamięta, że przed nim znajduje się talerz gorącego jedzenia, które najprawdopodobniej powinien zacząć jeść, jeśli chce ‘zachowywać się naturalnie’. Każdy z pozostałych przynajmniej zaczął swój posiłek. - Mieliśmy wczoraj wieczór kawalerski i obydwoje trochę za dużo wypiliśmy. Potrzebowaliśmy trochę czasu na dojście do siebie.

Geoff chichocze ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie Karen, ale Karen jęczy. - Liamie Jamesie Payne - karci go. - Rano powiedziałeś mi, że wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Zazwyczaj to byłby punkt, w którym Louis by zażartował. Jakiś skandaliczny komentarz na temat tego jak Liam śmiał po prostu zwalić kaca na ramiona Louisa czy coś. Ale nie może w sobie znaleźć chęci, by to zrobić, nie teraz. Trąca swoją fasolkę i czeka aż Liam odpowie.

Liam nawet płasko patrzy na niego przez chwilę, ułamek sekundy, nim wzrusza ramionami. - Łatwiej zwalić wszystko na Louisa, prawda? - Żartuje.

Louis najprawdopodobniej nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Liam wie co by powiedział, i nie jest, w ogóle, ale czuje się dotknięty. Uśmiecha się, ten uśmiech wydaje się być pierwszym szczerym uśmiechem dzisiaj.

Karen uderza Liama w ramię i wydaje pomruk.

Liam jednak się uśmiecha, wzruszając ramionami i pochylając się do własnej kolacji. Jego ramię pozostaje po jednej stronie wciąż będąc na oparciu krzesła Louis.

\- Więc - mówi po chwili Des. Szczerze mówiąc to trochę niespodzianka, patrząc na to, że dzielili jedynie pięciosekundową rozmowę na Skypie Harry’ego lata temu. - Co robiliście w tym tygodniu? Dużo weselnych rzeczy?

Liam wzrusza ramionami i przełyka łyżkę ziemniaków. - Nie bardzo - mówi. - Kilka dni temu zabrałem Louisa na zwiedzanie, graliśmy trochę w piłkę nożną. Głównie kręciliśmy się z tutaj obecnymi. - Czule taca swoją mamę swoimi ramieniem i posyła jej uśmiech.

Oczy Karen niemal świecą, kiedy oddaje uśmiech, wygląda na całkowicie usatysfakcjonowaną, tak jak powinna. - Och, ucisz się - mówi. - Po prostu jest nieśmiały, co chwilę wysyłaliśmy ich do jakiś spraw.

Liam przewraca oczami. - Uwierz mi lub nie mamo, ale zaplanowanie wieczoru kawalerskiego dla Nialla wcale nie było takie trudne - mówi.

Zarabia tym niezły chichot. Anne, kiedy się śmieje wygląda na całkowicie inną osobę niż wcześniej. Uśmiecha się jak Harry, uśmiech rozświetla całą jej twarz, kiedy chichocze jest kompletnie łagodna.

Może to ma związek z magią, myśli Louis. Może widzi przyszłość, widzi jak Louis ucierpi i śmieje się z tego. Może.

Karen czule przewraca oczami. - Zignorujcie go - mówi, machając w kierunku Liama jakby był jakiś denerwującym owadem. - Po prostu jest skromny. Właściwie to obydwoje byli wielką pomocą.

Naśladując swoją mamę w niemal niedorzecznym stopniu, Liam również przewraca oczami. Jednak nic nie mówi, tylko kontynuuje jedzenie. To najprawdopodobniej nie najlepszy znak, że jedynie patrzy jak inni jedzą, więc Louis sam przypomina sobie, że powinien to robić, ale hej, w końcu je.

\- Louis nawet pomógł przy kwiatach! - Mówi Karen, kiedy Louis prawie krztusi się przepysznie wyglądającym kawałkiem jagnięciny. - Kiedy wszystkie plany z florystą upadły, prawda, Louis? Zrobiłeś wieńce?

Wieńce, te które Harry tak ostrożnie dobierał dwa dni temu, teraz siedziały w rogu pomieszczenia. Umieszczone były na stole, oczywiście gotowe i czekające na ustawienie na swoich miejscach jutro przy recepcji.

Louis zmusił się do przełknięcia kawałka jagnięciny, nim kiwnął głow. - Umm, ja robiłem bukiety - poprawia ją. - Właściwie, właściwie to Harry robił wieńce.

Ryzykuje kolejnym spojrzeniem na Anne. Już się nie śmieje, ale nie wygląda również tak, jakby miała go zamordować. Patrzy na niego płasko i mówi. - Tak, słyszeliśmy o tym. Harry wspomniał przez telefon…

I o czym jeszcze Harry wspomniał? Louis chce zapytać. Teraz jest trudniej, kiedy pomyślał co to może być, z całkowicie nowych powodów. Z całą pewnością nie chce wiedzieć co ona myśli, ale również chce wiedzieć. Czy ona wie, że to Harry chciał zachować ich historię w sekrecie? Czy wie, że Louis próbował pocałować Harry’ego mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu?

\- Och, to taki dobry chłopiec, twój Harry - Karen natychmiast zaczyna tryskać energią. - Kochamy mieć go wokół, jest takim kochaniem.

To co zostało Louisowi na talerzu wydaje się być nagle góra. Górą, na która będzie musiał się wspiąć , słuchając jak matka jego udawanego chłopaka wypowiada się poetycko o jego byłym chłopaku do rodziców jego byłego chłopaka.

Anne spokojnie patrzy na Louis. - Jest, prawda?

Teraz najprawdopodobniej jest dobry czas, aby na chwilę odejść.

\- Przepraszam - mówi, odsuwając swoje krzesło i wstając. - Wybaczcie, po prostu muszę iść… uch, do toalety.

Kończy elokwentną wypowiedź i ignoruje zaskoczone, spanikowane spojrzenie Liama, odwraca się i odchodzi. Przez chwilę nie wie gdzie iść, ale następnie dochodzi do wnisoku, że łazienka jest odpowiednim miejscem na jego załamanie jak każde inne miejsce, szczególnie odkąd powiedział każdemu, że tam idzie. Nietrudno je znaleźć, są zaraz na przeciwko bufetu w małym korytarzu.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi i biegnie prosto do zlewu. Moczy swoją twarz wodą tak bezwładnie, że część jej ląduje na jego koszulce, wnikając w kołnierz i spływając po jego przedniej stronie.

\- Cholera - mówi cicho, a następnie trochę głośniej. - Cholera, kurwa.

Zachowuj się naturalnie, powiedział Liam. Musi po prostu zachowywać się naturalnie.

Ale rzecz w tym, że jest ciężko… jest tak cholernie ciężko udawać, że jest w porządku, kiedy czuje się całkowicie odwrotnie. Jest tutaj, siedząc przy stoliku i jedząc kolację z rodzicami Harry’ego. Chciał tego, wcześniej, to było jego celem. Tych kilka lat temu, Louis chciał, aby Harry przedstawił go swoim rodzicom, by dał im znak, że są czymś, ich związek miał być stały.

Jak jego życie tak dramatycznie się zmieniło, tak dziwnie, że teraz wizja skończenia z nimi posiłku sprawia, że czuje się chory?

I gdzie do kurwy był Harry?

Myśl krzyżuje się z zdradzieckimi częściami jego mózgu, które naprawdę nie powinny mieć pozwolenia na wynajdowanie zagadek. To gdzie był Harry nie powinno go obchodzić albo jeszcze lepiej, powinien się cieszyć z tego, że nie wie gdzie Harry jest, ponieważ to sprawia, że lista jego problemów zmniejsza się do jednej pozycji.

Niemal fizycznie odrzuca tą myśl. Harry nie jest problemem, syczy brutalnie głos wewnątrz umysłu Louisa. Harry nigdy nie był problemem, ty nim jesteś.

Louis pociera oczy dłońmi. Kiedy próbuje i polega w całkowitym oczyszczeniu swojego mózgu z tych myśli, podejmuje rezolutną decyzję.

Potrzebuje trochę powietrza.

~*~

Wyślizguje się z budynku, po raz pierwszy biorąc sobie radę Liama do serca. Zachowuj się naturalnie, przypomina sobie, kiedy rezolutnie unika spojrzenia w stronę swojego stołu. Nie będzie ponownie patrzył na Anne, odmawia spotkania jej wszechwiedzącego wzroku. I nie musi patrzeć na to co Liam robi, każde z różnych wyrazów oznacza ‘co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!”

Zamiast tego skupia się na wielkich, szklanych drzwiach, które otwierają się na winnicę i nie wydają się być daleko.

Pierwszy powiew powietrza jest perfekcyjny, oczyszczający, jest dokładnie tym czego potrzebuje.

Drugi nie jest już taki dobry. Ponieważ, kiedy jest w środku swojego drugiego oddechu, zauważa ciemną postać stojącą blisko ślubnego ustawienia i myśli ‘kurwa, zgaduję, że go znalazłem’.

Harry jest tyłem do niego, najwidoczniej patrzy się na coś co jest na przeciwko winnicy, a Louis powinien się odwrócić, absolutnie, z całą pewnością, definitywnie powinien się dokładnie, kurwa, teraz odwrócić.

Nie robi tego.

Z każdym krokiem jest bliżej Harry’ego, a ta logiczna część jego mózgu protestuje. “Nie, mówi. Przestań, co ty do kurwy robisz? Co do jasnej cholery przechodzi przez twoją pieprzoną czaszkę?”

Kiedy jest już przy boku Harry’ego, pozostaje cicho, nie wiedząc co miałby powiedzieć. Harry i tak go zauważa.

\- Hej - mówi, jakby wszystko inne było w porządku, ignorując tonę złamanego gówno pomiędzy nimi. - Wszystko dobrze?

Louis gapi się na niego. Po prostu… po prostu, szczerze gapi, ponieważ co innego do kurwy może zrobić. Kiedy żadna rozsądna czy sensowna odpowiedź nie nadchodzi, po prostu kręci głową. - Co? - Mówi.

Na zewnątrz jest ciemno, ale nie tak ciemno, by Louis nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu twarzy Harry’ego. Uśmiecha się, mała, okropna. samo wycofujące się rzecz i spogląda na swoje stopy.

\- Racja, przepraszam - mówi i za co kurwa Harry mógłby go przepraszać. - Umm, chciałem przez chwilę z tobą porozmawiać, mogę?

I to nie tak, że jest to dziwny, specjalny chłopak pyta o pozwolenie na zadanie pytanie, kiedy stoją sami w nocy? Tam gdzie są jest zimno, powietrze jest rześkie, a Louis nie wie czy to dlatego jego włosy stają do góry czy to przez górę historii, które się pomiędzy nimi znajdują.

Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło, próbuje poprawić swoją głowę i słabnie. - Umm, jasne. Pewnie.

Jakby jego odpowiedź dla Harry’ego była czymkolwiek innym niż tak.

\- Chodzi o to - jąka się Harry trochę ponad swoim słowami. - Chcę ci zadać pytanie. To znaczy, jeśli to w porządku.

Louis marszczy brwi. Jego myśli są splątane w supeł i nie ma pojęcia, w którym kierunku to prowadzi. - Dobrze - mówi.

\- Mogę? - Pyta Harry. - Chodzi o to czy będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli, umm, porozmawiam potem z Liamem?

I wow, dobra. Louis się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Co? - Mówi ponownie.

Harry rumieni się. - Tylko przez chwilę, tak jakby później?

To trochę zadziwiające, myśli Louis, jak bardzo nauczył się reakcji swojego ciała na panikę w tym tygodniu. Kiedy tylko myśli, że osiągnął szczyt, że stoi nad przepaścią, gdzie tylko centymetry dzielą go od upadku, wszystko robi się o wiele gorsze.

Dlaczego do diaska Harry chce rozmawiać z Liamem? Czy chce mu wszystko powiedzieć, chce opowiedzieć mu ich historię i wyjaśnić dlaczego Louis wciąż jest złapany przez przeszłość? O tym jak Liam zasługuje na kogoś kto może zaoferować coś o wiele lepszego niż Liam?

\- Chcesz porozmawiać z Liamem? - Mówi szorstko Louis. Wszystkie te myśli nie mają logicznego znaczenia, Liam nie jest jego chłopakiem, Louis nie był niewierny, ale… ale Harry tego nie wie. I to tylko udowadnia, że Louis miał rację, zgadując co Harry teraz o nim myśli?

Harry kiwa głową. - Tak.

\- Po… po co?

Twarz Harry’ego zachodzi winą, smutkiem, a sam brunet przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach. Przez chwilę jest cicho, a następnie wzrusza ramionami. - Chciałem… zgaduję, że chciałem powiedzieć mu swoją stronę. Nie wiem.

‘Byłem z nim bardzo wyraźny’ chce najprawdopodobniej powiedzieć. ‘Wcale tego nie chciałem, nasz związek się zakończył, ale nie mogłem go zatrzymać’.

Louis bardzo dzielnie próbuje walczyć z płaczem, ale to ciężka walka. Już tak wiele dzisiaj płakał, jego łzy już się praktycznie ugruntowały i są gotowe do wypłynięcia. - Twoją stronę?

Harry kiwa głową i Boże, wygląda jakby sam również miał płakać. Louis mu to zrobił. - Po prostu chce wyjaśnić, Louis - mówi.

Kurwa, Louis wciąż nie dochodzi do siebie po tym jak Harry wymawia jego imię.

\- Harry - mówi powoli Louis.

Jednak Harry kręci swoją głową, biorąc krok do tyłu i mu przerywając. - Nie, Louis, po prostu, nie.

\- Co nie? - Pyta zdesperowany Louis.

\- Oczywiście już mu powiedziałeś! - Mówi nagle Harry, a jego ton jest głośny. I mokry, jakby łzy, które grożą wypłynięciem na policzki Louisa wykonywały ten sam taniec przy powiekach Harry’ego. Dlaczego Harry płacze? Czy to ma jakikolwiek… - Widziałem jak na mnie patrzy, on wie i on myśli, że ja… nie chcę, aby myślał o mnie w ten sposób, dobra, ja nie… - zacina się, by przycisnąć swoją wielką dłoń do czoła i bierze głębokie, uspokajające wdechy. - Niczego nie zrobiłem. Nie zrobiłem.

Dłoń, która ciasno zaciska się wokół płuc Louisa wykorzystuje okazję do zaciśnięcia się, a Louis czuje jak chęć walki w nim przebiega. Racja, myśli. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że Harry niczego nie zrobił. Louis już to wiedział, już wiedział co Harry zamierzał zrobić. ale kurwa… usłyszenie tego jest tak jakby ktoś ścisnął jego gardło z obu stron.

\- Harry - mówi Louis, bardzo starając się, aby upewnić się, że Harry nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że ściany Louisa się kruszą, łuszczą, jakby każda część Louisa została cała po ich spotkaniu. - Harry, on wie. On wie, że…

On wie, że ty nie, powiedział że Harry dał mu szansę, wie że to wszystko to ja.

Ale zamiast tego Harry ponownie mu przerywa.

\- To po prostu… to trudne, dobra? - Słowa wychodzą z niego za jednym zamachem i nagle jest tak, jakby nie mógł ich zatrzymać. Louis ucisza się, ponieważ to coś więcej niż nowa, nieznana (ale wciąż bardzo znana) wersja Harry’ego. - Ciężko jest tutaj być i widzieć to wszystko i wiedzieć jak szczęśliwa jest Gems i nie będąc… nie wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić, a nie myślałem, że będę musiał, nie byłem gotowy, myślałem…

Jego wzrok szybuje jak szalony. Ma dłoń we włosach, jakby jego palce zostały złapane w połowie między wygładzeniem pasem, a on zdecydował, aby z tym nie walczyć. Chodzi wokół jak zakręcony jeleń, który nie ma gdzie iść, a Louis nagle nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, ponieważ słowa Harry’ego, jego zachowanie, wszystko wydaje się, jakby…

\- Myślałem, że to będziemy ty i ja, wiesz? - Mówi Harry.

Wszystko szybuje do zatrzymania drżenia w głowie Louisa i szatyn zamiera. Dokładnie zamiera, nawet nie oddycha, ponieważ jasna cholera, co?

\- Chodzi o to, tu się kierowaliśmy, prawda? Gdybym ja nie… gdyby ty nie… po prostu, zawsze myślałem, że ty i ja będziemy pierwszymi, którzy to zrobią, a teraz tak nie jest i ty jesteś z Liamem, a ja jestem sam i po prostu… nie miałem czasu, aby to przetworzyć, to po prostu się stało. I przepraszam, że próbowałem cię pocałować, naprawdę, ale po prostu muszę sprawić, by Liam wiedział, że to nie było… to nie było złośliwe ani nic w tym stylu. Ja tylko… naprawdę, naprawdę myślałem, że ty i ja byliśmy twierdzą czy coś takiego i… po prostu przepraszam.

Louis nie słyszy niczego. Tylko on może. Wszystko jest przyciszone, szum powietrza, dźwięki kolacji, bicie serca Louisa, ale słowa Harry’ego dzwonią mu w głowie, jakby były puszczone na głośniku. Louis desperacko próbuje znaleźć w nich sens, by zdać sobie sprawę tego cokolwiek to kurwa jest, by zaczął robić coś więcej od pierdolonego mrugania. To cud, że jeszcze stoi, że jego krew wciąż krąży, że jego kończyny wciąż pracują, ponieważ w tym momencie Louis zapomina o każdej rzeczy, której się nauczył oprócz ‘myślałem że ty i ja byliśmy twierdzą’.

Po chwili albo po ich tysiącu, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

Pieprzyć to. Po prostu, pieprzyć to.

Jeśli jest jakakolwiek szansa, że Harry, że Harry wciąż, że on i Harry wciąż mają szansę, wtedy pieprzyć to. Liam mu wybaczy.

A on jest gotowy, formułuje zdanie w swojej głowie, otwiera swoje usta gotowe do powiedzenia ‘to nieprawda, ja i Liam, to kłamstwo’, kiedy stanowczy i solidny głos wybrzmiewa zza ramiona Louisa.

\- Myślę, że już starczy - mówi Anne.

Louis się tym nie przejmuje, w mgnieniu oka powiedziałby przy niej swój sekret, jeśli nie byłoby to dla Karen. Karen, która idzie po wzgórzu na swoich szpilkach razem z Liamem, udają się w ich kierunku. Louis nie może zmusić swojego mózgu do pracy, nie może wyprostować swoich myśli i chce powiedzieć Harry’emu, desperacko chce powiedzieć Harry’emu wszystko, ale nie może, nie przed mamą Liama, nie kiedy Liam go potrzebuje.

Harry wciąż wpatruje się w Louisa, oddychając tak ciężko, że jego ramiona delikatnie się trzęsą, kiedy Anne podchodzi do jego boku. - Czas wejść do środka - mówi.

\- Nie - mówi pochopnie Louis, kłopocząc się z tym, by zmusić swój mózg do pracowania przez jedną, cholerną sekundę. - Nie, chwila, czekaj.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Karen, kiedy ona i Liam się przybliżają.

Nikt na nich nie patrzy. Louis wciąż ma swój wzrok utkwiony na Harrym, myśląc ‘powiedz mu, powiedz mu, powiedz mu’. Przecież to Harry. To… to wszystko spierdoli, ale, ale to Harry. - Nie - mówi. - Nie rozumiesz.

Jest wytrącony z równowagi, kiedy Anne na niego patrzy. Gdzie zamiast oczekiwanego ognia tysiące słoń widzi mały uśmiech. Jest delikatną, smutną, małą rzeczą, wypełnioną w całości pewnego rodzaju troską, która Louis widział jedynie u swojej własnej matki.

\- Powiedziałam, że wystarczy, Louis - mówi cicho.

Jej wzrok spoczywa na chwilę na nim, nim go odwraca, przejeżdżając swoim kciukiem po zagłębieniu na ramieniu Harry’ego. Nie zerka na niego ponownie, kiedy zaczyna prowadzić Harry’ego z powrotem do winiarni, pozostawiając Karen, Liama i jego pędzące myśli. Louis nie może zrobić nic innego, oprócz patrzenia na to jak odchodzą.


	9. Rozdział 9

Jeśli Louis jest spięty przez resztę wieczoru, z pewnością nie jest tym jedynym.

Przepływa przez resztę kolacji w swojej własnej bańce, zbyt złapany przez swoją własną głowę, by zwrócić uwagę na to co dzieje się wokół niego, ale nawet jeśli może zauważyć linie, które tworzą się w kątach uśmiech Liama jak i sfrustrowany rytm, który wybija swoim kolanem. Anne przyłączona jest do boku Harry’ego, jej oczy są jasne, a jej uśmiech miły i szczery, kiedy przedstawiana jest wszystkim istotnym ludziom, których nie poznała podczas minionego tygodnia.

Harry udaje niesamowicie efektywny uśmiech, zauważa następnie Louis. Można powiedzieć, że mógłby wyglądać na szczęśliwy, gdyby Louis tak mocno się w niego nie wpatrywał. Ale teraz, kiedy to robi, Louis może zobaczyć linie obecne pod oczami Harry’ego, zmęczenie, które nawet utrudnia jego postawę.

To sprawia, że myśli Louisa dziko biegają.

Czy Louis to wszystko spowodował? Pyta sam siebie. Czy Harry kłamał i udawał tak przy każdej ich interakcji tak samo jak Louis, czy to przynosiło mu tą samą dawkę stresu? I jeśli… jeśli on, jeśli tak, czy wtedy Louis ma zdolności naprawienia tego?

Co zrobi, zastanawia się Louis, kiedy dowie się prawdy?

Szuka jakiejkolwiek okazji, by wziąć Harry’ego na bok w ciągu kilku godzin, które spędzają razem, ale nie ma szczęścia. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry kieruje się do łazienki, towarzyszy mu jego matka albo ojciec. A Louis nigdzie nie idzie szybko, nie gdy Liam trzyma jego dłoń w żelaznym uścisku.

Kiedy próba się kończy, pomimo najlepszych nadziei Louisa, Harry wślizguje się na tyły samochodu Nialla bez odpowiedzi ze strony Louisa. Anne podąża za nim, Gemma czeka, by wcisnąć się za nią i posyła mu kolejne smutne spojrzenie, nim wchodzi do środka. Jeśli coś to sprawia tylko, że Louis czuje się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany, ponieważ co do diabła ona robi?

Zrozumiałby, gdyby była zła, tak samo jak rozumiał, gdy Gemma była zła, gdy cały ten bałagan się zaczął, ale zdecydowanie nie jest przygotowany na radzenie sobie z smutnymi uśmiechami i wszechwiedzącymi oczami, nie kiedy sam jest w większej ciemności niż ona.

Na nieszczęście, nie ma zbyt dużo czasu, by się z tym zmierzyć.

Wsiada do samochodu Liama, tym razem jadąc z przodu, kiedy Karen i Geoff znajdują się z tyłu i zdecydowanie nie przegapia ciężkiego wzroku, który Liam mu posyła. To ten sam rodzaj spojrzenia, które Liam mu posyła, jeśli nabałagani coś w szkole, ‘nie bój się’ spojrzenie, które Liam posyłał mu kilka razy w ciągu trwania ich przyjaźni.

Jakąkolwiek rozmowę Liam chce mieć, nie może się ona odbyć w samochodzie albo lub w towarzystwie jego rodziców. Zamiast tego, kiedy dojeżdżają do domu, chwyta ciasno nadgarstek Louisa i zostaje z nim na zewnątrz.

Jest zimno, włosy na rękach Louisa stoją na chłodnym, wieczornym wietrze, ale nie skarży się. Nocne powietrze jest jedyną rzeczą, która jest niesamowicie blisko oczyszczenia głowy Louisa, a Bóg wie, że potrzebuje każdej pomocy jaką może dostać.

\- Nie stójcie zbyt długo chłopcy - ostrzega ich Katen, kiedy widzi jak kierują się do przedniej furtki. - Jutro wielki dzień!

Liam uśmiecha się, jest to mała rzecz, która zbyt ciasno rozsuwa się na jego wargach. - Nie będziemy! - Mówi. - Idziemy tylko szybko się przejść.

To brzmi zwyczajnie, zrelaksowanie, ale Louis widział w jaki sposób Liam trzymał kierownicę, kiedy jechali, w taki sposób zakopywał w niej swoje paznokcie jakby było to osobistym atakiem, nigdy nie spuszczał wzroku z drogi przed nimi. Teraz robi to samo, wpatruje się rezolutnie w glebę, kiedy prowadzi Louisa naprzód.

Louis szybko zerka na dom Nialla, aby zobaczyć, że światła w środku są włączone, a przed nim zaparkowany jest samochód Harry’ego jak i kilka innych. Z tego dokładnie powodu zaczynają iść w innym kierunku.

\- W porządku - mówi Liam, kiedy przeszli połowę ulicy. Spojrzenie, które posyła Louisowi nie jest wściekłe, ale jest nieustępliwy. - Wyjaśnij.

Uśmiech Louisa nieco się trzęsie. Właściwie to coś więcej niż to, myśli. Jak ma streścić to co Harry powiedział, przetłumaczyć tak, by Liam to zrozumiał, kiedy Louis sam ledwo może znaleźć w tym sens?

\- Co wyjaśnić?

Liam wydaje sfrustrowany dźwięk. - Och, no nie wiem, Louis - mówi kwaśno. - Może zacznij od tego co się dzisiaj stało?

Ale rzecz w tym, rzecz w tym, że nawet Louis tak naprawdę nie wie co się dzisiaj stało. To tak jakby wszystko o czym myślał przez ostatnie trzy lata przewróciło się w jego głowie, zostały pod znakiem zapytania, biorąc każdą decyzję, którą Louis od tego czasu podjął. Harry myślał, że się pobiorą, myślał, że będą stali tam gdzie Niall i Gemma, myślał, że byli twierdzą. Ale co to do kurwy znaczy z całą ich historią? Czy to oznacza, że Harry nigdy nie chciał odejść? Albo miał plany, kiedy wróci? Albo nawet, Boże wybacz, może miał nadzieję, że Louis pojedzie z nim?

A jeśli, jasna cholera, jasna cholera, jasna cholera, jeśli tak, to co to do kurwy oznacza dla Louisa? Czy to on jest odpowiedzialny za ich rozstanie, za to że się odcięli i nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktu przez całe trzy lata? Czy był tak ślepy i samolubny, że to był tym, który wszystko spieprzył?

Ta rzecz jak i tysiąc innych przepływają przez jego myśli, kiedy próbuje ogarnąć jak do kurwy ma to wyjaśnić Liamowi, jak ma spróbować i pomóc mu to zrozumieć. Nie może nawet myśleć o innych rzeczach, bardzo cichych pytaniach, które wiszą nad obecnym chaosem, jedno z nich brzmi ‘co to teraz dla nich oznacza?’

Louis wściekle przeciera swoje oczy, próbuje oczyścić swoją głowę, swoje myśli i ponownie wzrusza ramionami. Bierze kilka kroków do tyłu, tworzy dystans między sobą a Liamem, od jego pytań i próbuje się zastanowić jak do kurwy ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Ja nie… - próbuje, nawet jeśli jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte. - Liam, ja nie wiem jak…

Liam bierze głęboki wdech.

\- W takim razie co powiesz na to, że ja będę zadawał pytania? - Mówi, przerywając niezręczne jęki Louisa. Nie zatrzymuje się i nie czeka aż Louis się zgodzi. - Co to było na zewnątrz z Harrym? O czym rozmawialiście?

Louis grzęźnie, ponieważ właśnie tam jest. Jest bezużyteczną flądrą, która nie może naprostować swoich myśli.

Liam musi w pewien sposób skierować linie w głowie Louisa albo przynajmniej jest w stanie czytać wszystkie emocje ukazujące się na jego twarzy, ponieważ nieco łagodnieje. Złość na jego twarzy, napięcie jego ramion i szorstkość jego głosu trochę się zmniejszają, troszeczkę.

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie - mówi cicho. - Ale muszę zrozumieć, wiesz to, prawda?

Louis kiwa głową, pociera wściekle swoje kłujące, zmęczone oczy, nim wyprostowuje wewnętrzną część dłoni na swoim czole. - Tak -skrzeczy.

\- Wyglądał tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać, Louis - mówi Liam, a jego głos może być teraz cichszy, ale jego słowa są absolutnym przeciwieństwem polepszenia. - I nawet nie każ mi wspominać o jego mamie, ponieważ przez pół nocy wyglądała jakby chciała cię uderzyć i przytulać przez resztę czasu.

Louis nie ma na celu utrudnianie tego. Naprawdę nie. Po prostu nie wie co kurwa powiedzieć, ponieważ sam zastanawia się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. A poważne, brązowe oczy Liama wcale nie pomagają oczyścić mu głowy.

\- Musisz do mnie mówić - błaga Liam.

Louis bierze kolejny krok do tyłu, czuje jak jego szyja wsiąka w ramiona, kiedy kurczy się sam w sobie i pozwala sobie na to, by jego ramiona wisiały dziko w powietrzu. Bez względu na to czy jest to ze złości, frustracji czy jakieś dziwnej próbie uratowania się od rozmowy, nawet Louis nie jest tego pewny.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Liam? - Pyta prawie piskliwie. - Oczywiście, że Anne mnie nie lubi… widziała jak złamałem serce jej syna, a teraz jestem tutaj z tobą, na ślubie jej córki.

Oczy Liam niemal wyskakują z orbit, kiedy wskazuje oskarżycielskim palcem w stronę Louisa.

\- Widzisz? - Mówi i nie, Louis zdecydowanie nie widzi. - Widzisz?! O tym właśnie mówię! Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że złamałeś serce Harry’ego?

Louis marszczy brwi. - O co ci chodzi, pytając co mam na myśli? - Pyta. - Liam, to nie ma w ogóle sensu…

\- Myślałem, że Harry z tobą zerwał!

Walka w sekundzie jest zmyta z Louisa. Czuje jak z niego schodzi i zostaje zastąpiona przez niezręczną mieszankę zmieszania i zażenowania. Rumieni się, spoglądając na swoje palce u stóp i akceptuje fakt, że będzie musiał ożywić wspomnienia, o który przez trzy lata próbował zapomnieć.

\- Ja… bo zerwał! - Próbuje niezręcznie wyjaśnił. - Cóż, w pewien sposób.

Liam nic z tego nie rozumie. - W pewien sposób? - Powtarza z niedowierzaniem, jego głos jest o wiele za głośny na małą uliczkę. - Co to w ogóle znaczy?

Louis przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, nie zatrzymuje się, kiedy jego palce natrafiają na ołtun i ignoruje ból, kiedy drażni guza na tyle jego głowy.

\- To było obustronne, dobra?! - Słowa wychodzą z niego jak pisk i bałagan oddechu.

\- Obustronne - mówi płytko Liam.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, jego oczy chaotycznie jeżdżą po wszystkich miejscach, w których nie ma Liama. - Nie wiem - mówi. - Tak zgaduję.

\- Zgadujesz.

\- Przestań… przestań to robić. Przestań powtarzać to co mówi. Tak, w porządku? To było obustronne.

On i Liam stoją teraz na środku ulicy, metry od siebie. Louis nie może stać w miejscu, nawet nie chce próbować, najprawdopodobniej wygląda jak zakręcone, popieprzone zwierzę.

\- Nie wierzę ci - mówi potem Liam.

\- Co?

Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wierzę ci. - I musi być w stanie powiedzieć to Louisowi sekundy przed parsknięciem ‘co do jebanej kurwy’ prosto w twarz Liama, ponieważ wciąż gada i nie daje Louisowi szansy. - Ty… to jaki byłeś w tym tygodniu, to tak nie wygląda z czegoś obustronnego.

Louis zaczyna niekontrolowanie się śmiać, ponieważ to jedyna rzecz jaką do kurwy może zrobić. Liam ma rację, z tym ma rację, ponieważ odpowiedzialni dorośli nie powinni się tak zachowywać po normalnym zerwaniu. Louis wiedział to od pierwszego dnia, ale to, że Liam mu to wypomina jest czymś zupełnie innym.

I może, może trochę kłamie lub cokolwiek, ale on nie… zerwanie było obustronne, razem o tym zdecydowali i może to zerwało wszystkie nadzieje i marzenia Louisa, ale było to czymś o czym zadecydowali razem. Zachowywanie się tak, jakby to wszystko było winą Harry’ego byłoby samolubne z jego strony, zabrałoby to całą winę, którą również leżała po stronie Louisa.

Głos Louisa ponownie robi się cichy, manipulatywny zdrajca, kiedy podchodzi do Louisa. - Chcę ci z tym pomóc, Lou - mówi cicho. - Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli nie opowiesz mi całej historii.

Louis kręci głową, czując się całkowicie straconym. - Nie wiem, Liam. My po prostu… On wyjeżdżał, a ja nie nie i… po prostu się zatrzymaliśmy, dobra?

Przestali randkować, przestali rozmawiać, przestali robić cokolwiek.

Liam kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, pociera je uspokajająco, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Wiem, to - mówi. - Powiedz mi dlaczego.

Więc Louis to robi.

~*~

Louis zaraz po uniwersytecie dostał ofertę pracy.

Przed ceremonią zakończenia miał nawet miejsce, jedynie kilka tygodni po jego końcowych egzaminach dostał e-mail. Aplikował przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, kierując się przeczuciem gdzie może dostać pracę w przyszłości i nie miał nawet nadziei, że ktokolwiek odezwie się tak szybko. Ale jego dobre oceny i jeden list z rekomendacjami od jego ulubionego profesora zadziałały lepiej niż przypuszczał.

Za trzy miesiące Avery Academy w Manchesterze chciała, aby został u nich nauczycielem angielskiego. Byli pod wrażeniem jego chęci, wysokich wyników oraz zgodnych, pozytywnych opinii od nauczycieli, do których dzwonili. Dali mu szansę, to było całkowicie pewne, ale myśleli, że posiadanie kogoś młodego sprawi, że dzieciaki na nowo zainteresują się angielskim i, że odświeży do atmosferę w angielskich klasach.

To tak jakby jego marzenie się spełniło. Cud, jednorazowa szansa, której Louis nie mógł przepuścić. A oni, on i Harry, razem, byli tym kurewsko zachwyceni.

Poszli do pubu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, aby świętować. Po wypiciu paru piw, Harry zrobił mu loda w łazience i obiecał mu, jego usta wciąż trochę pikantnie smakowały, że Louis będzie najlepszym nauczycielem na ziemi.

Harry’emu wciąż zostało sześć miesięcy do końca uniwersytetu, rok przerwy Louisa i zimowe egzaminy Harry’ego sprawiły, że daty ich zakończeń były całkiem blisko, ale trzy miesiące rozłąki nie byłyby najgorszą rzeczą na świecie. Mieli siłę, by to przetrwać, tak jak było z wszystkim innym i wychodzili z tego silniejsi. Nie musieli nawet o tym rozmawiać.

Tylko jak się później okazało, chyba jednak powinni.

Ponieważ, gdy zbliżała data wyjazdu Louisa, Harry zrobił się cichy. Jego uśmiech stał się bardziej stłumiony, jego śmiech trochę mniej głupi, a dotyki pomiędzy nimi były bardziej przelotne.

\- Myślę, że chcę podróżować - powiedział pewnej nocy, kiedy Louis pakował swoje rzeczy.

Louis uśmiechnął się, nawet pokazał swoje żeby i nie myślał wcale, że to będzie początkiem końca. - Tak - powiedział. - Gdzie?

W jego głowie to miało sens. Pojechałby do Manchesteru, ustawiłby się zaczął pracować, a Harry przez kilka miesięcy by podróżował, zwiedziłby ziemię, a potem by wrócił. Harry zawsze mówił o podróżowaniu, zawsze chciał zobaczyć świat, a Louis z pewnością nie chciał stawać mu na przeszkodzie.

Do czasu.

\- Jest trasa, w którą mógłbym pojechać - powiedział podekscytowany Harry. - Rozmawiałem z przyjaciółmi Bena… - Louis zmarszczył nieco swój nos, ponieważ przyjaciele Bena z pewnością nie byli przyjaciółmi Louisa. - i oni powiedzieli, że jeśli wyjedziemy w czerwcu to moglibyśmy być w Niemczech na Oktoberfest, a potem miejmy nadzieję, że w Alpach na święta.

Powiedział trochę więcej niż to, a Louis mógłby pamiętać, jeśli by chciał, ale w tym rzecz. Nie chce pamiętać, ponieważ to wszystko bardzo w niego uderzyło. Harry nie myślał o czymś tymczasowym, nie myślał o szybkich, małych wakacjach. Myślał o długoterminowej wycieczce, bardzo długoterminowej jak widać, ponieważ wciąż był kwiecień i święta, były bardzo, bardzo daleko.

\- Święta Bożego Narodzenia? - Powiedział Louis i pamięta słabe trzęsienie się jego własnego głosu z okropną, intensywną przejrzystością.

Harry nawet tego nie zauważył, co Louis pamięta z ulgą. - Tak - powiedział podekscytowany. - Następnie trochę się przepakujemy, kiedy trasa się skończy i może będziemy w Danii na Wielkanoc, wtedy kto wie, będziemy mogli jechać gdziekolwiek.

\- My? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Ja i Ben - dopracował Harry. - On zna kilku ludzi, którzy również mogliby chcieć do nas dołączyć.

Tonące uczucie w żołądku Louisa prawie skłoniło go do tego, by uciec z pokoju. Harry wciąż mówił, paplał o miejscach, które ma nadzieję zobaczyć i nawet nie zauważył sposobu w jakim Louis ucichł.

Nie wiedział co myśleć, wracając do tych bardzo wcześniejszych dni. Czy Harry chciał prowadzić to na odległość? Zastanawiał się nad tym w jednym momencie. Czy chciał, aby on jechał razem z nim?

Został uwięziony w swojej własnej głowie przez długi czas, kiedy przygotowywał się do swojego wyjazdu, ale wiedział, że to nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

Więc, zaledwie tydzień przed tym, nim przeniósł się do Manchesteru, zadecydował na poprawienie się i zadanie ciężkiego pytania.

Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie powiedział. Spędził tak wiele czasu w okresie tymczasowym desperacko próbując zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, że nie może sobie przypomnieć precyzyjnie myśli, które przepływały wtedy przez jego głowę lub słów, które opuściły jego usta, ale pamięta jak to się skończyło.

Harry oddał swoje klucze, Louis spakował swoje rzeczy do Manchesteru i powiedzieli swoje pożegnania dziwnie jasnego dnia na lotnisku.

\- Powodzenia ze wszystkim, Lou - powiedział Harry. Jego palce wbiły się w ciało na ramionach Louisa, a jego oczy były czerwone i załzawione. Obydwoje płakali, bardzo mocno, odkąd doszli do bramy.

Louis przyciągnął go do ciasnego, desperackiego uścisku. - Podróżuj bezpiecznie - powiedział.

Harry nie podróżował tego dnia, lot Louisa do Manchesteru zająłby jedynie dwie godziny, ale on był tym, który chciał zwiedzać świat dwa miesiące później. Louis po prostu zmieniał miasta, zmieniał pracę. To nie było aż takie ważne.

\- Ty też - powiedział Harry, pomimo wszystko. - Kocham cię.

Louis uśmiechnął się najlepiej jak mógł i pocałował go. To było mokre, pełne łez i zasmarkanego zażenowania, ale Louis smakował każdą sekundę tego. - Też cię kocham - powiedział, kiedy się rozdzielili.

Harry przytulił go po raz ostatni, nim się odsunął.

\- Będę iść - powiedział, jego głos był ochrypły.

\- C…co?

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. To była brzydka rzecz, a Louis mógł sobie przypomnieć jak chciał zerwać ten wyraz z jego twarzy bez żadnych niezbędności. - Nie sądzę, że będę w stanie patrzeć jak wsiadasz do samolotu - powiedział. - Ale… zobaczę cię nie długo, dobrze?

Nie zobaczy. Obydwoje doskonale to wiedzieli. Poszli w innych kierunkach, kierując się do innych miejsc, do innych stron świata.

\- Dobrze - powiedział tak czy inaczej Louis.

I to było to.

Harry odszedł, a Louis mu na to pozwolił.

~*~

Liam czeka na coś, potem dalej, nim jego brew nie zaczyna się marszczyć. Kiedy staje się jasne, że Louis nie zamierza powiedzieć niczego więcej, wzrasta to do pełnoprawnego zmarszczenia.

\- Czekaj - mówi - to już?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Tak. Nie wiem. Tak.

Liam wygląda na całkowicie zgubionego. Wyraz na jego twarzy jest taki, jakby nie mógł w ogóle pojąć tego co Louis mu właśnie powiedział, co ssie, ponieważ po raz pierwszy to jest szczera prawda. Kiedy jego twarz w końcu się marszczy, wydaje się że jest to bardziej z całkowitego oszołomienia, niż z czegokolwiek innego.

\- Co do kurwy, Louis?

Louis czuje jak pot spływa mu po szyi, kurczy się trochę w sobie i patrzy groźnie. - Nie wiem, w porządku? - Mówi. - Po prostu tak to się stało!

\- Masz na myśli, że pozwoliłeś aby tak to się stało! - Tak szybko jak Liam unosi swój głos, ponownie cichnie. - Nie rozumiem, Louis. Rzeczy się po prostu nie dzieją w ten sposób…

\- Dzieją się! - Protestuje natychmiastowo Louis. - Dzieją. Czasami rzeczy po prostu się kończą i nie ma niczego co mogłoby się z tym zrobić. - Liam wygląda wtedy na niesamowicie smutnego, a Louis nie może znieść patrzenia na to, więc tego nie robi, po prostu wciąż mówi. - Ale tak czy inaczej nie ma to znaczenia, ponieważ my… my poszliśmy dalej, więc…

Wie, że to jest kłamstwem, nim nawet o tym myśli, nim pozwala słowom spłynąć ze swoich warg, więc naprawdę to nie jest zaskakujące, że Liam to podchwyca.

\- Pieprzenie - mówi nagle Liam. - Mogę zobaczyć sposób w jaki na niego patrzysz.

Jego głos jest dziki, stanowczy w pewien delikatny sposób, który tylko Liamowi udałoby się uzyskać i to przerywa Louisowi w połowie uformowanej wypowiedzi. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd wysiadł z samochodu, powietrze pomiędzy nimi jest całkowicie ciche.

Przez rażący moment, Louis zastanawia się czym to musi być dla Liama. Co on musi sobie myśleć, oglądając jego i Harry’ego stojących na trawie jedynie kilka godzin wcześniej? Kiedy się spotkali, Liamowi kilka tygodni zajęło to jak nauczyć się każdego skrawka twarzy Louisa, po tym wszystko było rozwiane po tych niepewnych ostrożnościach, o to chodzi. Louis był praktycznie otwartą księgą, kiedy Liam był zatroskany. Czy widział jak trudno było Louisowi utrzymać swoją głowę prosto, czuł się zatroskany albo zmartwiony? Lub może czuł się obronnie albo opiekuńczo, tak jak Louis się czuł, kiedy to wszystko się stało pomiędzy Liamem i Seanem?

Liam patrzy na niego ostrożnie.

Louis przełyka. - Nie wiem jak to naprawić, Li.

Jest lekkie zachwianie w jego głosie, które prawdopodobnie mówi o tym jak bardzo rozdarty czuje się w środku, a jego zdanie rozpada się i przecina chłodne, nocne powietrze.

Liam uśmiecha się, mała, śmiała rzecz. - Po prostu mu powiedz, Lou.

Ale to nie jest tak kurewsko proste, prawda?

\- Jak mogę mu po prostu powiedzieć? - Pyta się Louis, żądając odpowiedzi. - Umawiamy się… wszyscy tutaj myślą, że jestem twoim chłopakiem, twoja mama myśli, że jestem twoim chłopakiem. Co niby mam zrobić, po prostu powiedzieć wszystkim, że kłamałem?

\- My kłamaliśmy - poprawia go Liam. - Nasza dwójka.

Louis wypuszcza szyderczy mały dźwięk, panika osiada ciężko w jego żołądku. - Och, dobrze - mówi sarkastycznie. - Dobra. Więc będą winić mnie za to, że pociągnąłem cię ze sobą na dno, czy to w porządku?

Może sobie tylko wyobrazić wyraz ich twarzy. Widzi jak oddana jest Karen swojemu synowi, jak dumny jest Geoff. Chłopak, którego wychowali jest taki miły i taki dobry i najprawdopodobniej nawet, by nie pomyślał o okłamaniu ich, gdyby Louis na to nie wpadł. I to nawet nie bierze pod uwagę sposobu w jaki zareagują na Liama. Usmażą go za okłamanie, a następnie usmażą jego za wszystkie detale o jego zerwaniu.

\- Wstrzymaj się - mówi Liam. - Nie sądzę, że jesteś sprawiedliwy z…

Louis kręci głową, przerywając mu. - Jest powód, dla którego zdecydowaliśmy się to zrobić! - Przypomina dosadnie Liamowi. - Co? Mam cię po prostu wrzucić teraz pod autobus?

\- Są moimi rodzicami, Lou. Zrozumieją.

I nawet wtedy, nawet jeśli tak, jak do kurwy Louis ma to wyjaśnić Harry’emu? Jak ma spojrzeć w oczy Anne, Gemmy czy Harry’ego po tym wszystkim, wyjaśniając im, że wszystko w co wpakował ich przez ostatni tydzień było całkowitym kłamstwem?

\- Utknąłem. - Louis wyciąga wniosek. Upewnia się, że jego głos jest niesamowicie czysty, niezaprzeczalny oraz posyła Liamowi spojrzenie, które rozwaliłoby kamieniołom. - Pościeliłem sobie, to teraz się wyśpię.

Liam wzdycha. - Lou…

Louis kręci głową i patrzy gdzie indziej, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie musi widzieć jakiejkolwiek dawki litości, świecącej w jego oczach. - A teraz pójdę do mojego prawdziwego łóżka - ogłasza. - Ponieważ twoja mama najprawdopodobniej się martwi, a ślub jest jutro, a ja potrzebuję na to całej swojej energii.

Odchodzi, nim Liam może coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, jasno ignorując sposób w jaki jego najlepszy przyjaciel się w niego wpatruje.

~*~

Louis nie ma zbytnio czasu, aby myśleć o czymkolwiek, kiedy budzi się następnego poranka. Trzęsie się przy obudzeniu poprzez oszalałe pukanie w drzwi i głos Karen przenikający przed drewno. Nie otwiera drzwi, najprawdopodobniej nie chce widzieć swojego syna i Louisa przytulających się na pojedynczym łóżku Liama, co jest ulgą, ponieważ Liam wciąż chrapie na podłodze. Louis rzuca w jego stronę poduszką, kiedy wstaje z łóżka, następnie biegnie pod prysznic, nim Liam może zdać sobie sprawę z tego co się stało.

Daje sobie motywujące przemówienie przed prysznicem, ale nie ma zbyt dużej ilości czasu, by marudzić nad tym, aby poczuć się lepiej. Według Karen spali pół godziny dłużej niż powinni, więc Louis jedynie kończy myć swoje włosy, kiedy Liam puka do drzwi, prosząc go, aby się pospieszył.

Louis ubiera się, gdy Liam bierze prysznic, nim rusza na dół, by pomóc Karen. Nie jest pewny dlaczego ona jest aż tak oszalała na tym punkcie, większość przygotowań została zakończona poprzedniego dnia, ale jest szczęśliwy pomagając jej, kiedy go potrzebuje. - Potrzebuję cię byś był przy obowiązkach Liama, kochanie - mówi do niego, kiedy robi zamieszanie wokół salonu.

Louis naprawdę nie bardzo rozumie co to znaczy, dopóki Liam nie schodzi na dół z jedynie ręcznikiem opasanym wokół swojej talii.

\- Na litość boską, Liam. - Karen wzdycha, nim on może cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Mamy gości.

Liam wzrusza ramionami i idzie do kuchni. - To tylko Louis - mówi.

Karen wypuszcza niezadowolone, małe mruknięcie, jakby zrozumiała co jej syn powiedział, ale wciąż tego nie pochwala. Louis rumieni się i patrzy bardzo dosadnie na swoje palce u stóp.

\- Tata wrócił już z garniturami? - Pyta Liam.

Karen pokręciła głową. - Jeszcze nie, ale powinien być za niedługo.

Geoff wyjechał jakieś pół godziny temu, by pojechać do krawca, aby odebrać garnitur Liama, Nialla i Grega. Krawiec poprawił wszystkie błędy, które zostały zrobione, pracując wczoraj do późna w nocy.

\- Mówię wam. - Karen kontynuowała mamrotanie. - Jeśli jest chociażby szew w miejscu gdzie nie powinno go być, obedrę tego faceta żywcem ze skóry.

Tylko przez wzgląd na krawca, Louis krzyżuje swoje palce i ma nadzieję na najlepsze.

Chociaż zamieszanie jest tego warte, kiedy garnitury przyjeżdżają dziesięć minut później i pasują jak kurewskie rękawiczki. Liam wygląda niesamowicie elegancko w uszytym garniturze i zauważalnie mniej się stresuje, kiedy jest ubrany. Jego mama również wygląda na mniej zestresowaną, teraz gdy nie wędruje po kuchni w stroju jak przy narodzinach.

Kierują się prostu do domu Nialla z dwoma innymi garniturami, kiedy Karen i Geoff się przygotowywują. Maura wciąga ich do domu i wyrywa im garnitury, nim jakiekolwiek grzeczności zostają wymienione.

Niall, kiedy ich widzi wygląda na okropnie podenerwowanego, niezwykle bladego i niesamowicie, niesamowicie podekscytowanego.

\- Panowie! - Wita ich, jego głos jest entuzjastyczny choć trochę się trzęsie. - Dzień dobry! Dobry, prawda?

Stoi w swoich bokserkach, jego włosy są dzikim blond mopem na jego głowie. Kiedy jego matka wrzuca mu garnitur do ramion, mruga przez kilka sekund, jakby nie miał pojęcia co mu właśnie dano.

\- Koleś - mówi ostrożnie Liam. - Ubierz się.

Niall wpatruje się jeszcze przez chwilę w garnitur, nim podskakuje. - Racja. Oczywiście. Tak.

Następnie idzie wzdłuż korytarza, biorąc garnitur ze sobą. Louis desperacko ma nadzieję, że pamięta jak nałożyć na siebie parę spodni.

Greg wygląda na o wiele bardziej ogarniętego i bierze swój własny garnitur od Liama. - Jest taki od jakieś piątej rano - mówi, patrząc czule na swojego młodszego brata. - Praktycznie skacze po ścianach.

Co jest właściwie urocze, myśli Louis. To sposób w jaki chciałby, aby którykolwiek z potencjalnych konkurentów jego sióstr tak się zachowywał w swoim poszczególnym ślubnym dniu.

\- Ostatnim razem widziałem go takim, kiedy Derby dostali się do finału - dumie czule Liam.

Greg kiwa głową, chichocząc, tylko po to, aby przerwano mu poprzez szczególnie podejrzane tupanie po korytarzu. Wszyscy zamierają na moment, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, nim Liam wskakuje do akcji.

\- Po prostu, sprawdzę co z nim - mówi, nim biegnie do drzwi.

W sumie, Louis absolutnie nie ma czasu, aby myśleć o Harrym. Nie myślał nawet o tym, by zapytać gdzie Harry jest. Spał w domu Nialla po tym wszystkim, więc wydaje się naturalnym, że zakłada, iż przygotowuje się razem z nimi i rozważając, że jest całkowicie nieobecny. Tak jest, kiedy Greg o tym wspomina - szczerze mówiąc, założę się, że z Gemmą jest tak samo źle. Harry powiedział, że będzie pisał i informował nas na bieżąco, ale nie usłyszeliśmy od niego ani jednej rzeczy. Najprawdopodobniej jest tam gorączkowo. - To mówi, że Harry spał poprzedniej nocy w tym samym hotelu co jego rodzice i Gemma.

\- Tak - wyjaśnia Greg. - Gemma powiedziała, że chce, aby był tam z nią, więc było mu łatwiej zostać tam. W każdym razie to tylko trzy minuty drogi od winiarni.

Co ma sens, jeśli to byłby Louis, najprawdopodobniej również chciałby być blisko swojej rodziny. I to sprawia życie Louisa trochę prostszym, nie musząc stawać z kimkolwiek twarzą w twarz, kiedy absolutnie nie jest to konieczne.

Niestety, teraz zaczął myśleć o Harrym i nagle niesamowicie trudnym stało się to, aby przestać.

Myślałem, że ty i ja byliśmy twierdzą.

Wina, strach i nerwy były poruszającym okropnym koktajlem w żołądku Louisa od poprzedniej nocy. To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy dotyk nadziei pojawił się w tym połączeniu.

Natychmiast się tym dławi, ponieważ nie ma opcji, że mógłby pozwolić swoim myślom wędrować dalej w tym kierunku.

Kiedy Niall i Liam z powrotem się pojawiają, obydwoje wyglądają niesamowicie elegancko w swoich pasujących garniturach. Nialla włosy zostały ułożone tak bardzo jak tylko mogły i trochę koloru powróciło na jego policzki. Wygląda na lekko zarumienionego, zadowolonego i podekscytowanego oraz całkowicie szczęśliwego, sprawiając że Louis ponownie się uspokaja.

Greg poszedł się przebrać i najprawdopodobniej zobaczyć jak się mają przygotowania Denise i Theo. (Theo będzie miał na sobie swój własny mały garnitur co pomimo tego że najprawdopodobniej będzie niesamowicie słodkie, będzie również bardzo pracochłonne dla jego rodziców.) Louis podąża za Liamem i Niallem w dół schodów, aby zobaczyć jak rodzice Nialla są ubrani. Maura ma piękną, kolorową sukienkę, która pasuje do granatowego garnituru Bobby’ego oraz jasnego, załzawionego uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Karen i Geoff również przyjechali, wyglądając razem równie nienagannie i to wtedy dzienna porcja fotografii się zaczyna.

Louis wlecze się odpowiednio na bok przy wielu zdjęciach, pozwalając rodzicom wypełniać zdjęcia szczerzącemu się panu młodemu i jego drużbie. Ale Liam nie pozwala na to na długo i nim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, stoi dokładnie na środku wielkiego grupowego zdjęcia, czekając aż małe migające światełko zgaśnie, gdzie aparat jest niebezpiecznie umiejscowiony na półce.

Bobby rusza, aby je sprawdzić tak szybko jak flesz znika.

\- To jest świetne - mówi, patrząc w dół na wizjer. - Jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzina!

Maura wybucha szczęśliwymi łzami.

(To, oczywiście, opóźnia ich wyjazd o kilka minut, kiedy Karen rusza, aby się upewnić, że makijaż Maury nie został zrujnowany, ale jest w tym wybitnie skuteczny. Bez większej ilości czasu, są z powrotem przy frontowych drzwiach i gotowi do wyjścia.)

\- W porządku! - Ogłasza Niall. - Uwiążcie mnie.


	10. Rozdział 10

Ślub tak jak oczekiwano przebiega bez przeszkód.

Tak jak powiedziano, bez przeszkód i to ma znaczenie. Wczesnym popołudniem bryza zieje spustoszenie z spódniczkami niektórych pań, welon Gemmy jest trochę chwiejny, a Niall ma plamę od makijażu swojej mamy na całym kołnierzu. Jest kilka momentów gdzie Niall mówi źle pewne słowa oraz parę chwil, kiedy Gemma się myli, ale ostatecznie, jest tylko kilka specyficznych słów, które naprawdę mają znaczenie, a te idą całkowicie, całym sercem poprawnie.

Sama ceremonia jest prosta, krótka i niesamowicie słodka. Gemma świeci, jej szczęście tryska z każdego zagłębienia i płacze w najpiękniejszym sposobie w jaki dziewczyna może płakać. Na widowni, Anne, Karen i Bobby są o wiele mniej przygotowani. Twarz Bobby’ego robi się ujmująca, cała czerwona, a jego główne pociągnięcia nosem są tak głośne, że przerywają księdzu raz lub dwa. Maura, która całkowicie wydobrzała po swoim małym momencie rano i nie wypuściła ani jednej łzy, pociera komfortowo jego plecy i patrzy z wielką czułością i miłością, kiedy Niall i Gemma idą wzdłuż alejki.

Dekoracje są spektakularne. Wszystkie niechlujne elementy, które były tu bezplanowo i na w pół kompletne dzień przed, jasno pasują do siebie w formie idealnego obrazka jaki Niall i Gemma planowali. Wstążki naciągnięte są wokół siedzeń dodając pluśnięcia koloru do białych, plastikowych krzeseł i do białej tkaniny, którą zostało okryte prowizoryczne przejście pomiędzy stronami dwóch rodzin. Te same wstążki były utkane w centralnej części łuku weselnego, skompletowane z absolutnie uroczymi małymi, białymi kwiatkami, które były rozsiane wokół.

Theo oczywiście ukradł show, jego mała muszka i bezwysiłkowa precyzja w rzucaniu kwiatków przeciągnęła każdego na jego stronę. Tym którzy jakoś opierają się popędowi do gruchania, kiedy prowadził Gemmę wzdłuż alejki, nie zajęło to długo, jego małe chrapanie zaczęło się po jakichś dwudziestu minutach i to cholernie słodkie i niedorzeczne rozproszenie, które musiało roztopić nawet najzimniejsze serca.

W rzeczywistości to urocze, że udaje mu się nawet ukraść uwagę Nialla i Gemmy na kilka sekund. Uśmiechają się czule do niego, gdzie zasypia i ślini się na ramię swojego taty, ale to nie zajmuje długo. Dzisiaj, zrozumiale mają oczy wyłącznie na sobie.

I jeśli Gemma jest rozjarzona, wtedy Niall praktycznie świeci, kiedy ksiądz prosi ich, aby wymienili się obrączkami. Kiedy kapłan uśmiecha się i mówi magiczne słowa, całują się stanowczo za długo, by rozważać to za właściwe. Nikt tego nie potępia.

Kiedy kierują się do stołu - teraz zakrytego jasnobiałym płótnem i z około tuzinem różnych typów wstążek i kwiatów - Liam wykorzystuje okazję, aby uśmiechnąć się do Louisa. Stał przez większą część ceremonii, rzetelnie przy boku Nialla, ale wydaje się, że nie ma nic przeciwko złamania dobrej maniery przez jeden moment. Kładzie swoją dłoń na ramieniu Louisa i ściska je.

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję za robienie tego - mówi i jest w stanie, ponieważ wszyscy inni wychylają swoje głowy, by zobaczyć podpisywanie papierów ślubnych i najprawdopodobniej próbując jak najbardziej powstrzymywać swoje łzy. - Naprawdę, nie powiedziałem tego wystarczająco. Dziękuję.

Louisowi dobrze jest to słyszeć, nie ponieważ czekał na podziękowania albo cokolwiek innego, ale ponieważ wdzięczne spojrzenie w oku Liama prawie sprawia, że zamieszanie w ostatnim tygodniu było całkowicie tego warte. Bycie w związku, bez względu na to jak bardzo fałszywy ten związek był, pozwolił Liamowi cieszyć się tym tygodniem bez żadnej dodatkowej presji.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i zakopuje swoje palce od stóp w trawie. Będzie miał błoto na podeszwie swojego buta, myśli błądząc. Ale do do diabła? Na pewno nie będzie w tym jedyny. - Po to tu jestem, kolego - mówi.

Liam patrzy dosadnie na Louisa u wypuszcza z siebie bardzo zmęczone westchnięcie. - Jesteś tutaj po o wiele więcej niż to - mówi Liam i najprawdopodobniej jest to trochę bardziej niejasne, niż zamierzał, nie ma tak właściwie zbyt wiele sensu dla Louisa, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że rozumie ten sentyment.

Kilka chwil później, Liam jest wołany, aby być drugim świadkiem podpisywania, wnosząc nagły koniec do ich rozmowy. Louis wykorzystuje okazję, kiedy każdy patrzy w ich stronę, aby spojrzeć gdzie indziej. Harry, którego oczywiście jak najlepiej się stara ignorować, a zatem jest daleko, wygląda absolutnie i kurewsko przepysznie w swoim garniturze. Jest dopasowany do jego talii, a jego biodra wydają się nawet jeszcze bardziej szczuplejsze, niż jego nogi, co jakoś równoważy się z tym jak szeroko wyglądają jego ramiona. Chociaż ma pod garniturem jedną z tych swoich niedorzecznych bluzek, guziki są zapięte zbyt nisko, aby było to przyzwoite, nawet jeśli nikt na to nie zatrzepotał okiem. Do tego stroju ma również kapelusz. Louis myśli, że może widzieć pióra.

Po kilku minutach podpisywania przeróżnych dokumentów, kapłan woła Nialla i Gemmę z powrotem wzdłuż alejki, więc mogą zamknąć ceremonię. Przez kilka chwil mówił o prawdziwej miłości i w pewien sposób poświęceniu oraz emocjach, które się z tym wiążą, nawet rozważył sprawienia takiego zaangażowaniu innym osobom. Louis słuchał przez kilka sekund, następnie dosadnie przestał słuchać reszty.

Jest tak dopóki Niall i Gemma nie przechodzą ponownie przez alejkę, tym razem ręka w rękę razem z złotą biżuterią ozdabiającą ich palce, gdy gościom jest powiedziane, że w końcu mogą się zrelaksować lub bardziej się zrelaksować, jeśli już tacy są. W tym wypadku powiedzenie, że była to sztywna albo sroga ceremonia byłoby kłamstwem. Organizatorka ślubów stała i szeptała coś do księdza, który następnie jeszcze raz poprosił ich o uwagę, mówiąc im po prostu, że recepcja jest gotowa i że wszyscy goście są poproszeni o to, aby udać się za państwem młodym w kierunku winiarni.

Recepcja jest tam, gdzie zacznie się prawdziwa bitwa, Louis to wie. Ceremonia ślubu była bezpieczna, były tam wyznaczone miejsca i oczekiwano nie rozmawiania. Teraz, kiedy jedzą, piją i tańczą, oczekiwana jest mieszanka.

Co zdecydowanie nie jest dobre dla Louisa. Nie kiedy nie ma absolutnie żadnego pojęcia co dzieje się zarówno w jego głowie jak i w prawdziwym świecie.

Po prostu bądź spokojny, powtarza sobie Louis, kiedy idą wzdłuż wzgórza. Zostań spokojny i trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów.

~*~

Louisowi udaje się utrzymać swoją mantrę przez dwie i pół godziny, kiedy Gemma do nich podchodzi.

Wypili toast i zrobili wszystkie swoje przemowy, a nawet skończyli dwa pierwsze kursy ich siedzącej kolacji, kiedy to się dzieje. Pije swój trzeci kieliszek szampana, a Liam czwarty oraz wykorzystali chwilę, aby opuścić swoje siedzenia na przyjęciu weselnym i wyprostować swoje nogi poprzez chodzeniu pośród innych stolików. Słońce na zewnątrz zachodziło, kąpiąc wyszukanie udekorowane pomieszczenie w romantycznym, pomarańczowo-różowym odcieniu.

Ociąga się rzetelnie przy boku Liama, starając się jak najlepiej, by dobrze się bawić i może wykorzystuje okazje delikatnej obrony jaką obecność Liama oferuje. Nie może sobie wyobrazić tego, że ktokolwiek by coś zaczął lub że on miałby być skuszony do zaczęcia czegokolwiek, bardziej teraz z Liamem w odległości jakiś 50 cm.

Gemma jest o wiele zbyt blisko, oczywiście, kiedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że może obrona na której polegał wcale mu nie pomoże.

\- Louis? - Jakąkolwiek próbę podejmuje w brzmieniu całkowicie uprzejmie, absolutnie polega z kretesem. - Możemy zamienić słówko?

Palce Louisa zaciskają się na jego kieliszku szampana oraz bezwiednie cofa się lekko. - Uhm - to wszystko co udaje mu się powiedzieć, nim wpada na rozstawną klatkę piersiową Liama. - Jasne?

Wzrok Gemmy przechodzi na chwilę za niego, prawdopodobnie, aby posłać Liamowi szybkie spojrzenie, nim wraca na niego. -Na osobności? - Mówi uprzejmie.

Za nim Liam wypuszcza z siebie niezręczny chichot. Pomimo tego co wiele ludzi myśli sobie o Liamie właściwie jest on dość spostrzegawczym facetem. Louis do teraz nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, Liam zrozumiał czego Gemma chce. Wciąż, brzmi tak normalnie jak zawsze kiedy mówi.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy znajdziesz ‘osobność’ w tym tłumie Gemma - żartuje na w pół naturalnie. Kilkoro gości decyduje się zapełnić czas czekając na deser na parkiecie oraz entuzjastycznie tańczą do eklektycznej, różnorodnej muzyki, która sięga od Uptown Girl do irlandzkich piosenek, do których Niall, Bobby i Greg ochryple śpiewają.

Gemma posyła mu ponury uśmiech. - Jestem pewna, że nam się uda.

Wtedy właściwie się wyciąga, jakby chciała chwycić dłoń Louisa i wyprowadzić go siłą na zewnątrz. Louis instynktownie odchyla swoją rękę do tyłu, a jego klatka piersiowa nadyma się lekko z oburzeniem. Dobrze się dzisiaj zachowywał do kurwy nędzy, a nawet jeśli nie, nie było potrzeby, by zachowywać się z nim jak z dzieckiem.

Właściwie, nieźle zirytowany głos wskazuje to w jego głowie, poirytowanie. Robi się całkowicie chory szczerze wrogim zachowaniem, które otrzymuje z rąk rodziny Harry’ego. Ze strony Harry’ego, by to zaakceptował, ponieważ to Harry, a Harry przeszedł przez to wszystko co Louis. Ale Gemma i Anne nie miały absolutnie żadnego pojęcia z czym Louis musiał się zmagać.

Nim Louis może jej powiedzieć cokolwiek z tego, Liam sam reaguje. Wpatruje się w jej dłoń, będąc oczywiście świadkiem całej wymiany.

\- Chryste Gemma - mówi, jego śmiech obraca się w coś nieufnego. - Co do diabła chcesz mu powiedzieć?

Najprawdopodobniej dokładnie wie co Gemma chce mu powiedzieć, ale Louis docenia sposób w jakim Liam się z tym obchodzi. Nawet jeśli Gemma ledwo zwraca na niego jakąkolwiek uwagę.

Wykonuje całkowicie wyjątkową pracę w wyglądaniu na całkowicie wściekła, jakoś nie wystraszając przy tym swoich własnych gości, jedynie mruży swoje oczy na Louisa. - Naprawdę? - Mówi. - Chcesz zrobić to tutaj?

I tak jakby. Jasne, to jej dzień, Louis to łapie, naprawdę. Ale to nie daje jej pozwolenia do używania sobie na Louisie przez coś czego ona zupełnie nie rozumie. I jest absolutnie chory z powodu swoich własnych jąkających się odpowiedzi, tylko po to, by ją przebłagać.

Czuje się zmęczony i nerwowo wykończony oraz trochę bardziej niż lekko drobny, Louis rozważa zrobienie czegoś głupiego (jak może wzruszenie ramionami i powiedzenie ‘cóż, dlaczego kurwa nie?). Ostatecznie tego nie robi, ale nie robi też jej żadnych uprzejmości. Jeśli chce zrobić scenę, w takim razie proszę bardzo, ale Louis jest pewien jak cholera, że nie będzie temu winny.

Więc nic nie mówi.

Jakkolwiek to wydaje się być wystarczającym dla Gemmy.

\- W porządku - mówi. Dobrze, dobrze. - Co zrobiłeś Harry’emu?

I wow, Louis nie oczekiwał, że to obejmie ten kierunek. - Co? - Mówi.

Gemma wpatruje się w niego jakby grała w pewną grę, którą jest zmęczona. Jakby Louis miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie co zrobił tym razem.

Lodowato się powtarza. - Co. Zrobiłeś. Harry’emu?

Liam już się nie śmieje, ani trochę nie wydaje się rozśmieszony, kiedy mówi. - Gemma. Myślę, że może powinnaś się uspokoić.

Nie słucha go, nawet nie odwraca swojego wzroku od Louisa. Chociaż zaczyna kręcić swoją głową, śmiejąc się z niedowierzaniem do samej siebie, jakby to było kurewsko śmieszne.

\- Wiem, że coś zrobiłeś - mówi. Utrzymuje teraz swój głos dość niskim, najprawdopodobniej, by zapobiec jakiejkolwiek prawdziwej scenie w środku jej wesela, ale nawet to nie maskuje jej jadowitości, która spływa z jej słów. - Jest smutny, jest smutny od poprzedniej nocy i to jest boleśnie oczywiste, że to ma coś wspólnego z tobą.

I tak jakby, Louis nie może się z tym spierać. Po ich wcześniejszej rozmowie, jest absolutnie przekonany, że Harry ma tak samo wiele pytań do Louisa co Louis ma do niego. I jeśli to co powiedział zeszłej nocy oznacza to co Louis myśli, ma nadzieję, może nawet się modli, to oznacza że Harry będzie się zachowywał trochę dziwnie. Ale Louis nie może brać za to odpowiedzialności, był tym który zbliżył się do Harry’ego, jasne, ale z pewnością nie był tym, który zaczął mówić o tym jak myślał, że się pobiorą i że będą ze sobą na zawsze.

Louis mówi za dużo. - Nic nie zrobiłem! - Mówi głosem, który jest zarówno stłumiony i przenikliwy.

\- Gówno prawda - mówi Gemma.

I to jest taki, taki jasny argument, z którym Louis nie będzie w stanie wygrać. Jakby mógł, kiedy połowa jego historii jest nędznie skonstruowanym kłamstwem i pełna emocjonalnego bagażu?

Liam odbija pałeczkę.

\- Gemma - mówi, pochylając się blisko wokół ramienia Louisa. - Nie rozumiesz. Nie znasz pełnej historii - obstawia.

Po raz pierwszy od samego początku tego małego, obrzydliwego spotkania, Gemma spuszcza swój wzrok z Louisa na wystarczająco długo, by posłać Liamowi zjadliwe spojrzenie. - Naprawdę? - Prawie syczy. - Ponieważ miałam wrażenie, że to nie ma żadnego związku z tobą, więc może powinieneś się odpierdolić.

\- Hej - warczy Louis, siła obrony przepływa przez niego.

Liam przewraca oczami, nawet kiedy Louis mówi - Pieprzyć to.

Występuje, posyłając Gemmie ostatnie zirytowane spojrzenie. Louis nawet nie ma jak się na niego za to oburzyć, po tym wszystkim to nie jest tym na co Liam się pisał. Nie powinien mierzyć się z temperamentem Gemmy, kiedy nie zrobił absolutnie niczego, aby na to zasłużyć.

Louis czuje jak jego własne nozdrza drgają i ma nadzieję, że jego oczy robią tą odrębną, ognistą rzecz, w której jego matka zawsze była tak dobra.

\- Nie mów do niego w ten sposób - warczy Louis. - Nie pierdolę o tym jak bardzo ten dzień jest spieprzony.

Gemma przynajmniej ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na trochę winną. Wpatruję się za Liamem przez chwilę - najkrótszy, ułamek sekundy, nim patrzy z powrotem w kierunku Louisa. Ale kiedy ponownie spotyka jego wzrok, jest tak wściekła jak nigdy.

\- Powiedz mi co powiedziałeś Harry’emu - żąda.

I szczerze mówiąc, to po prostu przelewa szalę goryczy. - Pieprz się - warczy oraz może udaje mu się zrobić takie same spojrzenie jakie jego matce udało się opanować, ponieważ Gemma tak właściwie nieco się cofa pod jego okrucieństwem. - Nic nie powiedziałem Harry’emu, w porządku? A nawet gdybym mu coś powiedział, to nie byłoby w twoim kurewskim interesie. Jesteśmy dorośli, dobra? Cokolwiek się dzieje pomiędzy mną, a nim? Jest pomiędzy mną a nim.

Pomimo jej małego momentu szczerego zaskoczenia, Gemma w najmniejszym stopniu się nie cofa, ale i tak Louis tego od niej nie oczekiwał.

Zamiast tego, następnie upodabnia się do kobry, wystawiając niewinnie nogę, która może być za blisko. Nim zacznie wyrzucać z siebie jadowite myśli, które na pewno znajdują się w jej umyśle, przerywa im nieprzyjemny stukot, robiąc echo w pomieszczeniu.

Ktoś stuka w głowę mikrofonu raz i drugi. W tym samym czasie Louis i Gemma zasłaniają sobie uszy, szukając źródła hałasu.

Oczy Louisa natychmiast lądują na Liamie, kiedy ten zaczyna mówić.

\- Umm, hej - mówi niezręcznie, mówiąc zbyt blisko mikrofonu. To zniekształca jego słowa, więc cofa się nieco i mówi teraz ciszej. - Czy to w ogóle działa?

Prawie wszyscy goście stają się cicho, aby go oglądać, więc tak, mikrofon zdecydowanie działa.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Liam, wysyłając kilka podenerwowanych uśmiechów do tłumu. - Przepraszam wszystkich. Nie chciałem wam przerywać, ja po prostu… po prostu mam coś do powiedzenia.

Muzyka, która grała w tle cichnie, a Louis czuje nieznajome uczucie strachu rosnące w jego żołądku.

\- Leemo - woła Niall z rogu pomieszczenia, gdzie wcześniej tańczył trochę zbyt żywo ze swoją matką do ‘Gold Digger’ Kanye’go Westa. - Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

Jego matka klepie ramię Nialla, najprawdopodobniej za użyte słowa, ale nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi.

\- Wyjaśniam wszystko, Nialler - odpowiada dumnie Liam.

Och.

Kurwa.

Nie.

Głowa Louisa zaczyna się odruchowo kręcić, kiedy Liam spotyka jego wzrok i uśmiecha się do niego trochę ponuro. Cokolwiek wyczytuje na twarzy Louisa, widocznie nie jest to wystarczające, aby go powstrzymać.

\- Więc, tak jakby - mówi do mikrofonu. - Jakiś miesiąc temu zostałem rzucony.

Jasna cholera, umysł Louisa zaczyna na niego piszczeć. Jasna, kurwa, cholera, teraz jest czas na to, by szukać wyjścia. Jak fatum, Harry stoi zaraz obok najbliższego, ogląda Liama z małym zmarszczeniem brwi. (Do zapisu, to ten moment, w którym mały głos w głowie Louisa zaczyna histerycznie się śmiać.)

\- Najwidoczniej byłem zbyt podstarzały czy nudny, cokolwiek - kontynuuje Liam. - Ale nie w tym rzecz. Chodzi o to, że mój chłopak mnie rzucił, a ja naprawdę byłem smutny z tego powodu i nie chciałem o tym z nikim gadać oraz naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciałem widzieć was wszystkich z zmartwieniem na twarzy o tym czy może czy nie mówić przy mnie o miłości bez sprawienia, że się załamię, wiecie?

Louis z swoim podbitym mózgiem, może się jedynie wpatrywać w Liama. To tak najprawdopodobniej czują się widzowie, kiedy pociąg ma się zderzyć z czymś, myśli Louis. Albo, wtedy kiedy na Discobery Channel lew ma zjeść gizelę, ale nic-do-kurwy nie mogą z tym zrobić.

\- Więc - mówi Liam. - I cieszyć się ze mną przez chwilę, ponieważ wtedy to robi się trochę dziwne…

Karen siedzi obok Geoffa przy ich stoliku, patrzy na swojego syna z okropnym, zmieszanym spojrzeniem. Geoff marszczy brwi tak samo jak Bobby. Maura zamiera obok Nialla, wygląda na zatroskaną, a jej syn ma szeroko otwartą buzię.

Louis zauważa to wszystko z pewną dozą świadomości, którą zazwyczaj rezerwuje dla ludzi, z którymi doświadcza cielesności.

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę wolałby teraz to robić. Dokładnie kurwa, teraz jako stan faktyczny.

\- To wtedy mój wspaniały, kochany, głupi najlepszy przyjaciel zaoferował, że będzie udawał mojego chłopaka, żebyście się ze mną nie męczyli.

Po innej stronie pomieszczenia, zaraz obok wyjścia pożarowego, którym Louis wcześniej rozważał wycieczkę, głowa Harry’ego się unosi. Ich oczy się spotykają i to tak, jakby nagle Harry mógł zobaczyć każdą pojedynczą rzecz przepływającą przez umysł Louisa, jakby z takiej odległości mógł usłyszeć jego bicie serca.

\- Jasna cholera - mówi Niall.

\- Jasna cholera - mówi Gemma.

\- Jasna cholera - jęczy Louis.

\- Więc tak - kończy Liam, jakby wcale nie powywracał wszystkim w głowach i nie zostawił bałaganu. - Umm, to tyle, ale chciałem wszystko wyjaśnić dla tych, którzy są zainteresowani. Louis jest singlem. Całkowitym singlem, wolny jak ptak. Nie jest moim chłopakiem, tylko najlepszym przyjacielem, skałą o którą jedynie mógłbym prosić.

Louis desperacko móc przeczytać cokolwiek jest wyrażone na twarzy Harry’ego. Bzyczy mu w uszach, co nieco wszystko wycisza. Myśli, że widzi złość oraz rozczarowanie, zmieszanie, ale tylko tego oczekiwał. Louis nie chce widzieć niczego więcej.

Nie opuszcza wzroku.

\- I ja też jestem singlem. - Liam wyrywa teraz Louisa ze swoich wniosków, swoim dalszym gadaniem do mikrofonu. - Nie żeby to było ważne, ponieważ nikt z was nie pytał, ale myślę o tym, by zaprosić gdzieś mojego nauczyciela gry na skrzypcach, kiedy wrócę do domu. Pewnie w ogóle was to nie obchodzi.

Louis myśli niejasno, że większość gości wciąż najprawdopodobniej go słucha. Wszyscy przyjaciele i znajomi jak i dalsza znajoma, którzy pewnie nie mają za grosz pojęcia o co chodzi, ale inni ludzie, oni mają znaczenie, ich uwaga skupia się na Louisie.

Czuje się jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów i to jedyna metafora, na którą sobie pozwala, ponieważ ma nadzieję, że może, może, jeśli będzie stał wystarczająco sztywno, znikąd pojawi się ciężarówka i zabierze go z tego nieszczęścia.

\- Idę… - Liam niezręcznie kończy. - Idę już. Przepraszam. Cieszcie się wieczorem. Gratulacje dla Nialla i Gemmy!

Ciężarówka nie nadchodzi, ponieważ szczęście Louisa zawsze było absolutnie gównianie, ale wpatrywanie trwa nadal. Louis wciąż patrzy na Harry’ego, Harry;ego, który również nie odwrócił wzroku, który z ledwością w ogóle mruga.

W końcu to Gemma wyrywa go z zadumy.

Kręcąc swoją głową i mówiąc niesamowicie wolno, pomimo swojego nacisku, zaczyna się uśmiechać. - Ty pieprzony idioto.

Pcha go w ramię, a następnie przyciąga do uścisku.

Naturalnie, Louis jest trochę zbyt speszony, by odpowiedzieć. Po chwili się odsuwa i uśmiecha się. - Kurwa wiedziałam, że Louis i Harry ruszą z tym co kiedyś było.

Zadziwiająco, pomimo paniki i zwykłej niedorzeczności tej sytuacji, Louis czuje jak jego oburzenie powraca. Zerka na Harry’ego, całkowicie nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać, a potem znów patrzy na Gemmę. Marszczy brwi. - Zawsze tu byłem - mówi. Następnie marszczy brwi jeszcze bardziej. - I nie musisz… nie musisz tego robić, byłaś taka podła i chamska i…

\- Co do kurwy, Liam?! - Przerywa im głośny Niall. Prawie wszyscy dorośli w pomieszczeniu są wystarczająco starzy, by pamiętać Nialla w pieluchach, więc ten ich przeprasza. Liam, który szedł w kierunku Louisa, zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi, kiedy Niall obejmuje jego szyję swoim ramieniem i dalej go karci. - Ty pieprzony debilu - mówi, tym razem o wiele ciszej. - Co ty sobie myślałeś?

Kiedy dochodzą do Louisa i Gemmy, Niall przykuwa swoją uwagę do szatyna. - A ty! - Mówi. - Jasna cholera, chyba teraz lubię cię jeszcze bardziej.

I to.

Tego Louis nie oczekiwał.

\- Co? - Pyta bez tchu Louis.

Niall wydaje się nie zauważyć jak napięty jest Louis albo jeśli to widzi to wydaje się tym nie przejmować. - Co za koleś udaje, że jest czyimś chłopakiem, by jego rodzice mu tego nie utrudniali? Jesteś pieprzoną legendą, kolego.

Liam uśmiecha się niesamowicie czule. - Jest - mówi.

\- Czekaj - mówi Louis, robiąc krok w tył. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale ponownie patrzy na Harry’ego, Harry’ego, który wciąż stoi obok wyjścia, nim patrzy z powrotem na Nialla. - Co do kurwy się tutaj dzieje?

\- Chociaż byliście w tym tacy dobrzy! - Wciąż mówi Niall. - To całe trzymanie za ręce oraz sekretne rozmowy… och! Potwierdziliście swoje historie?

Niall wypił trochę za dużo drinków, by dobrze użyć słowa ‘potwierdziliście’, ale jest kochany z tą całą rzeczą, że Louis pozwala tak temu pozostać ten jeden raz.

\- Chociaż nigdy się nie całowaliście! - Mówi podekscytowany Niall. - Myślałem, że to trochę dziwne.

Gemma marszczy brwi. - Co? - Mówi.

\- Nigdy się nie całowali! - Wyjaśnia Niall, jakby ta nie przysłuchiwała się ich całej rozmowie. - Tak, przed nami?

Gemma marszczy twarz. - Chciałeś żeby to robili?

Następnie jest kolej Nialla. Na twarzy ich obydwojga widnieje zmieszanie, z małą domieszką zdegustowania, czego Louis nie bierze do siebie, to w sumie słodkie albo Louis by tak myślał, gdyby nie był w pewnym szoku.

Ponownie patrzy na Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego to jest dziwne? - Pyta Gemma. - My nie całujemy się przed ludźmi.

Niall ma niesamowicie głupi wyraz twarzy i rusza brwiami w sposobie, który może zwiastować jedynie kłopoty. - Och, tak? - Mówi.

Rzuca na nią okiem i efektywnie usuwa ich dwójkę z rozmowy.

Jednak Liam i Louis nie są pozostawieni sami. W ogóle. Liam był wielką rewelacją i w tym poszczególnym forum można się spodziewać następujących pytań. Kiedy dźwięk oczyszczenie gardła dochodzi zza ramienia Liama, zmysły Louisa ponownie rozważają ucieczkę.

Zerka na Harry’ego. Stoi.

\- Liamie. Jamesie. Payne - groźny głos kobiety rozbrzmiewa zza pleców Liama.

Liam powoli się odwraca, a Louis jest skupiony na uregulowaniu swojego oddechu. - Mamo? - Mówi.

Kiedy się porusza, dochodzi do niego, że zarówno Karen jak i Geoff stoją obok niego. Coś niesamowicie kalkulacyjnego pojawia się w ich oczach, to spojrzenie, którego nauczyli się przez lata wychowywania dzieci.

Karen podchodzi do nich z ostrym spojrzeniem i trzepie Liama solidnie w ramię.

\- Auć! - Protestuje Liam, jakby jakimś cudem wierzył, że na to nie zasłużył. - Mamo!

Staje tuż przed nim, unosi swój palec i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Nawet nie mruga, kiedy ten jęczy. - Nawet nie myśl o tym, by więcej mnie tak okłamywać, młody człowieku - mówi.

Louis zaczyna modlić się o swoją przyszłość lub co najmniej tani bliet na pociąg w ciągu najbliższej godziny, gdy ta go zaskakuje.

Właściwie nie, nie zaskakuje go. W rzeczywistości to w ogóle nie jest zaskoczeniem, kiedy jej twarzy łagodnieje. Szczypie policzek Liama i nie zwraca uwagi na to jak twarz Liama marszczy się na ten gest, a potem przysuwa swojego szerokiego w ramionach chłopca do stanowczego uścisku.

\- Nie chcę być bał się powiedzenia mi tego co się dzieje w twoim życiu. - Louis słyszy jak ta mówi do niego. Kiedy się odsuwa, wygląda na poważniejszą niż Louis kiedykolwiek ją widział. - Bez względu na wszystko. Jesteśmy pierwsi na twojej linii, dobrze?

Liam uśmiecha się do niej wstydliwie. - W porządku - mówi.

Przez chwilę klepie jego ramię, poprawia mu włosy, a następnie zwraca swoją uwagę na Louisa.

Louis zerka na Harry’ego i zbiera wszystkie pozostałości odwagi, które w sobie ma, nim spuszcza oczy. Kiedy spotyka wzrok Karen, jest w 3 częściach podenerwowany, a w 10 przerażony.

Jest całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi przez uścisk, do którego zostaje pociągnięty. Jest inny od Gemmy, choćby dlatego, że Louis nie chce automatycznie się z niego wydostać. Karen była niczym innym jak wsparciem, była kochana przez całą tą wycieczkę, ale, ale to jest nowy poziom.

\- Dziękuję - mówi trochę mokro do jego ucha.

Przy tym Louis musi się cofnąć. - Dziękuję? - Powtarza z niedowierzaniem.

Karen uśmiecha się, jej twarz łagodnieje. Klepie lekko policzek Louisa. - To mogła nie być najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką mój syn zrobił - mówi. - Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli ktoś taki jak ty się o niego troszczy.

Louis jęczy na nią.

\- Wiem, że nie znam cię od dawna, ale musisz być bardzo dobrym przyjacielem, jeśli jesteś skłonny wziąć udział w takiej szaradzie - mówi. - I chłopak czy nie, mój syn był niesamowicie szczęśliwy w tym tygodniu.

Kiedy Louis zerka przez jej ramię na Geoffa, on również kiwa głową. On też się do niego uśmiecha, mała, znacząca rzecz.

\- Nie możemy się doczekać, aby cię poznać synu - mówi Geoff.

A Louis… Louis nie może uwierzyć w swoje pieprzone szczęście.

Patrzy na Harry’ego.

Tylko, kurwa. Tym razem, kiedy Louis zerka na wyjście awaryjne, nie ma tam Harry’ego oddającego spojrzenie. Louis nieco chaotycznie się rozgląda, ale rodzina Liama szybko wkracza. I to kochane, całkowicie kochane i czuje cholerną ulgę, wiedząc że nie mają nic przeciwko, że wciąż widzą go jako Louisa, że nie trzymają żadnej urazy, ale teraz, bez Harry’ego w zasięgu wzroku, Louis czuje jak wzrasta w nim panika.

Musiał wyjść, myśli Louis. Musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nic z tego nie jest tego warte i wyszedł.

To wtedy zaczyna naprawdę dramatyzować, kiedy łzy (ze stresu, z wyczerpania, z rozczarowania) zaczynają tworzyć się w jego oczach, Harry się pojawia.

Jest blisko, bardzo blisko, a pochyla się jeszcze bliżej. Louis patrzy jak loki Harry’ego podskakują przy jego obojczyku, kiedy staje za Louisem i uśmiecha się słodko do Karen.

\- Nie będzie pani miała nic przeciwko, jeśli pożyczę go na chwilę? - Pyta. - Mam na myśli, Louisa?

Serce Louis podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Obiecuję, że go niedługo zwrócę. - Harry wciąż patrzy na Karen, która nawet się nie waha, nim kiwa głową i odwraca się ze swoich wspaniałym, łzawym uśmiechem do Liama i Geoffa.

Harry bierze dłoń Louisa.

Louis skupia się prawie wyłącznie na uczuciu długich palców Harry’ego, palących na papierowej cienkiej skórze nadgarstków Louisa. W sekundzie, kiedy Styles sięga po jego ramię w ciągu pół godziny, zauważa odrętwiale Louis, ale tym razem nie walczy z tym i pozwala Harry’emu wyprowadzić się na chłodne, nocne powietrze.


	11. Rozdział 11

Słońce jest szczerze ustawione na niebie, kiedy wychodzą z imprezy. Louis nie za bardzo myślał o uczuciu swojej ręki w dłoni Harry’ego, ale przynajmniej to zauważa. Winiarnia ma światła, które rzucają poświatę na pola pomiędzy budynkami i ogrodami, co parę metrów są też ustawione lampiony, ale za wiele nie robią. Cień, który pada na twarz Harry’ego jest paraliżujący.

Harry nic nie mówi, kiedy idą, nawet się nie odwraca, aby się rozejrzeć. Przede wszystkim nie musi się martwić o to czy Louis idzie za nim. Nie, kiedy jego palce są obecnie splątane z tymi Louisa.

Idą wzdłuż rogu budynku, aby ochronić się przed wścibskimi oczami, nim Harry się zatrzymuje. Jest tutaj jeszcze ciemniej, bez świateł, które by ich prowadziły.

Louis nic nie mówi, nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Jego serce wciąż bije o wiele szybciej niż powinno, kombinacja reakcji na rewelacje Liama i obawa przed tym co Harry może teraz myśleć. Szczerze mówiąc to byłby cud, gdyby jego usta wciąż pamiętały jak uformułować słowa.

\- Ty… - nagle Harry przerywa ciszę.

Puszcza dłoń Louisa i bierze dramatycznie duży krok do tyłu. Unosi dłoń do swoich włosów, ruch niezręcznie podciąga marynarkę na jego ramionach, kiedy palce pociągają za loki. Zostawia je tak i ponownie się odwraca, będąc przodem do Louisa z całkowicie nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ty… - próbuje ponownie. - Jesteś singlem?

Powoli, ostrożnie, Louis kiwa głową.

Harry wtedy robi nagły ruch. Wyciąga dłoń ze swoich włosów i przybliża się niesamowicie blisko, wyprostowywuje swoje ramiona i wtedy kiedy jego dłoń zamiera w powietrzu, wydaje się rozmyślić.

Jego ramiona opadają mu po bokach w mgnieniu oka i wydaje z siebie głośne, sfrustrowane westchnięcie.

Louis nie ma pojęcia co myśleć. Nawet więcej, nie ma pojęcia co Harry teraz sądzi. To gdzie ta rozmowa może pójść jest teraz absolutnie poz Louisem, jest zbyt wiele wariantów, zbyt wiele możliwości.

Kiedy Harry ponownie przemawia, brzmi na smutnego. Również na zmieszanego, ale głównie na smutnego.

\- Ty… - Harry praktycznie wydycha to słowa. - Dla… dlaczego nie powiedziałeś?

I rzecz w tym, że Louis miał tak wiele powodów, aby tego nie mówić. Ale teraz, kiedy desperacko próbuje utrzymać się przed błagalnym wzrokiem Harry’ego, Louis nie może sobie żadnego przypomnieć.

Wzrusza ramionami i próbuje jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć.

\- Jest moim najlepszym kumplem - mówi cicho Louis. - Potrzebował mnie.

To nie ma znaczenia, że rodzina Liama udowodniła, że jego o wiele bardziej wyrozumiała niż Louis i Liam sądzili. W tym czasie, przez cały ostatni tydzień i w tygodniach przygotowywań, Liam go potrzebował.

Harry nie wygląda na przekonanego. - I co? - Mówi i Boże, jego słowa stają się mokre przez co Louis rozpada się na pieprzone kawałki. - Po prostu postanowiłeś, udawać?

Brzmi absolutnie nieufnie, a Louis łapie to, ale wszystkie jego powody są już w powietrzu, czy to w tym cichym momencie pomiędzy nimi czy na sali pełnej gości pięć minut temu. Nie ma nic co Louis mógłby powiedzieć, aby to polepszyć.

Więc ponownie wzrusza ramionami. - Chodzi o to - mówi. - Tak.

Harry chwilę dłużej się w niego wpatruje, powietrze pomiędzy nimi jest ciężkie i stabilnie, nim całkowicie się obniża. Walka opuszcza jego ramiona jak balon, z którego uchodzi powietrze i opiera się o ścianę obok.

Kiedy nic nie mówi, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że może powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Była ta cała rzecz. - Louis próbuje wyjaśnić - Z telefonem Liama. I tak jakby, jeszcze w połowie spałem, a Karen była zmieszana i po prostu poszliśmy za ciosem.

Harry czekał przez chwilę, wystarczająco długo, by Louis zaczął myśleć o większej ilości informacji, które mogłyby udowodnić próbę wyjaśnienia, nim śmieje się niesamowicie sucho.

\- Po prostu poszliście za ciosem? - Powtarza płasko.

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę nie wie co zrobić. Ponownie wzruszenie ramionami wydaje się być niewrażliwe, oburzające, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

Harry znowu się śmieje. - Ty - mówi powoli. - Jesteś naprawdę, naprawdę dobrym aktorem.

Louis rumieni się i czuje, że rozprzestrzenia się to aż do jego palców u stóp.

\- Chodzi o to - kontynuuje Harry. - Mnie przekonałeś. Ty i on, tak łatwo było ci uwierzyć, ty po prostu… - zacina się tu, kręcąc głową, jakby odmawiał sobie tych myśli, nim westchnął. - mnie przekonałeś.

Brzmi prawie samozapobiektywnie, kiedy kończy z małym, zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. A Louis nienawidzi tego, nienawidzi każdego słowa, które opuściło usta Harry’ego. Jedna rzecz to myśleć, że on i Liam w pewien sposób oddziaływali na Harry’ego, a inna kiedy zostaje to całkowicie potwierdzone. A on nie może pozwolić na to, by Harry myślał, że Louis i Liam zrobili to bez obmyślenia tego.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz - mówi Louis. - Nie miałem pojęcia.

Harry posyła mu spojrzenie. Ma kurze łapki pod oczami, jakby nie spał i wygląda jakby ani trochę nie wierzył Louisowi.

\- Naprawdę - mówi Louis. - Byłem zbyt zajęty próbowaniem zapamiętania wszystkich członków rodziny Liama, aby martwić się tym kim była panna młoda, a jak zdałem sobie z tego sprawę było za późno.

\- Nie widziałeś jej nazwiska na zaproszeniu? - Pyta Harry.

Louis posyła mu smutny uśmiech. - Nie widziałem zaproszenia - mówi. - Liam po prostu powiedział mi datę i to kiedy wyjeżdżamy.

Przywołuje moment, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Harry’ego, stojąc w progu domu rodziców Liama i wpatrując się tą tak bardzo znajomą twarz jak w obcego. Nie bardzo pamięta twarz Harry’ego. Unikał spojrzenia mu w oczy tak jakby to było zasadą, ale to nie oznacza, że nie patrzył. Zamiast przypominania sobie twarzy Harry’ego, Louisa pamięta kształt jego dłoni, ostrą linię jego butów i cień jego sylwetki na obwodzie.

W tym czasie władzę nad nim przejęła panika, przypomina sobie Louisa, był zbyt zmartwiony sobą, by zauważyć reakcję Harry’ego. Zastanawia się teraz co Harry mógł sobie myśleć. Musiał być zszokowany, przynajmniej tak bardzo jak Louis. Czy myślał, że Louis to tak planował? Że Louis widział nazwisko Gemmy na zaproszeniu i zadecydował przyjść, aby się zabawić?

Boże. Louis przez cały ten czas się skarżył, Harry musiał sobie dawać radę z większą ilością rzeczy.

\- Cóż - mówi Harry po chwili. - Sądzę, że gratulacje dla was i Liama. Wszystkich nabraliście.

Louis uśmiecha się nieco ponuro. To nie jest tak naprawdę odpowiedzią i cholera, Louis nawet nie jest pewien czy Harry na jakąś czeka, ale i tak próbuje. - Znam go od dawna.

Harry ponownie się śmieje. - No co ty mówisz.

Nie wydaje się rozumieć, myśli Louis. Jakby Harry słyszał słowa, ale nie zrozumiał tego co Louis próbował powiedzieć, co byłoby całkowicie zrozumiałe, myśli Louis, ponieważ on sam nie wie co próbował powiedzieć.

\- On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem - mówi ponownie Louis, jakby tym razem znaczyło to więcej niż ostatnio, gdy to powiedział. Jakby jakimś cudem to wszystko tłumaczyło.

\- Byliście naprawdę dobrzy. W byciu parą - ucisza go wtedy Harry. - Może powinniście to rozważyć?

Louis przechyla głowę. - Co rozważyć?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Bycie parą.

Louis jak najbardziej stara się nie zmarszczyć swojej twarz w obrzydzeniu, ale niespokojnie polega.

\- Eww. nie - mówi, nim może się powstrzymać. Od razu cieszy się, że nie ma tu Liama, który usłyszałby jego reakcję, nim ponownie nie skupia swojej uwagi.

To wydaje się być niedorzeczne, nawet obce, że Harry nie ogarnął prawdziwości związku jego i Lima. Nawet, jeśli myślał, że się umawiają, Louis rażąco oczywistym z tym gdzie leżą jego prawdziwe uczucia. Czy naprawdę, szczerze Harry tego nie zauważył?

\- Dlaczego nie? - Pyta Harry. - Oczywiście, już stworzyliście dobrą parę. Każdy już myślał, że nią jesteście.

Louis marszczy brwi. - Ponieważ tak im powiedzieliśmy - mówi. - I udawaliśmy, kiedy byliśmy wokół innych.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - To nie wydawało się być trudne - mówi.

Louis czuje jak rośnie w nim frustracja, skonfrontowana z prawdziwością tego, że Harry naprawdę nie wiedział. - Cóż, zgaduję, że jestem po prostu dobrym aktorem! - Mówi. - Nie ma mowy, żebym ja umówił się z Liamem na prawdziwą randkę, nie jesteśmy tacy.

\- Mówię tylko, że mogłoby tak być - mówi Harry. On wciąż kurwa tego nie łapie. - Dlaczego przynajmniej tego nie rozważyć po tym wszystkim?

Nagle staje się całkowite jasne, że Louis nie może marnować czasu na bycie niejasnym. To jest to, końcowe odliczanie lub cokolwiek i jeśli Harry ma zrozumieć co się dzieje wewnątrz głowy Louisa, wtedy jedyną opcją jest powiedzenie mu.

\- Ponieważ ty tutaj jesteś! - Mówi poirytowany Louis.

Wszystko całkowicie, bezpowrotnie opada.

Szczęka Harry’ego się słyszalnie zamyka.

Louis przebiega sfrustrowaną dłonią po swoich włosach. - Jak mogłem… jak w ogóle mógłbym spojrzeć na kogokolwiek innego, kiedy ty tutaj jesteś? - Pyta, jakby Harry miał mu naprawdę odpowiedzieć. - Jesteś wszędzie! A kiedy cię nie ma i tak jesteś w mojej głowie! Ty i twoje głupie koszule i twoje włosy, twoje wszystko, jak ktokolwiek mógłby się w ogóle zbliżyć…

Może to dlatego, bo jest rozproszony albo zestresowany lub całkowicie, kurewsko wykończony, ale Louis nawet nie zauważa, kiedy Harry się porusza. W jednej sekundzie stoi, opierając się o ścianę, a w drugiej Louis jest uwięziony, przyciśnięty do tej samej ściany i nagle oddychają tym samym powietrzem.

Jedna z jego dłoni obejmuje szyję Louisa. Kiedy oddychają podczas napięcia i ciszy, jego paznokcie drapią nadwrażliwą skórę karku Louisa.

Louis czuje jak dreszcz przeszywa całe jego ciało, kiedy wzrok Harry’ego ląduje na jego ustach.

\- Chcę cię pocałować - mówi Harry.

Louis zwilża swoje wargi, kiwa głową i zmusza się do nie wykrzyczenia ‘tak, proszę, kurwa tak’.

Jego głos jest szorstki, kiedy zamiast tego mówi. - Tak.

Całują się.

Ponownie smakowanie Harry’ego wysyła strzały do serca Louis. Louis czuje, jakby całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, którego nie może kontrolował, jakby dotyk Harry’ego był wystarczający, aby potrząsnąć każdą jego komórką. To czuła, delikatna rzecz, miękkie pieszczenie rozwartych warg Harry’ego o te Louisa, ale pieprzyć to, jeśli nie jest to najbliższą rzeczą, która przypomina Louisowi dom, nie czuł tego od lat.

Pierwszy pocałunek płynnie przechodzi w drugi, a potem w trzeci, a w końcu Louis pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć. Harry zgina swoje palce, znajdując krótkie włosy na tyle głowy Louis i pociera je delikatnie, przyciągając Louisa bliżej. Jego druga dłonie zostaje położona na krzywiźnie szczęki Louisa, ściskając ją z delikatnością do, której szatyn nie jest przyzwyczajony. Jakby Louis był czymś cennym, a Harry nie ufa swoim niezdarnym dłoniom, by trzymały go ciasno.

Louis chce, aby dłonie Harry’ego dotykały go wszędzie. Pragnienie osiada wewnątrz niego i musi je powstrzymać. Jego dłonie, które instynktownie zacisnęły się na talii Harry’ego, tak szybko jak ich wargi się połączyły, wędrują teraz w górę do jego ramion.

Chce, Boże, chce, jedyna różnica jest teraz taka, że może.

Skóra na podbródku Harry’ego jest delikatna w miejscach, w których dotyka Louisa, tak jak zawsze była, tylko teraz, Louis może poczuć jakiś zarost. To pozostawi znak, myśli. Coś wiążącego, na co będzie mógł patrzeć przez resztę nocy i myśleć ‘widzisz, nie spałeś?’

To brzmi dziwnie, dla odmiany być takim miękkim przy tym całym stresie, który Louis trzymał w sobie. Ale wtedy, dokładnie w tym samym czasie wydaje się to być najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie. To jak powrót z długiej podróży, wstąpienie na próg i bycie pochłoniętym przez znajomy zapach domu.

\- Boże - mówi Harry, kiedy w końcu się rozdzielają. To szept, czcigodny oddech, który rozprowadza ciepło na mokrych i pogryzionych wargach Louisa. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis zaciska pięści, jego palce trzymają bezużytecznie materiał garnituru Harry’ego. Jest wyściełany i piszczy pod jego palcami, ale to trzyma Harry’ego przy nim przez chwilę dłużej i to wszystko czego potrzebuje. - Ja też - mówi. - Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś w nim zakochany - mówi Harry. Nie porusza się ani nie podejmuje żadnej próby, aby się odsunąć. Pochyla się do przodu, przyszpilając ciało Louisa do ściany i trzyma dłonie dokładnie tam gdzie były. - Myślałem, że…

\- Nie - Louis szybko mu przerywa. - Nie jestem z nim ani z nikim innym odkąd…

Harry zaczyna się lekko śmiać, wygląda na zarówno wesołego jak i smutnego. - Myślałem, że to moja wina - mówi. - Jakby, jakby moje odejście sprawiło, że się w nim zakochałeś czy coś.

\- Nie - mówi Louis. - Nie zakochałem się.

Harry ponownie go całuje. Tym razem nie jest to aż tak delikatnie, trochę więcej w tym desperacji, jakby Harry zdecydował się poddać w uzyskiwaniu odpowiedzi od Louisa a zamiast tego zaczął ich szukać w jego ustach.

Porusza się całym swoim ciałem, przybliżając się i ściskając Louisa pomiędzy sobą a ścianą. Louis jęczy miękko, kiedy Harry przyciska się do niego. Bez jakiegokolwiek myślenia poluźnia uścisk na ramionach Harry’ego i chwyta go za szyję, stając na palcach, będąc w większej desperacji.

Nic nie może na to poradzić, że czuje powolne rozchodzące się ciepło pod dotykiem języka Harry’ego, uczucie jego własnego liżącego dolną wargę bruneta.

To wydaje się być znakomite, uwięzienie pomiędzy ścianą a ciałem Harry’ego. Jest szansa, że zostaną tu na zawsze, jeśli to byłoby opcją.

Ale nie ma takiej opcji. Jego umysł może być mglisty poprzez smak Harry’ego na jego języku, ale nie może go całkowicie rozproszyć od strachu pogłębiającego się w jego brzuchu. Louis nawet nie wie co to oznacza, oprócz tego, że Harry chce go przynajmniej w tym momencie. Ale wie to z całą pewnością. Jeśli nie porozmawiają, jeśli rzeczy pozostaną niewypowiedziane i niejasne, skończą zrywając i będąc osobno tak jak było wcześniej.

Trzyma się tego chwilę dłużej, delektując się wargami Harry’ego i słodkim smakiem jego języka, nim powoli się odsuwa. Jego palce zaczepiają się o krótsze włosy na szyi Harry’ego, kiedy opada na swoje stopy.

Z ledwością coś widzi przy takim nikłym świetle, ale widzi tyle ile potrzeba. Opuchnięta dolna warga Harry’ego sprawia, że chce wrócić po więcej.

Ale powstrzymuje się. Harry wciąż się o niego opiera, przypierając go do cegieł i to takie kochane, ale przez to trudniej mu się skupić.

Louis stara się jak tylko może. Jego oddech jest głośny, płytki, kiedy mówi. - Powinniśmy - mówi. - Powinniśmy porozmawiać.

Harry kręci głową. - Nie chcę rozmawiać.

Pochyla się do przodu, wystarczająco blisko, by ich wargi się dotknęły, nim Louis się odwraca. Nie może tego zrobić, nie może, bez względu na to jak bardzo chce. Jeśli teraz zacznie, jeśli teraz się zatraci, wtedy nigdy, przenigdy nie znajdzie pieprzonej drogi powrotnej.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić! - Mówi szybko, pilnie, nim usta Harry’ego mogą wylądować.

Harry zamiera. - Co? - Mówi.

I Boże, odsunięcie się jest torturą. Ale Louis i tak to robi, ponieważ musi pomyśleć, a nie może zacząć, gdy z każdej strony otacza go Harry. Tak szybko jak dłonie Harry’ego opuszczają ścianę, Louis tworzy pomiędzy nimi pewien dystans. Odchodzi od ściany, zdala od zasięgu Harry’ego, starając się jak najbardziej przetłumaczyć swoje myśl w coś co przypomina spójność.

\- My nie możemy tego zrobić - poprawia się najpierw, ponieważ zszokowane i zmartwione spojrzenie widnieje na twarzy Harry’ego i to dla niego zbyt wiele. - Nie bez… nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, nie mogę… nie mogę cię całować, jeśli to nic nie znaczy.

Dzięki temu przynajmniej znika zmartwienie z twarzy Harry’ego. Jego skóra opada, ustawiając się w coś nie do rozczytania.

Louis rusza dalej. - To coś dla mnie znaczy - próbuje wyjaśnić. - To zawsze coś znaczyło…

\- Co? - Przerywa Harry. - I myślisz, że dla mnie nie?

Louis nie wie… nie wie jak na to odpowiedzieć. Trzy lata temu by mógł, ale teraz? Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie ma pojęcia o Harry. Próbuje to wyjaśnić najuprzejmiej jak potrafi. - Cóż… - zaczyna.

Najwidoczniej taka odpowiedź wystarczy Harry’emu.

\- Pieprz się - mówi i te słowa są kwasem w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi. - To znaczy dla mnie wszystko.

Louis czuje jak traci dech, małe, przepraszające westchnienie, które upuszcza jego płuca, gdy serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie chce wyglądać na zaskoczonego, w ogóle nie chce niczego pokazywać, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, kiedy jego szczęka trochę opada.

Harry widząc to, prycha. - Nie, serio? - Mówi chwilę później, ogień zapala się w jego oczach. - Pieprz się. Nawet nie wiesz jaki był ten ostatni tydzień, jak patrzyłem jak bawisz się w dom ze swoją nową, pieprzoną bratnią duszą.

Louis wydaje z siebie bezowocny dźwięk. - On nie jest moją bratnią duszą!

Jego protesty zostają niezauważone albo przynajmniej niezatwierdzone. - Zawsze byliście razem. Zawsze. Byliście gdzie tylko spojrzałem. Trzymaliście się za ręce, przytulaliście się albo ubierałeś jego ubrania…

Louis prycha. - Nie nosiłem jego ubrań!

\- Tak, nosiłeś! - Odpowiada zirytowany Harry. - W parku miałeś jego ubrania, było na ciebie o wiele za duże, a nigdy byś nie kupił… - tutaj Harry nieco się rumieni, jakby sądził, że powiedział za dużo. Louis mógłby zwrócić na to uwagę, gdyby nie był zbyt złapany przez to, ze Harry wciąż wie jakie ubrania Louis lubi nosić, ponieważ ma rację, nigdy nie kupiłby za dużych spodni, bez względu na to jak wielki jest jego tyłek. Harry kontynuuje nim Louis może odjechać za daleko ze swoim pociągiem myśli. - Nawet tak mówił. Powiedział, uważaj, ubrudzisz moje spodnie czy coś takiego.

Robi się jeszcze bardziej różowy, ciepły i troszeczkę szalony. Louis nie wie co robić.

\- Harry - mówi, gdyż nie wie co innego powiedzieć. - Udawaliśmy.

\- Cóż, nie wiedziałem tego, prawda?

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale trzyma się tego co Harry powiedział kilka minut temu, o tym jak ich zerwanie sprawiło, że wpadł Liamowi w ramiona. To taka niejasna, dziwna i nierealistyczna myśl, że Louis prawie czuje się przez to przytłoczony.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - mówi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałeś… widziałeś mnie w związku, wiesz jak wyglądam, kiedy jestem zakochany i myślałeś…?

Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego diametralnie się zmienia.

\- Nie - mówi i to takie trudne i rezolutne, że Louis każdym swoim impulsem ukazuje swoje niedowierzanie. - Nie łapiesz tego. To ty kłamałeś. Nie wiń mnie za zaufanie ci.

Louis łagodnieje. - Nie… nie to miałem na myśli.

Harry nie spotyka jego wzroku.

Cisza panuje przez chwilę, jest przerywana jedynie hałasem dochodzącym z wewnątrz. To nie działa, myśli Louis. Kłócenie w ten sposób nigdzie ich nie zaprowadzi.

\- Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś? - Pyta cicho Louis. Oprócz tego, że to nie jest najlepsza pora na to pytanie, ale siedzi to w jego głowie od pierwszego dnia i jeśli nie mogą porozmawiać o czymkolwiek innym, to mogę przynajmniej o tym.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Co?

\- Kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś - mówi Louis. - Pierwszego dnia, dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś? Mogłeś, byłoby łatwiej, ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Po prostu udawałeś, że się nie znamy.

Nie chciał, aby to się stało, ale jakoś w połowie jego ostatniego zdania jego głos się załamuje. Rzecz w tym, że to było takie okropne, aby być zredukowanym do obcego przez… przez Harry’ego ze wszystkich ludzi. Musiał udawać, że osoba stojąca przed nim nie była dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie.

Harry to zrobił. Harry dokonał wyboru. I, nawet przy tym całym gównie, za które Louis jest odpowiedzialny, zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć dlaczego.

Chociaż Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiada. Otwiera swoje usta raz czy dwa, jakby próbował to z siebie wydusić, ale ostatecznie nic nie mówi. Louis chce się poddać, jakby to był kolejny sekret, który może pozostać tajemnicą, kiedy Harry’emu w końcu się udaje.

\- Trzymaliście się za ręce - mówi. - I wydawaliście się być naprawdę szczęśliwi… i Liam wydawał się być szczęśliwy, a potem jego mama też, a ja nie mogłem być tym, który by to zrujnował.

Louis bardzo stara się nie pokazywać emocji na swojej twarzy i pewnie polega. - Ty po prostu… wyglądało to tak, jakby nie miało to dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia - mówi, ponieważ jeśli kiedykolwiek jest czas na szczerość to teraz. - Jakbyś mógł wszystko zamieść pod dywan z jednym, dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry zaczyna kręci głową przy drugim słowie Louisa i do czasu nim ten kończy, łzy pojawiają się w jego oczach. To wyzwala odruch u Louisa, którego oczy same zaczynają szczypać na ten widok.

\- To było okropne - mówi Harry, jego słowa są mokre. - Boże, Louis, nawet nie wiesz…

\- Wiem - mówi szybko Louis. - Dobrze wiem.

Ponownie wpadają w swoje ramiona. Tym razem się nie całują. Harry obejmuje Louisa w barkach i trzyma go ciaśniej niż Louis kiedykolwiek był trzymany przez lata. Chociaż Louis daje z siebie ile tylko może, gdy owija swoje ręce wokół talii Harry’ego i trzyma go jak coś drogocennego. Kurewsko nie chce dać temu odejść.

Harry pochyla swoją głowę, zakopuje swój nos w włosach Louisa i składa pocałunek na jego głowie. - Tęskniłem za tobą - mówi.

I to jest to, to wystarcza, to wszystko co bierze. Serce Louisa zaczyna bić szybciej, jego puls wali i myśli z zaskakującą szczerością, że nawet jeśli ten moment nie pójdzie po jego myśli to przynajmniej będzie szczery.

\- Kocham cię - mówi. A potem, kiedy to wychodzi i kiedy klatka piersiowa Harry’ego przestała się unosić i opadać pod uchem Louisa, to wypływa niczym lawina. - Tak po prostu. Ja nie… nie przestałem, nie odkąd… w ogóle. Jestem w tobie zakochany.

\- Przeprowadziłem się dla ciebie do Manchesteru - mówi potem Harry.

A tego… tego Louis nie oczekiwał. Nawet nie wie co myśli, że Harry powiedział, ale wie, że to z pewnością nie było to.

Odsuwa się, wygina swoją szyję, aby spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. - Co? - Mówi, nie martwiąc się tym, jeśli wychodzi to trochę kulawo.

Harry uśmiecha się, Harry się uśmiecha, to musi być dobry znak. Jego policzki są różowe i widać jego dołeczki, a Louis czuje nadzieję w swoim sercu. - Manchester - mówi Harry, zły, mokry chichot wychodzi z niego.

\- Przeprowadziłem się tu dla ciebie.

Loui jęczy. - Co? - Mówi ponownie. A potem jeszcze raz. - Co? Jak… dlaczego?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i unosi jedną dłoń, aby wytrzeć swoje oko. Żadna z jego łez jeszcze nie wyleciała, ale im to grozi. Uścisk jego drugiej dłoni na tej Louisa przez ani chwilę nie jest luźniejszy.

\- To było głupie - mówi. - Nie przemyślałem tego i Gemma powiedziała, że to było głupie, ale myślałem, że to, romantyczne?

Louis czuje się słabo. Dobrze i naprawdę słabo, jakby jego głowa bujała w chmurach, odłączona od reszty jego ciała, a jego kolana w każdym momencie mogłyby się poddać.

Chociaż Harry trzyma go stabilnie.

\- Mama też tak myślała - dodaje, prawie jako rozmyślenie. - W pewien sposób. Sądzę, że w pewien sposób chciała mnie udobruchać.

Nadzieja, która rozwinęła się w żołądku Louisa teraz całkowicie przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, zachęcając go do zrobienia czegoś głupiego jak tańczenie czy śpiewanie, mimo że Harry jeszcze nie wyjaśnił co to oznacza. Uśmiech na jego twarzy musi być czymś przerażającym.

Zamiast tego zaciska uścisk swojej dłoni na materiale bluzki Harry’ego, zaraz przy jego nadgarstku i zmusza się do czekania.

\- Myślałem - kontynuuje Harry. - Że może wpadnę na ciebie na ulicy czy coś takiego? Albo w kinie lub gdzie w łazience. myślałem, że to będzie łatwe i spontaniczne i… i wskoczymy tam gdzie skończyliśmy.

Zacina się i wykrzywia swoją głowę, jakby nie wiedział gdzie spojrzeć. Chociaż wciąż się uśmiecha, głupia, szczęśliwa, mała rzecz, która praktyczine roznieca ogień we wnętrzu Louisa.

\- Nie wiem - mówi. - To było głupie. Ale… to co próbuje ci powiedzieć, mimo, że paplę jak szalony to to… że ja też cię kocham.

Serce Louisa przestaje bić.

I pewnie, to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale ‘serce Louisa przestaje bić.’

Uśmiech Harry’ego zmienia się w taki szeroki i łzawy, jego brwi rozszerzają się po bokach, a jego oczy się marszczą. To takie, takie szczere. - Kocham cię, Lou - mówi. - Tak bardzo, bardzo mocno. Bardziej niż cokolwiek.

Tym razem, kiedy się całują, nie zatrzymują się przez, długą, długą ilość czasu.

~*~

Kiedy się rozdzielają, nie robią tego aż tak bardzo, gdyż odchylają swoje głowy jedynie troszeczkę. Harry wciąż ma głowę skierowaną ku dołowi, jego czoło jest przyciśnięte do tego Louisa oraz żaden z nich nie porusza się w ramionach tego drugiego nawet o kawałek. Louis wplątuje swoje palce w włosy Harry’ego i czuje się bardzo zadowolony, aby nigdy więcej nimi nie poruszać.

Przez moment oddychają razem cicho, nim wzrok Louisa spada na wargi Harry’ego. Są różowe, rozkoszne, w pewien sposób surowo zrujnowane, a Louis jest absolutnie przekonany, że jego własne wyglądają tak samo.

Louis rozmyśla chwilę nad nimi, będąc szczęśliwym z bycia cicho, kiedy siebie odzyskali. Harry jest tym, który przerywa ciszę.

\- Wiesz - mówi cicho, trzeźwo. - Jeśli mamy zrobić to ponownie, najprawdopodobniej powinniśmy porozmawiać o paru rzeczach.

Louis pozwala myślom osiąść w swojej głowie, nim przełyka i kiwa głową. Wyciąga swoje palce z włosów Harry’ego i zamyka się.

Harry grymasi lekko, tak jakby chciał pominąć tą rozmowę tak samo jak Louis. Ale nie mogą, nie zrobią tego, ponieważ Harry ma rację. Jeśli to ma zadziałać, jeśli oni mają zadziałać, wtedy ich rozmowa jest absolutnie konieczna.

Harry jest wystarczająco odważny, by zrobić pierwszy krok. - Nie powinienem odchodzić - mówi.

Louis natychmiastowo kręci głową, ale Harry kontynuuje.

\- Powinienem, powinienem bardziej próbować, aby to zadziałało albo coś, naprawdę się poddałem po tym wszystkim.

Louis zakopuje swoje paznokcie w swojej drugiej dłoni, pierwsza wciąż trzyma ramię Harry’ego, za mięso w jego bicepsie. - Nie - przerywa jaskrawo. - Nie, nie powinieneś.

Harry posyła mu spojrzenie. Jak to nie, mówi.

Louis pozostaje niezłomny. - Nie powinieneś - mówi ponownie. - Ty… mam na myśli, jasne najprawdopodobniej powinniśmy obejść się z tym trochę lepiej, ale ty nie… to nie twoja wina. I oczywiście, powinieneś podróżować.

Harry nie wygląda na przekonanego.

\- Nie, naprawdę - upiera się Louis. - Jesteś, jesteś taki inny. Mam na myśli, jesteś taki sam, jesteś dokładnie taki sam gdzie to się liczy, ale i nie, rozumiesz co mam na myśli? Byłeś w różnych miejscach, robiłeś różne rzeczy. ty… nie mógłby być tym, który by to od ciebie zabrał.

\- Ale nie byłeś! - Mówi Harry. - Mógłbym robić te same rzeczy tutaj, gdybym po prostu przeprowadził się z tobą, kiedy dostałeś pracę albo coś w tym stylu!

Ale Louis jest rezolutny. - Nie - mówi. Miałeś absolutną rację w podróżowaniu. Mógłbym cię zabić, gdybyś nie miał.

Nie ma pojęcia czy to jest prawdą, oczywiście, że nie, ale czuje się wystarczająco blisko. Nawet teraz z ideą tego, z perfekcyjnie czystym celownikiem, sprawia, że Louis jest trochę chory. Ten Harry tak bardzo dorósł, nauczył się tak wielu rzeczy, których stary Harry nie wiedział. Idea, że Louis mógł mu to ukraść, powstrzymać go od doświadczenia wszystkich tych rzeczy, wprawia go o nudności.

\- Chciałem byś pojechał ze mną - mówi Harry.

To kolejna zrzucona bomba, jedna z tych, które atakują Louisa aż do samego rdzenia. Harry chciał… Harry chciał co? Jakąkolwiek ekspresje czuje, a czuje ich około miliona, więc jest ciężko ustalić dokładnie jedną, musi być wyrażona na jego twarzy, ponieważ Harry odpowiada jakby słyszał pytanie w głowie Louisa.

\- Wiem, że nie zapytałem - mówi Harry. - Wiem, że powinienem. Ale ja po prostu… myślałem, że powiesz nie.

Louis również nie zna na to odpowiedzi.

\- Dopiero co dostałeś pracę - zaczyna Harry. - I byłeś taki podekscytowany, a potem czułem się po prostu głupio, myśląc że byś na to poszedł, nie powinienem nawet myśleć o zapytaniu.

Louis mruga na niego, łzy które pojawiły się tam, gdy się całowali, powróciły z pełną siłą. - Mogłeś zapytać - mówi.

Harry uśmiecha się. Jego łzy również wróciły. - Wiem - mówi szybko. - To znaczy, teraz to wiem. Ale wracając do wtedy…? Byłeś tak pewny siebie, Lou, dokładnie wiedziałeś co chcesz robić, a ja nie miałem pierdolonego pojęcia. To było przerażające.

Louis czuje jak jego twarz się marszczy. - Przepraszam - szepcze.

Ale Harry kręci głową. - Nie, kurwa - mówi. Jego ręce ruszają się, by przytulić policzki Louisa. - Nie przepraszaj. Boże, to ja powinienem przepraszać.

Louis uśmiecha się lekko na to, korzystając z pocieszenia poprzez ciepłe przyciśnięcie wewnętrznych części dłoni Harry’ego. - Z pewnością nie powinieneś - mówi. - Nie miałeś za co przepraszać.

Płaczą razem przez moment, jakoś uśmiechając się szlochając w tym samym czasie. To po prostu, to takie przytłaczające, to, to tak wiele do zniesienia i żaden z nich nie był za bardzo dobry w powstrzymaniu spływania swoich łez, kiedy zaczęli.

\- Kocham cię - mówi ponownie Harry, jego ochrypłemu i zasmarkanemu głosowi jakoś udaje się brzmieć na niesamowicie pewnego. - Nie spieprzę tego tym razem, obiecuję.

Louis na nic wyciera jego policzki. - Nie spieprzyłeś ostatnim razem - mówi. - My.. to była nasza dwójka, tak sądzę.

Harry śmieje. To bajecznie okropny dźwięk, który cały utknął w jego gardle a jego nos jest zbyt zasmarkany na coś prawdziwie romantycznego, ale tym dokładnie jest. - Naprawdę powinniśmy popracować nad naszymi zdolnościami komunikacji - żartuje.

Louis śmieje się z niego, czując ten sam mix emocji, które jest pewien, że wypadły z Harry’ego jak struna. - Naprawdę - zgadza się.

Obydwoje uśmiechają się głupawo do siebie. Najprawdopodobniej wyglądają na całkowitych psycholów, stojąc na zewnątrz tam gdzie są, płacząc w swoich ramionach jakby świat zaraz miał się skończyć.

Harry rozciąga swojego olbrzymiego kciuka i ściera łzy z policzka Louisa. - Jestem twoim chłopakiem - mówi pokaźnie, pieszcząc delikatną skórę pod okiem Louisa. - W porządku? Upewniam się, że jesteś czysty. Jestem twoim chłopakiem.

Louis śmieje się, wtulając swoją twarz w wewnętrzną część dłoni Harry’ego. - Jesteś moim chłopakiem - zgadza się.

\- A ty jesteś moim chłopakiem.

Louis ponownie się śmieje. - Tak - mówi i Boże, czy te łzy przestaną, kiedykolwiek płynąć? - Ja jestem twoim chłopakiem.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry.

Louis całkowicie, zdecydowanie, absolutnie nigdy nie znudzi się słyszeniem tych słów. Uśmiecha się, czując jakby wszystkie anioły z nieba zeszły na dół, aby zaśpiewać pewną pieśń z tyłu jego głowy i jakoś udaje mu się odpowiedzieć. - Też cię kocham - następnie. - Och Boże, twoja matka mnie nienawidzi.

Głupim wydaje się w tym momencie myślenie o kimkolwiek innym niż o Harry, ale jeśli to prawda, jeśli mają to zrobić po raz drugi, wtedy teściowe są naprawdę bardzo ważni i należy się o nich troszczyć. Rzecz w tym, że Anne sama sprawia, że wygląda na groźną.

Harry przewraca na to swoimi oczami. - Nie jest tak. Ona cię kocha.

Louis prycha. Czuje się trochę jak na haju. - Może kiedyś - mówi. - Ale nie widziałeś sposobu w jaki na mnie patrzyła, ona mnie nienawidzi.

Harry odwiewa obawy Louisa razem z gestem dłoni w powietrzu i wygląda na całkowicie, całkowicie niewzruszonego. - Była po prostu nieco obrończa, to wszystko - mówi.

I, cóż. Louis przynajmniej w tym może przyznać mu rację. Rozważając to jak jego własna matka by zareagowała jeśli ta sytuacja byłaby odwrócona, nie mógł się zbytnio skarżyć.

\- Cóż, wykonała z tym dobrą robotę. - Louis mięknie. - Twoja siostra też. Powinieneś usłyszeć… - zatrzymuje się tutaj. Nie chce tego robić sobie ani Harry’emu. Jeśli będzie komukolwiek skarżył się na Gemmę, to nie powinien być jej młodszy brat.

Harry tak czy inaczej rozdziawia swoje usta. - Nie, tak - mówi. - Wspomniała o czymś. Porozmawiam z nią. Oczywiście była trochę zestresowana.

Prywatnie, Louis nie sądzi, że stres jest wystarczającą wymówką dla sposobu w jakim Gemma się zachowywała. Ale tak jak powiedział ostatnią osobą, która powinna to słyszeć jest Harry. Pozwoli temu być, przynajmniej teraz. Tak czy inaczej wolałby raczej skonfrontować się z nią.

Jest uratowany przed daniem odpowiedzi poprzez dźwięk wołania z rogu raczej odrębnego i znanego krzyczącego irlandzkiego akcentu. - Harry? Louis? Gdzie jesteście dupki?

Niall z pewnością wypił trochę za dużo podczas ich nieobecności.

Wychodzi zza rogu nawet nie sekundę później. Jego twarz jest niesamowicie różowa, a jego uśmiech jest niezmiernie szeroki. Jego marynarka zniknęła, ma krawat narzucony zwyczajnie na swoją szyję i kilka jego guzików jest odpiętych. Rękawy ma podwinięte do łokci.

Wpatruje się w nich przez długą, cichą chwilę.

\- Cóż - mówi głośno sekundę później. - Wygląda na to, że jest wiele historii, którymi można się tutaj podzielić. - Zatrzymuje się na wystarczająco długo, aby obydwoje się zarumienili, nim chichocze sam do siebie i kontynuuje. - Dlaczego nie zostawimy tego na później, hmmm? - Podnosi swoją dłoń do kącików swoich ust i szepcze bardzo, bardzo głośno. - KIEDY NIE BĘDĘ MIAŁ TAK WIELE DO PICIA. PICIE. MAM NA MYŚLI, PICIE.

Louis który może jest teraz nawet bardziej wyczerpany, kiedy wyzbył się tysiąca łez, jedynie ledwie się powstrzymując, aby nie przerywać chichotem tu i tam. Harry nie jest aż tak silny, ale przynajmniej subtelny, kiedy zaczyna się śmiać w ramię Louisa.

Niall wzdycha dramatycznie. - No chodźcie w takim razie, wy złodzieje huku! - Mówi, idąc i wpychając się pomiędzy nich. Obejmuje ich swoimi ramionami i ponownie się uśmiecha. - Ożeniłem się dzisiaj, wiecie? Mamy co świętować!

I kiedy Louis oczekuje, że to nie będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy zgodzi się z Niallem całym sercem, to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy czuje jak to spływa do wszystkich jego kości.

\- Tak - mówi, spotykając oczy Harry’ego ponad głową Nialla. - Mamy.


	12. Rozdział 12

Kiedy wchodzą do środka nikt im nie przerywa. Kiedy wchodzą, Niall gada pomiędzy nimi o zawiłości Irlandczyków, a Harry złączył ich palce za jego plecami i wciąż ich nie puszcza.

W następnej sekundzie Niall od nich odskakuje, szybko podchodząc do Gemmy z entuzjazmem podobnym do tego jak szczeniaczek po raz pierwszy poznaje nowego szczeniaczka. Kocha każdą chwilę tego, to jasne, tak szybko jak jego dłonie dotykają jej talii, ten ją obraca i całuje.

\- To takie dziwne - mówi cicho Harry, kiedy rozglądają się po sali.

Louis nieco mocniej ściska jego dłoń.

Dostają kilka wszechwiedzących spojrzeń od Gemmy, Liam i Anne. Oprócz nich kilka innych osób, którzy nie są tak dobrze poinformowani, wyglądają na zaintrygowanych. Wzrok Karen spoczywa na ich dłoniach przez długą chwilę, ale przez ani chwilę nie przestaje się uśmiechać, więc Louis bierze to za dobry znak. Nie przychodzi, aby zadawać im pytania, a Louis sądzi, że mogą z tym żyć przez resztę nocy. Przecież zawsze jutro znajdzie się czas na wyjaśnienia.

\- Gemma nigdy nie da nam tego zapomnieć - mówi Harry.

Louis ponuro kiwa głową. - Myślę, że nikt nie da nam tego zapomnieć.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że stoją w progu, trzymając się za dłonie i prawdopodobnie wyglądając na nie bardzo wystraszonych, więc wykorzystuje okazje. Zaciąga Harry’ego w głąb pomieszczenia, w kierunku Liama.

Kiedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego gdzie się kierują, zatrzymuje się. - Och, nie, Louis… nie może to poczekać?

\- Kiedy musisz go poznać - mówi Louis.

\- Poznałem go!

\- Nie prawidłowo! No dalej, polubisz go, jest wspaniały.

Liam wyglada na tak samo zdenerwowanego jak Harry, kiedy w końcu do niego podchodzą. W swojej dłoni ma kolejną lampkę szampana. Rozmawiał z kimś kto do niego podszedł, ale rozmowa skończyła się jakoś podczas przejścia, ponieważ teraz stoi sam.

\- Hej - mówi do Harry’ego.

Policzki Harry’ego rumienią się na piękny, różowy kolor. - Hej - odpowiada. Wygląda niezręcznie i na zażenowanego, co jest strasznie słodkie.

Liam szybko to odbiera, przynajmniej tą zażenowaną część i Louis patrzy jak się relaksuje. To właściwie idealne, sądzi Louis, to że Harry się denerwuje. Liam nigdy nie występuje lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy chce uspokoić kogoś innego.

\- Widzę, że wszystko sobie ułożyliście? - Pyta, uśmiech gra w rogach jego warg.

Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, ale tym razem Louis jest zaraz obok niego. Kopiąc zabawnie w łydkę Liama, Louis patrzy na ziemię i próbuje ukryć uśmiech. - Tak - mówi.

Uśmiech pokazuje się na twarzy Liama, jakby czekał na potwierdzenie, nim pozwolił sobie na bycie podekscytowanym. - Cieszę się - mówi. To tutaj rozmowa mogłaby się zakończyć, gdyby Liam nie był najlepszą osobą na świecie. A że jest, to rozwiewa wszelkie niezręczności wiszące w powietrzu poprzez naturalne zachowywane. - Myślę, że niektórzy dziadkowie robią się śpiący, więc pewnie niedługo zaczną wszystko zwijać.

Właściwie jest to niespodzianką, ale Louis nie skupia na tym zbyt dużej uwagi. Najwidoczniej, on i Harry będą trochę poza rozmową dłużej niż przypuszczał.

\- Chociaż wciąż muszą pokroić tort - mówi Liam.

Ponownie się na to uśmiecha. Słyszeli o tym torcie od tygodni od Karen przez telefon oraz przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie przez cały tydzień od Nialla.

\- Dziękuję - wypala Harry.

Następuje przerwa, podczas której Louis próbuje zgadnąć dlaczego do cholery Harry dziękuje Liamowi za tort, nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry wcale nie mówi o torcie. Czuje jak jego twarz robi się ciepła, kiedy zaciska swoją dłoń na tej Harry’ego i unika wzroku Liama.

\- Chodzi o to - wyjaśnia Harry, jego słowa są nieco przygłuszone. - Po prostu… dziękuję. Za to, że się nim zaopiekowałeś.

Louis wpatruje się w czubki swoich butów. Gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny czułby się nieco oburzony na sugestię, że trzeba się nim opiekować, ale przy Harrym nie ma nic przeciwko.Wie o co mu chodzi.

Liam brzmi niesamowicie miękko, kiedy odpowiada. - Wcale nie - mówi. - To ja powinienem ci podziękować. To pierwszy raz od dni, kiedy nie wygląda jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

Louis następuje na palce Liama i posyła mu groźne spojrzenie.

Liam ledwie w ogóle reaguje, uśmiecha się jedynie czule do niego. To sprawia, że Louis jest jeszcze bardziej poirytowany, ale nie ma szansy na ogłoszenie tego, ponieważ Gemma i Niall przejmują kontrolę nad mikrofonem.

\- Po prostu chcemy podziękować każdemu kto się dzisiaj tu pojawił - mówi Gemma, a jej oczy świecą. - Wasz przyjazd tutaj i świętowanie z nami wiele znaczą. To bardzo specjalny dzień dla mnie i dla Nialla, taki który zapamiętamy na bardzo, bardzo długo, więc tak. Dziękuję!

Wręcza mikrofon Niallowi.

\- Tak - zgadza się. - Chcemy się po prostu upewnić, że wiesz ile dla mnie znaczycie, jesteście tutaj wszyscy, ponieważ jesteście ważni i jesteście wielką częścią naszego życia, więc naprawdę cieszymy się z waszej obecności. I wiem, że czas na przemowy minął, ale chcę również poświęcić kilka słów mojej kochanej żonie Gems, dziękuję ci za to, że zrobiłaś to wszystko ze mną. Chociaż ciężko było to wszystko zorganizować i szczerze nie ma nikogo innego z kim bym to zrobił. Chociaż to tylko pierwszy dzień, prawda?

Zyskuje dużo śmiechu, parę okrzyków i porozrzucany aplauz. Chociaż nic z tego nie wydaje się do niego docierać. Jego oczy są skupione tylko na jednej osobie w pomieszczeniu.

\- W każdym razie! - Mówi po chwili. - Bez dalszego owijania w bawełnę! Pokroimy tort, a po tym jak każdy weźmie kawałek, w końcu pozwolimy wam pójść do domu, odpocząć! Jeszcze raz dziękujemy każdemu!

Tort jest tak dobry jak twierdził Niall, jeśli nawet nie lepszy. Liam robi dobry użytek ze swoich przywilejów bycia drużbą jaki nawet jeszcze lepszy użytek ze swoich okągłych oczu, kiedy dostaje dodatkowy kawałek dla każdego z nich. To takie kochane, że Louis nawet się nie śmieje, kiedy Liam ma całą, długą linię czekolady na swoim policzku. Przewraca jedynie oczami i oferuje mu chusteczkę.

Kiedy niezręczność związana z przywitaniem mija, Harry i Liam dogaduje się jak dwa łyse konie. To wciąż trochę niekomfortowe, ale to wynika bardziej z tego jak mało się znają. Louis myśli, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z placem, a Harry ponownie będzie stałą częścią jego życia, z łatwością zostaną przyjaciółmi.

Rozmawiają o Manchesterze, o tym jak Harry w nim zamieszkał i co planuje robić kiedy wrócą. Harry mówi im, że pracuje w małej kawiarni i wciąż nie wie jakie ma plany na zrobienie kariery. - Szczerze - mówi. - Nawet nie zdecydowałem czy chcę jakąś. Jestem szczęśliwy tu gdzie jestem w tej chwili, więc zobaczymy co się zmieni.

Uśmiecha się do Louisa w sposobie, który jest o wiele, wiele bardziej odurzony niż Louis kiedykolwiek by na to pozwolił.

\- Cóż - poprawia się. - Rzeczy się zmieniają, prawda?

Liam patrzy na nich z prawdziwymi sercami w oczami, a Louis myśli, że z pewnością nie da temu żyć.

Chociaż się nie przejmuje.

Po tym robi się nieco niezręcznie, gdy rozmowa przerzuca się na to jak każdy wróci do domu.

\- To nie tak, że jesteśmy naprawdę daleko od siebie - mówi Harry, kiedy widzi jak Louis zamiera. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce teraz opuszczać boku Harry’ego, Nie, kiedy dopiero co ma go z powrotem.

Louis uśmiecha się ponuro. - Tak, sądzę - zgadza się niechętnie.

\- Hej! Mój pokój nie jest taki zły - żartuje Liam.

Harry sztywnieje przy boku Louisa. Liam chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co powiedział, ale reakcja Harry’ego jest najwidoczniej wystarczająca, by go ostrzec.

Louis szuka czegoś co mógłby powiedzieć. - Umm - jest całą jego elokwentną wypowiedzią.

Tak jak zwykle Liam przychodzi z pomocą. Jest trochę bardziej stłumiony, ale wciąż się uśmiecha i chichocze. - Albo - mówi. - Może to.

Harry uśmiecha się cienko, jakby próbował zachowywać się naturalnie, ale raczej nędznie mu to wychodzi. Nigdy nie miał dobrej twarzy pokerzysty.

To nie zniechęca Liama. Tak w zasadzie to uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. - Właściwie, myślałem, że to może się stać - mówi Liam. - I nie chciałem, aby było wam niekomfortowo po tym tygodniu, który mieliście. Więc daję wam to.

Sięga do swojej kieszeni i wyjmuje srebrną, świecącą kartę. Mija kilka sekund, zanim Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co to jest, ale kiedy to robi, jego tętno przyspiesza.

To klucz.

Karta dostępu, będąc bardziej dokładnym. Taka, jaką się używa w hotelach. Do pokoi hotelowych.

\- To do miejsca, w którym byliście ostatniej nocy - wyjaśnia Liam. - Nie chciałem robić tego po drodze czy coś… i po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zasługujecie na to.

\- Liam - mówi Louis, brzmiąc bardziej na kogoś kto został uderzony w brzuch. - Mam ochotę cię pocałować.

Cholera, jeśli mówienie o sypialni Liama było wystarczające, aby Harry poczuł się niekomfortowo to najprawdopodobniej Louis bardziej powinien przemyśleć swój komentarz. Ale na szczęście, Harry wydaje się być za bardzo złapany tym co ta karta oznacza (tak jak Louis był) i jest zbyt rozproszony, by zwracać uwagę na znaczenie słów Louisa.

Chociaż wzrok Liama jest raczej ostrożny. - Lepiej nie - mówi, zamiast tego przyciągając go do uścisku.

Kładzie kartę na wolną dłoń Louisa, a następnie klepie Harry’ego po ramieniu. - Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek zauważy, jeśli wyślizgniecie się wcześniej - mówi. Potem jego uszy robią się nieco różowe. - To znaczy, jeśli chcecie.

Louis trzyma kartę bardzo ciasno i ponownie ściska dłoń Harry’ego. - Chcemy - mówi i patrzy na Harry’ego, chcąc się upewnić. - Prawda?

Harry zwilża swoje usta językiem, jego oczy skupiają się na Louisie. - Tak - mówi szorstko. - Chcemy.

Liam robi się różowy po tym wyznaniu. - Dobrze, w takim razie - mówi. - Cóż, idźcie i… róbcie to co macie robić, a ja sprawię, że każdy będzie rozproszony, dobrze?

Szczerze jest najlepszym przyjacielem o jakiego można by prosić.

~*~

Kiedy dostają się do portierni, Harry obejmuje prowadzenie. Po tym wszystkim jest tym, który był tu wcześniej. Numer do ich pokoju znajduje się na tyle klucza, numer 207, więc to nie jest zbyt trudne, aby znaleźć odpowiedni pokój. Potykają się na schodach, następnie biegną korytarzem, szukając odpowiedni drzwi.

Ciało Louisa wydaje się płonąć z oczekiwania, w sposobie, którego nie czuł od bardzo, bardzo dawna. To nie jest tak, że był abstynentem odkąd zerwali, ale czuje jakby równie dobrze mogło tak być. Pomysł bycia dotkniętym, poczucia Harry’ego na swojej skórze, po tak długim czasie wydaje się jakimś niejasnym snem na jawie, o którym nie powinien teraz myśleć. Ale nie jest, ta realność jest jedynie jakieś dwie minuty od tego.

Ciepło gromadzi się w dole jego brzucha, kiedy w końcu docierają do drzwi, a Louis jest prawie wyprzedzony przez siłę tego. To się dzieje, myśli. To naprawdę się dzieje, prawdziwie, za jedyne parę sekund, on i Harry… oni będą…

\- Kurwa - szepcze Harry, wygrzebując klucz. Boryka się lekko z dopasowaniem go, a Louis śmieje się, czując się ponad tym.

\- No dalej - popędza go, widząc że to wcale nie pomaga. - No dalej, Harry, dalej.

\- Dochodzę! - Mówi pochopnie Harry.

Obydwoje się zatrzymują.

\- Nie - mówi Harry po chwili.

Louis wciąż się uśmiecha sam do siebie, kiedy drzwi w końcu się otwierają, a oni wpadają do środka. Nie ma więcej pauz, żadnych zatrzymań, kiedy sięgnęli siebie nawzajem. Drzwi nawet nie zdążyły się zamknąć, kiedy Harry chwycił Louisa w swoje ramiona, prowadząc go prosto do łóżka na środku pokoju i rzucając go bezceremonialnie na środek.

\- Chodź tutaj, no dalej, chodź - mówi Louis, podciągając się na ręce, aby pociągnąć Harry’ego nad siebie.

Całują się jak nie robili tego od długiego czasu, ich wargi są gorące i mokre od śliny. Ich zęby obijają się o siebie kilka razy, nim osiedlają się w znajomym rytmie. Usta Harry’ego na nim są ciepłe, natarczywe i Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, że chwyta go za kołnierzyk i przyciąga go bliżej. Jego ciężka waga na nim przyciąga błogość jak nikt inny, jakby Harry otaczał go każdym kątem, całkowicie go przykrywając.

\- Louis…

Louis zasysa ciężko powietrze, kiedy Harry się odciąga, jego loki spadają w dół, okalając twarz Louisa. Jego zielone oczy są nadęte, szczenięcoszerokie i ciemne, a Louis nie może spuścić wzroku, nie wtedy kiedy wyciąga się, by pociągnąć za materiał koszuli Harry’ego.

Jakkolwiek nie może ściągnąć z Harry’ego marynarki. Nie ważne jak bardzo Louis może doceniać część garderoby, kiedy są u góry, sposób w jaki spada z ramion Harry’ego, aby przytulić jego znakomite mięśnie, teraz nie jest niczym więcej jak przeszkodą. Tak czy inaczej pociąga jeszcze kilka razy za koszulę, stając się coraz bardziej sfrustrowanym. - Kurwa… Harry.

Duże dłonie Harry’ego obejmują nadgarstki Louisa, przytrzymują go. Jego uśmiech, kiedy Louis to widzi, jest pozytywnie rozkoszny. - Jaki jest twój plan? - Pyta, unosząc swoją brew.

\- Zamknij się - rozkazuje Louis. Wyszarpuje swoje ręce spod uścisku Harry’ego i przesuwa się, uwalniając swoje własne ramię, więc może się wyciągnąć i pociągnąć za rogi garnituru Harry’ego. Udaje mu się zniżyć marynarkę do jego łokci, nim Harry pochyla się, aby pomóc. Sam wydostaje się z marynarki i rzuca ją na podłogę, ale nim ona tam ląduje, Louisa ma swoje ręce z powrotem na nim.

Wślizguje swoje ręce pod koszulę Harry’ego, jego paznokcie drapią delikatnie mięśnie i podciąga tkaninę. Tam jest tak wiele tatuaży, tak wiele tatuaży, których nie widział, a Louis chce spić je wszystkie.

\- Ściągaj - rozkazuje, kontynuują pchanie, nawet jeśli wie, że koszula jest nieodpięta. - Ściągaj to.

Harry wygląda na beznadziejnie zakochanego, co jest niesamowicie pozytywnym znakiem. Przeciąga koszulę przez swoją głową, pomimo guzików i również to lekceważy.

I wtedy… i wtedy.

Jest tak dużo kurewskiej skóry, że Louis nie wie gdzie zacząć. Wszystko co wie to to, że chce mieć swoje usta na nim, pieprzone wczoraj i nie zamierza tracić ani trochę więcej czasu.

Pcha Harry’ego za ramiona, wystarczająco aby wybić Harry’ego ze straży lub z równowagi, cokolwiek i upada na bok. Louis wspina się na niego bez zatrzymania, układając nogi po przeciwnych stronach jego bioder, nim pochyla się i w końcu, w końcu, wpaja się w niego.

Zaczyna od obojczyków Harry’ego, drapiąc zębami znajdującą się tam jaskółkę na kości oraz przygryzając świecące miejsce gdzie szyja Harry’ego spotyka się z ramieniem. Harry wydaje absolutnie wspaniały dźwięk, zaciskając się przy Louisie i pozwalając swojej głowie opaść. To jedynie ukazuje ciężką linię szyi Harry’ego, przez co Louis jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc ponownie z nim coś robić.

Skóra tam jest niezaprzeczalnie delikatna, a Louis się ociąga. Przygryza, szczypie i liże, kiedy błaga, oznaczając to miejsce gdzie zapach Harry’ego jest niezaprzeczalnie silny. Puls Harry’ego wybija crescendo pod jego wargami, który naśladują to oszalałe dudnienie, które przepływa Louisowi w jego własnych żyłach.

Odsuwa się, by podziwiać swoją własną pracę, aby obejrzeć opuchnięte czerwone miejsca, które do rana będą fioletowe, kiedy ktoś inny je zobaczy.

Dwie jaskółki wpatrują się w niego, wytatuowane na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, a Louisowi zabiera dech. - Zostawiłeś je - mówi.

Widział je przez kilka ostatnich dni, ale zwykłe koszulki Harry’ego oferowały jedynie skrawki linii, które właściwie ozdabiały skórę Harry’ego. Louis nie bardzo pozwolił sobie na myślenie o tym, nie pozwolił sobie mieszać, ponieważ sądził, że nigdy nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

Ale teraz, Harry jedynie uśmiecha się i mówi. - Oczywiście, że tak - jakby to była najłatwiejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Co, jeśli Louis ma być szczery, ma sens, Harry najprawdopodobniej nie jest w tym momencie w swoim życiu, gdzie może usunąć tatuaż, ale serce Louisa wciąż puchnie do dwukrotnego rozmiaru. Sposób w jakim Harry to mówi wydaje się, jakby nigdy nie rozważał czegokolwiek innego, jakby żadna inna opcja, nie przecięła nigdy jego myśli.

Louis zwraca swój wzrok na resztę skóry Harry’ego, większość jest nowo dodana, ale nie jest niespodzianką. Harry mówił o zrobieniu ich, kiedy rzeczy pomiędzy nimi miały się ku zamknięciu. Zamiast tego co wystaje spod koszulki Harry’ego są dwa liście laurowe pozostawione na jego biodrach.

Przebiega swoim kciukiem po jednym z mniejszych liści i delektuje się sposobem w jaki dolne partie mięśni brzucha Harry’ego podskakują pod jego dotykiem. - Są piękne - mówi.

Louis wyciąga się, by dotknąć tego drugiego. - Powinieneś mi powiedzieć dlaczego je zrobiłeś.

\- Zrobię to - mówi Harry. Pochyla się wtedy tak, że siedzi i obejmuje Louisa w talii. Przygryza podstawę szyi Louisa, liże czuły znak, który po sobie zostawia, a potem mówi. - Również chcę usłyszeć o twoich. Ale później.

Louis myśli o sztylecie, który znajduje się na jego przedramieniu i rumieni się. Harry z pewnością go widział w ostatnim tygodniu, było gorąco, a Louis nie nosił wielu rękawów póki nie musiał. Nie myślał o tym do tej chwili, nie myślał o tym co Harry może sądzić, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Louis zrobił to prawie sześć miesięcy po ich zerwaniu.

Później, mówi sobie. Teraz, są pilniejsze zadania do zrobienia.

\- Lubię twoje długie włosy - mówi Louis, bawiąc się nimi, kiedy zęby Harry’ego są na jego szyi. - Pasują ci.

Harry mruczy w jego skórę. - Dziękuję. - Podnosi swoje dłonie i chwyta wewnętrzną stroną swojej dłoni krzywiznę szczęki Louisa, pocierając kciukiem jego nastroszony zarost. - Lubię brodę.

Louis rumieni się na to i rozprasza się poprzez ponowne skupienie się na zadaniu w rękach. Jest tam wiele więcej Harry’ego do dotyku, do posmakowania, więc nie powinien marnować czasu.

Ponownie pcha Harry’ego na łóżko, wyrównując ich nogi, więc ich biodra przyciskają się po prostu prawidłowo. Następnie zapoznaje się na nowo z trzecim i czwartym sutkiem Harry’ego i uśmiecha się w jego skórę na oddychający chichot, który dostaje w odpowiedzi. To zabawne przez moment, póki takie nie jest, póki wargi Louisa nie dotykają liścia po lewej, a szczęka Harry’ego zamyka się z kliknięciem.

Louis wytyka swój język i podąża nim po czarnej linii. Brzuch Harry’ego wzdryga się na to doznanie, a jego dłonie lądują nagle, ciężko we włosach Louisa. Dźwięk, który z siebie wydaje może być słowem, w jakimś życiu, ale z pewnością już nim nie jest.

Jego smak jest czymś przyziemskim, słodkim i mocnym. Ten sposób w jakim pachniał, jedynie jego intensywność. Piżmo, jakby zapach zmierzchu w letnią noc i dom.

Mógłby spędzić tutaj resztę swojej nocy, myśli Louis. Bez wątpienia. Ale tym razem chciał się poświęcić, aby nauczyć się na nowo ciała Harry’ego definitywnie wyprzedzając jedną noc, za którą Liam zapłacił, więc ewentualnie odciąga się i pochyla bliżej twarzy Harry’ego. Składa buziaka na linii jego żuchwy, nim podnosi się, aby się mu przyjrzeć.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, ponieważ najwidoczniej jest absolutnym głupkiem, nie ważne ile lat minęło.

Louis przewraca oczami, nawet nie myśli o tym jak czule najprawdopodobniej wygląda. - W takim razie jak to zrobimy? - Pyta.

Harry myśli. - Masz na myśli, czy ja to zrobię tobie czy ty mi?

Unosi swoje biodra, jakby jechał do domu, a Louis nie potrzebuje żadnej dodatkowej zachęty. Oczywiście, nie żeby Louis się skarżył. Twarda linia jego penisa jest absolutnie znakomita i usta Louisa niemal zwilżają się na to uczucie.

\- Wolałbym zrobić to tobie - mówi wtedy Harry. - Jeśli to dla ciebie w porządku.

Louis walczy z popędem i biadoli i natychmiast kiwa dokładnie głową. - Och, mój Boże, tak - mówi całkowicie bezwstydnie. - Ale rezerwuję prawa do pieprzenia cię o poranku.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Cieszę się, wiedząc, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniły.

Louis unosi kąciki ust. To niefortunne, myśli, że Harry nawet nie wie jak to jest być otoczonym pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, ponieważ to jedno z najulubieńszych miejsc Louisa na świecie.

Mówi tak dużo do niego, potem uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry przyciąga go bliżej i chichocze jak szalona rzecz. Obejmuje Louisa tak mocno, że spadają na bok, przewracając się twarzą do siebie, kiedy Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Jesteś takim przegrywem - mówi mu wtedy Louis.

Chociaż Louis nie ma nic przeciwko. Po prostu bardziej się uśmiecha. - Masz prezerwatywy? - Pyta.

Jest trochę borykania się, kiedy Harry próbuje wyjąć portfel ze swojej tylnej kieszeni, ale kiedy jest wolny, znajduje prezerwatywę zaskakująco szybko. Ignoruje spojrzenie, które Louis mu rzuca, mix skandalistycznego zaskoczenia i ulgi oraz rzuca to na łóżko obok siebie. - Chociaż nie mam żadnego lubrykantu - mówi.

Louis unosi brew. - Co? - Mówi. - Masz na myśli, że nie trzymasz żadnego w swoim portfelu na wypadek, gdyby ci się poszczęściło.

Harry robi się trochę różowy i wyraźnie ignoruje pytanie. Zamiast tego mówi - Ale wiedziałem jakiś olejek pod prysznicem, rano kiedy się przygotowywałem. Podejrzewam, że jest w każdym pokoju.

I tak jakby, tak Louis przygotował się na taką ewentualność i przeczytał wszystkie ulotki i wie, że nieokreślony, hotelowy olejek najprawdopodobniej nie jest najlepszą rzeczą jaką można włożyć w jakikolwiek jego otwór, ale to bardzo specjalny zbieg okoliczności i nigdy nie słyszał, aby ktokolwiek umarł od niepoprawnego użycia olejku.

Sprawdza to szybko w łazience, zapieczętowaną i zapakowaną w komplecie małą buteleczkę. Kiedy wraca, szuka w instrukcji ostrzeżenia przeciwko wewnętrznemu użyciu, ale niczego nie znajduje.

Wtedy kiedy wpatruje się ponownie w łóżko, znajduje Harry’ego, który wykorzystał jego krótką nieobecność, aby poocierać się przez spodnie, a wszystkie jego myśli, natychmiastowo wylatują przez okno.

\- Kurwa - mówi Louis, jedynie na niego patrząc.

Harry rumieni się na piękny różowy, a następnie kiwa, by się przybliżył. - Znalazłeś?

Louis kiwa głową, rzucając olejek obok prezerwatywy i nie ściąga swoich oczu z Harry’ego. Jego penis jest twardy, tworząc obsceniczny namiot w jego bokserkach, główka przecieka ponad elastycznym pasem. Podchodzi bliżej, prawie czcigodnie, całkowicie nie pewien gdzie powinien spróbować zacząć.

Harry wyciąga się i pociąga za jego krawat, przyciągając go i wydyma swoje wargi. - Dlaczego wciąż masz na sobie tak wiele ubrań?

Louis naprawdę nie ma pojęcia.

Chociaż Harry szybko nad nimi pracuje, pozbywając Louisa z jego warstw z szybkością i zwinnością, którą zawsze rezerwował dla sypialni. Kolejna rzecz, która się nie zmieniła, myśli Louis to to jak Harry wydaje się być zdesperowany, by zobaczyć go nagiego.

\- Boże, chodź tutaj - jęczy Harry, kiedy ma Louisa w swoim urodzinowym stroju. Nie marnuje już żadnej sekundy, obejmując długość Louisa i chwytając ją ciasno. Porusza swoim nadgarstkiem dokładnie, dokładnie w ten sposób, który zawsze doprowadzał Louisa do gorączki i sprawiał, że jęczał. - Definitywnie ci później obciągnę - kontynuuje niemal ostrożnie. - Ale powinniśmy, powinniśmy… powinieneś tutaj dojść.

Nie czeka na odpowiedź. Puszcza penisa Louisa i ogląda szczęśliwie jak wygina się do góry i opada na brzuch Louisa, nim ciągnie Louisa na łóżko obok siebie. Gładko przewraca się na niego, usadawiając się pomiędzy nogami Louisa, jakby nigdy, nigdy go nie opuścił, a jego palce zakopują się w delikatnej skórze pupy Louisa.

Ich penisy ocierają się obscesyjnie poprzez materiał bokserek Harry’ego.

\- Jezu, kurwa… - syczy Louis.

Harry wypuszcza kolejny wspaniały, niski dźwięk, ten który wydostaje się z tyłu jego gardła, nim pochyla się, aby ponownie pocałować Louisa.

Kiedy szorstkie usta Harry’ego ciągną się wzdłuż jego własnych, Louis podnosi swoje ręce, drapiąc swoimi paznokciami poprzez delikatną skórę na plecach Harry’ego. Nie może się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jutro znaki, czerwień i delikatność przypominające mu, że Harry wciąż może zrujnować go w najlepszy sposób.

Kołysanie, kiedy się zaczyna jest całkowicie nieumyślne. Szukając sposobu, aby się przybliżyć, aby przytrzymać Harry’ego bliżej, Louis unosi delikatnie swoje biodra, a jego nogi się rozszerzają. Harry zakopuje się w tamtejszej przestrzeni, ściskając ich penisy pomiędzy nimi oraz tworząc najbardziej znakomity sposób tarcia. Louis właściwie lubi zgrubienie materiału w jego bokserkach, lubi ciepło, które przenosi się do delikatnej główki jego kutasa.

\- O Boże, o Boże, o Boże - dyszy Louis do ucha Harry’ego. - Mój pieprzony Boże.

\- Tak kurewsko chcę cię pieprzyć, Lou - odpowiada Harry szorstkim głosem. - Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem, tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis desperacko, aby utrzymać swój oddech na normalnym poziomie i całkowicie, niezaprzeczalnie polega. - W t-takim razie dlaczego tego nie robisz? - Dyszy. - Nie zatrzymam cię.

Aby to udowodnić pociąga jeszcze bardziej za ramiona Harry’ego, powodując że Harry leży płasko na nim, dopóki nie dotykają się niemalże w każdym miejscu. Może poczuć oszalały wzrost i upadek klatki piersiowej Harry’ego przy swoich własnych płucach, myśli Louis. Puls w jego szyi, szeroki rozstaw jego ramion, smukła linia jego bioder.

\- Nawilżacz - dyszy Harry. - Nawilżacz, daj mi go.

Nie odpycha się aż tak bardzo, kiedy się wyciąga, przyszpilając Louisa bardziej do materaca, kiedy sięga po nawilżacz. Chociaż to zatrzymuje całowanie, przez co Louis zaczyna się dąsać, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego do czego to prowadzi.

Kiedy Harry namacza swoje palce olejkiem, Louisowi w końcu udaje się pozbyć jego bokserek. Jedynie do kolan, pozycja w której są nie pozwala na wiele więcej, ale to naprawdę jest wszystkim czego Louis potrzebuje.

\- Rozsuń nogi - rozkazuje wtedy Harry.

\- Jezu Chryste - mówi Louis i wykonuje polecenie.

Trzyma dłonie pod swoimi kolanami i przyciąga je do siebie, kiedy Harry pochyla się nieco do tyłu, by na niego spojrzeć. Uda Harry’ego idą do przodu, podpierając się delikatnie pod jego pupą, aby dać mu lepszy punkt obserwacyjny.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem - wypala nagle Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

Harry zatrzymuje się, odciągając swój wzrok od tego gdzie Louis jest mu pokazany i marszczy lekko brwi. Co jest zrozumiałe, ponieważ Louis właśnie powiedział coś z kosmosu.

Rumieniąc się, biegnie z wyjaśnieniami. - Mam na myśli, nie mówię że tak mocno jak ty - broni się. - Ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że tak. Robiłem to. Tęskniłem za tobą.

Harry delikatnieje. Odwraca swoją głowę i składa słodki pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie łydki Louisa, unosząc połowę w powietrze.

\- Wiem - mówi. - Nie musisz wyjaśniać.

Louis kiwa głową, czując się teraz na niesamowicie zażenowanego. - Po prostu chciałem się upewnić.

To takie dziwne, myśli. Oczywiście po tygodniu jaki mieli, to nie jest niespodzianką, że ich ich emocje robią się nieco silne, ale to całkowicie niedorzeczne, że dyszą sobie nawzajem do uszu w jednej sekundzie, a w następnie wpatrują się w siebie.

\- Och Boże, słuchaj mnie - skomle Louis. - Jestem głupcem, sprawiasz że jestem głupcem.

Harry wygląda na niesamowicie, niesamowicie zadowolonego. - Jesteś głupcem - mówi, brzmiąc rozkosznie. Następnie pochyla się do przodu, posyłając mu jawnie marne spojrzenie i trzepocze swoimi oczami. - Głupcem, którego będę pieprzył.

Louis kładzie rękę na swoich oczach i nie ma nawet czasu, by myśleć, nim zaczyna się śmiać. - Nie - mówi natychmiastowo. - Nie ma mowy, to było kurewsko okropne.

Harry posyła mu uśmiech pokazujący wszystkie zęby, nim pochyla się do przodu, przyciskając się słodko do szczeliny gdzie nogi Louisa wciąż są szeroko rozszerzone, aby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na wargach Louisa. Są w tym głównie zęby, tak szeroko się uśmiecha, ale Louis robi dokładnie tą samą rzecz, więc to nie ma aż tak wielkiego znaczenia.

\- Odwal się ode mnie - protestuje Louis, nawet kiedy przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej. - Jest odrażający, odstraszasz mnie.

\- Kochasz mnie - nuci Harry, wciąż uśmiechając się jak głupiec. - I kochasz jak cię pieprzę - śpiewa. Skurwysyn on właśnie kurwa to zaśpiewał.

Ma rację. Louis go kocha..

\- Och, w porządku - wzdycha Louis, jakby jego penis nie był cały czas twardy i błagający pomiędzy nimi. - W takim razie naprzód, jeśli musisz.

Harry uśmiecha się i bez zatrzymywania, ustawia mokry palec na wejściu Louisa. Wkłada koniuszek swojego palca do środka, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie i ani razu nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego.

Louis piszczy.

\- Boże - mówi Harry. - Jesteś tak kurewsko piękny.

Zazwyczaj Louis walnąłby ripostę na taki komplement, ale teraz byt zbyt rozproszony poruszaniem się palca Harry’ego, desperacko sięgając po więcej, aby mieć siłę na zarzucenie komentarzem.

Od tego czasu rzeczy działy się dość szybko. Kiedy pierwszy palec został wślizgnięty, drugi szybko podąża za nim, a potem trzeci. Louis nie zwraca uwagi na czas, nie będąc w stanie myśleć o czymś poza znakomita długością Harry’ego i dobrze wypracowanych palcach.

Jego jedynym ratującym wdziękiem jest to, że Harry wydaje się być tak samo zdesperowany, jego palce z zapałem starają się rozerwać opakowanie od prezerwatywy. Pod koniec robi to swoimi zębami, gryząc róg i wydzierając to siłą. Następnie, zajmuje mu to dwie próby, aby właściwie założyć to cholerstwo. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale pociąga za swojego własnego kutasa. Czuje się niesamowicie pusto, bez bawiących się z nim palców Harry’ego, ale obietnica penisa Harry’ego jest bardziej niż wystarczająca, aby powstrzymać go od skarżenia się.

Harry wyciąga się na nim pocierając kilka razy główką swojego penisa o dziurkę Louisa, tylko po to, by sprawić, aby tamten jęczał. I Louis by się skarżył, naprawdę, ale szczególna miara piękna, okropna tortura jest całkowicie zapomniana kilka sekund później, kiedy Harry w końcu wchodzi w niego.

Wypuszcza z siebie absolutnie wspaniały dźwięk, niski i gardłowy oraz całkowicie przytłoczony, kiedy wgryza się w dłoń. Kiedy jest w pełni w środku, zatrzymuje się na moment, trzymając całe ciało w napięciu, jakby w każdym momencie mógł eksplodować.

Louis, przytłoczony, szczęśliwy i usatysfakcjonowany w każdym sensie tego słowa, pyszni się. Czuje się dobrze, tak dobrze, za dobrze, mając w ten sposób kutasa Harry’ego, ale wydaje się nawet lepiej, wiedząc że Harry jest tak samo przejęty.

\- Działaj w takim razie - mówi Louis, dążąc do nonszalancji i przegrywając z kretesem. - Na co czekasz?

Całe ciało Harry’ego przechodzi dreszcz, jego biodra naciskają do przodu i przyciskają Louis dokładnie kurwa tam. - Aż zamkniesz swoje mądre usteczka - dyszy w odpowiedzi.

I tak, myśli Louis. Harry z pewnością jest dla niego jedynym.

Każda odpowiedź jaką Louis może wymyślić jest stracona, kiedy Harry podnosi się nad Louisa. Podtrzymując się na łokciach wokół głowy Louisa i trzymając go blisko, Harry zaczyna pchać swoimi biodrami w górę i w dół, wychodząc powoli z Louisa, jedynie by wślizgnąć się z dźwiękiem z powrotem do domu.

\- Kto…? - Próbuje Louis, kiedy jego mózg w jakiś sposób przyzwyczaił się do stałej dawki przyjemności, która przychodzi z każdym ruchem Harry’ego. - Kto inny powie ci co robić?

Harry wybiera ten moment, aby uderzyć w jego prostatę i wtedy się tam zatrzymuje. Louis wypuszcza głośny i bezradny krzyk oraz nagły atak przyjemności, który w nim rósł, spowodował łzy w jego oczach.

\- Och, kurwa! - Mówi Louis, kiedy Harry zaczyna się poruszać, naciskając na ten punkt z każdym pchnięciem. - Och kurwa, och kurwa, och kurwa! - To całkowicie mimowolne, słowa które z niego wychodzą i jedynym sposobem w jaki myśli, że może się zatrzymać to przygryzienie swojej dolnej wargi.

Harry niemal natychmiastowo protestuje. - Nie - mówi. - Nie rób tego, chcę cię słyszeć. Pozwól mi się słyszeć.

Powietrze wokół nich było ciężkie, wypełnione zapachem potu i seksu, a żądanie Harry’ego jest takie szczere, że Louis sam sobie nie może pomóc. Zatraca się w tym, pozwala swojej głowie opaść i wypuszcza delikatne, wysokie jęki bez ostrożności. - Uch, uch, uch - tak to brzmi, a Louis mógłby być zażenowany, gdyby nie wiedział, że takie dźwięki doprowadzają Harry’ego do szaleństwa.

Tak jak powiedział, myśli niezrozumiale. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Może poczuć jak jego orgazm się zbliża, stała stymulacja na jego prostatę jest o wiele, wiele zbyt wielka, aby długo wytrzymać i uwalnia to w sobie. Odczuwa to tak dobrze, a fakt że to tylko zasługa Harry’ego robi to o wiele słodszym. Myślał, że to utracił, że nigdy ponownie tego nie poczuje i kurwa on nawet nie sądził, że Harry by się kiedykolwiek zgodził, nie jeśli to miało oznaczać utratę tego, bliskość i ochrona oraz absolutny sens bezpieczeństwa, które Louis czuł, kiedy był przez niego obejmowany.

Harry nie zwalnia, nawet kiedy ciało Louisa trzęsie się w taki sposób jak zawsze przed orgazmem. To prawie zbyt dużo, ale nawet się nie zatrzymuje, jedynie kontynuuje wlewanie się w ciasną dziurkę Louisa, wbijając się w gorączkowym tempie.

Louis zamyka swoje oczy, kiedy dochodzi, jego głowa wbija się w materac, kiedy całe jego ciało drży przy tym. Jego własna sperma ląduje ciepła na jego brzuchu, właśnie wtedy kiedy Harry osiąga swój szczyt, a Louis z powrotem otwiera swoje oczy.

Z trwogą patrzy jak Harry dochodzi, obsceniczne wyprostowanie jego szyi, spocone loki przyklejone do jego czoła i przygryzione, różowe wargi to wszystko przychodzi na raz, aby uformować się w absolutne arcydzieło, kiedy jego twarz kuli się z ekstazą.

\- Jasna cholera - szepcze Harry, kiedy kończy. - Jasna cholera, Lou.

\- Mhmmm - mówi Louis, czując się niesamowicie blisko snu. - Tak.

Harry rzuca się na niego swoją całą wagą, przytłaczając Louisa swoim ciałem oraz rozmazując spermę Louisa pomiędzy nimi. Louis chrząka na tą nagłą wagę, następnie wypuszcza zirytowany lub zdenerwowany śmiech.

\- Uch - mówi. - Spieprzaj, niezdaro.

\- Nie - odpowiada Harry. - Już nigdy więcej się nie poruszę.

Jednak przewraca się w drugiej sekundzie. Wychodzi z Louisa, ich dwójka lekko się krzywi, kiedy się rozdzielają oraz szybko pozbywa się prezerwatywy. Stara się jak najlepiej, aby rzucić to wzdłuż pokoju prosto do kosza na śmieci, ale chybia i ląduje ona na dywanie.

\- Ooops - mówi Harry.

\- Jesteś odrażający - mówi czule Louis.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i przewraca się, zapominając o prezerwatywie, zamiast tego wtulając swoją głowę w krzywiznę szyi Louisa. Podnosi ciężką nogę i przerzuca ją ponad nogami Louisa, jakby nie mógł znieść nawet kawałka wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi.

\- Kocham cię - mruczy Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się, pozwala słowom dotrzeć do siebie. - Też cię kocham - mówi.

Wtedy zostają przez chwilę w ciszy, rozkoszując się swoją obecnością oraz delikatnymi uderzeniami swoich serc. Chociaż to nie trwało długo.

\- Kocham również Liama - oznajmuje uroczyście Harry. - Liam jest najlepszy.

Louis uśmiecha się i zakopuje swoją twarz w lokach Harry’ego. Harry najprawdopodobniej odnosi się do klucza i pokoju hotelowego, które Liam im podarował lub może nawet do sposobu w jaki Liam w końcu wyznał ich sekret. Ale Louis myśli o tym trochę inaczej. Po tym wszystkim, gdyby to nie było dla Liama, nie przyjechałby, nie widziałby ponownie Harry’ego i nic z tego w ogóle, by się nie stało. Więc…

\- Tak. - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie. - Naprawdę jest.

KONIEC

*Nie używajcie obskurnych, hotelowych olejków jako lubrykantu. Praktykujcie bezpieczny seks, pamiętajcie to tylko fikcja. Kto był nauczyciel Liama gry na skrzypcach? Zayn czy Sophia? Pozwolę wam zadecydować.*


End file.
